ALMAS DE LUNA NUEVA
by GAIYA
Summary: Cuando el destino se impone en un camino es dificil seguir estos designios... Cuando tu propio destino se divide en dos... Esa desicion podria costarte la vida, pero cuando de esta dependen miles de almas, estarias arriesgando hasta... tu propia alma.
1. ALMAS DE LUNA NUEVA PROLOGO

_**Holaaaaaaaaaa, he vuelto, aquí les traigo una nueva aventura de nuestra excitante pareja, espero no se me aburran… cualquier cosa me dicen jijiji.**_

_**¡DISFRUTENLA!**_

_**ALMAS DE LUNA NUEVA**_

_**PROLOGO**_

_**El cielo del Este mostraba un azul intenso propio de un hermoso amanecer, el sol brillaba con todo su esplendor mientras el viento acariciaba el negro y largo pelo de una hermosa mujer. Esta vestía las prendas propias de una sacerdotisa, aori blanco con pantalones rojos. En su hombro derecho un arco y a su espalda un carcaj lleno de flechas. Su piel blanca denota suavidad y su largo pelo se notaba sedoso y brillante a la luz del sol. La joven miko se dirigía cabalgando a una aldea que se encontraba al Este, a tres días de la aldea donde vivía desde niña y donde le habían enseñado todo lo que ahora es, una poderosa sacerdotisa que ayudaba a los que la necesitaban sin excepción.**_

_Cuando era pequeña toda su familia fue masacrada por unos demonios, ella se salvo de milagro ya que su padre herido la saco rápidamente de la aldea y la alejo de esta, entregándome a una sacerdotisa que se encontró en el camino y después mi padre murió. La sacerdotisa me llevo a la aldea donde vivía, la aldea de los exterminadores, me crió y educo para ser una poderosa miko como ella, según ella yo tenia un gran potencial dentro de mí, eso si, siempre me decía "Mi pequeña en el momento en que el amor llegue a tu vida no lo dejes ir, pues es algo especial que solo sucede una vez". _

_Madre, ese es el nombre con el que llamaba a mi tutora, ella se lo merecía. Ella me enviaba a enfrentarme con poderosos monstruos para fortalecerme, luego volvía a la aldea y le contaba lo sucedido. Días después volvía a salir y así sucesivamente hasta ser lo que Ahora era, una miko muy poderosa, aunque no tanto como madre._

_En esos momentos se dirigía a las tierras del Este, pues según un mensajero que fue enviado, había un gran demonio que estaba adsorbiendo las almas de los vivos y muertos, sin excepciones. "Es tu deber detenerlo" dijo mi Madre y así partí a caballo en esa dirección. Según sabía esas tierras eran gobernadas por un inuyoukai muy poderoso, y se pregunto porque él no se encargaba del demonio, estaba enterada que él protegía a los aldeanos que se encontraban en los alrededores de su palacio._

_Normalmente me detenía en las aldeas para amanecer pero según madre debía llegar rápidamente donde el monstruo, así que en dos días de tres llegue al lugar. Solo algunas personas quedaban en las aldeas ya que las demás eran cuerpos sin almas, inertes._

_¿Cómo se encuentran?__ -Les pregunte a las pocas personas que quedaban_

_Quedamos pocos con vida, pero gracias a un monje que vino y nos protegió con un campo estamos vivos, pero cuando él murió el campo desapareció, estamos indefensos__-dijo el hombre Aldeano_

_¿Tengo entendido que un youkai protege estas tierras?__-pregunte al hombre_

_Es cierto, pero él no se encuentra, partió al norte hace una semana y no ha regresado__-respondió el aldeano_

_Entiendo__ -dije. _

_En ese mismo instante sentí una poderosa presencia demoníaca que se acercaba hacia el lugar donde me encontraba, rápidamente lance cuatro flechas alrededor de la aldea dije una oración y cree un campo de fuerza que no necesitaba mi presencia._

_Si se mantienen dentro del campo no les pasara nada, tampoco perderán sus almas.__-les dije_

_Gracias__-dijo el Aldeano_

_Tome mi caballo y cabalgue en dirección de la gran presencia maligna, no me tome más de dos minutos el encontrar al demonio pues ya se encontraba muy cerca._

_Una sacerdotisa, perfecto las almas de estas son mas poderosas que la de un humano cualquiera, tomare tus almas__-el demonio levanto su mano y esta brillo._

_En ese instante sentí que mis almas se revelaban y querían salir de mi cuerpo, toque mi pecho dije una oración y mis almas se tranquilizaron. El demonio ya no me las quitaría. Lance una flecha que entro en su hombro explotando su brazo. Rápidamente el demonio saco una enorme espada y me lanzo un gran ataque que esquive por poco pero lamentablemente mi caballo pereció, yo caí al suelo con una herida en mi hombro izquierdo, estaba en serios problemas, tome dos flechas y desde el suelo donde estaba sentada se las lance pero solo lo herí en una pierna, con dificultad y apoyándome en mi arco me levante y me aleje de él, mi herida en el hombro estaba sangrando, el demonio volvió a lanzarme ese ataque con su espada, como estaba herida no pude esquivarlo por lo que hice un campo de fuerza que me protegió por poco, pues salí disparada lastimándome la pierna, ahora si ya no podía moverme, ese demonio era muy poderoso y las almas robadas incrementaba su poder, debía encontrar su punto débil para poder derrotarlo, lo observe detenidamente por unos segundos y pude divisar un punto negro con verde que brillaba muy fuerte en su frente, ese era el lugar donde debía atacar, pero lamentablemente el tiempo que me tarde en descubrir su punto fue demasiado ya que el monstruo se recupero y preparo su ataque, mi campo de energía no resistiría otro ataque como ese._

_Sino puedo tomar tus almas entonces te destruiré ya que no me sirves para nada__-dijo el monstruo lanzándome su otro ataque _

_Prepare una mis flechas se la lance y se incrusto en su frente, como mi energía se estaba debilitando debido a la perdida de sangre tome otra pero ya no había tiempo para lanzarla y destruirlo, el ataque se dirigía directo hacia mi, pensé que era mi fin cuando algo entre rojo y plateado se interpuso en el camino del ataque y lo desvió con una enorme espada._

_Porque no peleas con uno que tenga una espada de tu tamaño engendro__-dijo el youkai que se encontraba enfrente de ella_

_Mire detenidamente su espalda, su pelo era largo hasta sus rodillas era plateado, brillante a la poca luz del sol que se acostaba en esos momentos, tenia un aori rojo y pantalones rojos, una armadura negra ligera a la vista, botas negras, en sus manos unas enormes garras rodeaban el mango de una enorme espada que parecía un colmillo gigante, el youkai se prepara para atacar lanzando un gran ataque de su colmillo. "De seguro era el youkai que protegía estas tierras"-dije en mi mente_

_¡VIENTO CORTANTE!__-dijo el youkai y de su espada salio una fuerte luz en dirección del demonio._

_Este por supuesto desvió el ataque con su enorme espada, luego levanto su mano esta brillo, me di cuenta que intentaría robarles las almas al youkai y así fue, el youkai de pelo plateado empezó a brillar._

_¡Maldición no puedo moverme!__-dijo enojado el Youkai_

_Vi como una de las almas del youkai salio de su cuerpo y lentamente el youkai bajaba su espada quedando indefenso, si me quedaba ahí sentada el youkai perdería sus almas y moriría, tome mi arco me puse de pie, cojeando llegue hasta él y lo abrace por la espalda tocando su pecho, tranquilizando así su almas y trayendo de nuevo el alma que había salido de su cuerpo. _

_¡Atácalo… ahora… directo a su frente!__-le dije casi sin aliento mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda, en eso active la flecha que estaba en su frente incrustada y lo paralizo._

_Había llegado a mis tierra rápidamente, me había enterado que un demonio estaba adsorbiendo las almas de todo ser viviente, y eso no me gustaba, eran sus tierras y nadie se metía con lo que le pertenecía. Cuando llegue encontré a los aldeanos en un campo de energía, me pusieron al tanto de lo que sucedía, contándome también de la miko que los protegió hacia unos momentos y que se encontraba peleando con el demonio. Me apresure a llegar ya que había percibido el olor a sangre humana probablemente de la miko que estaba peleando, además ese olor a sangre lo conocía…si ese olor es de hace 19 años… ¿pero no puede ser…o si? y así fue, la miko estaba en el suelo herida con un débil campo de energía a su alrededor que no resistirá el siguiente ataque del demonio, me puse delante de ella y desvié el ataque con mi colmillo de acero, después de eso el demonio trato de robar mis almas por lo que no pude moverme y baje lentamente a colmillo quedando indefenso delante del demonio, viendo como una de mis almas abandonaba mi cuerpo y flotaba en el aire directo al demonio, fue entonces cuando sentí los brazos de la miko rodearme y tocar mi pecho pudiendo así moverme, el alma que salio de mi cuerpo regreso, y fue cuando la oí susurrar que lo atacara en ese instante directo a la cabeza… así lo hice._

_¡VIENTO CORTANTE!__-lance mi ataque como dijo la miko, viendo como el demonio se desintegraba y todas las almas salía de su cuerpo en polvo volviendo a sus dueños_

_Que bien lo lograste__-le dije, pero mis fuerzas se acabaron y sentí como la oscuridad se apoderaba de mi cuerpo y mi mente desmayándome._

_Escuche a la miko decir que lo logre después me di cuenta que su cuerpo se deslizaba hacia el suelo lentamente, me gire y la sostuve en mis brazos, la humana se había desmayado por la sangre perdida y la energía usada. La observe detenidamente, era muy hermosa, de largo cabellos negros como la noche atado a una cola baja con una lazo blanco._

_¡Vaya así que eres tú! Sabía que conocía este olor a sangre, si que haz crecido__-dije en voz baja, mientras observaba a la hermosa miko en mis brazos._

_Me dirigí a mi castillo con la miko desmayada en brazos. En una de las habitaciones la acosté en el futon que hacia de cama y ordene que la curaran. Después Salí de ahí, debía avisarle a alguien que su protegida no llegaría en varios días. _

_EN UNA SALA ABIERTA QUE DABA A UN JARDIN_

_Había enviado un mensaje a midoriko, con mioga mi fiel sirviente, y ella me respondió con dos mensajes, uno para mí y otro para ella, en el mensaje destinado a mí me pedía que la cuidara, pues extraños sucesos se estaban desarrollando, como por ejemplo el demonio que estaba robando las almas. Él mismo, había visto lo poderoso que se volvían estos al robar almas, "No podía volver a suceder". _

_DOS DIAS DESPUES_

_Sentía un fuerte dolor en mi hombro izquierdo y en mi tobillo. Abrí mis ojos me sentía mareada, enfoque mi visión mirando a mi alrededor, estaba en una habitación que no reconocía, seguí mirando, de repente los vi, parecían dos perlas doradas, me miraban seriamente pero amablemente al mismo tiempo, eran los ojos mas hermosos que jamás había visto y el youkai mas guapo que hubiera conocido, su pelo plateado caía por su rostro pues lo llevaba suelto, su rostro sereno e impecablemente perfecto me miraba, sentí como mis mejillas se sonrojaban por tal pensamiento. _

_Al fin despertaste__-me dijo el youkai de pelo plateado_

_Gracias por su ayuda__-le agradecí al youkai el gesto de haberme salvado y cuidado-__pero ya estoy mejor, debo marcharme pues hay personas__preocupadas por mi__-dije y trate de levantarme pero el dolor era demasiado y me vi obligada a acostarme de nuevo_

_Descuide no hay prisa, además estamos a mano, de no ser por usted ese demonio se había llevado mis almas. Tenga…__ -dijo el youkai entregándole un papel envuelto amarado con una cinta roja_

_Eh...eh de…nada… ¿Qué es esto?__-le pregunte confusa tomado el papel enrollado_

_Es para usted no podía abrirlo, léalo__-me respondió el Youkai, luego se levanto y me dejo a solas con el mensaje_

_Lo abrí y empecé a leerlo:_

"_Querida, recibí la noticia de tu actual estado y te pido por favor te recuperes pronto, tomate tu tiempo, el lugar donde te encuentras es seguro por lo que puedes descansar. Y no te preocupes, si te necesito enviare por ti. Cuídate."_

_Midoriko _

"_Madre gracias" cerré los ojos por unos minutos, cuando sentí que alguien toco la puerta corrediza._

_Adelante__-era él, y rápidamente me sonroje, mi corazón empezó a palpitar rápidamente como si me faltara el aire, sentía cosquillas en el estomago. Antes nunca me había pasado, pero ahora cuando lo veo algo dentro de mí se acelera_

_Te encuentras bien__-me pregunto el Youkai -__te siento agitada, ¿me tienes miedo? No te haré daño_

_No te temo…lo que pasa es que…__-hay dios que le digo, no puedo decirle que me atrae, ¡QUE! No si él no me atrae o si…ahiiii que me esta pasando-__no…no es…es mi brazo y mi tobillo me dolieron cuando me moví y sentí que me faltaba el aire…si eso…es__-le dije nerviosa y le ofrecí una calida sonrisa esperando que me creyera_

_El youkai se sentó frente a mí, me miro inquisitivamente y sentí mi corazón acelerarse_

_Así que tú eres la sucesora de midoriko, Kikyo__-dijo el joven y guapo youkai_

_Hai, soy yo, ¿me conoces?__-pregunte sorprendida de que me conociera_

_Estuve con midoriko cuando tu padre te entrego a ella, eras tan solo una bebe__-me respondió el oji dorados, y de repente sentí una extraña opresión en el pecho cuando me dijo que estaba con mi madre-__cuando detecte el olor de tu sangre, sabia que la conocía de antes pero nunca pensé que nos llegáramos a ver alguna vez, estabas herida cuando midoriko te tomó de bebe._

_Vaya__-le dije, de repente no quería hablar con él, no sabia porque me sentía mal, si era porque me conocía de niña o por estar relacionado con mi madre-__me duele la cabeza será mejor que descanse así me podré marchar mas pronto_

_Bien descanse y tienes mi castillo a su disposición, no tenga prisa en marcharse__-Me respondió el youkai_

_Gracias__-le dije y cerré mis ojos ya que sentía que iba a llorar, pero ¿Por qué? Si apenas lo conozco pero de verdad me siento atraída por él, ¿pero? Y si él esta enamorado de mi madre. Me dormí con la sensación de tristeza en mi ser, preguntándome ¿Por qué él?_

_Dos días después la miko despertó, estaba observando lo hermosa y delicada que era, dormía tranquilamente, su respiración calmada y compasada con el suave movimiento de su pecho, tenia que reconocer que tenia un hermoso cuerpo, su pelo como una cascada negra que llegaba hasta mas debajo de su cintura, brillaba con lo escasos rayos del sol que entraba en la habitación. Ella abrió sus ojos, ahora que los veía eran marrones muy hermosos, su rostro angelical e inocente lo miraban reconociendo cada parte de mi rostro deteniéndose en mis ojos, después ella se sonrojo y me dio las gracias y yo le dije que estábamos a mano. Le entregue el mensaje que midoriko le envió, pues al parecer tenia prisa por marcharse y aunque le resultara un poco incomodo debía reconocer que le agradaba tenerla en su castillo, era la primera vez que un humano estaba tan cerca de él además de midoriko._

_A midoriko la conocí hace muchos años y luchamos varias batallas, hasta ese día. _

_Flash back_

_Acabábamos de derrotar a un demonio muy poderoso, y regresábamos por el bosque cuando encontramos a un aldeano con una pequeña bebe en sus brazos, la bebe estaba herida y midoriko rápidamente la tomo en sus brazos, el hombre le pido que la cuidara y luego murió._

_Fin flash back_

_Después de eso midoriko y yo jamás volvimos a tener contacto hasta ahora, para su sorpresa ella era la que le pedía que la cuidara. _

_Salí de la habitación dejando a la miko con su carta, y salía un momento, hable con mioga sobre el estado de la aldea de los exterminadores, y me informo que algo extraño estaba sucediendo ya que los demonios estaban descontrolados, también me dijo que el gobernante de las tierras del oeste el gran Inutashio, estaba al tanto de esto y mostraba su preocupación por la alarmante situación, el gobernante del norte Kouga, de la mana de los lobos, el cual él, se había encontrado personalmente, también mostraba preocupación, y por ultimo el gobernante del sur Yiro, estaba preocupado. Así que pensé que algo extraño pasaba, regrese a la habitación de la miko y al entrar me di cuenta que se altero pues sus corazón empezó a latir mas rápido y se sonrojó, al parecer la ponía nerviosa y su contestación no fue de lo mas convincente. Hablamos por unos minutos, estaba muy tranquila cuando de repente su estado cambio a uno triste, me pregunte que le había sucedido en ese lapso de tiempo. La deje descansar pues según ella le dolía la cabeza._

_**Dos semanas fue lo que la pierna de la miko duro para sanarse, en ese tiempo se conocieron y se hicieron amigos, la miko y el youkai establecieron amistad compartida en muchos sentidos, también se entero que el youkai del Este se llamaba Inuyasha. **_

_**Inuyasha y Kikyo, el youkai y la miko, todos se enteraron hasta los gobernantes de los tres puntos restantes, pero nadie dio contrarias. Pero como todo lo bueno tiene algo malo la felicidad que estaba establecida en esos momentos desapareció, ese trágico día.**_

_**Kira, la fiel gata de su madre midoriko apareció ese día en el castillo reclamando la atención de la miko, estaba anocheciendo y una gran tormenta se avecinaba. Sin dudar montó la gran gata y con inuyasha volando a su lado en una esfera de energía roja llegaron a la aldea de los exterminadores. **_

_**Sorpresa fue aquella que se llevo kikyo al encontrar la aldea destruida con sus aldeanos y a midoriko herida de muerte recostada del árbol sagrado de la aldea, con un campo de energía protegiéndola y algo verde brillando en sus manos.**_

_**La miko bajo de la gata corrió hasta su tutora y la sostuvo en brazos, inuyasha se quedo parado a su lado sin hacer ningún comentario**_

_¡Madre ¿que paso?__-dije muy triste la miko_

_Kikyo, hace tres días empezó una batalla, en la cual por la cantidad de monstruos que atacaron la aldea, tuve que usar todo mi poder, pude quitarles las almas a los demonios pero también perdí las mías , causando que los dos tipos de almas se unieran en una sola alma, sabes que los dos tipos de almas la humana y la demonio son muy poderosa separadas, pero su poder es infinito cuando se unen, por desgracia paso, toma__-dijo la sacerdotisa poniendo en las manos de la miko una hermosa perla entre verde y dorada-__la joya de las almas, escucha, las almas deben regresar a donde pertenecen aun cuerpo y un corazón, pero este cuerpo y corazón deben estar en armonía natural los dos, un cuerpo de demonio, un corazón humano y sangre de ambos."_

_Madre, no existe tal ser con semejante poder__-dijo la miko llorando sintiendo como la vida de su madre se apagaba lentamente_

_Cuando ese ser aparezca la joya te lo dirá pues se tornara dorada, debes proteger ese ser hasta que pueda absorber la perla y desaparecerla, mientras que eso suceda, los demonios que ya saben de su existencia querrán apoderarse de ella para incrementar sus poderes con su energía, es tu deber ahora proteger la joya de las almas, toma__-dijo midoriko y le entrego su espada-__inuyasha__-el youkai la miro-__ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer con mis restos, cuídala por favor._

_Descansa__-le respondió el gran demonio_

_**Segundos después la sacerdotisa más poderosa conocida se volvió polvo. Y el resto de las almas que quedaron en su cuerpo entraron al de Kikyo convirtiéndola en su sucesora. Inuyasha tomo las cenizas de Midoriko y las guardo, tomo a Kikyo y seguido de Kira partieron a su castillo ya nada se podría hacer ahí y si lo que midoriko dijo era cierto, entonces las cosas iban a empeorar. **_

_**Inuyasha se encargo de informarles a los demás gobernante de la nueva situación, también del ser de las almas compartidas que había de aparecer y que debían estar pendiente de su llegada e informarles si se sabia algo de este. Inuyasha con los restos de midoriko y la espada perteneciente a ella y ahora de Kikyo partió a donde toutosai el herrero, este anciano le pido que regresara en tres días. Inuyasha volvió a los tres días y se sorprendió al ver lo que el anciano le entrego, era una espada verde con una escritura a todo lo largo de esta que decía "Esta que pertenece a mi sucesor el ser de dos almas"**_

_**Toutosai le dijo que la espada se llamaba destino verde. Inuyasha regreso a su palacio con destino verde y se la entrego a su nueva dueña. El destino de ambos ahora era uno.**_

_**Durante un año lucharon para proteger la joya de las almas. Inuyasha tomo por esposa a Kikyo, la miko guiada por su esposo ahora era muy poderosa y conocidos en todas las regiones existentes, eran los mas poderosos, se enfrentaban juntos a cualquier demonio. Tenían por costumbre limpiar las armas de los que con ellos combatían, como ya saben las espadas de los demonios eran echas con almas de demonio y humanos por lo que sus almas se quedaban encerradas en estas, Kikyo liberaba las almas por lo que las armas se volvían simples espadas. En su poder se encontraban, la alabarda Ken-Kom, la Banryu entre otras. **_

_**Al siguiente año en una hermosa noche de luna llena el ser de dos almas apareció. **_

_**Era una hermosa noche de luna, esa en la que parece que la luna es gigante en el cielo, brillaba mucho y era casi roja. Kikyo dio a luz a una hermosa niña de pelo negro y ojos dorados.**_

_De__ahora en adelante esta bebe se llamara Aome__-la llama su padre Inuyasha _

_Aome__-susurro Kikyo mientras acariciaba el rostro de su bebe._

_**Parecía una simple niña hasta que sucedió, cuando kikyo pronuncio el nombre de la bebe, la joya de color verde que se encontraba en el cuello de Kikyo se elevo, floto sobre la bebe recién nacida y paso, la esfera brillo de tal forma que su luz se extendió varios kilómetros para después dejarse ver brillando con un hermoso color dorado.**_

_No, ella no por favor__-gimio la miko con un nudo en la garganta ante la impactante revelacion, pero así fue. Lagrimas de tristeza se derramaron cuando debieron ser de felicidad._

_Y la joya con su brillo dorado resplandecía y flotaba sobre esa preciosa niña de ojos dorados._

_**Era una oscura mañana, tres meses habían pasado desde el nacimiento del ser de dos almas, solo los gobernantes de los puntos sabian de su existencia y otro ser, uno muy oscuro, un hanyou.**_

_**Este ser planeo un horrible plan para apoderarse de la joya. Ese día, fue un día negro asemejando el triste cielo que se mostraba, temprano esa mañana, el castillo del Este fue atacado por miles de demonios, para cuando los demás gobernantes llegaron y se unieron a la pelea el daño ya estaba hecho. **_

_**La lluvia estaba empezando a caer, un poderoso youkai tenia en sus brazos a una hermosa miko ya sin energía de vida, y esta tenia en sus brazos a una bebe, la miko sabiendo su futuro, tomo la joya de color verde que estaba en su cuello y se la puso a la bebe y se la entrego a su padre.**_

_Debes sacarla de aquí… no esta segura, cuídala__-susurro kikyo, después cerro sus ojos tristes y con lagrimas para volverse polvo, las almas en su cuerpo entraron a la bebe._

_Inuyasha tomo a su hija en brazos y seguido de los tres gobernantes y kirara la hija de Kira salió de su castillo, los gobernantes solo observaban, inuyasha tomo a colmillo de acero clavándola en el suelo dijo:_

_Que nadie entre colmillo de acero__-dijo Inuyasha a su espada, los cuatros presente vieron la espada palpitar, inuyasha los miro-__ella volverá__-dijo a los gobernantes, estos asintieron y se marcharon._

_Inuyasha con una larga capucha negra porque estaba lloviendo, tomo a destino verde, con su hija en brazos y seguido de kirara empezó a caminar, sabia que estaba muriendo, debía encontrar un lugar seguro para su hija, ante este pensamiento la perla en el cuello de la bebe brillo de tono dorado, envolvió a inuyasha, a la bebe y a kirara en una esfera dorada que los elevo y desapareció en el cielo. _

_Segundos después aparecieron en un templo delante de un árbol sagrado, era un atardecer lluvioso, inuyasha reconocía ese árbol sabia que ya no se encontraba en sus tierras pues todo los olores y sensaciones eran diferentes. Se sentó recostado en el árbol y aome empezó a llorar, la miro y pensó que su hija tendría el mismo destino de su madre cuando era una bebe "Que trágico". En ese mismo instante una hermosa joven de cabellos marrones claro apareció delante del youkai, al verlo a él y la enorme gata se asusto y dio un paso atrás_

_No te asuste__-le dijo Inuyasha, se quito la capucha dejándole ver claramente su rostro, sus ojos, su pelo, sus colmillos, sus garras- __no te haremos daño__-la gata se transformo en una gatita pequeña_

_La joven se acerco._

_¿Quién eres?__-le cuestiono Chica _

_Soy inuyasha, soy un demonio, por favor cuídala__-dijo entregándole a la bebe-__ella es diferente, es mi hija aome, tiene un destino que cumplir y yo no podré estar a su lado, toma esto era de su madre, Kikyo, ahora le pertenece, debe llevarla a su lado siempre__-dijo entregándole a destino verde-__ella es kirara, es una gatita te ayudara a cuidarla__-la gatita se puso al lado de la chica y acariciándole la pantorrilla maulló._

_Descansa te prometo que la cuidare__-susurro la chica apretando una de las garras de inuyasha suavemente_

_Gracias__-después de eso el youkai cerro sus ojos._

_En ese instante dejo de llover y una suave brisa soplo, el youkai se volvió esferas de luz que entraron al cuerpo de la bebe y la esfera en su cuello brillo de color dorado. Del gran inuyoukai del Este solo quedo su ahori rojo, la chica lo tomo y envolvió a la bebe en el, tomando la espada entro a la casa seguida de una gatita. _

_En ese instante el cielo se despejo dejando ver una hermosa luna redonda, enorme y brillante, y una hermosa perla dorada brillando el suave pecho de una bebe._

"CONTINUA"


	2. ALMAS DE LUNA NUEVA CAP 1

_**Aquí les dejo lo que sigue.**_

_**Goshi, si, publicare una ¨noche con el rey¨ de nuevo ya que debido a los inconvenientes que tuve al principio muchos compañeros no pudieron leerla desde el principio y con eso espero ponerlos mas comodos, ya que como no tengo linea de Internet en mi casa pues no tengan que esperar a que lea sus mensajes cuando vaya al ciber.**_

_**¡DISFRUTENLA!**_

_**ALMAS DE LUNA NUEVA**_

_**CAPITULO 1**_

"_**CONOCIMIENTO, REALIDAD"**_

_Mi nombre es Aome Higurashi, aunque parezco una chica común no lo soy, tengo 19 años, estudio medicina en la universidad de Tokio, he hecho curso técnicos de enfermería, informática, cocina y muchos mas soy un genio como suelen decir de personas avanzadas y para seguir… soy muy… mejor digo demasiado perfecta en los deportes, destacando en el kendo, la arquería y carrera, tengo una hermosa gatita de nombre kirara y un hermano, sota, además de mi madre y mi abuelo. _

_Durante 15 años creí ser como todos los demás y aunque mi madre siempre me recordaba que era especial nunca le hice caso. Hasta que cumplí mis 15 años…._

_Un extraño suceso pasó que cambio para siempre mi vida… Ese extraño día parecía ser como cualquier otro con la excepción de que mi familia y yo estábamos de vacaciones en las montañas, acampábamos cuando de repente un temblor de tierra (algo normal en Tokio) nos alerto del peligro, de un momento a otro todo empezó a temblar, nos encontrábamos en las faldas de una pequeña montaña cuando esta empezó a derrumbarse, rápidamente corrimos al vehiculo para salir de ahí, mi abuelo tomo a sota en brazos, mientras corríamos al vehiculo mi madre que venia detrás de mí tropezó_

_**¡AOME!**__ -grito mi Madre_

_Corría muy rápido por lo que me había alejado de ella, yo me voltee dándome cuenta que una avalancha de rocas se dirigía hacia ella y de la cual no saldría viva. _

_Salí corriendo en dirección a mi madre... No… no pensé que talvez muriéramos ambas, que podría hacer un niña de quince años contra una avalancha de rocas… pero mi deseo solo era llegar a ella y corrí, corrí pensando que no llegaría a tiempo para salvarla, y fue cuando todo cambio, algo dentro mi pálpito por el dolor de ver a mi madre indefensa y yo no poder hacer nada. _

_En cuestión de segundos, me moví tan rápido que en ningún momento me pare a pensar en lo que pasaba, solo quería salvar a mi madre, me interpuse entre la avalancha de rocas y mi madre, sentí un fuerte fuego dentro mi invadirme, mis manos me ardían como si tuvieran fuego en ellas y las sacudí tratando de enfriar esa extraña sensación, y sucedió que de mis manos salieron muchas luces rojas en formas de garras que se dirigieron directo a las rocas destruyéndolas a todas, parando así la avalancha creando una densa nube de polvo. _

_Al disiparse la oscuridad de esta, mire mis manos asombrada por lo que veía, en mis manos, que ya no eran delicadas, ahora en vez de uñas habían unas enormes garras largas que brillaban de un intenso color rojo. Me voltee y mire a mi madre que también me miraba asombrada, sentí como algo dentro de mi se oprimía y di un paso atrás, Salí corriendo de ahí, escuchando claramente aunque ya estaba muy lejos, la voz de mi madre llamándome. _

_No se cuanto corrí. El sol estaba en lo alto del cielo dando entender que era medio día, llegue aun lago y caminando lentamente me acerque a el, me devolvió el reflejo de alguien desconocido para mi, pero internamente familiar y no sabia porque. Mi pelo plateado reflejaba los rayos del sol claramente, mis ojos antes dorados brillaban más que antes ahora de un intenso color plateado gris._

_¿Quién soy?__ -me pregunte, la perla en mi cuello brillo de color dorado, cosa que nunca había hecho, la saque y la observe… era sumamente hermosa, de repente a mi mente llegaron los rostros de dos personas una hermosa mujer de pelo negro idéntica a ella y el rostro de un hombre de pelo plateado muy guapo y joven, coincidencialmente parecido a ella en ese momento a diferencia de los ojos- __¿Quiénes son?__ -volví a preguntarme, en eso la perla volvió a brillar, vi como mis manos volvían a la normalidad y cuando mire en el lago era yo de nuevo, ojos dorados, pelo largo y negro un poco ondulado en las puntas. _

_Regrese donde mi madre en busca de respuesta, tenia la sensación de que ella sabia lo que pasaba y quien era ella en realidad. _

_Así fue como todo cambio y supe de mi existencia, mi supuesto destino, de mi padre Inuyasha, mi madre Kikyo y de la identidad de kirara. _

_Ya nada volvió a ser igual, pero eso si, desde entonces no volví a transformarme en demonio, hasta que mi madre me dijo que debía dominar todo lo que era y estar armonía con mis dos personalidades, en ese momento kirara se subió a mis piernas y gruño en afirmación de lo que mi madre decía. _

_Así empecé a entrenar y dominar lo que era sin saber a que me llevaría eso, kirara siempre a mi lado, peleaba intensamente conmigo y me ayudaba, perfeccione mi arte con la espada y el arco, también podía transformarme en demonio cada vez que quería, sentía por dentro una extraña sensación de que eso iba conmigo, estudie todo sobre la época antigua, los demonios, sacerdotisas, conjuros muchos de ellos encontrados en mi propia casa, según la historia donde esta ahora el templo, antes había un aldea de exterminadores según los registros. También encontré información de la perla de las almas y su supuesta desaparición y las consecuencias de esta. Pensé "Quien le creería si dijera que ella tenía la famosa perla en este siglo" y me reí internamente._

_/_

_Todo eso sucedió en el transcurso de cinco años, ahora a ley de dos días para cumplir mis 20 años me encuentro entrando a mi cuarto de la universidad, el cual comparto con mis amigas Yuca y Rika, el trimestre termino y tomaremos unas largas vacaciones, yo por supuesto volveré a mi casa._

_Hola aome, que bueno que llegaste __-me saluda Yuka_

_Hola yuka __-dije a la joven- __dime, ¿ya hiciste las maletas?_

_Si, por cierto quería preguntarte si ¿quisieras tomar vacaciones en mi casa de la playa?__ -me respondió Yuka_

_Gracias por la oferta, pero estas vacaciones serán para descansar, me voy a mi casa, donde hay paz y tran – qui – lidad __-Le respondo sonriendo_

_Si quieres tomo el lugar de aome __-dice rika con una sonrisa en la cara_

_Es cierto porque no te llevas a rika __-les digo con una cara muy seria que las hace reír_

_Ella también estaba invitada, quería que fuéramos las tres __-Me responde Yuka negando como si yo no tuviera remedio_

_Vaya es una lastima aome, pero tú te lo pierdes, ¿sabes? este viaje debería de servirte para conseguirte un novio pasado mañana cumplirás los 20 y hasta la fecha nadie te convence __-responde Rika suspirando_

_Mejor dirás, que nadie ha hecho que mi corazón salte y me deje sin aire __-dije sonriendo_

_Ya veo, es que pides demasiado, a ese paso quedaras jamona __-dijo Yuka con una gotita bajándole por el rostro_

_Bueno chicas me voy, espero sus llamadas pasado mañana, de acuerdo __-Me despido de mis amigas_

_¡HAY!... ¡Espera!… ¡Espera!... pensé darte tu regalo en mi casa de la playa pero como no iras __-dijo Yuca sacando una caja rectangular de color verde brillante de una bolsa- __toma, feliz cumpleaños aome __-me dio un fuerte abrazo y me entrego la caja_

_!Bien!... si no hay de más, toma __-dijo Rika sacando otra caja pero de color rojo- __feliz día amiga __-la abrazo y le entrego la caja_

_¡CHICAS SON TERRIBLES NO SE LES ESCAPA UNA!, jajaja, gracias amigas, se los agradezco __-les agradezco con mis ojos húmedos y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras me abrazan las dos al mismo tiempo depositando una caja sobre la otra en mis brazos- __bien déjame ver que se les ocurrió este año_

_Comencé a destapar los regalos empezando por el de color verde, al destaparlo sentí que mi cara se puso de todos los colores al ver el atrevido traje de baño que había dentro de la caja extendido_

_¡QUE, QUE!...esperas que me ponga esto, estas loca __-dije roja como tomate _

_Quería que lo usaras en mi casa estas vacaciones…. Pero como no se podrá pues me resinare a que lo uses en cualquier otro lado mientras lo uses…. Y no __-dijo Yuca con orejitas de zorro en la cabeza- __solo quiero que te consigas un novio_

_Con ese traje de baño…no conseguirá un novio __-dijo Rika su otra amiga- __sino un amante_

_¡RIKA! __-observaba el atrevido traje de baño, tipo bikini, era blanco, de dos piezas, las dos mitades del panties estaban unidas en los lados por dos cadenitas doradas, el brassier era estraple se abrochaba delante con un brochecito dorado y una perla en forma de lagrima caía entre los dos senos, aome levanto el brassier y miro a su amiga- __¿yuka?_

_Es perfecto no… el blanco y el dorado hace juego con tu piel y tus ojos, además tienes los pechos bastante grandes que nosotras, todos los chicos se te quedan mirando tus hermosas dotes __-exclamo Yuca orgullosa de su buen gusto_

_Vaya, gracias por la aclaración__-le dije_

_Procedí a destapar el otro regalo, dentro habían unas hermosas botas negras de tacón bajo, que llegan hasta mas arriba de la rodillas y una falda pantalón corta roja plisada muy hermosa, ni siquiera parecía pantalón tenia la forma de una mini falda, también había un lazo de seda rojo largo y ancho para amarrar el pelo._

_Rika, gracias son hermosas __-le respondí a mi querida amiga_

_No es para tanto, es que no sabia que regalarte, tienes de todo y aun el regalo de yuka es mil veces mejor __-Me respondió ella con una sonrisa_

_¡Ah! pero el tuyo es más decente que el de yuka, gracias a ambas son lo mejor las extrañare mucho __-le respondí solemne_

_No es para tanto aome, ni que te fueras a otro país __-dijo la joven Yuka- __oye aome y que tal una fogata en la piscina de mi casa mañana, así celebramos antes de irnos las tres_

_Perfecto, yo voy __-exclamo Rika entusiasmada _

_Bien… dudo que me haga daño __-todas nos reímos y quedamos de acuerdo_

_**Las tres amigas se abrazaron, después las tres salieron de la habitación y a la salida de la universidad se despidieron, sus amigas se montaron en la limosina de yuka quedando de pasar a buscar a aome la mañana del día siguiente.**_

_/_

_Tome el camino a mi casa pues solo estaba a cuatro cuadras de la universidad además solo llevaba mi mochila amarilla, dentro de esta el uniforme de practica de la universidad, los regalos de las chicas, la ropa extra que use esa semana y mi maletín de primeros auxilio._

_¡Mama ya llegue! __-grite al entrar a la casa, kirara rápidamente se subió a mis brazos- __hola preciosa me extrañaste __-la gatita maulló en respuesta_

_Hola hija como te fue __-me dijo abrazándome_

_Bien, mañana voy amanecer en la casa de yuka, haremos una fogata y celebraremos mi cumpleaños __-le respondí_

_¡Ah!... perfecto __-me dice mi madre pero de repente su semblante cambio_

_¿Mama que te sucede? __-le pregunto al notar el ligero cambio en el rostro de su madre_

_Aome ¿no has tenido algún sueño extraño?__ -Me cuestiona mi madre_

_No… ¿Por qué? __-le pregunto notando la preocupación y la vacilación de mi madre- __Dímelo __-le dijo seriamente_

_La madre sabia que debía informarla del sueño que tuvo, solo que se sentía triste al saber que ella pronto partiría._

_Siéntate __-me dijo llevándome con ella hasta la mesa_

_Aome se sentó en la mesa de la cocina y su madre se sentó a su lado tomando sus manos_

_Soñé con tu padre __-me responde mi madre_

_Pero eso es bueno no __-dije si entender_

_No pequeña __-me mira y sonríe con tristeza- __soñé con tu padre biológico, con inuyasha_

_Aome se soltó de las manos de su madre_

_Ha llegado la hora mi pequeña, debes volver __-me dice mirándome a los ojos_

_Pero yo no quiero volver, para que me trajo si debía volver __-le respondo pero era verdad no quería regresar_

_Sabrás la respuesta a su tiempo, solo quería que lo supieras __- me contesta con cariño_

_Mama __-dije suavemente, en eso kirara subió a mis piernas y comienzo acariciarla- __extrañas tú lugar de nacimiento verdad pequeña __-le digo a kirara, esta me mira directamente a los ojos_

_**Aome subió a su cuarto seguida de kirara preparo la mochila para el día de mañana, luego se sentó en la cama recostándose en el respaldo con los ojos cerrados.**_

_Kikyo…. Madre… ¿Que fue lo que paso? __-dije en susurro _

_/_

_**Minutos después abrió sus ojos y en la mesita de noche estaba la espada de su madre, la tomo en sus manos y la observo detenidamente leyendo la letra incrustada**_

"_ESTA QUE PERTENECE A MI SUCESOR EL SER DE DOS ALMAS" __-leí en voz alta la inscripción en la espada, la perla en mi cuello volvió a brillar, después de cuatro años_

_De repente me quede dormida. Mientras me hundía en un profundo sueño, sentí que caía, abrí mis ojos y me sorprendí al mirar todo mí alrededor._

_Estaba en una especie de aldea me gire y mi sorpresa fue mas al ver el imponente palacio, la imagen se movió rápidamente y un segundo después me encontré dentro de este, de repente vi una hermosa pareja, una era idéntica a mi, supuse que era mi madre el otro que la abrazaba con ternura era mi padre, se veían muy feliz. _

_La imagen otra vez se movió rápidamente, esta vez la pareja tenia una hermosa bebe en brazos, esa era yo, la mujer de pelo negro sonríe y me entrega a mi padre este sonríe con una dulce y hermosa sonrisa y algo dentro de mi se oprimió, sentí dolor en mi pecho y supe que en algún momento fuimos felices los tres, una lagrima rodó por mi mejilla. De repente algo toco mi hombro y escuche una dulce voz de mujer a mi espalda_

_No llores __-susurro la mujer_

_Gire para verla, era ella y él, eran mis padres_

_Padres __ -murmure en voz baja_

_Aome hija __-susurro mi madre con una sonrisa triste_

_¿Por qué?__ -les pregunte directamente_

_Mira __-responde mi padre Inuyasha_

_El escenario volvió a cambiar, primero vi y escuche lo que paso con midoriko, después mi nacimiento y la perla, luego la fatal noche en que mi madre murió y le pido a mi padre que la sacara de ahí que no estaba segura, seguida del deceso de su padre después de entregarla a la que ahora llamaba madre. De mis ojos brotaban lágrimas en cantidad cuando escuche a mi padre hablarme_

_Aun no ha terminado, mira __-comenta mi padre_

_Volví a mirar, y lo que vi fue horrible, miseria, hambre, dolor, muertes._

_¿Por qué? __ -pregunte_

_Por la joya de las almas __-dijo mi madre, en eso la joya brillo en mi cuello- __es nuestro deber acabar con eso, no podemos permitir más sufrimientos…. hija lo siento_

_Tratamos de evitar que tuvieras esa responsabilidad… pero al parecer fallamos, al final de nuestras vidas solo nos preocupamos por tu seguridad __-me cuenta mi padre_

_Gracias __ -les dije girándome para mirarlos_

_Sabes… es tu decisión volver, hija mía __-me dice mi madre Kikyo_

_¡MADRE! __- dije corrí a sus brazos y llore- __esto es ridículo… ni siquiera puedo conseguir novio, como puedo tener esa responsabilidad_

_Puedes ser o no tu responsabilidad si así lo decides. Pero recuerda que eres la hija del gobernante del Este, mi hija, eres más de lo que crees __-me responde mi padre elevando mi barbilla haciendo que lo mire a los ojos directamente_

_La joya te mostrara el camino en noche de luna, si decides volver __-me dice mi madre_

_Cuídate __-me dicen ambos, Inuyasha y Kikyo._

_Todo se volvió negro_

_¡Madre! ¡Padre! ¡No me dejen, ahora no! __-la imagen de los tres juntos apareció frente a mí y desperté de mi sueño_

_Aome levántate tus amigas llegaran en cualquier momento __-escuche la voz de mi madre de crianza al abrir mis ojos, percatándome que había amanecido._

**Continua…..**


	3. ALMAS DE LUNA NUEVA CAP 2

_**Aquí les dejo lo que sigue.**_

_**¡DISFRUTENLA!**_

**_ALMAS DE LUNA NUEVA_**

**_CAPITULO 2_**

**_"CUMPLEAÑOS, LUNA LLENA, REGRESO"_**

_El sol entraba por mi ventana, abrí mis ojos mirando el techo de mi habitación_

_Madre, padre __-susurre_

_¡AOME! ¡Hija las chicas llegaron!__ -Grita mi madre para despertarme_

_Rápidamente me levante, me prepare y baje a desayunar. Minutos después me fui con mis amigas, quería disfrutar el poco tiempo que me quedaba, había tomado una decisión y esa era regresar a donde pertenecía._

_A la mañana siguiente regrese a mi casa._

_¡TADAIMA!__ -dije en voz alta entrando a casa- ¡YA VOLVÍ!, ¡MAMA! _

_¡Felicidades hija!__ -dijo mi madre_

_Gracias mama __-y sonreí al recibir un abrazo y beso de mi madre_

_Feliz cumpleaños hermana __-y se lanzo a mis brazos_

_Gracias hermano __-le respondí al recogerlo en mis brazos_

_Felicidades nieta __-me felicito mi abuelo_

_Gracias abuelo, necesito hablar con todos __-dije abrazándolo_

**_Los presentes la miraban triste pues sabían de lo que ella quería hablarles._**

_Claro hija, vamos a la sala y, mientras comemos tu pastel nos platicas __-respondió mi madre con una triste sonrisa posando sus brazos sobre mis hombros_

_Fueron a la sala y se sentaron, Aome les contó del sueño y lo que estaba pasando en esa época, también le confeso su decisión de regresar ese día, pues según su madre, kikyo, la perla le mostraría el camino la noche de luna llena, todos estuvieron de acuerdo aunque estaban muy triste, pues esa misma noche había luna llena, ella partiría y posiblemente para siempre._

_Aome subió a su habitación, tomo su mochila y entro en ella todo lo podía necesitar, incluso su maletín de primeros auxilio, tomo la espada y la puso junto a la mochila._

_En ese instante su madre entro con un paquete en las manos, se sentaron en la cama y su madre le entrego el paquete_

_Cuando tu padre llego tenia esto puesto, cuando murió su cuerpo se volvió luces, entro a tu cuerpecito y solo quedo esta capa y el aori rojo, lo guarde pues según me dijo tu padre, tenias un destino que cumplir y que mejor forma que con algo que te arrulle y algo que te proteja __-me confeso mi madre entregándome el paquete_

_Lo dices por la espada __-le comento_

_Si, la espada te protege y la ropa de tu padre te cuida y arrulla __-responde mi madre_

**_Aome tomo las dos prendas y le agradeció a su madre el gesto. Su madre salio de la habitación y la dejo sola, aome observo la ropa, ahora que se daba cuenta no tenia ropa de esa época y se le ocurrió una idea._**

**_En la cocina su madre preparaba comida, un gran almuerzo de fiesta. Aome paso resto del día con su familia, hasta que por fin la noche llego, con ella la luna y la partida._**

_/_

**_Aome subió a su cuarto y se cambio. No tenía ropa de esa época, por lo que se había decidido por el atuendo de su padre (aori rojo), la falda roja de su amiga rika, las botas, el lazo y como no sabía a donde se dirigía en realidad, decidió llevar el traje de baño que le regalo su amiga o mejor dicho la desnudes que le regalo su amiga yuka. _**

**_Se puso el bikini que para su sorpresa era muy cómodo, luego se puso la falda pantalón, luego el aori rojo de su padre, este iba amarado a la cintura y quedaba justo a la altura del final de la mini falda pantalón, se recogió el pelo en una cola de caballo alta y lo amarro con el lazo rojo, se puso las botas pues eran muy resistente y si debía pelear podía moverse con facilidad, Aome se vistió, se miro al espejo y se dio cuenta que el atuendo no solo le favorecía sino que la hacia ver muy hermosa_**_ ¨Yuka y Rika tenían razón jejeje¨ **por ultimo tomo la capa negra y se la coloco al cuello sin cubrir su cabeza, tomo la mochila, la espada y el arco. Bajo a la sala y todos se sorprendieron al verla, pues no solo se veía hermosa sino impresionante con su espada y arco.**_

_Ya es hora__ -respondí a todos _

_Te extrañaremos __-dijo mi madre y me abrazo fuerte- te prepare algo rico por si no encuentras comida por varios días, tengas algo de comer_

_Gracias mama que oportuna __-le respondí sonriendo (con una gotita estilo anime en su frente)_

_Nunca te olvides de tu hermano, por favor __-me dijo mi pequeño_

_Jamás haría algo así souta __-dije mientras lo cargaba, le daba un beso y abrazo_

_Toma estas flechas las envié hacer especialmente para ti, no sabremos a lo que te enfrentaras y tienes que estar preparada __- y me entrego el carcaj lleno de flechas._

_Gracias abuelo, tu siempre practico jiji __-lo bese y lo abrace _

_Salieron al patio y fueron frente al árbol sagrado. La luna estaba en todo su esplendor, brillaba como nunca, como sabiendo lo que sucedería_

_Aquí encontré a tu padre hija, creo que aquí empieza tu camino, suerte __- me dijo mi madre de pie frente al árbol sagrado_

_Mama… gracias __-susurre con lagrimas_

**_La joven se paro frente al árbol sagrado y kirara a su lado, puso la mano en su pecho y toco la perla con dos dedos y pensó "deseo volver a casa", la perla empezó a brillar de color dorado y envolvió a la chica en una esfera dorada que se elevo al cielo, desapareciendo en un punto de luz dorado_**

_Cuídate pequeña__ -dijo la señora en susurro_

**Continua…..**


	4. ALMAS DE LUNA NUEVA CAP 3

_**Que****bueno que les gusto, ya estaba nerviosa jejejeje.**_

_**Disfruten lo que sigue.****  
><strong>_

_** ALMAS DE LUNA NUEVA**_

_**CAPITULO 3**_

"_**LLEGADA, DOLOR, RESPONSABILIDAD"**_

_**Esa noche de luna llena, en el cielo de la época antigua todo estaba tranquilo, hasta que algo sorprendente sucedió, los gobernantes de los tres puntos cardinales de repente sintieron la presencia de ese gran poder, un poder que solo habían sentido una sola vez y eso fue hace 200 años, los tres gobernantes desde sus respectivos castillos miraron al cielo de donde provenía esa energía, cuando paso, en el cielo apareció un punto brillante que luego se convirtió en una fuerte luz iluminando todo el cielo del antiguo Japón de un dorado intenso, todo humano, demonio, niño, hombre, mujer y ser existente miro al cielo sorprendido, luego la luz se volvió un punto dorado visible solo por demonios, después empezó a descender a tierra. **_

_**Todo se preguntaron ¿Qué fue eso?, Solo seis individuos lo sabían, tres youkai muy poderoso, un hanyou muy malo, un herrero y una pulga.**_

_**Mientras en los tres castillos de los poderosos youkais y un escondite donde se encontraba un hanyou se repetía la misma frase: **_

_**Ha vuelto…**_

_**POR OTRO LADO**_

_**Una chica en una esfera dorada descendía a tierra y miraba su alrededor, estaba petrificada con lo que estaba viendo, todo estaba como sus padres le mostraron o peor, no pudo evitarlo, su llegada a ese tiempo le dieron a entender que aunque así lo quisiera no podría dejar atrás su responsabilidad, debía absorber esas almas lo antes posible aun acosté de su propia vida. **_

_**La chica guardo la joya dentro de su ropa aun en su cuello, para que nadie se percatara de ella, kirara se encontraba a su lado.**_

_Observe mi alrededor, mis sentidos de demonio estaban alerta, aunque no estuviera transformada tenia total uso de mis habilidades de youkai, el olor a sangre, veneno y putrefacción era demasiado fuerte tenia que salir de ahí. Esquivando cadáveres de humanos y demonios, a más decir eran más humanos que demonios, seguía caminando cuando un temblor llamo mi atención_

_¡Pero que demo…!__-exclame y no termine de hablar cuando el suelo se abrió a mis pies, ella de un salto se monto en kirara y observo la gran grieta en el suelo._

_¡AUXILIO! ¡AYUDA!__-escuche gritar a un hombre cerca de donde estaba y de inmediato corri a su encuentro- __aarrrgg_

_**En el instante en que aome llego a la aldea en ruinas y llamas, vio como un ser horrendo se comía al aldeano, esto la hizo enfurecer, pero otros gritos la sacaron de su agitación**_

_¡MAMI, MAMI! __- gritaba la pequeña- __AAAAHH __-seguía gritando y corriendo_

_**Por otro lado el demonio que devoró al hombre se dirigía a los que quedaban de esa aldea, debía decidir que hacer.**_

_¡Kirara ve por los aldeanos protégelos yo iré por la niña! __ -le grite a mi gatita_

_Grrrrrr __-me gruño en señal de obediencia mientras se transformaba y corría hacia los aldeanos para protegerlo_

_**Aome salto del lomo de su gata y aterrizo en el suelo corrió rápidamente en dirección de la niña, ya cerca saco su espada, y ataco al monstruo, le corto la cabeza de un solo golpe y carbonizo su cuerpo con un toque de sus manos. **_

_**La niña estaba en forma fetal en el suelo, estaba herida y aome se entristeció mucho al verla escena. **_

_Pensé que ahora mas que nunca acabaría con lo que sus predecesores comenzaron hace años._

_**Sin quitarse la capa negra Aome tomo la niña en brazos, la acurruco y le hablo suavemente para calmarle el miedo.**_

_¡Sssh tranquila pequeña!__ -dije bajito y suave-__ya estoy aquí no dejare que nada malo te pase __-la abrazo, la niña dejo de llorar y la miro_

_(Al verle los ojos brillando de un dorado intenso dentro de la capa se sorprendió al verla y abrió su boquita con un O) __eres muy linda, gracias por salvarme, como te llamas, me gustan tus ojos __-me dijo la pequeña_

_(Se dio cuenta que había funcionado) __jijijijij, gracias linda y me llamo aome __-le respondo sonriendo a la lista de preguntas_

_Que lindo nombre __-me dijo y también sonrió_

_Bien ¿en donde esta tu mami? __-le pregunto, al hacerlo se dio cuenta que la niña puso un semblante triste_

_Ese gran monstruo se comió a mi mama y a mi papa que me estaba protegiendo __-me responde en un susurro ahogado_

_(Se sintió muy mal al recordarle el momento) __yo… lo siento, pequeña __-y la abrace_

_Un ruido me saco de mi atención a la niña, fue el golpe de kirara al caer._

_¡KIRARA!__ -grite, con la niña en brazos corrí hacia donde estaba mi amiga._

_**Aome llego y dejo a la niña a cargo de una joven muchacha, aome aun no se había quitado la capucha por lo que solo vieron sus ojos, estaban todos asombrados por tan bellos y brillantes ojos**_

_No se muevan de aquí __-grite a mi gatita- __¡kirara!__ -la gata fue al lado de su ama-__cuídalos yo me encargo_

_**Aome saco su arco, tomo una flecha y se la lanzo al demonio en una pierna, la pierna de este se volvió polvo, después otra a la otra pierna y también se volvió polvo, luego tomo su espada corrió rápidamente y le corto la cabeza frente a unos asombrados aldeanos asustados, la joven se acerco a lo que quedaba del monstruo y lo toco volviéndolo polvo.**_

_**La chica al ver que no había peligro se acerco a donde se encontraban los sobrevivientes llamo a kirara, la gata se transformo en una linda gatita pequeña, todos observaban asombrados.**_

_Bueno ya esta, no hay mas demonios cerca de aquí, así que están a salvo __-girándome donde estaba la niña- __ven acá pequeña __-le dije_

_**La joven que tenía la niña en sus brazos la soltó y la pequeña corrió hacia aome. La joven se quito su mochila y saco su botiquín de primeros auxilios. Tomó el brazo de la niña con cuidado, tenia una gran herida pero no requería puntos, así que la limpio con liquido antiséptico, con mucho cuidado de no lastimar a la pequeña, después le roció la herida limpia con un poco de antibiótico en sprey, y le vendó la herida.**_

_Ya esta listo __-dije sonriéndole a la pequeña- __mañana ya no te dolerá_

_Oh…ya… no me duele y puedo mover el brazo __-y me sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos- __gracias_

_De nada, buen ahora debo irme __- dijo tomando su mochila y dándose la vuelta para irse dijo- __cuídense, adiós_

_¡Aome! Espera __-la joven se detuvo y se volvió- __quédate por favor_

_(Sonrió a la niña y se quito la capucha negra dejando ver su cola hecha de largos cabellos negros y brillantes) __me gustaría pero debo irme __-le respondí con una sonrisa tenue mientras acariciaba sus regordetas mejillas_

_Gracias por salvarnos sacerdotisa aome, si hay algo que desee solo dígalo, también puede quedarse para ser la miko de la aldea y protegernos a todos si no es molestia __-me agradeció el anciano haciéndome una reverencia seguido de los otros aldeanos_

_No es molestia, pero debo seguir mi camino, pero gracias por la oferta… hum…__-luego pensé- __Si, hay algo, ¿pueden cuidar de la pequeña?_

_Descuida yo la cuidare, estoy sola será como una hermanita __-me responde la joven que la sostuvo anteriormente dando un paso adelante_

_Arigatou __-dije haciendo una reverencia y diciendo adiós me marche, claro poniéndome a la vez de nuevo su capucha_

_Es increíble nunca vi una joven tan poderosa y hermosa __**-susurro el Aldeano**_

_Y bonita, sus ojos parecen grandes gemas de oro y brillan como miel liquida __**-dijo la niña**_

_**EN UN LUGAR NO MUY LEJOS DE LA ALDEA**_

_Ese poder, será posible que exista alguien tan poderoso __-unos ojos dorados y larga cabellera plateada, armadura gris y ligera, miran el cielo y ve la luna llena resplandeciente y plateada. _

_Ese poder es impresionante, que crees que sea __-dijo su acompañante, un joven de ojos violetas, pelo negro, aretes en las orejas y armadura ligera y negra_

_No perdemos nada en ir a investigar __-dijo el oji dorado_

_**Empiezan a caminar en dirección de esa extraña pero poderosa energía**_

_**EN EL CASTILLO DEL OESTE**_

_Regresó, después de 200 años, vino a terminar lo que empezó con sus padres __-dijo un youkai de melena plateada amarada en una cola alta y ojos dorados, una armadura enorme y poderosa, en su espalda una espada_

_Inutashio-sama, el general del norte esta aquí __-exclama un sirviente_

_Hágalo pasar __- dijo Inutashio mirando por la venta de la habitación_

_Doscientos años han pasado pero la sangre todavía corre __-dijo un youkai lobo con una armadura negra, ropas y botas de piel, una espada a su cintura, y una cola alta igual que su compañero y amigo, ojos violetas, varonil rostro, entro a la habitación quedándose parado al lado de inutashio_

_Kouga, inuyasha y tú nunca se llevaron bien pero peleando juntos eran los mejores __-dijo ahora Inutashio mirándolo, pero el youkai lobo no lo miro- __si ya me di cuenta y de seguro Yiro no tardara en llegar_

_Crees que vaya por Tetsaiga__ (colmillo de acero) - sugiere Kouga_

_Sentiste su poder y aura en tus tierras y yo lo sentí en las mías, no sabemos donde estuvo durante 200 años, pero de algo estoy seguro no tardaremos en saber de ella __-dijo Inutashio simplemente_

_¿Donde esta tu hijo?__ -cuestiona Kouga para girarse y caminar y tomar asiento en un de los sillones de la sala._

_Esta con tu hijo, se fueron hace tres días, dicen que las tierras cercas de los limites del Este y el Oeste están siendo atacadas por demonios ahora mas fuertes y muy seguido, muchos humanos han perecido __-le responde Inutashio girándose para verlo tomar asiento._

_No me digas que sesshomaru anda salvando humanos, no es su estilo, pero si el de mi hijo __-comenta Kouga dejando caer la cabeza en la palma de su mano_

_El no los odia, ni los protege, solo los ignora, su único placer es encontrar un ser poderoso que luche con él y apoderarse de Tetseiga__ -responde Inutashio suspirando ante lo obvio_

_Tu hijo es muy poderoso, la espada tiene ya dueño y dudo que encuentre alguien así, a menos que… __-razona Kouga enderezando la cabeza_

_¿A menos que kouga? __-dijo inutashio mirándolo mientras fruncía las cejas._

_Amenos que se encuentre con el ser de dos almas ¿Y sea tan tonto como para retarlo?__ -responde Kouga sonriendo y sus ojos violetas brillando_

_Uujum….. ya te entiendo __-murmura Inutashio y una sonrisa aparece en su rostro- __el ser de dos almas es muy poderoso __-dijo con cara de estar pensando- __seria muy humillante si pierde ante el y más siendo una mujer._

_Son de la misma raza, y la madre de la elegida era de las más hermosas __-dijo Kouga- __ya que muchas youkais estuvieron detrás de inuyasha y su reino que era de los mejores pero el prefirió una humana, es muy seguro que ella haya sacado su belleza, ya sea youkai, hanyou o humana_

_Me pregunto ¿Que forma tendrá ese ser, la humana, la youkai o la hanyou? __-murmura en voz alta Inutashio_

_Pues…. __-comenta Kouga pero no termino porque un sonido en la puerta atrajo su atención_

_Adelante __-dijo Inutashio:_

_Vaya, vaya, no me invitan a la fiesta o al funeral __-dijo un youkai de cabellos azules arreglado en media cola alta, dos largos mechones azules alrededor de su rostro y ojos verdes, kimono blanco, armadura azul con negro, una espada muy larga y fina parecido a un sable en su cintura._

_Tan bromista como siempre, no comprendo como estas vivo todavía, tu hija se comporta mejor que tu __-responde Kouga resoplando_

_Gracias general por su voto de confianza __-dijo entrando a la habitación una hermosa youkai de pelo castaño oscuro casi negro atado en una cola alta, pollina, mechones azules a los lados del rostro y ojos verdes, kimono blanco corto por las rodillas, mangas largas ajustadas a la muñeca, unas botas blancas hasta media rodilla, una hermosa armadura negra parecida a un corsé ajustado a sus pechos y espalda, y dos espadas cortas a un lado de su cintura_

_Sango, no pensé que salieras a pasear con tu padre el bromista __-dijo inutashio besando la mano de la hija de su amigo_

_Saludos comandante, y en cuanto a mi padre debo estar a su lado para que se comporte __-dijo Sango mirándolo fríamente con sus ojos verdes_

_No, estas aquí por que estas aburrida y tu madre te envió __-dijo Yiro mirándola igual- __además eres la que mas sabe sobre los acontecimientos que están pasando_

_Así que Alana esta vigilándote, muy interesante ¿no crees kouga? __-dijo Inutashio con malicia mirando a su amigo el lobo_

_(Poniéndose de pie, camina donde sango y besa su mano) __princesa un placer verla de nuevo, y supongo que ya era hora que Alana te eche la soga para que empieces a comportarte __- saluda Kouga siguiéndole el juego a inutashio_

_¡Esto es un complot!__ -grito Yiro mientras iba y se sentaba en uno de los sillones de la gran habitación, con los pies cruzados y las manos sobre los brazos del sofá, luego mira a los presentes fríamente con esos ojos verde- __Al menos inuyasha si me comprendía __-suspira_

_(sonríe y cruza los brazos sobre su pecho, esta parado frente a la gran ventana, a su derecha Inutashio y a su izquierda sango) __Eso fue hasta que apareció kikyo, después él también se calmo __-responde Kouga_

_(La joven mira a kouga) __Por cierto nos dimos cuenta que ese ser volvió ¿saben cual es su apariencia? __-pregunto la joven Sango_

_(Se puso serio) __hace 200 años inuyasha saco la bebe de su castillo y dejo a colmillo de acero en las tierras del Este, después de esa noche ninguno volvió a saber de esa bebe, sea cual sea su apariencia no importara, su poder es impresionante y detectable __-cuenta Inutashio con pesar al recordar._

_(Serio, dándose la vuelta para mirar por el ventanal) __Pero aun me preocupa cual será su forma y como fue criada, me duele aceptarlo pero las heridas de inuyasha eran de muerte y no creo que haya durado mucho con vida __-comenta Kouga cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho._

_(Semblante triste) __es cierto, pero sea cual sea su forma, debemos localizarla antes que ese hanyou __-susurra Yiro con los ojos cerrados y la barbilla en un puño_

_Hemos investigado desde los inicios de las guerras, en la que la sacerdotisa midoriko peleó contra los demonios, perdió su alma y se creo la perla de las almas __-informa Sango con los brazos cruzados al lado de kouga, que seguía mirando por la ventana, inutashio le prestaba atención_

_¿Y que se ha asegurado? __-pregunto Kouga girándose para mirar a la joven_

_Todos los demonios tienen en común una marca __-comenzó Yiro el general del Sur_

_Una marca __-entonces el comandante Inutashio recordó- __recuerdo haber visto una marca en forma de araña en la espalda de unos demonios que atacaron el Oeste hace meses._

_Exacto, mi padre y yo tuvimos un encuentro con el poseedor de esa marca, solo que cuando lo atacábamos no se evaporaba como los demás, este se regeneraba, lo que nos lleva a la conclusión de que es el causante de todo esto y esta detrás de la joya __-les informo Sango mirándolos a los ojos muy seria._

_Debemos encontrar al Ser y protegerla hasta que pueda adsorber y purificar las almas que están dentro de la perla para que esta desaparezca y con ella su inmenso poder __-dijo Yiro- __Inuyasha nos advirtió que ella regresaría y contaba con nuestro apoyo para terminar esta catástrofe que se ha extendido por doscientos años_

_Lo se, cuando ella adsorba las almas de la perla su poder será inimaginable, además le prometí a inuyasha cuidar de ella si algo le ocurría a él, pero las cosas se salieron de control __-responde Inutashio pensando en el trágico día- __además… de que ese día llegamos muy tarde…_

_No hay duda de que ese hanyou, tuvo que ver con nuestra tardanza… __- comenta Kouga al pensar en las coincidencias de ese día- __grrrrrr maldito, lo destrozare por haberse burlado de nosotros._

_Ahora lo mejor será ir al castillo del Este, si ella busca orientación de seguro su instinto la guiara en esa dirección __-responde muy decidida Sango._

_Sango tiene razón, sesshomaru y miroku están cerca __-informa Inutashio_

_Ese pervertido esta con sesshomaru, entonces yo regreso a casa y ustedes se encargan de lo demás y me avisan __-murmura Sango irritada._

_Es cierto, Miroku esta con sesshomaru, sango, querida todavía no le haz quitado las malas mañas a mi hijo __- Kouga dijo mirándola con cariño._

_(Con voz fría y seria) __No perderé mi valioso tiempo con un lobo pervertido como ese, cada vez que ve a una youkai o humana hermosa se le lanza encima solicitándole tener un hijo con él, ¡uuuyyy es demasiado__vergonzoso! __-respondió Sango con furia pensando en la última que le hizo- __¡Grrr pervertido, si se me acerca lo destrozare con mis garras!_

_Hablan de mí pero hay peores que yo __-dijo Yiro sentado con los brazos cruzados y también las piernas_

_Pensé que miroku había dejado de hacer eso cuando se comprometió contigo, sango __-dijo Inutashio suspirando con pesar._

_(Suspira) __yo también, hasta ese día en que derrotamos unos demonios en la aldea vecina entre los dos reinos__-dijo Sango: - __después de terminar lo vi con una humana, la tenía agarrada de la mano y le estaba pidiendo un hijo_

_Ese hijo mió nunca aprenderá __-dijo Kouga sacudiendo la cabeza_

_Al menos el tuyo ya esta comprometido con una buena youkai, pero el mió esta renuente a semejante acto, tiene 210 años y todavía no quiere encontrar compañera __-suspiro Inutashio_

_Déjalo es muy joven todavía __-dijo Yiro sentado todavía, más relajado_

_Me retiro __-dijo la joven Sango, al ver que lo que había venido hacer ya estaba hecho, se giro y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta_

_Espera sango… __-exclamo Inutashio_

_Si dígame__-dijo la joven parándose y dándose la vuelta para mirarlo a los ojos_

_Creo conveniente y espero Yiro me apoye, en que nadie mejor que tu para acercarse a la elegida __-dijo Inutashio_

_¡YO!... Pero no la conozco, como sabría que es ella __-dijo la joven Sango preocupada- __si al menos conociera la esencia de su madre o de su padre pero no había nacido cuando sucedió la tragedia_

_Es cierto en ese aspecto, pero estoy de acuerdo con inutashio, hija __-dijo Yiro_

_Estoy de acuerdo, pero inutashio tiene razón eres la mas calificada, si esta en su forma youkai la reconocerás fácilmente pues es de la misma raza de la de inutashio no hay muchas diferencias, pero si esta en su forma humana será como su madre pero a ella no la conociste, pero aún así esta su poder…. __ -también aprobó Kouga muy serio_

_Sango… __-susurro Inutashio, se para delante de ella y la mira seriamente- __nadie mejor que tú para encontrarla, recuerda ella es especial y única, encuentra a aome, sabrás que es ella cuando la encuentres__ -dijo inutashio serenamente._

_(Impresionada por la forma de hablar de inutashio) __Aome… comandante… yo… __ (Mira a otro lado respira profundo) __Está bien, lo haré __-acepta Sango dando un suspiro cabizbajo_

_Gracias princesa…. Anda y encuentra a nuestra pequeña Aome __-le dijo Inutashio sonriendo, ella le sonrió antes de salir de la gran sala._

_Sango a una velocidad increíble, sale rápidamente en dirección del Este, mientras alguien se percata de su salida y la sigue._

_**CONTINUA...**  
><em>


	5. ALMAS DE LUNA NUEVA CAP 4

_**Lo que sigue...  
><strong>_

_**Disfruten lo que sigue.****  
><strong>_

**_ALMAS DE LUNA NUEVA_**

**_CAPITULO 4_******

**_"UNA DOBLE BUSQUEDA" _**

**_Sango a una velocidad increíble, sale rápidamente en dirección del Este, mientras alguien se percata de su salida y la sigue._**

**_MIENTRAS EN LOS LIMITES DEL ESTE Y EL OESTE_**

_Oye kirara… ¿Adonde vamos? tenemos varias hora caminando __-cuestiona Aome a su gatita mientras camina a su lado._

_Grrrr, miau __-dijo la gatita poniéndose en camino al Este- miau._

_Al__ Este, bien si tu lo dices, haz estado aquí antes que yo, tu guías -dijo la joven, en eso su estomago sonó- pero antes vamos a comer_

_Miau __-y la gatita se encamino hasta un frondoso árbol y se echo_

_(Al verla) jajajaja vaya kirara si que eres rápida -sonriendo se encamino hasta donde estaba la gatita y se sienta a su lado y empieza a sacar la comida de la mochila- como siempre mama acertó, hay suficiente comida para varios días_

**_(nota: en su forma humana aome puede ocultar su apariencia y esencia de demonio, parece una simple humana con poderes de sacerdotisa, nada asombroso, a menos que lo expulse por voluntad propia mientras esta en forma humana, pues lo puede hacer a su antojo)_**

**_A KILOMETROS DE ESE MISMO LUGAR AL NORTE_**

_Oye sesshomaru, en esa dirección el olor a sangre y cenizas es muy fuerte __-dijo el youkai lobo señalando al Este-Oeste- además de un delicioso aroma a rosas… rosas blancas._

_Lo se__ Miroku, también esta la presencia de sango en esa dirección -dijo el youkai caminando en la dirección señalada_

_Así que mi linda sanguito viene hacía acá __-dijo Miroku sonriendo- eso solo significa que algo serio esta sucediendo._

_Será mejor que no te le acerques, todavía esta disgustada contigo __-le advierte Sesshomaru en tono de voz frió y lento_

_Lo se pero es mi maldición __-dijo Miroku con una cara de apenado- debo hace algo yo la amo._

_Agradece que no ha cancelado el compromiso __-dijo Sesshomaru mirando a su amigo con una diabólica sonrisa- hay muchos youkais poderosos detrás de ella, es bella, inteligente y poderosa, nadie se compara con ella_

_Con cara de, si la miras con cara de que me gustas, te mato) hablas como si tuvieras interesado -susurra Miroku irritado_

_Quien no lo estaría __-dijo sonriendo Sesshomaru sin una pizca de humor en sus dorados ojos- no hay nadie como ella en los reinos de los youkais._

_Grrrr __- Miroku mirando a su amigo sacando las garras- espero no este interesado_

_Al contrario eres mi amigo, solo te aconsejo__ -dijo Sesshomaru dejando de sonreír de forma tétrica y empezando a caminar- pero, o cambias o la pierdes, hasta un ser frió como yo se da cuenta cuando hay un tesoro frente a sus ojos._

_(Guarda sus garras y baja la cabeza apenado y triste) lo siento, gracias por tu consejo -susurra Miroku serio_

**_Empezaron la caminata de nuevo y mas adelante llegaron a una aldea, en esta había mucha destrucción, pero lo mas sorprendente eran los dos demonios de gran tamaño que había en las afueras, por lo que los chicos observaron, les habían cortado la cabeza con una gran precisión a los dos, uno tenia dos flechas en lo que fueron sus piernas que emanaban un fuerte poder espiritual y los cuerpos estaba calcinados pero se veía la marca que tenían todos los demonios, la araña en la espalda_**

_Sango paso por aquí no hace más de tres horas __-dijo Miroku acercándose a las flechas y tomando una en sus manos y oliéndola - es extraño… nunca he sentido tan deliciosa fragancia, es increíble._

_¿A que te refieres?__-dijo Sesshomaru tomándola flecha en sus manos y tomando su olor_

_Que aun después de tanto tiempo, sangre, veneno, y peste, el aroma de esa persona todavía siga en la flecha __-Comenta confuso el joven youkai Miroku_

**_Sesshomaru estaba de acuerdo, el olor era dulce, rosas blancas, todavía se podía oler tan delicioso aroma, nunca antes su olfato se deleito con tan dulce olor. El joven de cabello plateado salio de su trance cuando escucho a su amigo preguntar por lo sucedido_**

_Disculpe ¿pero nos podría decir que sucedió?__ -cuestiono modestamente Miroku_

_Esos dos demonios__ -dijo el Aldeano señalando los cadáveres calcinados- nos atacaron y se comieron a la mayoría de los aldeanos, casi nos devoran de no ser por esa niña…_

_¡Niña! __-dijo Miroku impresionado- me dice usted que una niña acabo con esos poderosos demonios._

_Si, pero aunque era pequeña y parecía una niña, no lo era una jovencita, una miko, pero su rostro era el de un ángel, parecía el de una niña, era muy hermosa y…. __-contaba el Aldeano pero fue interrumpido por una pequeña._

_Si era muy linda, también tiene sus ojos dorados, como él __-dijo la niña salvada con una sonrisa señalando a sesshomaru._

**_Sesshomaru miro a la pequeña señalándolo, ¨La miko ¿tenía los ojos como él?, debía haber un error, sus ojos son únicos en su raza nadie los tiene así. Además su aroma es diferente nada común ¿Quién será esa mujer?¨_**

_Miroku vamos __-"¿Quien será esa humana?, ¿Por qué tiene sus ojos?, ese olor lo he sentido antes pero…. ¿Dónde, no recuerdo?¨_

**_Empiezan a caminar al Este-Oeste ya que el rastro de Sango y el de la miko humana son en esa dirección_**

**_Dos horas después aome y kirara habían comido, se estaban preparando para seguir caminando ya que no quería dormir al aire libre en el bosque, no en el primer día. Debían conseguir una cueva o algo para pasar la noche._**

**_Una hora después el olor a sangre le llego al olfato de aome (recuerden que su otra mitad es youkai, no importa si esta en su forma humana, tiene todas sus grandes habilidades), pero esta ves fue diferente pues algo en el interior de aome palpito y se transformo en su verdadera apariencia, la youkai de ojos plateados, pelo largo y plateado, garras, colmillos y las marcas de sesshomaru las magentas en sus mejillas, en vez de dos líneas tenia solo una de cada lado, pero de color negro (sin luna)._**

_/Pensamientos: "Esta sensación… es extraña… pero siento que conozco esa presencia… ¡padre!… me transformaste ¿Por qué?"/_

_¡Kirara! __-la gatita respondió con un miau- ¡vamos! -"¿kirara tu también?" al ver a la gata erizar el pelaje de su lomo_

_A unos cuantos metros de donde estaba aome_

_Esta cerca, esa poderosa presencia esta a unos cuantos pasos… ¡Que! … __-varios tentáculos con forma de lanzas se dirigían hacia ella- ¡Pero… que… sucede… Diablos! -mientras esquivaba los tentáculos- pero si eres tu…. ¿que demonios quieres? -frente a la joven youkai estaba el hanyou dueño de la araña en la espalda._

_Mí querida sango pero que forma son esas de saludar __-saluda el Hanyou con una sonrisa negra y siniestra_

_Apártate de mi camino __-dijo Sango sacando sus dos espadas de su cintura y sus colmillos reluciendo sobre sus labios_

_Así me gustas, estas sola ahora podré deshacerme de ti de una vez, ya me canse de tus interrupciones __-empieza a atacarla, sango pelea excelentemente pero es demasiado para ella, el hanyou suelta veneno que debido al sensible olfato de la joven…. Esta lo capta rápidamente inmovilizando el cuerpo de la youkai, e inicia el ataque, la hiere casi hasta dejarla inconciente_

_Ahora__ muere mi dulce sango… -tenia a sango en lo alto, frente a el e iba a atravesar su corazón- uno menos faltan cinco... jajajajajaja -la lanza iba rápidamente a atravesar el corazón de sango cuando- ¡¿Qué?_

**_Una espada cortó la lanza que se movía rápidamente a la joven y también cortaba los demás tentáculos que tenían a sango atrapada, la tomo en sus brazos, salto un poco alejado del hanyou y la miro._**

_/pensamientos: "Estas sufriendo mucho, estas muy herida"/ Aome la youkai al ver a la otra joven youkai respirar pesadamente y con dificultad, en ese instante sango abrió los ojos y la miro, tenia la vista nublada por el veneno y pensó ver unos cabellos plateados._

_Sesshomaru… gracias __-gimió Sango y se desmayo_

_Tranquila te cuidare __-le dijo suavemente, la acostó en el suelo- kirara, cuídala -la gata transformada se puso delante de la youkai inconciente _

_¿Quién eres? Me pareces familiar __-dijo el Hanyou buscando en su mente el recuerdo de ella._

_Piensa en mi solo como tu enemigo __-le dijo en tono ronco y gruñendo muy enfadada, luego de eso lanzo un ataque con su espada destino verde- ¡VIENTOS DEL ESTE! -varias corrientes de aire se juntaron alrededor del hanyou, aome luego doblo un poco la espada y esta resplandeció de color verde claro, de repente unos pétalos de sakura blancos aparecieron y empezaron a cortar al hanyou_

_¡aaaaaaahhh! ¡MALDITA! __-exclamo el hanyou, reconocía ese ataque, hacia doscientos años esa miko lo uso, eso significa que ella es… entonces- ¡te conozco, tu madre… ella… esa estupida casi me purifica!, morirás -extiende los tentáculos y logra liberarse del ataque del viento._

_Respeta la memoria de mi madre engendro __-dijo enfurecida la youkai- HIJINKETSUSOU -(es el ataque de garras de fuego de inuyasha, en este ataque inuyasha se corta las palmas de las manos y con su sangre envía garras de fuego al enemigo), en el caso de aome, las garras de este ataque están hecho con su sangre, lo que hace es empezar a purificar el cuerpo del enemigo mientras lo despedaza_

_¡No me derrotaras! __-lanza un ataque de veneno para bloquear la visión de la joven, pero esta mueve la espada y redirige el veneno con el viento y ve que el hanyou se esta acercado y se encuentra frente a frente, chocan armas, ese movimiento hace que la perla salga de la ropa de aome_

_¡Diablos! __-exclama Aome_

**_El hanyou se dio cuenta_**

_La__ perla de las almas… entonces tú la tienes -dijo el Hanyou con avaricia- ¡Dámela me pertenece! -le grito_

_¡NUNCA! Engendro maldito __-dijo Aome_

**_En ese instante el hanyou intenta coger la perla del cuello de aome, y ambos tocan la perla al mismo tiempo, esta al sentir tanta energía pura y demoníaca juntas, se quiebra en cinco partes, y ocurre una gran explosión que los envía a ambos a diferentes extremo del campo de batalla, aome no resulta herida pero el hanyou sufrió serias quemaduras por el poder espiritual y se retira._**

**_A TRES KILOMETROS DE AHÍ_**

_Sentiste eso__-dijo Sesshomaru preocupado por la inmensa energía que se sintió de un momento a otro, además de que nadie posee semejantes poderes._

_Si, y provino de donde esta sango debemos apresurarnos __-dijo Miroku empezando a elevarse en el cielo en su bola de energía- hay dos presencias mas y muy poderosas_

_/Pensamientos "¿que esta pasando? desde la noche anterior cuando ese resplandor apareció en el cielo, todo el ambiente se ha puesto tenso, ¡sango! Ese olor es su sangre"/ ¡Sango! -dijo Sesshomaru en voz alta_

_¡Este olor es el de la sangre de sango! __-dijo Miroku con el semblante blanco y pálido del terror- no puede ser…. ¡SANGO!_

**_Ambos youkais aumentaron la velocidad_**

**_MIENTRAS CON NUESTRAS JOVENES _**

**_Aome tomo a sango en su brazos y regreso al lado de kirara, ya juntas las tres buscaron donde pasar la noche, que fue en una cueva cerca de un río._**

**_Aome entro y acomodo todo de forma que pudiera atender a la chica que estaba recostada a su lado, la curo y le puso algo de su ropa para lavar las de ella que estaban manchadas de sangre y veneno. Después de haber terminado se dio cuenta que la joven no despertaría hasta mañana, ella personalmente se encontraba con el kimono blanco que tenia bajo su aori rojo, ya que tuvo que lavarlo al estar manchado de sangre, además de que todavía no había podido volver a su forma humana y todo por que la almas de su padre, que habitaban en su cuerpo, aun no se habían calmado._**

_/Pensamientos "Padre que paso entre tu y ese hanyou despreciable, menciono a mi madre… también esta la perla de la almas que se ha dividido en cinco partes, siento sus presencias no muy lejos, eso quiere decir que tendré que recuperar los fragmentos perdidos… y ahora esta youkai… ¿Cuál será el motivo por el que ese hanyou quiere matarla? Esta viva de milagro… ¿Sesshomaru? ¿Quien será él? al parecer es alguien muy querido y de mucha confianza como para perder el sentido en su presencia… será su marido pero no vi ninguna marca en su cuerpo... Según leí es la forma de reclamar a su mujer…."/_

_Aaaaaaahhh cuantas preguntas y yo sucia y sudada… bueno algo es seguro ella despertara mañana y yo debo lavarme __-dijo la joven en voz alta- kirara cerca de aquí hay unas aguas termales, cuídala, pero conserva tu pequeña forma para no espantarla de acuerdo_

_Miau __-y se transformo en una linda gatita_

_¡Bien! Ahora a ducharse, pondré un campo fuera de la cueva así nadie sabrá que esta aquí __-dijo Aome saliendo de la cueva con solo el kimono blanco y nada mas** (debajo no tenia ropa interior).**_

**_Entre saltos sobre los árboles aome llego a las aguas termales, no sin antes mirar a su alrededor desde el árbol mas grande y alto que no había nadie a kilómetros de ahí. Después se quito el cortito kimono blanco y se metió en las aguas y se relajo._**

_/Pensamientos "Tal vez así las almas de mi padre se calman y me dejan regresar a mi forma humana"/** sonrió, cerro los ojos. La luna llena estaba en todo su esplendor, brillaba iluminándola y dándole un aire celestial a su rostro y sus marcas negras (sin luna creciente en la frente solo una marca negra en cada lado de la mejilla), y su largo pelo plateado. **_

**_La sangre y el veneno de ese demonio por fin salio de su cuerpo y se relajo un poco mas._**

_**CONTINUA...**  
><em>


	6. ALMAS DE LUNA NUEVA CAP 5

_**Disfruten lo que sigue.****  
><strong>_

**_ALMAS DE LUNA NUEVA_**

**_CAPITULO 5_******

**_"TRES ENCUENTROS… DOS MUY EXTRAÑOS"_**

**_NO MUY LEJOS DE AHÍ, EN EL LUGAR DE LA BATALLA_**

**_Los dos jóvenes demonios llegaron al lugar y solo encontraron la sangre de sango, sus espadas y la negra putrefacta sangre del demonio, esta por supuesto la reconocieron de inmediato_**

_¡Ese maldito se atrevió a atacarla cuando estaba sola y descuidada! __-dijo Miroku gruñendo con los colmillos afuera- su… su cuerpo no…. esta -miro angustiado a su amigo- ¿se lo habrá llevado?_

**_Sesshomaru miro a su alrededor y vio marcas de otro ataque que no fue el de sango, unas marcas muy extrañas en el piso, pétalos de sakura manchados de sangre negra, de ese asqueroso hanyou. Y ese olor, esa esencia, era ella otra vez pero un poco diferente, mas poderosa, pero la misma esencia_**

_Cálmate miroku, si te concentras podrás notar que alguien aparte de ellos dos estuvo aquí __-dijo Sesshomaru mirándolo seriamente- esa presencia, ese olor esta por todo el lugar -dijo mirando en varias direcciones buscando rastros de sangre_

_Si me doy cuenta, pero ella al parecer no esta herida __-dijo Miroku mirando nervioso en la misma dirección de su amigo- ¿De verdad es tan poderosa que logro detenerlo?... Espero haya salvado a mi sango._

_Algo es seguro, esta vez el fue él quien huyo __-dijo Sesshomaru después dirigiendo su mirada a su amigo- - lo mas seguro es que sango este con ella._

_Espero tengas razón, al menos sabemos que es una joven que sabe a quien debe o no ayudar __-dijo Miroku, pero en su rostro la preocupación no desaparecía._

_Será mejor que nos separemos y busquemos en las cuevas cerca de aquí __-dijo Sesshomaru y el joven estuvo de acuerdo- al amanecer aquí mismo encontramos_

_Bien __-estuvo de acuerdo Miroku y se separaron_

**_Miroku busca en todo los lugares que puedan utilizar para curar a alguien. _**

**_Sesshomaru busca en el sentido contrario del de su amigo y no habiendo caminado unos metros un extraño aroma le llego a su olfato, era el mismo olor con un ligero cambio, ya que el olor que percibía era de una youkai, no una humana, así que silenciosamente se acerco a los que eran una aguas termales, y su corazón dio un salto al ver como brillaba su pelo y su rostro, su cuerpo cubierto hasta sus pechos por el agua caliente, eran voluminosos, blancos y redondos. _**

**_Pero lo que llamo su atención fue su largo pelo plateado ser acariciado no solo por la luz de la luna sino también esparcido por el agua al igual que sus hombros desnudos, sus marcas indicaban un alto rango, una princesa, reconocía ese rostro, pero era imposible, esa era una youkai pura y él, inuyasha, tuvo una niña humana, será que tuvo una hija antes de ella. Pero sea cual sea la respuesta, esta mujer era sumamente hermosa, no podía quitarle los ojos de encima._**

_¿Nunca te enseñaron que es de mala educación espiar a las mujeres y más en su espacio privado? __- los ojo de sesshomaru brillaron de anticipación al saberla tan intuitiva _

**_ANTES EN LAS AGUAS TERMALES_**

**_Aome estaba tan cansada que no se percato, hasta que fue muy tarde de que estaba siendo observada… por un youkai. No había abierto los ojos pero estaba segura que no le haría daño, pero por si acaso._**

_¿Nunca te enseñaron que es de mala educación espiar a las mujeres y más en su espacio privado?__ -murmuro Aome con los ojos cerrados sin mover un músculo._

_Sesshomaru escucho su pregunta pero no contesto, las palabras no le salían de la boca, su garganta estaba seca._

_Aome se dio cuenta de la confusión del youkai, su imagen podría impresionar lo sabia bien, así que le daría una lesión, por mirón, si quiere ver, él va a ver._

**_Lo que no contaba nuestra linda y pequeña youkai, era que ella también sufriría una crisis por lo guapo del joven._**

**_Aome elegantemente se puso de pie, se paro de forma que él la veía de lado, sus pechos grandes y redondos, su estomago plano, sus largas y esbeltas piernas, su trasero._**

**_Ella se voltio, lo miro a los ojos y al igual que paso con el youkai su respiración se detuvo, su corazón se paralizo, sus ojos se abrieron como platos, pero… solo ella recupero el control de su cuerpo mas rápido._**

_Él no podía dejar de verla, su cuerpo, ella… ella era perfecta y ahora que la veía entera, no sabia como describirla, su ojos eran plateados, eran hermosos nunca antes vistos, su pelo le llegaba hasta mas debajo de su trasero… más específicamente hasta sus rodillas, pues la cubría por delante entre las piernas, la luz de la luna se reflejaba sobre su cuerpo haciéndola brillar y las gotas de agua resbalando por su cuerpo, eran una tentación y él ya estaba tentado, la quería para él._

_¿Quién eres? __-dijo Aome, estiro elegantemente sus manos y con una ligera presión en sus dedos, sus largas garras salieron a relucir, y la levanto frente a su rostro con las garras resplandeciendo de color rojo frente a sus plateados ojos. "Delante de ella estaba el youkai más guapo, poderoso, increíble y bello que haya visto en lo que llevaba de vida… además de que era el único youkai bello que había conocido, el despreciable hanyou no contaba" pensó._

**_Sesshomaru se acerco a ella lentamente, y aspiro inconscientemente su aroma, rosas blancas, delicioso._**

_No __-dijo con voz ronca pues acababa de recuperar la voz, después dijo sensualmente- ¿Quién eres tú? Si puedo tener el placer de saber tu nombre_

**_(Le sonríe de forma seductora, mostrando unos dientes y colmillos elegantemente blancos, y los hace salir más) _**_Te quedaras con el placer de no saber mi nombre __-le responde Aome para luego salir del agua, toma su kimono blanco y se lo coloca pero no lo cierra y se voltea mirándolo fríamente a los ojos_

_¿Eres hija de inuyasha? Tu pelo y marcas así lo indican __-le dijo Sesshomaru _

_Y que mas da si lo soy o no __-se atrevería a hacerlo analizo la joven, el muy cínico además de guapo y sexy a morir… (Suspira)….. El bastardo era muy arrogante y pretencioso, debería darle una lección… pero… él además conocía a mi padre, él tiene un parecido extraordinario con mi padre, a excepción de la luna creciente_

_Entonces ella regreso… eso significa que… __-pero Sesshomaru no termino_

_Así es, la perla regreso con ella __- Aome lo miro a los ojos y ambos se miraron- ¿me dirás tu nombre, extraño?_

**_(La miro y le dio una sonrisa malévola) _**_puedo darte algo mejor __-respondió Sesshomaru **(se movió rápidamente, parándose delante de ella y sin pedirle permiso tomo sus labios, ya no podía resistirse deseaba probarla**_

_Y no se equivoco, era dulce, su esencia única, su propio inu interno gemía de placer._

**_Ella asombrada por el asalto, solo ofreció un poco de resistencia hasta que su lengua entro en su boca y perdió todo sentido de la razón._**

_ /Que le sucedía… él… él la hacia sentirse única… ¡Lo deseaba! Por dios… pero si ni siquiera lo conocía… no… no sabia su nombre... no…../ ** Este y todo pensamiento coherente se perdió en el deseo que ambos sentían, sesshomaru deslizo sus manos por su cintura desnuda y la atrajo hacia sí mismo, ella por su lado le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos y lo apretó contra si. **_

**_Los minutos pasaron y el aire se hizo necesario, se miraron tratando de comprender lo que en instantes sucedió pero no había palabras, solo respiraciones agitadas. La mirada plateada de ella y la dorada de él se encontraban con pasión… pero no había palabras._**

**_Aome al sentir el peligro que se desarrollaba entre las piernas de ese desconocido demonio se aparto_**

_Espías, exiges y robas… ¿Que clase de educación te han dado tus padres?__ -dijo la joven respirando con dificultad, mientras se alejaba de él y se amaraba el kimono, necesitaba sentirse fuerte frente a él, sentía como su mirada la devoraba, estaba excitada y solo había sido un beso, se alejo, ya que no confiaba en ella ni en él, después de lo que acababa de pasar._

_ Te deseo, quiero que seas mía, mi mujer -dijo Sesshomaru rotundamente decidido._

_ (Abriendo los ojos en sus orbitas) ¡Haz perdido el juicio! ¡Quien te crees que eres para exigirme ser tú mujer! -dijo Aome asombrada dando un paso atrás por la cruda declaración- no puedes querer o desear a quien no conoces._

_Por una extraña razón siento que te conozco, si te diré, que vi a tu hermana cuando era una bebe, después de la muerte de sus padres jamás__ volví a saber de ella, pero hay algo entre nosotros y quiero saber que es. -le respondió Sesshomaru dando un paso adelante_

_Si__ hay algo o no entre nosotros, te quedaras con las dudas -dijo Aome fríamente mirándolo a los ojos con intensidad- en cuanto a ella, fue enviada al futuro por la perla._

_¿Al futuro? __-dijo un Sesshomaru perplejo de lo que estaba oyendo._

_Así es, la perla la llevo 500 años en el futuro para protegerla, en ese tiempo no existen los youkais, demonios, solo seres humanos, personas. __ -le confirmo Aome cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho_

_Entiendo… __-dijo Sesshomaru: - ella ¿Tiene la perla en sus manos?_

_La última vez que la vi si, la tenia __-dijo la joven, ¨No pensaba decirle que la perla se había fragmentado, eso se lo dirá la joven miko humana_

_Esa luz, anoche, fue ella ¿cierto?__ -le pregunto Sesshomaru_

_Si, la perla la trajo de vuelta __-luego se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar_

_No me dirás tú nombre, cierto __-dijo Sesshomaru_

_Si lo sabes, para que preguntas __-dijo Aome fríamente deteniéndose pero sin girarse- ¿me dirás el tuyo?_

_Esta vez se giro y lo miro a los ojos muy calidamente, eso hizo que su corazón latiera rápidamente al ver su figura completa, ¨Es imponente… Oh kami¨_

_Sesshomaru __-dijo el joven youkai_

_"¡Sesshomaru!"** aome se sorprendió al escuchar ese nombre, el mismo que menciono la youkai inconcientemente, o era su amigo o era su marido, aunque por las acciones de él, no creía que fuera su marido **"Le preguntare cuando despierte" **pensó. **_

**_Se voltea y empieza a caminar, pero de repente se detiene lo mira un segundo y luego le dice_**

_Me llamo Luna __-le responde Aome, después de decir eso salta de árbol en árbol, asegurándose de que él no la sigue, después de unos minutos llega a la cueva y entra, respira profundo, su transformación cesa y vuelve a ser humana._

**_Revisa que su paciente este dormida y luego de ponerse ropa interior y su kimono blanco, saca unas colchas y se dispone a descansar mientras dos guapos youkais siguen su búsqueda, no las encontrarían hasta que ella quitara el campo, y eso seria en la mañana después de hablar con ella, no quería arriesgarse a que ese demonio hanyou atacase de nuevo. Aunque eso lo dudaba._**

**_Segundos después aome no podía dormir _**_"Ese beso, ese deseo tan intenso, será posible desear con mas fuerza que esa, pero si apenas nos vimos"** (suspira)**_

**_Mientras en la aguas termales sesshomaru no salía del trance, segundos después su mente se despeja y sigue con la búsqueda_**

_Luna __-susurro Sesshomaru, de repente el hermoso rostro de una bebe de cabellos negros azabache y ojos dorados vino a su mente- aome, entonces eres tú -su nombre resbalo por sus labios_

**_AL AMANECER EN EL LUGAR DEL ATAQUE_**

**_Miroku esperaba a sesshomaru en el lugar indicado, al verlo aparecer se tenso pues no indicaba que hubiera encontrado algo._**

_Al parecer no encontraste nada __-dijo Miroku en tono triste_

_(Recordó la conversación de esa noche) descuida sango está bien -le concede Sesshomaru_

_¿Por qué lo dices? Acaso la viste, ¿Dónde?__-dijo Miroku acercándose a sus amigo_

_Solo intuición, ¿por cierto miroku, sabes si inuyasha tuvo una hija antes de tomar a kikyo?__ -cuestiona Sesshomaru pensativo_

_No, según me entere, inuyasha era pretendido por muchas youkais hermosas y ricas, pero él solo cayo rendido por la miko humana, eso se sabe por todos los reinos __-respondió muy seguro Miroku_

_Entiendo __-/pensamiento "¿Luna, quien eres exactamente?, tus marcas indican tu nacimiento… pero, entonces aome es la que salvo a sango, no hay duda su aroma es inconfundible por eso lo reconocí, luna y aome tienen la misma esencia, un poco diferente pero la misma ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Son hermanas?/_

**_MIENTRAS EN LA CUEVA_**

**_Aome se despertó y se levanto, se vistió con su aori rojo se agarro los cabellos en una cola alta, se sentó al lado de la joven. Minutos después esta despertó._**

_Hola __-le dijo Aome con una dulce sonrisa_

**_Sango se encontraba confusa a causa del veneno, pero escucho claramente la voz de una mujer, pero… _**

_Sesshomaru __-dijo en voz baja, "De seguro me llevo a alguna aldea" pensó la joven. La youkai abrió los ojos y se sorprendió al ver a tan linda chica a su lado y para colmo con los mismo ojos de su amigo, pero no era posible esos ojos solo los tienen la raza perro, a menos que… - Hola -dijo Sango con voz débil_

_Como te sientes __-dijo Aome había escuchado el susurro de la joven youkai llamando a sesshomaru- eres muy resistentes, tu cuerpo tenía mucho veneno_

_Descuida, he peleado varias veces con ese hanyou asqueroso, pero nunca sola __- respondió Sango y entonces se dio cuenta- estás… sola ¿Cómo fue que te deshiciste de naraku?_

_¿Naraku? __-repitió Aome tratando de entender_

_Si, ese es el nombre de ese ser __-dijo Sango después la miro a los ojos- ¿Eres muy poderosa si lograste vencerlo tú sola?_

_(Puso una cara triste) solo vine a cumplir mi misión, pero ¿tú que tienes que ver con ese demonio? -respondió Aome_

_Primero, mi nombre es sango hija del gobernante del Sur, Yiro, mucho gusto __-dijo y levanto su mano vendada- y segundo hemos estado siguiendo a ese hanyou, por eso me ataco cuando estaba sola._

_Oh… claro… soy Aome, mucho gusto __-dijo Aome tomando sus manos y apretándola ligeramente- sino llego a tiempo te hubiera matado, lo alcancé por unas milésimas de segundo, tienes mucha suerte._

_Gracias por salvarme… Aome… vaya así que tú eres la hija de inuyasha __-dijo Sango sonriendo con los ojos cerrados ¨La había encontrado… o mejor dicho ella la encontró a ella¨_

_Eh… eh… ¿me conoces? __-dijo Aome asombrada_

_¿Quién no conoce el nombre de la hija de inuyasha y kikyo? Lo más sorprendente es que habías desaparecido por 200 años. Eso es lo impresionante __-dijo Sango abriendo sus ojos verdes y dándose cuenta de que la joven humana tenia sus ojos abiertos como plato._

_¡Eh…eh…!... ¡Doscientos años!... Pero si en mi tiempo solo pasaron 20 años __-exclamo Aome cayendo sentada sobre su trasero ya que estaba arrodillada al lado de sango._

_¿Tu tiempo? __-repite sango /pensamientos: "que significa eso"/ - no te entiendo_

_La perla de las almas nos llevo a mi padre y a mi al futuro 500 años mas adelante, donde ya no existen los youkais ni demonios y de eso solo han pasado 20 años __-respondió Aome poniendo ambas manos juntas sobre sus muslos._

_Es extraño, hace 200 años que inuyasha desapareció con su hija, una bebe recién nacida en brazos __-respondió Sango arrugando el ceño_

_Vaya, hasta ahí es cierto a excepción de los años __-dijo Aome suspirando_

_¿Por cierto, la perla, la tienes, crees que estas lista para absorberla? __-le pregunta Sango ansiosa_

_(Mirándose las manos) Aaah… pues veras, todavía no se como absorber las almas, y en cuanto a la perla... pues ella… yo… este… naraku y yo estábamos peleando cuando la perla salio de mi cuello y naraku intento robarla, en eso ambos la tocamos y esta se fragmento en cinco partes -gimió Aome con una sonrisa nerviosa_

_ ("no creía lo que escuchaba, la perla se había fragmentado") entiendo, eso quiere decir que naraku empezara a buscar los fragmentos, debemos impedirlo… Aaaaaah -dijo tratando de levantarse, pero un dolor agudo la hizo detenerse y respirar profundo_

_Calma, dudo que naraku pueda moverse después del daño que le hice, además al fragmentarse la perla, esta quemo seriamente su cuerpo, de lo contrario lo hubiera purificado __-le dijo Aome tocando su hombro manteniéndola acostada para que su heridas no se volvieran abrir_

_Es decir que casi destruyes a naraku tu sola __-dijo Sango muy asombrada_

_Si, es muy débil, a menos que use ese pestilente veneno no hay otro modo de que se defienda, solo es basura __-dijo Aome, pensó un momento y agrego- ahora entiendo porque quiere la perla, quiere incrementar sus poderes -en eso siente una presencia conocida y otra muy parecida pero no la conoce_

_Si lo dices, y estamos vivas, entonces es cierto __-responde Sango, entonces noto que aome cambio el semblante de dulce a frio- oye ¿Qué sucede?_

_Sshhh __-dijo Aome se levanto- ahí alguien afuera y su energía es muy fuerte -susurro, se levanto tomo al destino verde- no te muevas_

**_Sango por el alto poder de energía espiritual que rodeaba la cueva debido al campo de energía, no se había percatado de quienes eran las presencias_**

_Ten cuidado __-dijo Sango mirando como se alejaba_

_Gracias, no te levantes __-dijo y miro a kirara- cuídala linda_

**_La gata se transformo y gruño. Sango vio como aome se paro delante de la entrada levanto su mano en forma de rezo, agito la mano a la derecha y la youkai vio una luz muy débil deslizarse, había quitado el campo. Aome salio, en eso sango se percata de las presencia muy conocidas._**

_¡Hay no!… pero si son sesshomaru y miroku __-dijo Sango preocupada- si los dejo, son capaz de herirse -entonces intenta pararse, pero no puede, kirara llega a su lado- por favor, ellos son mis amigos ella no debe pelear con ellos, ayúdame_

**_La gatita lo piensa un segundo y luego se sienta en el suelo, sango logra subirse a su lomo y salen de la cueva._**

**_FUERA DE LA CUEVA MAS ADELANTE_**

_/"Esta presencia es de sesshomaru pero la otra no la reconozco, será algún compañero. Bien es hora de la acción, será mejor actuar un poco o ese youkai egocéntrico, pretencioso y con delirios de grandeza se dará cuenta de que soy la misma persona. (Respira profundo)Bien… un poco seria, un poco de destrucción y voiala"/._

**_Aome libera un poco de su energía espiritual e inunda el ambiente, se darán cuenta de su presencia pero no sabrá de que dirección. _**_"Solo me divertiré un poco lo prometo"** pensó antes de atacar.**_

**_Muy cerca de ahí sesshomaru y miroku se percataron de la presencia de la joven._**

_Es esencia… __- Sesshomaru mira por todos los lados_

_Si, esta en algún lugar, pero el olor es tan intenso, pero no encuentro el aroma de sango __-dijo Miroku buscando_

_Aome lo esta observando desde la rama de un árbol /"Por kami, era tan bello de día como de noche, aun después de tener ese encuentro con él, así de lejos le afectaba, lo deseaba, tenia que admitir que entre ambos había química y atracción como dijo él, pero no debía equivocarse, él deseaba a luna la youkai no a aome la humana, que por cierto, ni siquiera conocía….. Hasta ahora….. Bien se acabo la espera… A jugar"/_

**_Aome agarra el mango de destino verde en su funda (aome esta vestida con el aori rojo, pelo en cola de caballo y pollina linda, la capa negra cubriendo su cabeza, las botas negras, es para que se haga una idea de cómo se aparecerá delante de los chicos) y salta quedando frente a los jóvenes youkais que la miran sorprendidos_**

_Si no quieren morir será mejor que se alejen __-dijo Aome sacando un poco la espada de su funda, brillando esta de color verde_

_¿Quién te crees para dar semejante orden? __-dijo Sesshomaru y se percato del olor a humano- y menos viniendo de una insignificante humana -saco sus garras._

**_Ese comentario le dolió a aome, y ella sabia porque le había dolido, a él no le agradaba los humanos, y él le gustaba. _**_"¿porque a mi?"** pensó, eso la hizo enfurecer, levanto la cabeza dejando ver sus ojos dorados.**_

_ (Sorprendido) ¡Pero si es la joven de la aldea! -dijo Miroku_

**_Sesshomaru se dio cuenta de quien era ella, pero muy tarde. Aome estaba triste y enojada por el comentario. _**_"Ahora veamos quien es la insignificante humana"** pensó, saco a destino verde y la extendió en el aire y se puso en posición de ataque.**_

_¡Pero si es…! __- Sesshomaru no lo termino de decir_

_¡No es posible, si es Destino verde… entonces ella es…..! __-exclamo Miroku_

**_No se dijo nada más_**

_¡VIENTOS DEL ESTE! __-grito la joven_

**_Dos corrientes de aire atraparon a los jóvenes y los levantaron. El viento deslizo la capa mostrándoles a los jóvenes el rostro de una hermosa muchacha de ojos dorados y brillantes en los cuales hervía la furia y el enojo._**

_¡De... mo… nios… no puedo moverme! __-dijo Sesshomaru tratando de aflojar sus garras_

_¡Aarrrgg… diablos, se supone que ella no nos atacaría! __-dijo Miroku tratando de soltarse._

_¡Te destrozare… humana! __-dijo Sesshomaru esforzándose_

_Está bien, lo harás __-le dijo Aome y sus ojos brillaron, él la vio y no supo porque, sintió… temor, se inquieto, pero nunca lo reconocería en voz alta- pero antes te purificare -aome movió ligeramente la espada y aparecieron los pétalos de sakura que bailaron delante de ellos._

_ (Al reconocer los pétalos se inquieto) no puede ser nos purificara -gimio Miroku tratando de soltarse_

**_En eso un grito les llamo la atención_**

_¡DETENTE! __-dijo la voz de una joven_

_¡Eh… sango! __-Aome se voltio a verla sin soltar a los jóvenes- ¡te dije que no te levantaras!-le grito- estas muy herida y el veneno no sale aun de tu cuerpo_

_ (Preocupado) ¡Sango! ¿Por dios que te paso? -dijo Miroku mientras veía la joven con vendas de curación… muy mal herida y acostada sobre la gran gata de colas de fuego _

_Por favor… no lo hagas, son mis amigos __-dijo Sango dejándose caer al suelo de kirara gimiendo de dolor al caer_

_Tus… tus amigos… sango yo… lo siento __-dijo Aome actuando y haciéndose la chiva loca-discúlpame-le dijo y con leve movimiento de espada, los pétalos y las corrientes de aire dejaron a los chicos suavemente en el suelo mientras corría a ponerse al lado de sango._

_No te preocupes, no lo conocías __- Sango le sonrió agarrando su mano- además me estabas protegiendo_

_Si __-Aome se pone de pie, se voltea hacia los chicos hace una reverencia- mi disculpa si les cause algún daño, pero temía que ese ser, se acercara a terminar lo que le hizo a sango_

**_Aome les dedico un hermosa sonrisa y se quito la capa negra dejando ver la figura hermosa de su cuerpo, el aori rojo le llegaba mas arriba de los mulos y las botas hasta media rodillas, además los chicos jamás había visto esos calzados. _**

_Descuida, te entiendo __-dijo Miroku asombrado por el poder de la joven, se acerca rápidamente a sango, pero esta lo rechaza, él se siente mal- sango…_

_Soy aome, mucho gusto __-dijo Aome sonriendo_

_Yo soy miroku, hijo del señor de las tierras del norte, General Kouga __-dijo Miroku mirando a sango muy triste_

_Mucho gusto __-Aome entonces le dirigió la mirada a sesshomaru, la más fría que pudiera dar, pero no le dijo nada, miroku al darse cuenta_

_/ "Aome….. por kami es… hermosa"/ pensó Sesshomaru sin quitarles los ojos de encima, mirándola fríamente_

_El es sesshomaru, hijo del comandante Inutashio, señor del Oeste __-lo presento Miroku._

**_Aome hizo un leve asentimiento de cabeza en dirección del youkai, pero no le hablo_**

_**CONTINUA...**  
><em>


	7. ALMAS DE LUNA NUEVA CAP 6

_**Aqui hay mas!****  
><strong>_

**_ALMAS DE LUNA NUEVA_**

**_CAPITULO 6_**

**_"EXTRAÑOS SENTIMIENTO, ESPACIO TENSO"_**

**_Sango llega a tiempo para detener la falsa purificación de aome, se presentan y aome ignora totalmente a sesshomaru después de ofenderla._**

**_Aome hizo un leve asentimiento de cabeza en dirección del youkai, pero no le hablo_**

_(Al ver la situación tan tensa, hablo) chicos ella es la princesa Aome, hija de Inuyasha, comandante del Este -dijo Sango_

_Ahora entiendo el porque destino verde esta en sus manos, siempre quise ver esa espada __-dijo Miroku sonriendo- pero creo que tuve mas de lo que esperaba, un ataque de la misma en persona_

_Yo… de verdad lo siento __-dijo Aome bajando la cabeza sonrojada como una quinceañera y sin sentirlo ni un poquito._

**_Sesshomaru veía su comportamiento, y le parecía increíble que hace unos minutos casi los borra del mapa, con la mirada mas aterradora y de repente es la mujer mas dulce, sensible y amable de los cuatro puntos cardinales, además de que olía de maravilla. _**

**_Aunque debía admitir que se parecían físicamente, Luna es más activa y atrevida, mientras que Aome es mas tranquila y serena pero no le restaba belleza, sus comportamientos son muy distintos, la humana es más calida, mientras que luna es más fría, ambas con un belleza que quitaba el aire y lo ponían nervioso._**

**_En eso sango se siente mal._**

_Aome… __-dijo Sango tocando el hombro de su nueva amiga, esta se voltea a mirarla y se asusta_

_Sango…. estas pálida __-dijo Aome viéndola y tomándola por la cintura para que se acostara en el suelo- o no maldición es el veneno_

**_Miroku se acerca y la carga_**

_Ponla arriba de kirara, debemos volver a la cueva, puedo atenderla mejor en ella __-ordeno Aome._

**_Miroku hace lo que le dice y regresan a la cueva. Mientras kirara lleva a sango. Miroku, Sesshomaru y aome van corriendo. Estos dos asombrados por la velocidad de ella._**

**_Cuando llegan a la cueva aome toma a sango y la acuesta en el futón, extendido en el suelo. Y se dispone a tratarla. Después de media hora, ella se sienta de rodillas al lado de la chica. La joven youkai tiene fiebre y aome le pone paños de agua fría. Los chicos miran asombrados la dulzura con que atiende a la joven que apenas conoce._**

_Bien… ya esta, solo le hace falta descansar __-dijo Aome sentándose al lado de la joven y mirando a los jóvenes, en eso kirara se vuelve pequeña y se sube a su regazo- hola preciosa -le da un beso en el hocico a la gatita- perdóname por tenerte descuidada -la gata maúlla y gruñe- tienes hambre, bien comamos -mira a los jóvenes- disculpen pero no se que comen los youkais, pero supongo que comida es comida -y le sonrió_

**_Miroku le agradeció el gesto. Mientras Sesshomaru no se explicaba que era ese calor que le entraba cada vez que la miraba, y ella sonreía._**

**_Aome despertó a sango y le ayudo a comer, los cinco comieron, y los youkais se asombraron de lo diferente del sabor de la comida. Después la acostó y supuso que querían hablar así que decidió salir._**

_De seguro tienen mucho de que hablar, así que los dejos a solas, kirara, cuida a sango, volveré mas tarde __-dijo Aome tomo sus cosas de baño, la espada, y salio de la cueva._

**_Aome salio y se dirigió al rió, _**_/Necesitaba tomar un baño, estaba tensa por controlar los nervios que le causaba el que ese frió y guapo youkai la mirara como si la taladrara y al mismo tiempo deseara comérsela viva, pero no de comida….. ¡Pero que exasperante!... Y pensar que me gusta y lo deseo, agrava más la situación. (Suspira)/_

**_EN LA CUEVA_**

_¿Como te sientes? __-le pregunto Miroku preocupado sentándose a su lado_

_No se lo que ella me dio, pero sea lo que sea acelera mi curación __-dijo Sango abriendo sus ojos - por cierto, que le hiciste a aome sesshomaru, qué cada ves que te mira puede destrozarte_

_Humph __-dijo Sesshomaru girando el rostro._

_La señorita aome nos ataco después de que sesshomaru le dijera insignificante humana, creo que eso la hizo enfadar y no nos permitió hablar __-dijo Miroku en un suspiro- si no llegas casi nos hubiera purificado_

_Es muy poderosa, estuvo a punto de destruir a naraku si no es porque la perla salio sin querer de su cuello y se fragmento __-revelo Sango cerrando sus ojos_

_¡Que!... ¿Cómo que se rompió? __- exclamo Sesshomaru mirando a la joven_

_Así es, ella peleaba con naraku y cuando ambos la tocaron esta se divido en cinco piezas, lo hirió gravemente, y quemaduras letales en su cuerpo __-prosiguió Sango_

_Todos nosotros hemos intentado destruir a esa escoria pero no hemos podido __-comento miroku pensativo- ella lo enfrenta unos minutos y lo deja sin poder moverse por una buena temporada_

_Hasta a mi me inmovilizo __-dijo Sesshomaru muy enojado_

_Si yo fuera tu no la haría enojar __-dijo Miroku después mira a sango_

_Sesshomaru se da cuenta que quiere hablar en privado y sale de la cueva._

_Notaste lo mismo que yo __-le dijo Sango a su prometido_

_Creo que si, déjalos juntos en un cuarto y se harán pedazos __-dijo Miroku temblando de solo pensarlo- pero la forma en que le hablo deja mucho que desear_

_Es increíble, él de verdad esta, noqueado, le afecto mucho que alguien lo dominara de esa forma __-murmura Sango incrédula_

_Si, nadie había intentado purificarlo __-agrega Miroku_

_¿Crees que estará bien?__ -susurra Sango preocupada_

_No lo se… pero algo es seguro, la tensión cuanto los dos están en la misma estancia es muy pesada y sofocante.__ -accede Miroku (Una gotita le baja por la cabeza)_

**_Sango y miroku se pusieron hablar de su relación. _**

**_Mientras que Sesshomaru, salio y miro el cielo despejado, de repente ese aroma a flores lo llamo, siguió el rastro hasta el rió. Entonces la vio, estaba nadando, con una extraña ropa de dos piezas puesta. Se veía hermosa, después ella se paro en el agua esta le llegaba un poco mas arriba de las rodillas, ella miro el cielo, esa pose la hacia parecer una diosa, ese cuerpo, suave, esbelto, su pelo negro hasta la cintura ondulado en las puntas brillaba con los últimos rayos de sol, sus largas piernas, es el cuerpo de una diosa, a decir verdad la extraña vestimenta casi no la cubría, pues revelaba todo su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que lo cubría. Un ruido hizo que ella se espantara y se volteara, descubriéndolo, se miraron a los ojos, ella fríamente y con recelo, él serenamente sin ninguna emoción en el rostro. Luego él se dio cuenta del sonrojo en su rostro y de su estremecer, pero ella no le dijo palabra alguna, salio del rió, se secó y se vistió, se encamino hacia él le hizo una reverencia y le paso por el lado, eso lo molesto, no le gustaba que lo ignoraran, la tomo por el brazo y la retuvo un momento. _**

**_Aome se había bañado por lo que se puso a nadar, después de un rato sintió un ruido y se giro para ver que era. No le sorprendió ver a sesshomaru mirándola como si fuera su comida favorita, después borro cualquier signo de emoción en su rostro. _**

_"Por dios, si es mala costumbre, al parecer se comporta así con todas las mujeres, pero aun así no puedo evitar alterarme, no es justo… ahí esta él parado como un dios de hielo sin que le afecte nada ni nadie, y yo estoy aquí desnuda, bueno no tanto, pero si desnuda en comparación con lo que él tiene de ropa, ¡en si desnuda y con los nervios a flor de piel, deseando probar de nuevo sus labios, dulces y calientes!"** con ese pensamiento se sonrojo, la chica se estremeció se encamino fuera del rió, tomo la toalla, se seco, se puso sus ropas y botas, se dejo el pelo suelto para que se secara, recogió sus utensilios y se encamino en dirección del joven youkai, caminaba lenta y sensualmente (no podía evitarlo) al llegar delante del joven hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza y le paso por el lado, pero sus fuertes manos la detuvieron.**_

_Pensé que no volverías __-dijo Sesshomaru en voz baja- hace 200 años que no te veía_

_No se de que me esta hablando sesshomaru-sama, pero yo apenas llevo horas de conocerlo __-le dijo Aome muy fría- y le ruego suelte mi brazo_

_Te equivocas __-le dijo Sesshomaru- ya nos conocíamos, cuando era un niño mi padre me llevo al castillo de inuyasha, tú acababas de nacer_

_Usted lo acaba de decir, era una bebe, eso no cuenta __-Aome le recordó- sino mas recuerdo usted detesta a los humanos, así que no quisiera incomodarlo con mi presencia, si me lo permite, me retiro-ella jalo su brazo pero él no la soltó, "Aaahhss, no lo entendía, él la odiaba pero la agarraba y no la soltaba"._

_ "Pero que me pasa, porque me comporto de esa forma, él no era así, esa mujer lo ponía tenso, lo alteraba, lo confundía y lo excitaba aunque no lo reconocería nunca" piensa sesshomaru._

_No odio a los humanos, tampoco los protejo, solo los ignoro. Disculpa si te ofendí __-se disculpo Sesshomaru (n/a: me dará un yeyo mientras copio, jejejeje)._

_Si me ofendió, no lo disculpare y lo entiendo, pero podemos hacer una cosa… mantenernos muy, muy alejados y espero me ignore.__ -concluyo Aome haciendo brillar su mano la cual quemo la palma de la mano del youkai_

**_El la soltó_**

_Gracias __-susurro Aome dándole la espalda_

**_Y regreso a la cueva. Él se quedo ahí mirando el sol ponerse._**

**_EN LA CUEVA_**

**_Aome estaba organizando su mochila cuando sintió uno de los fragmentos aumentar sus energía, sango se percato de su preocupación._**

_Aome, ¿te encuentras bien?__-pregunto Sango mirándola _

_No, es un fragmento esta cerca de aquí__-responde Aome_

_Debemos ir __- dijo Sango tratando de levantarse_

_No, tu no iras__-dijo Aome obligándola a recostarse de nuevo- estas muy débil y el medicamento que te puse no te dejara mover_

_No podemos dejar ese fragmento, no sabemos si naraku puede detectarlos__-dijo Sango_

_Descuida__- dijo Aome y le sonrió_

**_Ambas estaban solas dentro de la cueva, sesshomaru y miroku fuera de esta._**

**_FUERA DE LA CUEVA_**

_¿Y bien, que le dijiste a sango?__-le pregunto el oji dorado_

**_Estaban fuera de la cueva, al lado de un árbol, esa noche era luna nueva (no había luna en el cielo), por lo que todo estaba muy oscuro, ambos eran iluminados por una fogata._**

_Me disculpe y le prometí hacer mi mejor intento de cambiar__-dijo Miroku: con la cabeza gacha, luego la levanto para mirarlo a los ojos- y tú ¿te disculpaste con aome?-dijo a punto de reírse. Cuando regresaron en la tarde, sango y él se percataron que tuvieron un encuentro cercano, ya que no se vieron la cara, además de que sesshomaru estaba de un lado de la cueva y aome en el otro lado. Después sango se durmió y aome salio de la cueva, sesshomaru la siguió y ella volvió a entrar, parecían el gato y el ratón. Por ultimo Sesshomaru decidió quedarse fuera de la cueva y aome dentro._

_(Lo miro con ojos de "si me preguntas de nuevo te destrozo") ni lo sueñes, ella…ella hace que pierda mi cabales, me altera-dijo Sesshomaru poniéndose de pie_

_Ya entendí, no volveré a tocar tema, pero si siguen así no podrán estar en la misma habitación sin destrozarse con las miradas__-dijo Miroku:_

_Dudo que ella y yo estemos jamás en la misma habitación__-dijo Sesshomaru, como si eso lo alentara_

_u…u, te equivocas__-dijo Miroku con ganas de estrellarse de la risa en el piso, al saber que destrozaría sus ultimas esperanza de separarse de aome_

_ (Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda) a que te refieres -dijo Sesshomaru en un tono que helaría los infiernos y sus habitantes _

_Pues… es que__-dijo Miroku, ahora que lo veía a la cara, ya no le parecía nada gracioso decirle lo que sango le contó- tú padre le pidió a sango que la llevara al castillo del oeste_

_ (Sintió como si le hubieran echado un balde de agua fría) debe ser una broma de mal gusto -dijo Sesshomaru:_

_Lo mismo creo__-dijo una voz fría, suave y seria detrás de sesshomaru, este se tenso como cuerda de violín al reconocerla- pero puede estar seguro sesshomaru-sama, que no iré a su casa a molestar su presencia-se giro a miroku y le sonrió-pero le acababa de decir a sango que le puede dar las gracias por su ofrecimiento, a inutashio-sama, de verdad es un honor pero innecesario_

**_Aome acababa de salir de la cueva y escucho un poco de la conversación de miroku y sesshomaru, _**_"De verdad deseaba a ese youkai egocéntrico, mal hablado y frío y demás cosas, pero él al parecer estaba empeñado en tratarla como un ser inferior, algo que ella, no era… pero viniendo de él, en verdad dolía, pues aun con su odioso comportamiento, le gustaba su presencia. Él al contrario, con luna, fue mas apasionado y se le declaro al momento… le dijo claramente que la quería como su mujer, solo pensar en el beso que se dieron su cuerpo se estremeció… pero no fue a aome sino a luna a quien se le declaro, y aunque eran la misma persona no puedo evitar sentir un gran vació dentro de mi pecho y un extraño sentimiento de soledad se apodero de mi alma, ya que él despreciaba una parte muy importante en ella. "_

**_Fue entonces que lo penso, _**_"Iba a ir al castillo del Oeste, lo había pensado… pero al escuchar a sesshomaru, reitero lo que le dijo a sango… No iría"_

_Pero señorita, no es seguro que ande sola por los bosques __-dijo Miroku: -cuando naraku se recupere, no tardara en buscarla para cobrarse lo que le ha hecho_

_Ese ser es inferior a mí, pero dejando el tema__-dijo Aome -sango quiere verte, acaba de despertar_

**_Miroku se levanto rápidamente del suelo, y se encamino a la cueva, no sin antes mirar atrás, como si temiera que dejarlos solos significaría el fin del mundo._**

_Eh….__-dijo el joven youkai lobo_

_VETE__-respondieron Aome y sesshomaru al unísono, mirándose a los ojos_

_ (Perplejo) eh… eh claro… claro ya me voy-dijo Miroku, cuando entro en la cueva dio un suspiro-ay kami, esos dos me mataran de un susto_

_(Al darse cuenta de su presencia) ¿Qué sucede miroku?-dijo Sango cuando lo oyó suspirar_

_ (Llegando al lado de sango) esos dos, tan solo llevan horas de conocerse y a mi me están causando una crisis de nervios aguda (Miroku suspira) si hasta ya hablan a la par y para colmo la misma palabra_

_Vaya… si que esta que arde__-dijo Sango con una sonrisa- pero no fue para eso que te llame_

_Eh…a que te refieres sanguito__-dijo Miroku muy serio_

_Aome no quiere ir al castillo del Oeste__-dijo Sango mirando a miroku a los ojos- según ella… no quiere molestar a sesshomaru y lo haría al ir a su casa (suspira) no puede quedarse sola, y más cuando naraku se recupere_

_Si ya me entere__-dijo Miroku -sesshomaru acaba de meter la pata de… nuevo_

_Otra vez… y que le dijo ahora__-Sango_

_(Suspira) en el justo momento en el que aome llego, dijo que era una broma de mal gusto la de su padre invitarla al castillo del oeste-término resignado Miroku:_

_ (La pobre se puso pálida) ay no… ay no- Sango comenzó a ponerse roja- ¡ERES UN TARADO INSENSIBLE SESSHOMARU… Y NO TE HAGAS EL TONTO SE QUE ME OYES!-termino respirando forzadamente_

_ (Con una gotita bajándole por la frente) tranquila sanguito, respira, estoy seguro de que te oyó perfectamente- Miroku sonrió, pero la mas falsa de toda su vida_

**_FUERA DE LA CUEVA_**

**_Sesshomaru y aome se miraban a los ojos, las energías chocaban entre ellos, cuando sesshomaru se pone tenso y abre los ojos de par en par, al escuchar el grito de sango._**

**_Aome escucho a sango pero se hizo la que no escuchó, pero se dio cuenta que sesshomaru se puso nervioso._**

**_(Como sino escucho)_**_ ¿Sucede algo malo? Mi presencia te incomoda-dijo Aome provocándolo_

**_(regresando)_**_ no… nada-esta chiquilla- y sino vas al palacio del oeste ¿A dónde iras?-le pregunto Sesshomaru, "No porque estaba preocupado, él jamás se preocuparía por un humano, es solo… diablos, le gustaba la energía que desprendía esa pequeña humana, su olor es penetrante y esa mirada dorada, que decía que todo le pertenecía, le gustaba… pero una cosa era reconocerlo mentalmente y otra decírselo… aunque con luna fue muy diferente… de tan solo verla se le fue encima, nunca antes se había comportado así… me pregunto a que sabrán los labios de aome… compórtate sesshomaru, si son hermanas no creo que le agraden, saberse besada por el mismo hombre"_

_Descuide, su alteza, me iré bien lejos, donde mi presencia no lo moleste__-dijo la joven y empezó a caminar hacia la cueva, sesshomaru se interpone en su camino_

**_ (La mira intensamente y su rostro muy cerca del suyo)_**_ O si, me interesa, mi padre esta preocupado por ti-dijo Sesshomaru: -lo que yo haga, diga o deje de hacer no le importa lo mas mínimo cuando él ordena algo-**termino dándose cuenta lo cerca que estaban sus rostros, lo roja que estaba aome y también lo nerviosa, sonrió para sus adentros al saber que no era tan inmune como pensaba a él…** "Así que ella lo siente igual que él… sesshomaru no te atrevas…detente"_ **_Fue el último pensamiento del youkai._**

_Sessho… maru… sama, que a...__-**pero no termino de hablar por que sus labios fueron cerrados en un beso, por un momento se dejo llevar.** "esos labios que deseba volver a besar, es increíble con la facilidad que me excita este demonio…es delicioso" (suspira)- sessh-dijo abriendo los labios y sesshomaru aprovecha y desliza su lengua en su interior "oh…oh…por kami…es absolutamente increíble" **ella se deja llevar deslizando sus manos por sus hombros hasta detrás de su cuello y se pega a él, atrayéndolo mas hacía ella y devolviéndole el beso profundamente, se besaban con pasión, con un deseo de posesión increíble.**_

**_Sesshomaru no sabia que fue lo que le paso, pero cuando sintió… la sintió cerca de él no pudo resistirse a su sonrojado rostro y el deseo reflejado en su ojos, esas expresiones pudieron mas y cuando ella iba a decirle algo, solo callo su boca, era un beso cerrado, sencillo pero alarmante…pero ¡catastrófico! cuando ella dijo su nombre en forma corta, al sentir su aliento caliente, perdió todo sentido de responsabilidad, cordura y razonamiento. _**

**_Pero algo era seguro, si se acordó de algo no lo recordaba, porque cuando ella le hecho los brazos al cuello y se pego de él, devolviéndole un beso muy distinto al que él empezó, la tomo por la cintura y la apretó mas contra su cuerpo excitado… el mundo se disolvió_**

**_Cuando el aire se hizo necesario, se separaron, se miraron asombrados por lo que acababa de pasar, ninguno de los dos entendía esos extraños sentimientos. _**

_**CONTINUA...**  
><em>


	8. ALMAS DE LUNA NUEVA CAP 7

**_¡SIRVANSE JEJEJE!  
><em>**

**_ALMAS DE LUNA NUEVA_**

**_CAPITULO 7_**

**_"CONCECUENCIAS DEL DEBER, LA PRIMERA ALMA"_**

**_La tensión reinaba después de ese beso, pero no calmo las energías y el deseo que ondulaba alrededor de ambos, las miradas de ambos estaban perdidas, en la bruma de pasión que causo ese beso._**

**_Aome deslizo los brazos hacia abajo y lentamente se separo de sesshomaru, no se creía lo que había hecho, pero cuando ese calorcito lleno su cuerpo solo deseo dejarse llevar por el, levanto el rostro rojo, la respiración entrecortada, los ojos cristalinos por las lagrimas que deseban salir y los labios rojos, hinchados…cortados por los colmillos de él._**

_Esto… esto __-Aome negó con la cabeza, las lágrimas por fin salieron y rodaron por sus mejillas rojas, se alejo de él hasta perderse en la oscuridad._

_"Que he hecho…he besado a una humana… juraría que nunca había sentido tal deseo, y no me desagrada…al contrario deseaba más, sentía pasión y posesión con ella…pero ella le devolvió el beso, esta tan afectada como yo…. No, eso lo dices para no sentirte culpable…. no ella me desea igual que yo a ella… pero ni con luna sintió esta sensación… ¿que demonios me sucede?"** termino de pensar y luego recordó que le había herido el labio con sus colmillos "**tonto, ni si quieras tuviste cuidado**" miro por donde ella se fue llorando.**_

**_Ya solo faltaba una hora para amanecer, desde que aome se había marchado y no había vuelto, sesshomaru aunque no lo reconocía en voz alta estaba preocupado._**

_Sesshomaru, estas seguro que no le hiciste nada a la señorita aome, para que desapareciera de esa forma __-dijo el otro youkai a su amigo, sango también lo miraba preocupada_

_Ya te dije que no le hice nada, solo se marcho __-dijo Sesshomaru_

_Lo más seguro es que fuera por el fragmento de la perla __-dijo Sango: mirando el techo_

_¿Un fragmento? __-pregunto Sesshomaru_

_Si, me dijo que sentía un fragmento __-Sango lo miro- creo que fue en su busca -tomo la mano de sesshomaru- ve a buscarla… por favor_

**_Sesshomaru la miro… debía admitir que por su culpa ella se marcho… además si estaba preocupado. Se levanto y fue a buscarla._**

**_Aome caminaba sin rumbo, sabia que se sentía mal, no por el beso, sino porque había descubierto que no solo deseaba sus besos, lo quería todo de él. _**

**_Ese beso la hizo ver cosas que no había notado antes, el saber que él nunca estaría con ella, que no la quería a su lado, que la repudiaba por ser humana. Era la primera vez que sentía esa necesidad de estar con alguien de una manera muy cercana y le había tocado con alguien que no la quería cerca de su persona. Siguió caminando en la penumbra, con dolor en su alma, estaba decidida a alejarse de él, este pensamiento ocupaba su mente hasta que sintió el poder de la perla en una pequeña porción_**

_Un fragmento __-susurro Aome- estoy muy cerca -siguió el rastro, solo faltaba una hora para que amaneciera, y el sol diera sus primeras luces._

**_La joven siguió caminando, cuando la espada comenzó a palpitar, aome la saco de su funda y la espada brillaba de un fuerte color verde brillante. Con la espada en mano, esta aumenta las pulsaciones mientras se acercaba a donde se encontraba el fragmento._**

**_Después de pasar algunos árboles aome encontró un demonio, de gran tamaño, este al verla decidió atacarla, ella se da cuenta que destino verde dejo de palpitar y solo brilla fuertemente parpadeando, aome le corta de un solo golpe la cabeza al demonio, este cae al suelo. _**

**_No muy lejos de ahí, sesshomaru había encontrado el aroma de aome y estaba cerca de ella cuando sintió una fuerte energía llegar a él._**

_Aome __-dijo Sesshomaru y salio rápidamente a su encuentro_

**_Al llegar donde ella, el demonio yacía a sus pies, ella con la espada brillante en la mano, se percata de su llegada_**

_Sesshomaru __-dijo Aome en susurro- ¿Qué haces aquí? -esto lo dijo muy fríamente_

_Sango estaba preocupada __-dijo Sesshomaru entonces se dio cuenta de algo, el demonio estaba brillando_

**_Aome también se dio cuenta, pero se quedo paralizada._**

_No puedo moverme __-dijo Aome tratando de mover aunque sea la mano_

_Aome…. ¿Qué sucede? __ -Sesshomaru_

**_Al terminar de preguntar esto, Sesshomaru ve salir del cuerpo del demonio un resplandor rojo brillante, esté flota delante del rostro de aome. Los ojos de ella, es decir sus pupilas, se volvieron negras y luego se dejo ver un fragmento como de cristal dentro_**

_El fragmento de la perla… es un alma__ -Aome dice esto en un trance, el alma que flotaba frente a su rostro, bajo hasta su pecho. _

**_Sesshomaru veía lo que sucedía muy asombrado. La esfera o alma rápidamente entra al pecho de aome y esta recupera la movilidad de su cuerpo, pero algo mas esta pasando dentro de ella._**

**_ (La ve brillar) _**_aome….. ¿estas bien? __-pregunta Sesshomaru al verla parada de espalda, ella se gira y queda frente a él._

**_Aome estaba de frente a sesshomaru, cuando él se da cuenta de que de sus ojos totalmente negros empiezan a salir lágrimas de sangre, la joven empieza a flotar en el aire, el joven youkai mira la mano de ella que empieza a abrirse como si alguien le estuviera haciendo heridas con un cuchillo invisible, su rostro también empieza a llenar de heridas, su cuello, sus brazos, su cuerpo, sus piernas._**

**_Sesshomaru miraba con los ojos como plato, a aome flotando, su cuerpo lleno de heridas sangrando poco, _**_"Que pasaba…" **se pregunto, intento acercarse pero un campo de energía lo repelió.**_

**_Segundos después de que el cuerpo de aome estuviera totalmente lleno de heridas, suavemente bajo al suelo, y el campo de energía desapareció, él se acerco, se fijo en sus heridas y vio que habían dejado de sangrar, pero estaban abiertas_**

_Aome __-dijo Sesshomaru bajito_

**_Aome sin haber recuperado su mirada dorada, miro a su dirección, camino dos pasos_**

_Sessho-maru __- Aome dio otro paso y se desmayo_

**_Sesshomaru la sostuvo en sus brazos antes de que cayera al suelo, la miro, estaba muy herida._**

_ "Esto es absorber las almas de la perla"** Sesshomaru pensó, sabía que eso fue lo que pasó, aome acababa de absorber la primera alma de la perla, pero al parecer las consecuencias eran muchas más.**_

**_Sesshomaru tomo destino verde, la puso en su funda, se volvió una esfera y se puso en camino de la cueva._**

**_En la cueva sango se encontraba mejor y esperaban la llegada de sesshomaru y aome._**

_Crees que la encuentre__-dijo Sango preocupada_

_Te__ refieres a si la señorita aome se dejara traer por él...u…u -dijo pensativo Miroku- no, no lo creo -le respondió_

_Verdad __- Sango suspiro- si, yo también lo creo…. Los dos son iguales._

**_Pasan unos minutos cuando los jóvenes youkai miran a la entrada de la cueva y ven a un sesshomaru con una aome desmayada en los brazos._**

_ (Sorprendida y preocupada) ¡Pero que paso! ¡Por kami, aome estas bien! - pregunto Sango tomando la mano herida de la joven- ¿sesshomaru?_

_Como pudo hacerse todas esas heridas __-dijo Miroku mirando a sesshomaru- ¿Qué sucedió?_

_ (Camino hasta el futon donde estaba acostada sango y la acostó) absorbió un alma -respondió Sesshomaru dejándola al lado de sango_

**_Sango y miroku no daban crédito a lo que escuchaban. Sesshomaru y miroku salieron de la cueva mientras sango desnudaba a aome para limpiar la sangre y curarla._**

**_Dos horas después sango sale de la cueva _**

_¿Como esta? __-pregunto Sesshomaru_

**_Miroku solo miraba y escuchaba_**

_Esta bien, pero sus heridas necesitan cerrarse __-dijo Sango- debemos llevarla al castillo para que descanse, ella es humana, esas heridas tardaran semanas en sanarse, y es posible que queda marcada -luego miro a sesshomaru- ¿en verdad adsorbió un fragmento de la perla?_

_Si, y si lo que dijiste es cierto __-respondió Sesshomaru, luego cerró los ojos un segundo luego los abrió- todavía faltan cuatro fragmentos, es decir, cuatro almas _

_¡No puede ser!__ -exclamo Miroku- si cada vez que absorba un fragmento quedara en ese estado… entonces… - abrió lo ojos como plato al saber la respuesta_

_(Baja la mirada) morirá al terminar, es humana, ningún humano puede soportar semejante heridas consecutivamente, la pérdida de sangre-dijo Sango con semblante triste- es un destino muy cruel para una persona como ella_

_Debemos llegar al castillo, hablar con tu padre… debemos hacer algo…. Debe haber otra forma…. O ella…. __-dijo con rostro preocupado miroku_

**_Sesshomaru asintió, se levantaron. Sesshomaru tomo a aome en sus brazos, se volvió una esfera, miroku se volvió una y tomo a sango, kirara que llevaba las cosas de aome se elevo en el aire, volando los tres a una súper velocidad se pusieron en camino al castillo del oeste._**

**_EN EL CASTILLO DEL OESTE_**

_Comandante, el general del sur esta en la biblioteca__-dijo el Sirviente a Inutashio quien se entraba en su habitación_

_Voy en seguida__-dijo Inutashio luego pensó "han pasado tres días desde que sango se marcho…y esa nube negra que paso volando el mismo día que partió, me tiene intranquilo, de seguro Yiro piensa igual" después salio de su habitación_

**_Unos minutos después inutashio entro a la habitación, fijo sus ojos en Yiro, este lo miro con una mirada fría_**

_Alana tuvo presentimiento, sango esta herida__-dijo Yiro con el semblante preocupado_

_Yo también he sentido esa extraña sensación __-dijo Inutashio mirando a los ojos de su amigo- ¿viste esa nube?_

_Si, fue después de eso que alana se sintió mal, y sabes que no se equivoca en sus percepciones__ -susurro Yiro preocupado_

**_Ya había anochecido, los dos youkai estaban frente a frente hablando cuando cinco presencia se sintieron en el castillo, inutashio y Yiro salieron de inmediato. Y su sorpresa fue percibida por los recién llegados, por sus asombrados rostros._**

_¡Sango! __-dijo Yiro al ver a su hija con vendas en su cuerpo y en brazos de miroku, fue de inmediato donde su hija y la tomo en brazos._

_Estoy bien padre, pero ella no __-susurro Sango señalando a la hermosa joven humana en brazos de sesshomaru_

_Entonces… ¿ella es? __-exclamo Yiro asombrado de ver la joven humana herida, muy idéntica a la esposa de su fallecido amigo_

_ (Muy serio mira a su hijo) sesshomaru -cuestiona Inutashio_

_Si, ella es aome, la hija de inuyasha y kikyo, la princesa de las tierras del Este__ -responde Sesshomaru_

**_Ahí estaban siete seres, seis de ellos con la vista fija en el herido semblante de la hermosa princesa humana._**

_**CONTINUA...**  
><em>


	9. ALMAS DE LUNA NUEVA CAP 8

**_¡AQUI ESTOY DE NUEVO... DISFRUTEN DE LO QUE SIGUE!  
><em>**

**_ALMAS DE LUNA NUEVA_**

**_CAPITULO 8_**

**_ "SUEÑOS Y REVELACIONES"_**

**_"Donde estoy…duele…duele mucho" -las lagrimas se deslizaban por las mejillas heridas, de la joven humana._**

**_Aome se encontraba en forma fetal, con los ojos cerrados, desnuda, flotando en un espacio negro, una aura blanca la rodeaba mientras cambiaba de humana a youkai intermitentemente, no era ni una ni la otra, cambiaba su esencia por segundos como un palpitar. Cuando de repente escucha una voz conocida, era la voz de su mama, la que la crió._**

**_"hija, sabes quien eres, y el que este aquí conmigo significa mucho, pero debes recordar que todos tenemos un destino. Eres especial, eres diferente, pero eso no significa que debes renegar tu otra esencia. Debes ser una contigo misma, el equilibrio es parte de ti y no puedes olvidarte de el, solo porque te sientas triste - decía la voz- Las dificultades a veces nos hacen olvidar quienes somos, y como consecuencia nos amargamos y sufrimos. Solo acepta quien eres, y todo estará bien."_**

**_Aome escuchaba las palabras que su madre le había dicho cuando tenia quince años y se negaba a aceptar su otra parte. Cuando le aconsejo que debía conocer su esencia y estar en armonía con ella, pues era otra parte importante en de si misma._**

**_¿Aome? _****_-dijo la voz de otra mujer_**

**_La adolorida joven reconoció de inmediato a la voz de su madre biológica_**

**_¡Madre!_****_ -gimió Aome, pero no se movió, seguía en forma fetal, todo su cuerpo dolía, ahora recordaba lo que sucedido. Había absorbido un alma de la perla…pero algo paso, esta no se fusiono con su cuerpo ni con su esencia como había pensado que seria- ¡duele… madre! -un sollozo salio de su boca, pero no se movía_**

**_Aome sintió algo calido, unos brazos que la abrazan y aliviaban el dolor en su cuerpo y alma, pero la inquietud seguía palpitado, también su apariencia seguía cambiando._**

**_ (Mientras abrazaba a aome) ¿No recuerdas quien eres? -le pregunto Kikyo suavemente_**

**_(Escucho la pregunta y repentinamente abrió los ojos, estos seguían negros) ¿Quién soy? -"si, sabia quien era, su mama se lo había dicho, su abuelo se lo recordaba, era especial" pensó la joven- Sé quien soy -respondió la joven_**

**_¿Entonces porque dudas?_****_ -le volvió a preguntar Kikyo_**

**_ ("¿porque dudo?" pensó) ¿estoy dudando? -preguntó Aome en susurro_**

**_Estas dudando de ti misma, pequeña ¿Por qué?_****_ -le respondió Kikyo_**

**_ ("estoy dudando de mí… ¿es por estos sentimiento?" pensó la joven) jamás había sentido esto… algo dentro de mi -dijo Aome dando voz a lo que dentro de ella se debatía- no lo entiendo… duele… no se… es algo calido pero… al mismo tiempo doloroso… siento… siento confusión… quien debo ser en realidad._**

**_¿Entonces, eso quiere decir que eres diferente por dentro, cada vez que cambias?_****_ -le preguntó Kikyo_**

**_¡No!… soy la misma… aun después de cambiar sigo siendo yo… aome _****_- respondió Aome_**

**_Entonces, ¿por qué luchas contra ti misma? Solo se tú misma_****_ -le dijo Kikyo_**

**_¿Ser yo misma?_****_ -dijo Aome con los ojos abiertos sin mirar a ningún lado, pues no se había movido de su forma fetal_**

**_Entonces recordó _**

**_"No te olvides de mi hermana, por favor"_****_ -dijo la voz de un niño_**

**_"Ten cuidado"_****_-escucho luego la voz de un anciano_**

**_"Cuídate mucho, hija"_****_ -la voz de su madre_**

**_Si, se tú misma_****_ -dijo Kikyo_**

**_Aome entonces pudo moverse, levanto el rostro, se separo de kikyo, miró al frente y el velo borroso que cubría sus ojos fue aclarándose, viendo de nuevo, la imagen de su madre, kikyo. _**

**_"En verdad era como verse en un espejo" Pensó en ese momento._**

**_La joven confundida entonces recobro la mirada, pero aun sus esencia estaban descontroladas, el alma no había sido absorbida. Sus ojos cambiaban de dorados a plateados. Pero veía perfectamente el rostro sonriente de su madre. _**

**_Como sabrás, la perla esta compuesta de las almas de los demonios y las almas de Midoriko _****_-dijo Kikyo - debes estar consciente que posees dos esencias en tu cuerpo, la humana y la youkai. Si estas no están en armonía, las almas que absorbas se revelaran en el caos que hay en tu interior, por lo cual no podrás absorberla, causando graves heridas tanto en tu cuerpo como en tu alma._**

**_Entonces aome se miro las manos, y vio que estaban heridas, al igual que todo su cuerpo, comprendió porque sentía dolor. Pero "Su alma aun estaba inquieta, lo sentía… es cierto estos sentimiento. Desde que empezó a sentirlo estaba triste, incomoda… había demasiados sensaciones en su cuerpo que no había sentido antes."_**

**_Estoy… confusa… nunca… nunca me había pasado _****_-dijo Aome levantando el rostro y mirando a su madre- tengo estas sensaciones y sentimientos en mi cuerpo y mente…_**

**_¿Y sabes que causan esas sensaciones? _****_-le preguntó Kikyo_**

**_Aome empezó a recordar todo lo que había hecho desde que llego a la época antigua. _**

**_"Es cierto, desde que llegue he sentido la responsabilidad, la tristeza de ver como la gente sufría, el dolor de su nueva amiga… y él" pensaba la joven._**

**_Fue entonces que ella empezó a palpitar fuertemente, se volvía humana y se volvía youkai, en cada pálpito de su cuerpo._**

**_¿Para ti, son malos esos sentimientos?_****_ -le dijo Kikyo al ver como la joven entraba en confusión de nuevo_**

**_No_****_ -respondió Aome con sinceridad la joven- es calido, dulce, a veces doloroso, incomodo, a veces molesto, pero siempre agradable y bienvenido -continuo- jamás pensé que me pasaría de esa forma. Es verdad que siempre espere que pasara, pero no con la intensidad que me sorprendió._**

**_ (Sonrió) ¿Cambiarias lo que eres por esos sentimientos? -le pregunto Kikyo en un susurro_**

**_Aome recordó su vida y ahora los nuevos amigos que tenia, y supo que no cambiaria por nada quien era. _**

**_ (Sonrió) no cambiaria por nada quien soy -respondió Aome mirando a su madre._**

**_Entonces aome paro de palpitar y se dejo ver con una sola apariencia, una hermosa joven de ojos dorados y largo pelo negro. Kikyo le sonrió y le abrió los brazos, aome la abrazo._**

**_Madre, pero… y él_****_ -dijo Aome en voz alta en el pecho de su madre_**

**_(Le levanto el rostro y le dio un dulce beso en la frente) creo que encontraras la mejor manera de hacerlo entrar en razón -dijo Kikyo sonriendo, luego le guiño un ojo- si yo pude, tú también._**

**_Aome sonrió al entender el significado de las palabras de su madre. Se abrazo fuertemente al pecho de está y empezó a brillar de color dorado, dentro de ella sintió un gran poder recorrer su cuerpo, su energía aumento y sus heridas desaparecieron. _**

**_Los presentes se encontraban en las afueras del castillo del Oeste, mirando el semblante herido de aome._**

**_Si, ella es la hija de inuyasha y kikyo _****_-le respondió el joven youkai- la princesa de las tierras del Este._**

**_¿Pero que paso?_****_ -Yiro haciendo referencia a las heridas_**

**_ (En los brazos de su padre) absorbió un fragmento de la perla -dijo Sango_**

**_¿Un fragmente de la perla?_****_ -preguntaron Inutashio y Yiro al unísono_**

**_Pues… _****_-Sango iba resumir la historia cuando aome en brazos de sesshomaru empezó a palpitar_**

**_¡Pero…!_****_ -Sesshomaru no dijo mas nada_**

**_Todos vieron como en el pecho de aome se empezaba a formar una esfera de energía que crecía, sesshomaru no podía moverse. Ambos fueron rodeados por la esfera, mientras los otros se alejaron de ellos dos, pues el poder de purificación era demasiado, y lo sentían._**

**_ (Sabiendo lo que pasaba) ¡Sesshomaru! -grito Inutashio asombrado al ver a su hijo quedar atrapado en la ola de purificación_**

**_Solo se veía una enorme esfera flotar en el aire, brillante, tanto que cegaba si se le miraba. Por unos instantes pensaron que Sesshomaru había sido purificado totalmente… por lo que sentían, ningún youkai podía resistir semejante poder de purificación, los demás estaban tan mareados que les costaba respirar… y eso que se encontraban alejados._**

**_Mientras dentro de la esfera, sesshomaru veía fijamente a aome, estaba brillando, sentía un gran poder dentro de ella. Inconscientemente la apretó contra su pecho. Sentía como su pecho se llenaba de algo calido, como un abrazo dentro de su corazón, Jamás lo había sentido antes, era tanta la paz que sentía que quitaba la respiración. _**

**_Por extraño que se viera y escuchaba, él, en ese instante, en el que miraba el rostro de la joven inconsciente recordó el beso que se dieron, y los sentimientos abrumadores que sintió… y deseo hacerlo de nuevo. _**

**_Pero no lo hizo, ya que el aura blanca que la rodeaba cambio a dorada. El joven youkai veía asombrado como las heridas del rostro y cuerpo de aome desaparecían. No lo entendía, esas heridas, se suponían tardaría semanas en sanar._**

**_Aome_****_ -susurro Sesshomaru_**

**_Aome en ese instante abrió los ojos, y mirando a sesshomaru intensamente con sus lindos ojos dorados._**

**_Hola_****_ -dijo Aome le sonrió, se acurruco en su pecho y se durmió_**

**_Sesshomaru no sabia si reírse o enojarse, en si, no sabía lo que en ese momento sintió, cuando le sonrió. Lo que si sabia, era que había deseado besarla en ese momento. El sentimiento aumento cuando se acurruco a él, como si se sintiera segura a su lado y se durmió._**

**_Aome se encontraba abrazando a su madre cuando sintió que en su interior algo se fundía suavemente, y su energía aumentaba. Al tiempo que la intranquilidad que sentía antes desaparecía junto con el dolor en su cuerpo. Pero unos segundos después se dio cuenta, que el abrazo que sentía a su alrededor ya no era el calido y tierno abrazo de su madre, esté era mas posesivo, era calido si, pero mas fuerte. Fue entonces cuando escucho la voz de él, y un extraño alivio se extendió en su pecho al saber que estaba con ella, que no la había dejado sola. Su madre tenía razón._**

**_Lentamente abrió sus ojos, lo miro, de lo más hondo de su alma una sincera y hermosa sonrisa le mostró para luego dejarse vencer por el cansancio que sentía su cuerpo. La oscuridad la arropo, pero esta vez se sentía segura._**

**_La esfera que los rodeaba lentamente dejo de brillar, dejando a sesshomaru con una aome dormida, muy sonriente contra su pecho._**

**_Los demás no daban crédito a lo que veían, sesshomaru no tenía ni un rasguño, y la joven… ya no estaba herida._**

**_Había adsorbido la primera alma_**

_**CONTINUA...**  
><em>


	10. ALMAS DE LUNA NUEVA CAP 9I

**_¡AQUI ESTOY DE NUEVO!  
><em>**

**_ALMAS DE LUNA NUEVA_**

**_CAPITULO 9_**

**_"COMENCEMOS DE NUEVO"_**

**_PARTE I DE II_**

**_Los demás no daban crédito a lo que veían, sesshomaru no tenía ni un rasguño, y la joven… ya no estaba herida._**

**_ (Acercándose) ¿Estás bien? -pregunto Inutashio serio_**

**_Eh…. …si…_****_ -dijo Sesshomaru para después mirar a la sonriente humana dormir acurrucada a él. Ese extraño calorcito volvió a recorrerlo._**

**_(Dándose cuenta de cómo la miraba y como aome dormía en su pecho) al parecer le gusta estar ahí -dijo Sango sonriendo desde los brazos de su padre_**

**_Miroku entendiendo el significado de la palabras de su prometida, también sonrió. Inutashio y Yiro se miraron. Sesshomaru los miro a todos con una fría mirada._**

**_Minutos después habían acomodado a aome en una de las habitaciones. Al acostarla en la cama, la joven emitió un pequeño gemido de incomodidad sin soltar el kimono de sesshomaru._**

**_Creo que no quiere que te separes de ella_****_ -dijo Sango molestando a sesshomaru y sonriendo_**

**_Sesshomaru se quedo a su lado, mientras sango fue a la biblioteca. Al llegar se dio cuenta que Kouga había llegado._**

**_Hija te ves cansada, deberías descansar_****_ -dijo Yiro preocupado_**

**_Descuida, lo haré_****_ -dijo Sango sonriendo mientras se sentaba al lado de miroku y se recostaba en su hombro haciendo que el lobo sonriera y la abrazara._**

**_Tu padre tiene razón, además la señorita aome no quería que te levantaras aun_****_ -dijo Miroku sonriendo - si se entera te vuelve a dormir_**

**_jijiji, si eso no lo dudo_****_ -Sango suspira, mira a su padre y a los demás- la perla de las almas se ha fragmentado_**

**_Kouga, Inutashio y Yiro se miraron, después miraron a sango, indicándole que continuara._**

**_Sango le relato la historia de cómo aome la había encontrado y salvado de naraku, después como peleo con él y lo dejo inutilizado, como fue que se fragmento la perla, como casi purifica a miroku y a sesshomaru, y por ultimo como adsorbió el primer fragmento. Los señores de los tres puntos cardinales estaban asombrados. Convencidos del poder de la joven._**

**_Es asombroso_****_ -dijo Kouga sentándose en unos de los sillones- pero si lo que aome dice es correcto, ese insecto planeo todo, para matar a kikyo hace 200 años -dijo enojado_**

**_Él esta al tanto de todo, no tardara en comenzar a buscar los fragmentos que faltan _****_-respondio Inutashio seriamente juntando sus manos debajo del menton._**

**_Bien, ¿Qué haremos? _****_-dijo Yiro - no podemos dejarla sola_**

**_Yo he decidido acompañarla en la búsqueda de los cuatros fragmentos que faltan _****_-dijo Sango_**

**_Yo te acompañare _****_-dijo Miroku tomándole la mano_**

**_Los señores se dieron cuenta que esos dos habían dado tregua a sus problemas, y se alegraban. Aunque se sorprendía que todo eso pasara solo por ayudar a la pequeña princesa humana._**

**_Y sesshomaru ¿Los acompañara? _****_-pregunto Kouga mirándolos a ambos_**

**_Pues… yo no sé _****_-dijo Sango_**

**_Explícate_****_ -exigió Inutashio_**

**_Pues vera… lo que sucede es que sesshomaru y aome _****_-dijo Miroku- este… ellos dos_**

**_Miroku_****_ -dijo Kouga en tono de advertencia_**

**_Ellos dos han desarrollado cierto… como se diría… resentimiento mutuo _****_-dijo Sango tratando de explicar lo que pasaba cuando los dos estaban juntos_**

**_No entiendo _****_-dijo Yiro serio_**

**_Todo sucedió cuando aome nos advirtió que nos alejáramos _****_-dijo Miroku_**

**_No los conocía y me estaba protegiendo _****_-dijo Sango aclarando esa parte_**

**_Pero sesshomaru la insulto por ordenarle y más por ser humana _****_-prosiguió Miroku- fue entonces que la señorita aome se enojo y si sango no llega a tiempo nos hubiera purificado -dijo suspirando y recordando la sensación de electricidad a través de su cuerpo- posee el destino verde, y la forma en que lo usa es admirable -concluyo_**

**_Sesshomaru esta enojado por que intento purificarlo, además de que lo controló _****_-dijo la joven_**

**_Los tres señores se miraron, dos de ellos, inutashio y kouga sonrieron, ya que sus predicciones no habían fallado._**

**_Vaya, vaya así que nuestra pequeña dama ha desatado la furia del gran sesshomaru _****_-dijo Kouga sonriendo- ¿Qué opinas inutashio? -le pregunto al señor del Oeste_**

**_Que la cosa se pondrán interesante en el castillo_****_ -luego miro a Yiro - estás invitado -le dijo Inutashio sonriendo_**

**_(Entendiendo) enviare un mensaje a alana, para hacerle saber de sango y para que venga -dijo Yiro sonriendo_**

**_Sango y miroku se miraron asombrados "¿Que diablos pensaban esos tres viejos?"_**

**_Después de unos minutos más de charla se retiraron a dormir, kouga también se quedaría unos días._**

**_El sonido de alguien tocando la puerta la despertó, abrió los ojos y se fijo que estaba en una hermosa habitación decorada en unos tonos de color verde suave, casi limón, con blanco. Las cortinas largas y hermosas enmarcaba el gran cristal que separaba la habitación del jardín, pues eso era lo que parecía, el sonido de la puerta llamo su atención._**

**_Adelante _****_-dijo Aome sentándose en la cama para luego mirar en dirección de quien entraba por la puerta_**

**_Buenos días, ¿como te sientes? _****_-le dijo Sango entrando a la habitación seguida de una joven youkai muy bonita de pelo azul y corto - amy -dijo hablando a la joven - pon la bandeja del desayuno en la mesa_**

**_Sango vestía un hermoso kimono rosado, con flores blancas, el pelo suelto, los dos mechones azules enmarcaban su hermoso rostro._**

**_Si señorita_****_ -dijo Amy y se dispuso a hacer- ¿preparo la ropa de la señorita? -pregunto la joven después de poner la bandeja_**

**_No, gracias _****_-dijo Aome sonriendo- puedo hacerlo yo _**

**_Solo prepárale el baño, si _****_-le dijo Sango sonriendo_**

**_Hai_****_ -Amy fue abrió las cortinas que tapaban el gran cristal, salio _**

**_¿Dónde estoy?_****_ -dijo Aome mientras se salía de la cama y descansaba los pies en la alfombra_**

**_En ese instante entro amy, abrió un gran armario, saco varias ropas, toallas y salio de nuevo_**

**_Estas en el castillo del Oeste_****_ -dijo Sango notando de inmediato el asombro de la chica_**

**_Te dije que no quería venir_****_ -dijo Aome con semblante triste, la joven noto que tenía un simple, suave y largo kimono blanco- ¿tú me cambiaste?_**

**_(Se acerco a la joven y se sentó a su lado en la cama) Si…. Aome…. estábamos preocupados por ti, estabas muy herida, no sabíamos adonde ir, mas que con inutashio -le contesto Sango suavemente- no se, si lo sabes, pero él era mas cercano a tu padre por ser de la misma raza, además de que estuvo con él cuando inuyasha desapareció contigo._**

**_Entiendo, supongo que ya que estoy aquí_****_ -dijo Aome sonriendo- no me queda de otra -después su semblante cambio- pero y…._**

**_(Toco su mano) olvídalo, además él fue que te trajo -dijo Sango sonriendo-si hasta te cuido durante la noche -entonces vio el rostro asombrado y sonrojado de aome_**

**_(Respirando el aire a su alrededor, sin que sango se diera cuenta, se percato del aroma de sesshomaru de un lado de la cama) ay no que deberá pensar -dijo Aome mientras se tapaba la boca_**

**_Ya aome, no le sigas dando vueltas_****_ -dijo Sango- amy será tu ayudante, es una buena chica, déjate consentir un poco -le aconsejo- nos diste un gran susto ayer -le dijo preocupada- ¿aome?_**

**_ (Notando el rostro preocupado de su amiga) lo siento, ¿Si, dime? -pregunto Aome_**

**_¿Cada vez que adsorbas un fragmento, sufrirás de esa forma?_****_ -le pregunto Sango nerviosa por la respuesta._**

**_(Asombrada, luego suavizo el rostro) No, ya no sucederá de nuevo -dijo Aome, viendo como el rostro de su nueva amiga se relajaba._**

**_Amy entro en ese instante diciéndole que su baño estaba listo, aome le agradeció, sango le dijo que la esperaba en la biblioteca para que conociera a algunas personas._**

**_El sol alumbraba el jardín, mientras una suave brisa, acariciaba el largo pelo de un hermoso youkai._**

**_Buenos días, sesshomaru_****_ -lo saludo su amigo_**

**_Buenos días, miroku_****_ -le dijo Sesshomaru - pensé que te abrías marchado a noche_**

**_Pues como veras no me fui_****_ -dijo Miroku-mi padre esta en la biblioteca con mi suegro y tu padre_**

**_¿Tú padre vino? Y ¿Yiro sigue aquí?_****_ -pregunto Sesshomaru_**

**_Si, también me entere que mi linda suegra esta de camino_****_ -dijo sonriendo Miroku_**

**_Sesshomaru entonces comprendió, todos querían conocerla. "Aome… había pasado la noche con ella. Era increíble, nunca había pasado la noche con una mujer y menos una humana, ni si quiera cuando se tomaba ciertas libertades para satisfacer ciertas necesidades, pero siempre se marchaba después de terminar, solo con ella el amanecer lo había encontrado. Pero con ella… por kami… dormí con ella solo por velar su sueños… ¿que me estaba pasando?… ¿Qué me estaba haciendo esa niña?" Esos eran los pensamientos de este youkai._**

**_Oye sesshomaru ¿estas aquí?_****_ -dijo su amigo_**

**_Eh… si… ¿Qué sucede?_****_ -le dijo Sesshomaru sin mirarlo, no quería que su amigo se diera cuenta de su confusión._**

**_¿Quería saber si nos acompañaras?_****_ -le pregunto Miroku_**

**_¿Adonde?_****_ -le pregunto Sesshomaru a su vez sin entender a que se refería el lobo._**

**_Sango y yo pensamos acompañar a la señorita aome en la búsqueda de los fragmentos _****_-le informo Miroku- no podemos dejarla sola, y mas ahora que sabemos lo que sucede cuando absorbe un alma ¿iras tú?_**

**_Sesshomaru miro a su amigo "¿Qué si la acompañaría en su viaje?, no debería hacerlo pero…" entonces recordó como había quedado aome después de absorber el primer fragmento, si naraku la encontraba en ese estado…_**

**_Los acompañare_****_ -dijo Sesshomaru entonces se dio cuenta de la mirada de su amigo- quiero saber que hará con colmillo de acero_**

**_Eh... si claro_****_ -dijo Miroku sonriendo- ¿sabes que, ella no sabe de la existencia de la espada?_**

**_ (Entonces lo miro) ¿No sabe de tetseiga? -murmuro Sesshomaru asombrado._**

**_No, sango le hizo referencia de ella a aome, pero en ningún momento dio a entender que fuera en su búsqueda_****_ -le informo Miroku_**

**_De seguro mi padre le informara_****_ -dijo Sesshomaru para después comenzar a caminar fuera del castillo_**

**_Nos vemos luego_****_ -dijo Miroku caminando en sentido contrario_**

**_EN LA BIBLIOTECA_**

**_Tres Youkais se encontraba sentados en sillones que formaban una media luna en el medio de la gran habitación._**

**_(Entrando en la gran sala) buenos días -dijo Sango con una sonrisa_**

**_Veo que ya te sientes mejor_****_ -dijo Yiro su padre_**

**_Si_****_ -dijo Sango_**

**_¿Cómo se encuentra? _****_-dijo el comandante Inutashio muy serio_**

**_Bueno… estaba un poco enojada por haberla traído aquí, después de decirme que no lo hiciera_****_ -dijo sonriendo Sango_**

**_¿Y porque no iba a venir?_****_ -dijo Inutashio_**

**_Bueno…_****_ -dijo Sango mirando a los tres hombre- verán, aome salio de la cueva en la que me estaba cuidando en el momento exacto en que sesshomaru decía que era un broma de mal gusto el que usted la haya invitado -dijo viendo el semblante del comandante- igual me puse yo, le vocifere de todo, miroku me dijo que ellos dos se quedaron solo, también que aome le dijo unas cuantas palabras… le juro comandante que no se que les pasa a esos dos._**

**_Inutashio estaba pálido "Como se le ocurría a su hijo decir algo así, de verdad había veces en que deseaba golpearlo" fue el pensamiento de este._**

**_En verdad tu hijo se pasó esta vez inutashio_****_ -dijo el general Kouga_**

**_Este sesshomaru no tiene arreglo_****_ -dijo Yiro meneando la cabeza_**

**_En ese momento alguien toco la puerta, por la presencia todos se dieron cuenta quien era_**

**_Adelante_****_ -dijo Inutashio_**

**_La puerta se abrió dejando ver a una hermosa joven, con el largo cabello negro suelto en media cola amarada con una cinta azul, un kimono de color blanco, con flores azules cielo._**

**_(Entrando con una hermosa sonrisa) buenos días, soy aome -dijo Aome- es un honor conocerlos -dijo haciendo una reverencia_**

**_(Estaba parado embelezado por la belleza de la joven, al igual que los demás) Al contrario princesa el honor es nuestro -dijo Inutashio tomándola de la mano y besándosela- por favor adelante -dijo guiándola hasta estar en la entrada de la media luna._**

**_Aome_****_ -dijo Sango llamando la atención de la joven- quien te sostiene de la mano es el comandante Inutashio, señor de las tierras del Oeste, y padre de Sesshomaru -aome le sonrió- este a mi derecha es mi padre Yiro, general del sur _**

**_Encantada_****_ -dijo Aome haciendo reverencia_**

**_El placer es mió_****_ -dijo Yiro haciendo reverencia_**

**_Este a mi izquierda, es mi suegro, general Kouga, de las tierras del norte, también es padre de miroku_****_ -concluyo Sango_**

**_General _****_-dijo Aome inclinando la cabeza_**

**_(Camino hasta ella, le hizo una reverencia y planto un beso en la mano) siempre es un placer conocer una hermosa dama -dijo Kouga haciendo que aome se sonrojara. (Al menos sabemos de donde saco miroku su exagerada amabilidad)_**

**_Arigatou_****_ -dijo Aome_**

**_Después de las presentaciones charlaron un rato, una conversación para poner al tanto de todo a la joven humana y para hablar de su casa, en las tierras del Este, aome también se entero que la espada de su padre sella estas tierras, hasta su llegada._**

**_Habían pasado alrededor de tres horas, cuando aome decide salir a conocer el castillo del Oeste. Es en su recorrido por el jardín que siente una extraña energía a unos cuantos kilómetros del castillo, no muy lejos. Decide entonces que quiere saber como se encontraba en su forma youkai después de la recaída que tuvo y se dirige a su habitación, en esta revisa el closet y encuentra un atuendo perfecto, para salir sin que se percaten de ella._**

**_Aome se viste con un kimono corto color azul oscuro, ajustado a la cintura con un obi (el cinturón grueso que se usa) de color amarillo dorado, con unos pantaloncitos negros cortos debajo, unas especie de botas negras de esa época, se suelta el pelo, decide dejar al destino verde._**

**_Kirara ven_****_ -dijo Aome y la gatita se sentó en su regazo- quiero que te quedes aquí, volveré pronto, si -la gatita no estaba muy de acuerdo pues saco los colmillos - si lo se -le da un beso y sale por la ventana, su cuarto se encuentra en el segundo piso del castillo_**

**_En la biblioteca inutashio se percata de la presencia de aome en su salto por la ventana y se acerca, la ve correr fuera de las tierras a una velocidad increíble para un humano y la sigue._**

**_Después de unos minutos ve que la joven se detiene, mira a todo su alrededor, inutashio había ocultado su olor y presencia para que no viera que la estaba siguiendo. Es entonces cuando ve la increíble transformación de aome, de humana a una hermosa youkai, la ve formar una esfera blanca a su alrededor y salir a una velocidad increíble._**

**_Entonces, eso es lo que significa el ser de dos almas_****_ -sonriendo- es increíble e interesante… muy interesante -Inutashio gira sobre sus pies y regresa al castillo_**

**_A KILOMETROS DE AHÍ_**

**_En una aldea un demonio estaba matando a los aldeanos, aome lo ve desde arriba y baja, en menos de dos minutos destruyo al demonio. Ayudo a unos aldeanos y curo algunos heridos. Después se marcho._**

**_Sesshomaru sintió de nuevo esa presencia, y la había seguido, pero no pudo darle alcance._**

**_¿Qué estas tramando, luna? ¿Por qué apareces ahora?_****_ -murmuro Sesshomaru_**

**_En ese momento el youkai se da cuenta de la dirección de la energía y esconde la suya._**

**_"Así que me estas siguiendo" pensó la joven, sonriendo por dentro, "Es hora de charlar un poco"_**

**_Sucedió en cuestión de segundos, Sesshomaru apareció delante de ella. Estaban frente a frente, se miraban._**

**_Sesshomaru_****_ -dijo fríamente Aome (luna)_**

**_Luna, ¿que haces en estas tierras?_****_ -le pregunto Sesshomaru mirándola sin ninguna emoción en el rostro_**

**_Eso no es de tu incumbencia_****_ -le dijo Aome (luna) de manera fría- y tú ¿Por qué me sigues?_**

**_Solo me encuentro extraño, que después de tanto tiempo, aparezcas así de la nada_****_ -le respondió Sesshomaru- y justo después que ella apareció_**

**_Debo irme_****_ -dijo Aome (luna), se giró segundos después sintió una mano agarrarla_**

**_¿Quién eres?_****_ -dijo Sesshomaru fríamente y en susurro, pero que aome escucho claramente._**

**_Aome tembló al sentirlo tan cerca. Sesshomaru se dio cuenta de su nerviosismo, pero después de mirarla a los ojos se dio cuenta de que seguía seria, sin alterarse lo mas mínimo, si hubiera sido aome se hubiera sonrojado con ese hermoso color rosado en sus mejillas. _**

**_"Definitivamente Luna era hermosa, pero… ¿pero que? Le faltaba algo ¿Qué?... ¿Aome?... Aome posee una dulzura y amabilidad que quitaba el aire… Porque ahora se sentía extraño, demonios… sus aromas eran iguales, pero eran totalmente diferentes" _**

**_"Oh kami, has algo para que esa niña deje mi mente" _**

**_"Mientras luna le provoca deseos extremos, Aome lo sacaba de quicio, la deseaba, la odiaba, muchos otros sentimientos, maldición hasta lo hacia querer reír, no lo entendía"_**

**_Suéltame_****_ -Aome (luna) el joven la soltó_**

**_"Por kami, como podía hacerle sentir tanto emociones juntas, y la mas latente era la de besarlo, ansiaba mucho volver a besarlo, pero debía actuar bien si quería que cayera bajo el hechizo de la joven humana -pensaba dentro de si misma- No podía fallar, sabia lo que debía hacer y esperaba que funcionara, de eso dependía que fuera totalmente suyo, en cuerpo, mente y alma -pensaba la joven- Pertenecía a esta época. Ahora entendía la razón por la que nunca pudo encontrar el amor, ni tener novio en el futuro, era imposible, pues no pertenecía a ese tiempo. _**

**_Pero ahora es diferente, había encontrado el amor, estaba enamorada total y perdidamente de esté cabeza dura. Ahora su segunda misión, era hacer entender a este engreído, orgulloso, frío, estoico, guapo, sexy, fuerte y adorable demonio que ella le pertenecía pero que él también le pertenecía a ella -pensó la jovencita- bueno aunque se enojara mucho al enterarse, humm… Aaaaaah… no importa, después lidiare con su enojo, estoy segura que mas adelante habrá drásticos medios para tranquilizarlo."_**

**_Sesshomaru la sintió relajarse después de soltarla, "En que diablos se había metido, grrrrrr. Deseaba besarla, mas que nada, pero y aome… por que diablos debo pensar en ella en estos momentos… de cuando a donde tengo remordimientos… Grrrrrr"_**

**_ (Notando la confusión en el interior del youkai) ¿En que piensa? Estás un poco ido -le pregunto Aome (luna)_**

**_¿Tanto te interesa saberlo? _****_-le pregunto Sesshomaru en tono ronco y suave, y por supuesto que no le diría lo que estaba pensando._**

**_ (Retrocediendo un paso) no lo creo -Aome (luna) su voz la hizo estremecerse por eso se alejo_**

**_ (La vio alejarse "Así que tu también sientes la química… eh ¡Pero que diablos piensas sesshomaru… no!, ¡maldición!) Si eres hija de inuyasha ¿porque no tienes a tetseiga? Eres demonio puro, puedes usarla, dime luna, ¿Por qué? -le cuestiono suavemente Sesshomaru_**

**_Como sabes, la espada elige su dueño, y no fue a mí a quien eligió_****_ -dijo fríamente Aome (luna)_**

**_"Que susto pase, por un instante sentí que no podría contestarle -pensaba la joven- Gracias a Inutashio-sama pude saber sobre la otra espada que me pertenece, la espada de mi padre ¡Tetseiga!... Cielos he heredado dos espadas muy poderosas. Esta protegía las tierras que me pertenecen como su hija, pero también se había enterado que sesshomaru la deseaba"_**

**_Aome es humana, no podrá con ella_****_ -dijo él convencido _**

**_Aome se sintió enfurecer por su negativa de reconocer su fuerza humana, "Pero que creído esté" _**

**_La pequeña joven sintió ganas de gruñir, pero se controló, pero no pudo evitar que sus garras salieran a relucir, largas y filosas. "él no entendería su preocupación por una hermana humana, que se supone, ni si quiera conozco". _**

**_Por eso camino sensualmente hasta él, se detuvo cuando sus dos cuerpos se pegaron sintiéndose, levanto unas de sus garras, para ser mas especifico la del dedo índice, delineando con la filosa uña sus marcas una a una, acerco su rostro al de él hasta que sus labios rozaron, respiro su respiración, gimió pues no pudo evitarlo, sintió que él se estremeció, con sus labios pegados a los suyos y mirándose, los dos a los ojos así de cerquitita, le dijo unas palabras que lo dejarían pensando, además que lo obligaría a acercarse a la pequeña aome._**

**_(Sonriendo de forma sensual mirándolo intensamente a los ojos dorados de él) Sesshomaru -dijo Aome (luna) suavemente, casi gimiendo como rogando- he visto que te haz equivocado seriamente con la pequeña humana, que por cierto casi te purifica -le dio un ligero beso sobre los labios- pero te diré un secreto sobre tetsaiga -dijo notando como el bello youkai abre los ojos sorprendido- jajaja… veo que he llamado tu atención, se que la deseas, sesshomaru -le dijo haciendo que él se fijara en ella, ya que le sorprendía que ella lo supiera- pero escucha, ya sabes que la espada elige a su dueño, pero no solo eso, sino que también elige a quien pueda usarla en todo su esplendor, solo la pequeña humana sacara esa espada y quitara el sello de las tierras del Esté. Ni tú, ni yo lo hará. Pero, a mí esa espada no me importa -después de decirle eso, lo beso ferozmente._**

**_Apretándose contra su cuerpo, y como venganza de su último encuentro, le corto el labio, y ella se corto el suyo, dándole a probar su sangre… para desquiciarlo un poco. Fue un beso desenfrenado, salvaje. _**

**_Sesshomaru la agarró de la cintura y se apretó contra ella, su sangre lo calentó por dentro… esa sangre… que tenia… era idéntica a la sangre de…_**

**_¡Aome!_****_ -dijo Sesshomaru en voz alta soltándose de ella- tú sangre… tú_**

**_No, no sesshomaru_****_-le dijo Aome (luna) fríamente mientras se separaba de él- no te equivoque conmigo, soy una demonio pura de sangre… pero, te aseguro que la pequeña humana es más poderosa que tú y yo juntos -se voltea y empieza a caminar alejándose, pero se detiene, medio girándose para mirar atrás, ladea la cabeza haciéndola parecer inocente y le dice- pero al final e internamente somos la misma_**

**_Dicho esto creo su esfera de energía blanca y se marcho, dejando confuso a un guapo youkai, y además sin palabras._**

_**CONTINUA...**  
><em>


	11. ALMAS DE LUNA NUEVA CAP 9II

**_LES DEJO LA SEGUNDA PARTE DE ESTE CAPITULO JEJEJEJE  
><em>**

**_ALMAS DE LUNA NUEVA_**

**_CAPITULO 9 SEGUNDA PARTE  
><em>**

**_"COMENCEMOS DE NUEVO"_**

**_PARTE II DE II_**

**_Ahí, en el bosque, el youkai se quedo parado mirando a la bella demonio desaparecer. Lo había dejado sin palabras, su sangre… confuso. Toda la información que sabía… "Al final e internamente somos la misma". _**

**_¡Aome!... ¿En verdad pequeña, que eres capaz de hacer?… solo hay una forma de averiguarlo….. pero le encantaba sentir su energía chocar con la de él._**

**_Al pensar en la pequeña humana su sangre empezó a calentarse, recordó como anoche se había pegado de él, y dormido como una bebe… él sin embargo no pudo pegar un ojo… recordar su boca, sus ojos cerrados, sus manos en su pecho… ni siquiera tenia que tenerla de frente para que le pusiera los pelos de punta._**

**_Algo que no le pasaba con luna…_**

**_Aome había llegado al castillo, rápidamente se quito la ropa y procedió a bañarse. Volvió a ponerse el kimono blanco con flores azules cielo. Y su pelo en media cola, atado con la cinta azul. Kirara solo la observaba sentada desde la cama. Aome cuando esta lista la mira._**

**_No digas nada_****_ -le dijo Aome tomándola en brazos y dándole un beso en la cabecita- he tenido suficiente con un terco youkai cabeza dura_**

**_La gatita solo maulló y se acurruco en el pecho de aome. En ese instante tocan la puerta._**

**_Adelante_****_ -dijo Aome_**

**_Princesa, inutashio-sama la esta esperando para el almuerzo _****_-le informo Amy:_**

**_Gracias amy… y por cierto dime aome, me suena demasiado el princesa_****_ -le dijo Aome sonriendo_**

**_Gracias señorita, pero no puedo _****_-dijo sonrojada Amy- es usted una princesa y se merece se le llame por su titulo_**

**_ (Suspira) bien, pero aquí puedes hacerlo, si -le pidió Aome_**

**_Lo intentare, pero por ahora le diré señorita si le parece _****_-dijo Amy sonriendo_**

**_Bien, muéstrame el comedor _****_-dijo Aome cediendo- es que no conozco el castillo todavía, jejejeje -dijo sonrojada_**

**_Claro_****_ -dijo Amy- sígame_**

**_Aome siguió a la joven youkai guiándola por elegantes pasillos. El castillo era enorme, y bien decorado. Después de dos minutos llegaron a un amplio comedor, amy abrió la puerta y se puso a un lado para dejarla pasar. En esta sala había un comedor muy amplio y largo. _**

**_A la cabeza se encontraba Inutashio, las sillas a su izquierda y derecha estaban vacía. Las demás que le seguían, estaban ocupadas por Sango, Yiro, Kouga y Miroku. _**

**_Los señores al verla entrar se levantaron, Inutashio fue le tomo de la mano y la encamino hasta una de las sillas, más específicamente la de su izquierda y la acomodo._**

**_Gracias_****_ -dijo Aome sentándose._**

**_Después disfrutaron de un agradable almuerzo. Aome se dio cuenta que la silla derecha, vacía, pertenecía a Sesshomaru, pues era le único que faltaba, y por lo que le había hecho estaba segura que el día de hoy llegaría tarde. Eso la entristeció un poco haciéndola suspirar, pues se dio cuenta por su aroma y aura que él deseaba a luna, aunque aome lo confundía… "Oh madre, será más difícil de lo que pensé"_**

**_Sango que estaba a su lado escucho el suspiro de la joven y noto su semblante triste_**

**_Aome, ¿estás bien?_****_ -le pregunto preocupada Sango_**

**_Eh… si claro_****_ -dijo Aome mostrando una sonrisa calida- ¿oye?_**

**_¿Si?_****_ -Sango_**

**_Podrías mostrarme el castillo _****_-pidió Aome sonriendo- es que me perdí esta mañana… de milagro encontré mi habitación jejeje_**

**_ (Sonrió) claro -dijo Sango- además, mi madre esta por llegar, me encantaría que la conozcas_**

**_claro_****_ -respondió Aome, miro un segundo a su nueva amiga, había pensado en decirle su pequeño secreto, necesitaría un poco de ayuda si quería que sesshomaru cayera en el camino de la pequeña aome, como le decía él… pero aun no se decida.- oye, también me gustaría ver las afueras del castillo_**

**_Bien_****_ -dijo Sango_**

**_Ambas jóvenes sonrieron, parecían hermanas, y su amistad a los ojos de los señores era bien recibida._**

**_Sin embargo inutashio miraba con aprobación y admiración el comportamiento de la joven humana… su hijo se llevaría tremenda sorpresa, solo esperaba que no lo arruinara con su estupido orgullo._**

**_Durante una hora sango y aome pasearon por el castillo. Después la madre de sango, Alana llego. Ambas se dirigieron a la sala de la biblioteca._**

**_Madre_****_ -dijo Sango al ver una hermosa youkai de pelo negro corto por el cuello, con un hermoso kimono negro, con flores amarilla, y un obi blanco a su cintura_**

**_Mi pequeña _****_-dijo Alana revisando a su hija- ¿estás bien? Tu padre me contó, me puse muy nerviosa cuando tuve el presentimiento -dijo acariciando el rostro de su hija_**

**_(Seria) si, por poco y no lo cuento -dijo Sango, para después sonreír-madre, quiero que conozcas a aome, la hija de inuyasha y kikyo, aome -dijo- aome, ella es mi madre, alana_**

**_Encantada señora _****_-dijo Aome haciendo una reverencia_**

**_(Con los ojos como plato) Por kami, pero si es el mismo retrato de kikyo -dijo Alana acercándose a la joven humana, acariciando su rostro- tienes los ojos de tu padre, es una mezcla muy hermosa_**

**_(Sonrojada) Arigatou, señora -dijo Aome_**

**_No cariño, dime alana, eres parte de la familia _****_-dijo con una sonrisa sincera- lamento mucho lo de tu madre y tu padre -dijo tomándole la mano- ella principalmente, era una gran mujer, respetada por todos_**

**_Gracias _****_-dijo Aome_**

**_Por cierto Inutashio ¿Dónde se encuentra tu hijo?_****_ -dijo Alana mirándolo, y la señora sintió como aome se tenso al oír el nombre del hijo de su anfitrión_**

**_"Vaya, vaya… así que lo que me contó Yiro en la carta es cierto… jajajaja, ya era hora de que ese terco muchachito empiece a echar cabeza."_**

**_Salio esta mañana, aun no ha regresado _****_-dijo el comandante- ¿sango?_**

**_Si comandante _****_-dijo la joven_**

**_Encamina a tu madre a descansar, mas adelante podrán hablar con más tranquilidad_****_ -dijo Inutashio- por cierto alana, me acaba de llegar una nota, tu sobrino viene encamino -le anuncio, para después sonreír- llegara en una semana._**

**_Alana entendió perfectamente el mensaje, además de que sesshomaru y él no se llevaban bien._**

**_Me parece perfecto_****_ -dijo Alana para después salir con su hija_**

**_Aome se quedo con inutashio en la habitación. Ella se acerco a la ventana y miro a través de ella._**

**_Gracias por recibirme, inutashio-sama _****_-dijo la joven Aome sin mirarlo- su casa es muy hermosa, por lo poco que he visto._**

**_Aome, siempre serás bienvenida_****_ -dijo Inutashio quedándose detrás de ella- aunque no lo creas, tu presencia a causado un drástico cambio en todos… y puedo asegurarte que para bien_**

**_ (Se gira) arigatou -dijo Aome sonriendo, en ese instante recordó a su familia, la extrañaba, pero agradeció a kami en silencio, la oportunidad de no estar sola, se sentía como en casa._**

**_Aome, después de la charla, salio al jardín. Era tan hermoso y le causaba una extraña sensación de paz._**

**_La joven humana se encontraba parada delante de un hermoso árbol, que la cobijaba, pero debajo de el, varios rayos de sol se filtraban dándole, al que la viera en ese instante un toque angelical, casi místico. Su largo pelo negro brillaba donde los rayos de sol lo tocaban, su kimono blanco se movía al compás del viento. Ella con la mirada y mente perdida en un punto fijo, no se percato de su llegada._**

**_Aome_****_ -se escucho el susurro_**

**_Ella se giro sobresaltada y sonrojada, con los ojos brillándole._**

**_Acababa de llegar, fue a su cuarto y tomo un baño, se cambio de ropa, ahora lucia un kimono blanco con diseños, violeta. De camino al estudio de su padre se encontró con alana y su comentario: "Esa aome es un ángel, me alegró de haberla conocido", pero en si, ese no fue lo que lo saco de sus casillas, fue el comentario "A mi sobrino le encantara conocerla" si, ese comentario lo hizo gruñir, y que un extraño sentimiento se sintiera en su interior, y todo por que "Él", llegaría en una semana, nunca se había llevada bien con él, y el saber que aome estaría cerca de esté, hacia que su sangre hirviera de rabia. _**

**_Después de hablar con su padre, se acerco al jardín, el aroma de ella, una calida energía lo estaba llamando, lo sentía vibrar a su alrededor._**

**_Cuando llego al jardín, se quedo sin respiración, la imagen que estaba viendo era única, ella… parada delante de ese árbol, con los rayos de sol lloviéndole, era la imagen más perfecta que jamás haya visto, ella era perfecta, su aura, vibraba con una paz, destilando ondas de energías, que lo arrullaban. Y solo estaba en total calma, la escuchaba estar en armonía con todo a su alrededor… estaba tan embelesado que no pudo detener el susurro que salio de sus labios._**

**_Aome… _****_-susurro Sesshomaru_**

**_La vio girarse rápidamente, sonrojada y con su ojos brillándole, como la noche en que la beso._**

**_Sesshomaru-sama_****_ -dijo Aome tocándose la mejilla- hola -dijo después dulcemente_**

**_Hola_****_ -dijo Sesshomaru serio y con mirada fría- ¿como te sientes?_**

**_ (lo miro y le dio una dulce sonrisa) bien, gracias por cuidarme -dijo Aome "Idiota" pensó recordando que el no la quería en su casa- lamento que hayas tenido que traerme -dijo con el rostro triste- se que no quiere mi presencia en su casa… prometo márchame lo antes posible -dijo bajando la cabeza- se que mi presencia le molesta -levanto la mirada y sesshomaru pudo ver, que esos hermosos ojos brillantes que lo habían recibido con tanta alegría, ahora mostraba una gran tristeza, desencanto y frialdad, todo por sus estupidas palabras- con su permiso_**

**_Y empezó a retirarse. _**

**_Sesshomaru no supo que fue lo que le impulso a tomar la mano de la joven, para detenerla, pero cuando se dio cuenta, estaba frente a ella con su mano sostenida por la de él, al mirarla la vio roja como un tomate._**

**_Sesshomaru-sama… ¿Qué sucede?_****_ -dijo Aome sintiendo como la energía de él recorría su cuerpo haciéndola estremecer "diablos, como era posible que cada vez que se tocaban, las energías fluyeran como agua por todo su cuerpo… es ¡injusto!" lo mira sin poder evitar que sus ojos le brillaran- Sessh…_**

**_Yo… aome puedes quedarte el tiempo que desees_****_-dijo Sesshomaru muy serio y con su mirada mas fría, luego cambio de tema rápidamente, pues no quería dar explicación de lo que había dicho… ya que él mismo no lo sabia- ¿Qué fue lo que te paso cuando el alma entro a tu pecho? estaba ahí, te vi sufrir, eso es lo que te sucederá, cada vez que tomes un alma de la perla_**

**_ (Sorprendida por su preocupación, ya que no lo esperaba de él, pero el que la desviara con tal descaro la hizo enojar) yo… eso se debió a una pequeña duda -dijo Aome con la misma actitud seria y seca- tendré que esperar tomar otra alma, para saber lo que sucederá luego_**

**_Sé, que cada vez que adsorbas un alma tu poder se incrementara ¿es cierto?_****_ -le pregunto Sesshomaru, "solo quería confirmar, ya que al momento de quedar atrapado en la esfera de purificación, sintió como su poder crecía"_**

**_si, al terminar de absorber todas las almas, mi poder se incrementara considerablemente, pero después no sabré que sucederá_****_ -dijo Aome mirándolo con una expresión tranquila y sin reflejar como se sentía- dependerá de mi cuerpo y mis almas, el que logre controlar las demás almas que se unan a las mías, o perecer consumida por el poder dentro de mí -dijo, bajando el rostro- eso es lo único que se…. después, no se._**

**_Sesshomaru la veía, no entendía los sentimientos que se estaba albergando en su interior, entre ellos dos, algo estaba creciendo lo sentía por dentro, el deseo de protegerla y el de besarla, el de hacerla suya. Pero jamás tomaría a una humana como su mujer, reconocería que le atraía y que le importaba, pero no más._**

**_ (La miro serio y sin expresión en el rostro) ¿Aunque aun no entiendo porque la perla eligió a una débil humana para llevar en su interior tanto poder? -dijo Sesshomaru notando como la energía de aome cambiaba, drásticamente… perfecto pensó el joven youkai_**

**_"Como era posible que dijera palabras tan dulce en un momento y luego palabras tan duras" -pensó la joven, que no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas salieran, luego levanto el rostro, sentía que se estaba enojando- ¡sabias que eres un egocéntrico, cabeza dura, deslenguado! -dijo levantando la voz_**

**_"Perfecto, ahora sabría de que era capaz mi pequeña niña… nani… mía… pero que diablos estoy pensando" -pensó el joven youkai- ¡y tu eres una escandalosa! -dijo levantado la voz_**

**_(con los ojos brillándole de furia y su energía creciendo) ¡Aaah… tarado! -dijo apretando los puños_**

**_Los señores de los puntos cardinales se acercaron a ver que sucedía, y vieron a una muy enojada aome discutiendo con un sonriente sesshomaru. Nadie había visto a Sesshomaru sonreír y eso desconcertó a los presentes._**

**_Sesshomaru sentía como su energía le mandaba pequeños choques a su cuerpo "Maldición le gustaba… era adictivo… la hacia desearla mas"._**

**_¡Sabias que eres insoportable!_****_ -le dijo Sesshomaru haciéndola enojar_**

**_¡Uuuyyy… eres un insensible! _****_-dijo Aome elevando tanto su energía que los que estaban en el castillo, se espantaron. _**

**_Niña_****_ -le contesto Sesshomaru entonces_**

**_¡Niña!_****_ -exclamo aome chirriando de ira- entonces eres un ¡ Retrasado!_**

**_Humana _****_-dijo Sesshomaru_**

**_Esa fue la gota que hizo derramar el vaso, llamarla humana fue su peor error. Los ojos de aome brillaron de un color dorado haciendo que sus pupilas desaparecieran, la espada destino verde brillo en la habitación de aome, y desapareció, Apareciendo luego en la mano derecha de ella, la espada brillaba de un color verde, aome levanto la espada con la punta hacia abajo, frente a ella. _**

**_Sesshomaru al sentir sus sentidos revelarse se alejo de ella lo suficiente, y se preparo para un gran ataque, pero fue mas de lo que pensó._**

**_Muy tarde se dio cuenta, que aome estaba siendo controlada por el poder adquirido por absorber la primera alma._**

**_Alana se dio cuenta, diciendo en voz alta lo que su instinto le decía_**

**_Esa no es aome _****_-dijo Alana ganando la atención de sus acompañantes_**

**_Inutashio, Yiro, Kouga, Sango, Miroku miraban asombrados como el poder de aome se desbordaba._**

**_Debemos alejarnos _****_-dijo Alana echándose para atrás y creando un campo de energía alrededor del castillo y de ellos. No sabía lo que sucedería. Todos miraban asombrados el poder de la joven humana._**

**_(Miraba asombrado como había alterado a la joven… pero también se dio cuenta que no podía moverse) ¡Que!...demonios no puedo moverme - exclamo Sesshomaru y todos escucharon el comentario_**

**_En ese momento aome dio media vuelta hacia arriba a la espada, al hacerlo una imagen de la espada apareció, era una espada de luz de color verde y en ella se sentía un gran poder de purificación. Aome termino de girar la espada poniendo la punta hacia arriba y la espada de luz salio dirigida a sesshomaru… esté no podía moverse._**

**_Aome dentro de ella sentía un gran poder revelarse… después sintió como perdía el control de su energía y cuerpo, no podía ver con claridad, algo la estaba llenando… debía deshacerse de eso que la asfixiaba. _**

**_Después de unos segundo sintió esa energía salir, y poco a poco a recuperaba la visión… y su espanto fue tal que no pensó dos veces su situación… no supo como destino verde había llegado a su manos… pero hay estaba y lo iba a utilizar._**

**_Todos veían asustado la espada de luz dirigirse a sesshomaru. _**

**_¡SESSHOMARUUU!_****_ -grito el comandante Inutashio_**

**_Es en ese momento en que aome recupera la vista y ve sus actos. Sesshomaru no puede moverse pero se percata que aome había recuperado sus ojos, pero la espada estaba llegando a su destino._**

**_Aome… _****_-gimió Sesshomaru viendo a los ojos al ver que era muy tarde_**

**_ (Con ojos como plato, entendió que no se podía mover) ¡Noooo! -grito Aome - ¡Sesshomaru!_**

**_En cuestión de segundos aome puso a destino verde de lado un poco inclinado hacia abajo y su mano izquierda levantada hacia arriba_**

**_ (Recordaba esa pose y se asusto) ¡Ay no! -dijo Miroku_**

**_¡Pero si es…! _****_-exclamo la joven Sango_**

**_Inutashio y los demás no entendían. Pero pronto lo sabrían._**

**_Sesshomaru también se acordó de la pose, y lo que ella podía hacer y la sola idea de saber lo que haría le helo la sangre_**

**_¡No lo hagas! _****_-le grito Sesshomaru_**

**_¡VIENTOS DEL ESTE!_****_ -grito Aome y todos la escucharon, y también sintieron como el aire a su alrededor se alteraba_**

**_Después de invocar los vientos movió la espada que se encontraba con la punta hacia abajo, y puso la punta de esta en un fuerte movimiento hacia atrás, dejando el mango de esta hacia delante. Los vientos se giraron bruscamente haciendo que la espada de luz diera un giro que además de hacerla cambiar de dirección aumentó su velocidad por la fuerza del viento… todos vieron la espada de luz cambiar de dirección… pero en dirección contraria a la que iba… es decir de frente aome después una gran explosión y un grito._**

**_Aarrrgg _****_-se escucho el grito Aome_**

**_Los vientos que se movían, disiparon rápidamente el polvo que se levanto. Ahí estaban de frente, aome y sesshomaru. Los presentes miran que no paso nada, pues ambos estaban de pie. Pero al parecer Sesshomaru si vio algo pues se movió a una velocidad sorprendente._**

**_Sesshomaru movió una de sus garras y comprobó que podía moverse y no estaba herido, luego miro al frente ella lo miraba con lagrimas en lo ojos, parecía que nada había pasado… hasta que se dio cuenta… su kimono blanco empezó a teñirse de color rojo en su hombro, se movió rápidamente hacia ella, antes de que él pudiera llegar ella dejo caer la espada y empezó a caer de frente para luego golpear duramente el suelo._**

**_Aome… _****_-dijo Sesshomaru tomándola suavemente en sus brazos_**

**_(Con lagrimas en su mejillas) Gomen sesshomaru-sama, no fue mi intención -dijo Aome para después desmayarse_**

**_Sesshomaru la cargo en sus brazos, y se dispuso entrar al castillo, con la miko humana acurrucada en su pecho. No miro a nadie solo entro seguido de sango._**

**_Alana al ver el gesto del joven susurro_**

**_Al parecer nuestro sesshomaru ha caído en las redes de la pequeña princesa humana_****_ -dijo Alana sonriendo para entrar al castillo_**

**_Los demás solo se quedaron ahí mirando. Segundos después entraron._**

**_Había anochecido. Sesshomaru se encontraba en el cuarto de aome, su niña humana había dormido el día completo "Si, no sabia porque, pero no podía evitar llamarla así". _**

**_Tenia el hombro herido, el recordarlo lo hizo sentir de nuevo ese sentimiento de culpa volvió a preguntarse, de cuando a donde los remordimientos habían empezado a aparecer._**

**_El youkai se encontraba sentado al lado del gran cristal, cuando siente a la joven despertar, él la mira y ella le devuelve la mirada. Sesshomaru se percata de las lagrimas, se levanta y se sienta a su lado en la cama_**

**_Yo... lo _****_-él supo que ella iba de nuevo a disculparse, por lo que él con su idiotez había provocado, por lo que puso un dedo en su boca para callarla._**

**_¿Necesitas algo?_****_ -le pregunto suavemente el joven príncipe_**

**_"Por kami, que hermosa estaba con el pelo suelto, esparcido por la cama de sabanas blancas, el deseo de besarla y tomarla ahí mismo era fuerte… pero se contuvo"_**

**_No_****_ -dijo ella, "solo a ti" y su corazón dio un vuelco al tener semejante pensamiento._**

**_"Que hermoso era, y como lograba que ella perdiera el control, cuando estaba con él todo era un caos -pensaba- pero había descubierto que cada vez que absorbiera un alma debía controlar el poder obtenido… pero teniéndolo cerca nada tenia que ver… la alteraba… y las ganas de probar sus labios eran ya demasiado"_**

**_Sesshomaru se levanto pero ella le tomo la mano e intento levantarse… el rápidamente la sostuvo del hombro sano y de la cintura… quedando muy cerca de su rostro, él la miro y vio en sus dorados ojos el deseo tan parecido al de él que la azotaba por dentro… él se contuvo… pero ella no._**

**_La vio ladear la cabeza y por un momento el pensó que estaba viendo a ¡luna!… "Pero al final e internamente somos la misma"… solo por un segundo ese pensamiento lleno su mente, ya que los calientes labios de aome tomaron los suyos en un beso suave… e iniciativo…. nada que ver con los enérgicos besos de luna_**

**_Aome… _****_-pero Sesshomaru no dijo mas nada. Su deseo era tan grande como el de ella y le devolvió el beso. _**

**_Pero era un beso apasionado… algo más allá de lo común… algo nunca sentido por él… algo nunca sentido por ella. Después de unos minutos, por falta de aire se separaron… ella lo miro sonrojada y jadeante… pidiendo más con los ojos… pero él no podía… no debía. La acomodo en la cama y se separo de ella._**

**_No te vayas_****_ -dijo Aome bajando la cabeza apenada y mirando a otro lado- no me deje sola -le pidio_**

**_Sesshomaru la miro, se acerco a ella y se recostó a su lado_**

**_Duérmete _****_-le dijo- no te dejare sola_**

**_(feliz) arigatou -dijo mientras se acurrucaba en su pecho y caía de nuevo en el letargo llamado sueño._**

**_Sesshomaru "Que me haz hecho pequeña aome…Que me hiciste" pensaba el taiyoukai para después caer dormido, apretando a una hermosa miko humana en sus brazos._**

_**CONTINUA...**  
><em>


	12. ALMAS DE LUNA NUEVA CAP 10

**_Aqui seguimos con la trama.  
><em>**

**_ALMAS DE LUNA NUEVA_**

**_CAPITULO 10_**

**_"UNA PROMESA ENTRE AMIGAS"_**

**_Aome despertó con los primeros rayos de sol. En un segundo le llegaron los recuerdos del día anterior, también de su petición a cierto youkai, y se sonrojo. Se giró pero para su desilusión, él se había marchado._**

**_"Oh kami, que haré… es difícil" pensó la joven miko._**

**_La joven se sentía adolorida y cerro los ojos un momento. "Demonios, si pudiera estar en mi forma youkai por solo un día entero estaría bien para mañana, pero aquí se me es imposible" -la decepción estaba presente._**

**_Amy entro en la habitación, la ayudo a asearse, luego la acostó de nuevo, la curo y le ayudo con el desayuno. Minutos después la dejo descansar._**

**_"Otra noche que paso con ella. Se sentía frustrado, pues el deseo latente de hacerla suya, era muy poderoso -suspira- Luna... ¡Es cierto!... le pedí que fuera mi compañera, le hice una petición. Pero en ese momento no conocía a aome, ni su extraño parecido con luna. Una es humana, la otra youkai. _**

**_(Suspira)… Algo era seguro… aome, estos fuertes sentimientos hacia ella, no eran naturales, por kami, estoy llegando a desear cosas que nunca pensé que alguna vez desearía. Y todas las quería con aome. _**

**_¡No! Es una humana… ¿y eso que?... nada… ¿Pero?... ¡No se!"-se dijo para así dejar de discutir consigo mismo._**

**_Termino de ver la salida de sol, tan solo habían pasados unos minutos desde que había salido de su cama, "Y no quería salirse, deseo quedarse mas tiempo con ella". _**

**_Después de tomar un baño, luego se fue al comedor._**

**_Cuando llego al comedor, en este se encontraban su padre, Yiro, Kouga y miroku. Él se sentó a la derecha de su padre y por unos minutos charlaron, después Alana y sango aparecieron._**

**_Desayunaron en silencio. Amy pasó a informar del estado de aome, para terminar con:_**

**_Ahora se encuentra dormida_****_ -dijo Amy con una sonrisa- con su permiso_**

**_Propio_****_ -dijo muy serio Inutashio_**

**_Sesshomaru solo miro a la joven partir, no había dicho nada. Los rostros se giraron a verlo y este los miro de manera fría._**

**_¿Qué es lo que sucede contigo y la jovencita?_****_ -cuestiono Inutashio a su terco hijo_**

**_Nada_****_ -respondió Sesshomaru secamente_**

**_Inutashio iba a reclamarle cuando un sonido en la puerta llamo su atención._**

**_Comandante_****_ -dijo un Sirviente haciendo reverencia- una nube de monstruos fue vista esta madrugada en dirección al Este -informo entre dudando si terminar el informe completo o… pero la fría mirada del comandante Inutashio lo disuadió para completar el mensaje- señor… tienen la araña en la espalda_**

**_Sesshomaru solo levanto una ceja. No por que sea extraño, sino, que en ese preciso instante a naraku se le ocurría molestar._**

**_¿Qué se traerá naraku entre mano?_****_ -dijo muy serio el comandante-manténgame informado_**

**_Si señor _****_-respondió el Sirviente haciendo una reverencia para retirarse._**

**_Salio del comedor, dejando preocupado a siete youkais. Sango con rostro de preocupación se levanto._**

**_Debo ir a ver aome, si lo presiente seguro querrá ir donde él _****_-dijo Sango saliendo del comedor_**

**_No entiendo, ¿Por qué aome quería ir a buscar a naraku? _****_-pregunto Alana si entender el caso_**

**_En breves minutos miroku le resumió lo sucedido, dejando impresionada a la señora._**

**_Así que ella salvo a mi pequeña _****_-dijo Alana pensativa- ahora entiendo su preocupación, Yiro… -dijo preocupada_**

**_Lo se, kouga creo… _****_-empezó a hablar_**

**_Disculpe señor, pero creo que sesshomaru y yo podemos encargarnos de esto, sin que la señorita aome se de cuenta _****_-dijo Miroku mirando a sesshomaru-podemos partir de inmediato_**

**_Por mi bien _****_-dijo. "Aome no debe saber de ese engendro, no esta en condiciones… y todo por… grrrrrr, maldito sentimiento de culpa"_**

**_Inutashio vio el dilema de su hijo en sus ojos, sabia que lo hacia por la pequeña humana, "¿Por que le era tan difícil aceptarla?"._**

**_Está bien _****_-dijo Inutashio serio_**

**_Sesshomaru y miroku salieron del castillo, en ese mismo instante aome se despierta al sentir la presencia de Sesshomaru alejándose._**

**_¡Sesshomaru! _****_-dijo Aome, y miro en dirección de la ventana._**

**_La puerta se abrió en ese instante, aome gira el rostro, encontrándose con una preocupada sango._**

**_Sesshomaru se fue ¿sucede algo? _****_-dijo Aome intentando levantarse_**

**_(Se acerca a ella y la obliga a recostar, dándose cuenta de la mueca en su rostro por el dolor) no es nada, una gran cantidad de monstruos fueron vistos esta madrugada al Este, sesshomaru fue a investigar, es normal -dijo Sango arreglándole la sabana tapándola con ella- cálmate, sabia que al sentir a Sesshomaru irse te despertarías -dijo sonriendo_**

**_Aome se sonrojo como tomate_**

**_¡Sango!…_****_ -exclamo Aome avergonzada_**

**_Vamos amiga, yo no le veo lo malo, al contrario, es maravilloso _****_-dijo con una picara sonrisa en el rostro- ¿Es por eso sus discusiones?_**

**_Eh… eh… yo… este…_****_ -la miko estaba nerviosa_**

**_Toc, Toc, Toc_**

**_Con permiso_****_ -interrumpió la joven, entrando en la habitación- señorita sango, su madre quiere verla_**

**_Sango vio suspirar a la joven humana, y sonrió_**

**_Jaajajaja… tranquila aome_****_ -dijo sango sonriendo- fue una pregunta, entiendo sino confías lo suficiente -dijo, tomo su mano y la apretó- no te rindas, se que es un poco difícil, pero si hay alguien que puede hacerlo cambiar, esa eres tú -sonriendo se levanto- descansa, así te recuperaras mas pronto_**

**_Salio de la habitación seguida de amy._**

**_En ese momento aome, lo decidió, se transformaría por un tiempo razonable. Crearía un campo para no externar su energía y así no la descubrieran._**

**_Sesshomaru era el único que conocía su presencia y no se encontraba en el castillo._**

**_Aome se concentro, creando un campo de energía alrededor de la cama, estaba sudando por el esfuerzo hecho, en ese momento su fiebre empezó a subir y su herida a doler. _**

**_La joven miko portadora de las dos almas mas poderosas existentes, se transformo, su pelo creció, tornándose plateado, sus ojos dorados se aclararon hasta volverse de un hermoso color plateado, una línea magenta en cada lado de la mejilla, y por ultimo sus garras y colmillos._**

**_Al terminar, la joven ahora youkai respiraba pesadamente, y con dificultad, deseaba dormir, pero no podía, debía mantenerse alerta._**

**_En una habitación a cuatro puertas de donde estaba aome, una madre hablaba con su hija._**

**_Ella esta enamorada de él…. ¿crees que sea coincidencia madre? _****_-pregunto Sango preocupa_**

**_No hija, pero eso no significa que debas intervenir_****_ -dijo alana seria mirando a su hija- él debe darse cuenta, y ella poner todo su empeño_**

**_¡Madre!_****_ -dijo sango asombrada_**

**_Ya me había percatado_****_ -dijo la señora sonriendo_**

**_¡Pero tú lo conoces! _****_-exclamo sango mirándola- su comportamiento es… -fue y se sentó junto a su madre- no quiero que le haga daño, la siento como la hermana que nunca tuve_**

**_Oh, cariño_****_ -susurro abrazándola_**

**_Había pasado hora y media desde que aome se transformo. Sango y su madre terminaron de hablar. La fiebre y el cansancio se apoderaron de aome, respiraba con dificultad._**

**_En la biblioteca inutashio le sugirió a sango ver como estaba aome. Ella fue a la habitación de la miko._**

**_Aome estaba entrando al letargo del sueño, el cansancio se apodero de ella. No se percato cuando sango entro… pero si la escucho._**

**_¡Tú!_****_ -exclamo Sango sorprendida_**

**_Sango camino por el pasillo del castillo hasta la habitación de aome. Iba a tocar cuando pensó que si estaba durmiendo la despertaría, así que entro silenciosamente, cerrando la puerta después de entrar._**

**_La joven youkai no se dio cuenta del campo de energía, por lo que al girarse y ver la cama donde debía estar reposando su amiga humana, solo encontró el hermoso rostro de una… "Youkai… una youkai… pero su energía"-pensó la joven_**

**_Un rayo de sol entro por la ventana, haciendo brillar el campo de energía._**

**_ "Ese cabello, si… no fue un sueño" Tú -dijo Sango en voz alta_**

**_En ese instante una adolorida y muy mal sentida aome, abres sus ojos lentamente, pues estaba débil. Abre sus ojos como plato, al reconocer a su nueva amiga._**

**_¡Sango! Yo… yo_****_ -la joven miko youkai no resistió más, se desmayo y con esto volvió a ser humana._**

**_Sango la vio cambiar a la simple y poderosa humana que era, su hermoso cabello brillo volviéndose negro, los colmillos que sobresalían de su boca desaparecieron, al igual que sus garras y el campo de energía. La joven youkai, se percato que aome se había desmayado, su rostro estaba pálido y rosado en las mejillas por la fiebre, además de que respiraba con dificultad_**

**_¡No!... Aome_****_ -Sango se acerco rápidamente a ella, toco su frente- tienes fiebre ¡Pero que demonios intentabas hacer! -no se le ocurrió nada mas que decir... pues no entendía nada._**

**_Durante una hora sango bajo la fiebre de aome y tres horas después aome despertó._**

**_Hola_****_ -dijo casi llorando del susto_**

**_Sa… sango_****_ -Aome suspiro- lo siento… en verdad_**

**_Descuida_****_ -dijo sango tocando su mano- ya te lo dije, la confianza es necesaria -y le sonrió_**

**_Sango… _****_-susurro antes de caer en el sueño._**

**_Una hora después, amy le trajo comida, pero la joven no había despertado. Sango se quedo con ella cuidándola. "Lo sabia, sabia que había visto un hermoso cabello plateado, en su encuentro con naraku. Por eso y por sus ojos lo llame por su nombre… llame a sesshomaru… por un momento pensé que había imaginado mal, pero no fue así... pero... significa que ella… No, es mejor que ella me lo diga -suspiro y la miro mientras dormía, respirando con dificultad-…aome…" dijo levantándose de la cama y sentándose en la ventana._**

**_Una hora después aome por fin despertó, esta vez completamente_**

**_¿Cómo te encuentras? _****_-dijo sango acercándose a ella, pues se había sentado en la silla cerca de la ventana. _**

**_Si hubieran tenido reloj, en ese momento hubieran sido las cuatro de la tarde_**

**_Aome la miro, en verdad se sentía mal._**

**_Sango_****_ -dijo aome- perdóname_**

**_Ya deja de pedir excusas _****_-dijo sango sentándose a su lado- te entiendo… pero lo que no entiendo es ¿como es posible?_**

**_(Sonrió) gracias (suspiro) -aome la miro seria- como sabrás el Ser de dos almas es un corazón humano y el cuerpo de un poderoso youkai_**

**_Si… eso quiere decir que… _****_-comento Sango comprendiendo mejor la situación_**

**_Así es, puedo ser una youkai completa de alma y sangre, como también puedo ser una humana de alma y sangre _****_-dijo Aome mirándola a los ojos_**

**_Elementos importantes en todo ser humano o youkai _****_-dijo sango pensativa en voz alta- ahora entiendo, gracias a eso puede absorber las almas que salgan de los demonios y purificarlas con tu corazón humano_**

**_Si_****_ -respondió la miko- pero aun me afectan los poderes de miko que llevo dentro_**

**_¿Como así? _****_-cuestiono sango confusa_**

**_Veras, el campo de energía que estaba puesto en el momento que entraste, fue creado por mi parte humana, es puro _****_-comenta Aome- al transformarme dentro de el, podía curarme, pero mas lentamente por el poder de purificación, pero mas rápido por ser youkai -termino de decir para agregar- mi energía de miko no me purificaría, pero si me debilita. No he podido controlar esa parte, aún._**

**_En tu forma youkai te curarías más rápido_****_ -dijo entendiendo- eras lo que intentabas hacer_**

**_Si_****_ -dijo Aome sonriendo_**

**_Te arriesgaste mucho_****_ -dijo sango seria y un poco molesta por el riesgo que se tomo la joven._**

**_Lo siento_****_ -dijo aome sintiéndose culpable_**

**_Ay aome… _****_-exclamo sango elevando una hermosa y delineada ceja- pero y sesshomaru -dijo mirándola_**

**_(Seria) Debe aceptarme como humana, si quiere tenerme como youkai -dijo Aome mirándola_**

**_(Sorprendida) ¡Aome! ¿A que te refieres? -cuestiono Sango_**

**_Aome le contó sobre su encuentro cuando ella estaba inconsciente por el ataque de naraku, omitiendo los detalles como que estaba desnuda, que la beso y etc.…etc. Luego su encuentro cuando despertó de absorber la primera alma. También de la petición._**

**_(Con los ojos como plato, sin poder aun creérselo) ¡SESSHOMARU TE PIDIO SER SU MUJER! -se hecho hacia atrás y se cayo de la cama de la gran impresión- no puedo creerlo… no es posible… pero y tu que le contestaste_**

**_Se lo pidió a luna_****_-susurro aome triste, sango se dio cuenta- no a mí, además no lo conocía... que crees que le conteste -dijo enfadándose-además, ese idiota me beso sin permiso… Upss -dijo dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, se giro para ver a su amiga_**

**_(Pálida) Te beso… sesshomaru te beso -repito para no equivocarse- aome ¿entonces porque?_**

**_(Triste) ¡Solo le interesa mi parte youkai! -exclamo aome enfurecida y en voz alta. _**

**_Luego le explico que ella se había enamorado de sesshomaru. Con toda su odiosidad, mal genio, frió trato con las personas y mas… con ella. Le dijo que había sentido esa parte calida en él, pero que antes debía aceptar a la pequeña aome, si quería tener a luna, _**

**_"Somos las mismas personas, soy tanto youkai como humana. Para que pueda estar a su lado, debe dejar de odiarme" -termino de decir la joven, con un sentimiento apretando su pecho._**

**_Luego de una larga charla, sango entendió la profundidad de los sentimientos de aome, y su deseo de ser amada completamente._**

**_Aome… _****_-susurro Sango comprensiva _**

**_Sango_****_ -dijo aome mirándola- no debe saberlo, aun no_**

**_(Suspira) aome… yo… -dijo sango- pero y… cuando se entere… ay no, cuando se entere estaremos en serios problemas… aome tú_**

**_Tranquila _****_-aome sonrío- prométemelo _**

**_(La miro seria) está bien… ok… ok cuenta conmigo…. Pero… olvídalo -suspira la joven demonio_**

**_Solo espero que este lo suficientemente enamorado para omitir esa pequeña mentirita _****_-dijo aome sonriendo _**

**_Mentirita… ja _****_-dijo sango haciendo un mueca con los labios para después sonreír- moriremos dolorosamente cuando se entere_**

**_Sango…_****_ -gimio aome con mirada suplicante_**

**_¡Oh rayos!… está bien te lo prometo, el muy pretencioso se lo merece _****_-dijo resignada cruzando los brazos no muy segura_**

**_Gracias_****_ -dijo suspirando aliviada_**

**_En ese cuarto dos nuevas y sinceras amigas, fortalecieron su amistad._**

**_Una, haría su mayor esfuerzo para conquistar al hombre que había robado su corazón._**

**_La otra seria su apoyo, su hombro para el dolor de los desplantes. Su equilibrio emocional._**

**_Ambas amigas se miraban sonriendo, en un cuarto de cortinas blancas y relucientes rayos de sol entrando por la ventana. Una nueva amistad había nacido. _**

**_Y alguien con unos ojos blancos sin pupila, había tenido una hermosa premonición._**

**_Alana ¿estás bien?_****_ -dijo un hermoso youkai de pelo azul entrando a la habitación_**

**_Ahora si, Yiro _****_-dijo sonriendo mientras sus ojos regresaban a la normalidad- ahora si._**

_**CONTINUA...**  
><em>


	13. ALMAS DE LUNA NUEVA CAP 11

_**_**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, aqui les dejo lo que sigue espero que les guste la continuacion de la historia**_**__**_**.**_**_

_**ALMAS DE LUNA NUEVA**_

_**CAPITULO 11**_

"_**UN LLAMADO AL ALMA, TETSAIGA"**_

_**Es posible escuchar el llamado del alma, si en silencio te encuentras. Pero difícil es seguir, el camino a donde te conduce.**_

_**La energía demoníaca de esos engendros guiaba a sesshomaru y a miroku hacia las tierras del Este, a unos kilómetros del castillo de Inuyasha. **_

"_**¿Qué demonios tramas naraku? Pensaba el oji dorados. Mientras más se acercaban al castillo.**_

_**¿Sesshomaru?**__** -dijo miroku preocupado**_

_**Lo sé, miroku **__**-dijo Sesshomaru, sacando los colmillos- **__**ese maldito piensa atraerla hacia aquí.**_

_**Ella no esta en condiciones de pelear**__** -afirmo Miroku, el demonio de ojos morados y cola de caballo**_

_**Sesshomaru miro en dirección, de los demonios. Frente a ellos, apareció el gran castillo del Este, y en la entrada del portón clavada en el suelo…**_

_**¡Tetsaiga!**__** - exclamo Sesshomaru pues estaba brillando**_

_**¡Sesshomaru, mira a tetsaiga, ¿Qué esta sucediendo?**__** -dijo asombrado el lobo**_

_**De repente miles de demonios aparecieron. Y aumentaron la velocidad hacia el campo de energía que formaba la espada. Segundos después se veían a los demonios golpeando el campo de energía tratando de romperlo. La espada empezó a palpitar y a brillar. Pero en ningún momento el campo cedió un milímetro, era imposible romperlo.**_

_**(Sesshomaru mirando a su alrededor, y olfateando) **__**¡Sal de donde estés, escoria! **__**-dijo gruñendo**_

_**Una imagen de naraku apareció frente a ellos**_

_**Ah, pero miren**__** -dijo Naraku sonriendo cínicamente- **__**pero si es Lord sesshomaru, y su fiel amigo el lobo **_

_**¿Qué quieres con la espada?**__** -pregunto Miroku con los colmillos afuera**_

_**Con el colmillo, nada. Solo quiero a la dueña**__** -dijo Naraku cambiando su expresión a una de enfado y odio- **__**tenemos cuentas pendientes, jajajajaja**_

_**Y desapareció. Sesshomaru y miroku se miraron, el poder de tetsaiga seguía creciendo.**_

_**/**_

_**Bueno creo que ya estas mejor**__** -dijo Sango tocando su frente- **__**la fiebre bajo**_

_**Que bien**__** -dijo Aome sonriendo- **__**pero aun me duele el brazo**__** -dijo tocando la venda en su hombro**_

_**Si, al parece tu espada de luz te atravesó limpiamente**__** -dijo Sango sorprendida- **__**por lo que vi fue un ataque muy poderoso**_

_**La joven youkai se sentó del lado derecho de la cama. Aome esta acostada, pues le dolía menos en esa posición.**_

_**Te seré sincera**__** -dijo Aome y la miro- **__**nunca antes había hecho esa técnica**_

_**Me estas diciendo que cuando absorbes un alma, tanto tu poder, como el de la espada aumenta**__** -dijo Sango sorprendida**_

_**(Suspira) **__**Es lo que creo, y he tenido prueba de ello **__**-dijo Aome cerrando los ojos un momento- **__**tú la viste en acción**_

_**(Sango suspiro, mientras veía el rostro cansado de ella) **__**Aome… **__**-la llamo mientras se preguntaba mentalmente "¿Como era posible que siendo tan joven, tuviera una carga tan grande?"**_

_**Sango en ese momento sintió una energía muy poderosa, que desprendía aome.**_

_**¿Aome?**__** -dijo Sango acercando la mano para tocarla- **__**¡Aarrrgg!**_

_**No pudo, la mano de sango sufrió leves quemaduras al tratar de tocar a aome, un campo la rodeaba en ese momento.**_

_**¡Aome despierta!**__** -le grito sango sosteniendo su propia mano herida. El poder se estaba incrementando. **_

_**Mientras en el jardín del castillo cuatro poderosos youkais, sintieran la poderosa presencia**_

_**Tengo un mal presentimiento**__** -dijo tocándose el pecho, es en ese momento que un gran poder en forma de luz, estalla dentro del castillo.**_

_**¡Aome!**__** -exclamo Inutashio**_

_**Todos se dirigen hacia la habitación de la joven humana.**_

_**Sango veía a su amiga flotar en el aire con los ojos cerrados, envuelta en una esfera roja.**_

_**¡Vamos aome, despierta!**__** -le grita Sango.**_

_**Es en ese momento cuando el poder que se sentía estallo en forma de luz. **_

_**Sango se tapo los ojos, y al abrirlo se encontró con una aome de ojos rojos.**_

_**Aome… **__**-exclamo sango claramente sorprendida**_

_**EN EL INTERIOR DE AOME**_

"_**Mi hombro me duele" era el pensamiento de la joven cuando cerro sus ojos un segundo, mientras hablaba con su nueva amiga, sango.**_

_**Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda, de un momento a otro sintió una presencia. **_

_**¿Quién es?**__** -dijo mientras abría los ojos en ese lugar, todo se volvía claro- **__**¿Eh… donde estoy?**__** -miro hacia atrás- **__**¿sango?**__** -pero nada, todo era silencio- **__**Esa presencia, esta cerca, puedo sentirla **__**-dijo la joven que empezó a caminar, la imagen de ella era la de una joven de pelo negro suelto hasta la cintura, un kimono de seda blanco corto, y de mangas largas, descalza- **__**casi llego… ¡¿Quién eres? ¡¿Donde estas? **__**-de repente un brillo llamo su atención, camino hasta ese resplandor y frente a ella apareció una espada incrustada en el suelo, estaba vieja y maltratada.- **__**una espada**__** - en ese momento vio un recuerdo fugaz, como si pasara una foto rápida. Ella vio como su padre tomaba la espada en su mano y esta crecía de tamaño colosal.**_

_**Tetsaiga**__** -susurro la joven para empezar caminar y alcanzarla. **_

_**FUERA DE AOME**_

_**La joven mencionada giro el rostro hacia la ventana, al Este, y de sus labios un nombre**_

_**Tetsaiga**__** -dijo para que sango abriera sus ojos como plato y ver como la esfera salía volando a una velocidad increíble en dirección al Este.**_

_**Los gobernantes entraron en el mismo momento en que aome partía en la esfera.**_

_**(Al ver a sango en el suelo, sosteniendo su mano) **__**¡Sango!**__** -dijo Inutashio acercándose a ella**_

_**Estoy bien**__** -respondió sango mirando en dirección a la ventana vacía**_

_**¡Hija!**__** -dijo Alana acercándose a ella y mirando su mano- **__**estas quemada, no me digas que aome intento…**_

_**¡No, madre!**__** -dijo sango mirando su mano- **__**ella estaba durmiendo cuando intente tocarla**_

_**Inutashio al ver la quemadura en su mano. Se sorprendió.**_

_**Esa quemadura es similar a la que tenía sesshomaru cuando… **__**-comento Inutashio**_

_**La espada la llamo**__** -término de decir Sango**_

_**Al parecer Sesshomaru y miroku se encontraron con algo más que monstruos **__** -dijo Kouga mirando en dirección a la ventana**_

_**(Miraba su mano siendo curada por su madre) **__**debo irme**__** -dijo de repente, sorprendiendo a todos- **__**ella me necesita**_

_**Ten cuidado, hija **__**-aconsejo Alana terminando de vendar la mano de su hija**_

_**Estás herida no… **__**-dijo Yiro**_

_**Me voy padre**__** -dijo Sango saliendo de la habitación, y dirigiéndose a la suya a cambiarse.**_

_**Vaya es la primera vez que me habla en ese tono**__** -dijo Yiro perplejo**_

_**No es momento para tus chistes, Yiro **__**-murmuro Kouga**_

_**Sango volvió al minuto cambiada y con sus dos espadas. Tomo la mochila, las ropas de aome, y a destino verde. Kirara al verla se transformo y se ofreció a llevarla.**_

_**(Sango sonriendo) **__**gracias, linda**__** -se monto en la gran gata y salieron detrás de la pequeña humana.**_

_**Yiro miro a su mujer. Y esta negó con la cabeza.**_

_**Esta vez, están en aguas oscuras **__**-le respondió Alana**_

_**Con el semblante serio y preocupado, salio de la habitación en dirección de la suya. El sentimiento asfixiante era perturbador, demasiada oscuridad tan pronto, era demasiado para ella, necesitaba descansar.**_

_**N/a: Alana es una youkai de una raza poco conocida, las panteras: gatos de pelaje negro como la noche, de dos metros de alto, grandes colmillos y enormes garras, perfectas para espadas. Su habilidad es crear campos de energía, corren a una velocidad increíble, su agilidad con el cuerpo es impresionante y es de las mejores peleando, además de ser muy fuerte. Su apariencia es la de una hermosa mujer de pelo negro, ojos negros, pero cuando se transforma se convierte en una pantera negra de ojos negros, no de tamaño colosal como los inus. **_

_**Pero ella es especial, tiene una cualidad que nadie posee, la cual es que puede ver posibles sucesos antes de que sucedan, premoniciones. Normalmente solo lo siente, y en ocasiones especiales tiene imágenes, algo que no pasa muy a menudo. Podría decirse que ha tenido tres visiones muy claras en los cinco siglos que lleva de vida, la primera cuando conoció a Yiro, la segunda cuando quedo embarazada de sango y la tercera el momento de la promesa de aome y sango. Las dos espadas de sango están hechas de las garras de alana, fue un regalo por su centenario (cien años de edad).**_

_**Yiro, inutashio y kouga vieron salir a Alana muy pálida. Luego se fueron a la biblioteca.**_

_**(Yiro con semblante preocupado) **__**nunca la había visto tan preocupada**__** -dijo paseándose por la estancia**_

_**(Serio) **__**sea lo que sea que suceda, la espada la llamo**__** -dijo Inutashio mirando a kouga- **__**ahora veremos de que es capaz la pequeña humana**_

_**(Mirando por la ventana, serio y fijamente) **__**si**__** -dijo Kouga en susurro, pero escuchado claramente por los otros dos youkais**_

_**/**_

_**Apresúrate Kirara**__** -dijo Sango a la gata**_

_**La gata aumento la velocidad, la esfera tenia minutos de haber partido y la joven youkai y la gata no le habían dado alcance.**_

_**/**_

_**Mientras con sesshomaru y miroku, veían a naraku desaparecer, y ver como los demonios, empezaban a golpear el campo de energía de nuevo.**_

_**Sesshomaru se enfureció y saco su látigo verde y empezó a destrozar monstruos, pero estos se regeneraban… era inútil. **_

_**Miroku lo imitaba pero parecía en vano. Al parecer naraku se había preparado mejor, los demonios antes no podían renovarse, ahora ya lo hacían.**_

_**Sesshomaru saca su espada Tokiyin y empieza a carbonizar a las monstruos, pero estos se restablecían, como si nada hubiera pasado.**_

_**Por el contrario, la espada seguía palpitando. Sesshomaru y miroku estaban muy entretenidos, pero no tanto como no darse cuente de esa presencia especial, ese aroma a rosas blancas, y calida presencia. Miraron en dirección del Oeste y una esfera roja apareció…**_

_**¡Aome! **__**-dijo Sesshomaru mirando sorprendido**_

_**¡Señorita aome!**__** -dijo Miroku con ojos como plato al verla llegar**_

_**Pero aome no los escucho ni los miro, ellos se fijaron en sus ojos rojos. Aome descendió a tierra y quedo a metros de la espada, camino lentamente hacia ella como si estuviera en un trance.**_

_**Sesshomaru… sus ojos**__** -dijo Miroku sorprendido- **__**son idénticos a los tuyo cuando te transformas**_

_**(Pendiente de aome solo tenía un pensamiento) "¿Luna?, será posible que sean la misma"-pensaba el oji dorado**_

_**Aome caminaba hacia la espada con las manos a los lados. "Casi la alcanzo… un poco más…" pensaba la humana**_

_**Sesshomaru y miroku la vieron caminar y pararse delante de la espada, la joven humana bajo la mirada roja y vio la espada. Lentamente levanto la mano derecha…**_

"_**Si, lo logre, la espada de mi padre" decía la joven en su mente**_

_**Tetsaiga **__**-susurro Aome, Miroku y Sesshomaru la oyeron**_

_**La joven guió su mano en dirección de la espada. La espada empezó a lanzar electricidad y a chocar con la mano de aome.**_

_**¡Aome! **__**-dijo Sesshomaru en voz alta, recordando lo que le paso a él cuando intento tocarla.**_

_**Iba a acercarse cuando miroku lo detuvo**_

_**¡Espera Sesshomaru! **__**-le dijo Miroku tomándolo del brazo- **__**mira bien**_

_**Sesshomaru puso atención y se dio cuenta que la mano de Aome no sufría ninguna quemadura.**_

_**En ese instante sango aterriza en kirara**_

_**Aome**__** -dijo Sango en voz baja**_

_**Después de unos segundos eléctricos por así decirlo. La espada se calmo, y aome abrazo el mago de está con su mano. Al hacerlo el campo de energía que cubría la zona del castillo del Este, fue absorbido por la espada. Aome procedió a sacarla del suelo, al levantarla en lo alto, la espada se transformo en el colmillo gigante que era. Luego se giro en dirección de los demonios y con un solo agitar del colmillo, un fuerte viento arrazo con todos los demonios, dejando el cielo oscuro, limpio de demonios y criaturas.**_

_**Sesshomaru y miroku miraron asombrados, como el viento cortante desaparecía en el inmenso cielo nocturno. **_

_**Aome miro a su alrededor y vio a sus nuevos amigos, está bajo la espada y la metió en la funda, regresando la espada a su antigua forma. Al igual que los ojos de aome. Ella les sonrió a los tres, camino hacia ellos y se detuvo frente a sango.**_

_**(Triste) **__**Lo siento, sango **__**-dijo Aome levantando su mano-**__**yo… yo… no sabia**_

_**Tranquila **__**-dijo Sango sonriendo- **__**además ya mañana no habrá ni señas jejejeje**_

_**Arigatou, amiga **__**-dijo Aome - **__**mira… la viste, es maravillosa **__**-mientras le mostraba la espada**_

_**(Se aleja de ella) **__**si lo vi, pero mantenla lejos, nosotros no podemos tocarla **__**-dijo Sango sonriendo**_

_**Es cierto… Upss**__** -dijo Aome sonriendo y bajando la espada a su lado- **__**hola Sesshomaru, Miroku**__** -le dijo sonriendo**_

_**(Abriendo los ojos) **__**es cierto, tu herida**__** -dijo Sango acercándose, al ver el kimono blanco manchado de sangre- **__**debe haberse abierto cuando agitaste la espada**__** -dijo retirando la parte del hombro manchada.**_

_**Los tres se asombraron al ver la piel tersa y sin rastro de marca.**_

_**Tu… herida… aome, tu herida se curo completamente**__** -dijo Sango rozando la piel tersa y rosada con los dedos**_

_**¿Qué dices?**__** -exclamo Aome tocándose el hombro y mirándolo- **__**¡por kami!**_

_**Sorprendente**__** -dijo Miroku**_

_**(Mirándola, fríamente) "Verla así, le recordaba mucho a luna, kimono blanco, pelo suelto, podrían ser gemelas. Por kami esa niña era hermosa, sus ojos brillaban… ya déjalo Sesshomaru" **__**la temperatura esta bajando, cámbiate**__** -dijo Sesshomaru girándose- **__**o te enfermaras y no queremos eso **__**-luego la miro de reojo- **__**los humanos son débiles**_

_**(Se percato de su atuendo y se dio cuenta que de seguro se parecía mucho a luna de esa forma) "Eso debe haberlo irritado" penso la miko.**_

___**Sesshomaru, baka**__** -dijo eso en voz alta, mirándolo de la misma forma fría**_

_**Tonta**__** -le respondió Sesshomaru**_

_**Uuuyyy**__** -dijo Aome poniéndose roja**_

_**Sango y miroku se miraban, al parecer estos dos no entendían.**_

_**Vamos aome, no le sigas la corriente… siii**__** -dijo la bella youkai**_

_**Sesshomaru**__** -le advierte Miroku- **__**deja a la señorita aome en paz**_

_**No me moleste**__** -dijo Sesshomaru- **__**grrrrrr**_

_**Se giro y empezó a caminar en dirección del castillo del Este, los demás lo siguieron.**_

_**CONTINUA...**_


	14. ALMAS DE LUNA NUEVA CAP 12

_Buenos dias,Tomodachis. _

_Definitivamente, pocos son los signos de puntuacion y admiracion que se pueden usar en esta pagina, les dire que no es que me guste pero me he tomado la molestia de cambiar el formato de la narracion para que puedan entender la historia, no es mi forma de escribir asi que no se acostumbren jejejejeje, volvere a mi forma de narrar en los proximos fics._

**_ALMAS DE LUNA NUEVA_**

**_CAPITULO 12_**

**_"LUNA NUEVA, LA SEGUNDA ALMA"_**

**_La mañana siguiente, aome abrió sus ojos, y se giro para ver su alrededor._**

**_"Mi hogar" pensó la joven mientras miraba la habitación en la que se encontraba. _****_Se levanto y fue a tomar un baño. Minutos después se vistió y salio a ver el lugar donde nació. Al salir al jardín, vio a sesshomaru parado frente a un pequeño lago._**

**_Aome: buenos días -dijo sonriendo_**

**_Sesshomaru: (ya se había percatado de ella, pero quería saber que era lo que haría, después de haberla tratado anoche) buenos días -dijo girándose "eres hermosa"-pensó al verla, y era verdad se veía hermosa con su pelo recién lavado suelto, su ropa de pelea y botas, no llevaba las espadas._**

**_Aome: ¿has visto a sango? -le preguntó mientras se paraba a su lado_**

**_Sesshomaru: creo, que esta en la cocina con miroku -dijo "su aroma es increíblemente dulce, como deseaba probarla…basta Sesshomaru, por kami, ayúdame a dejar de pensar en esa mujer"_**

**_Aome: sesshomaru…_**

**_Sesshomaru: si -dijo mirándola a los ojos. Se sorprendió al notar nostalgia en sus ojos - ¿Qué sucede?_**

**_Aome: me dijiste…dijiste que habías estado aquí antes-dijo_**

**_Sesshomaru: si -contesto serenamente_**

**_Aome: (lo miro a los ojos, ambos se miraron intensamente) ¿sigue igual?-dijo ella mirándolo _**

**_Sesshomaru: (veía esos hermosos ojos dorados, mirarlo, como si el supiera el secreto que ella quería saber) "aome, ¿que es lo que siento por ti?" -pensó en ese momento- si, sigue igual -dijo _**

**_Aome: (le sonrió, como un sol) arigatou sesshomaru -dijo para abrazarlo en ese momento_**

**_Sesshomaru se tenso al sentirla abrazarlo de esa manera, su cuerpo contra el suyo se sentía tan bien._**

**_Lentamente la separo de él. Y se giro para marcharse. Aome no entendió nada, pero se dio cuenta de lo que pasó en ese momento por su cuerpo y sonrió._**

**_"Con calma, aome, con calma" pensó la joven para después sonreír y mirar el hermoso amanecer. Y se estiro brazos arriba, mirando al cielo._**

**_Al hacerlo se percato de algo en el cielo._**

**_Aome: no puede ser -dijo en voz alta-será posible_**

**_¿?: Buenos días, aome -dijo una youkai de pelo castaño_**

**_Aome: sango -dijo sin mirarla-mira el cielo _**

**_Sango: (miro el cielo) "¿Qué es lo que pasa?"_**

**_Aome: te diste cuenta -dijo mirándola_**

**_Sango: si -dijo mirándola- aome ¿crees que aparecerá hoy?_**

**_Aome: podría asegurártelo -cerró los ojos y se concentro por unos minutos_**

**_Sango la veía. Luego empezó a sentir su poder espiritual. En ese momento miroku y Sesshomaru aparecieron._**

**_Sesshomaru: ¿Qué hace? -pregunto_**

**_Sango: miren el cielo -fue lo único que dijo_**

**_Miroku: ¡imposible! -dijo asombrado- ¿ves lo mismo que yo?_**

**_Sesshomaru no contestaba, pues porque, si veía lo mismo y para él, como para miroku era difícil de creer._**

**_El suceso era interesante, la luna llena que se veía esa mañana en el cielo, estaba desapareciendo lentamente del cielo, como si la estuvieran borrando._**

**_Aome: habrá luna nueva -dijo haciendo que sus compañeros la miraran_**

**_Sesshomaru: ¿A que te refieres? -le pregunto _**

**_Aome: apareció la segunda alma -revelo- esta al Norte _**

**_Después empezó a caminar en dirección del castillo. Se detuvo en la puerta._**

**_Aome: vamos -dijo_**

**_Miroku: ese es mí territorio -dijo el lobo-yo te guió_**

**_Los tres se prepararon. Al momento de salir del castillo, aome sintió una picadura en su cuello y fue por el de inmediato._**

**_¿?: Ay, ay, ay _**

**_Aome: eh, pero… ¿una pulga? -dijo escéptica mirando el bicho en su mano_**

**_Sesshomaru: no -dijo mirando la palma de aome- vivo…es lo más cercano a tu padre_**

**_Aome: ¿mi padre? -mirando la pulga_**

**_¿?: Así es, mi señora -dijo haciéndole una inclinación-permítame presentarme, soy la pulga mioga, fiel sirviente de su honorable padre en vida._**

**_Aome: mioga -después de un minuto de silencio, la joven sonrió- es un honor conocerlo -pero su sonrisa fue borrada al sentir una presencia-nos va a disculpar anciano mioga, pero debemos partir -dijo_**

**_Mioga: entiendo -dijo haciendo referencia-yo me encargo de todo aquí, mi señora_**

**_Aome: a no, eso si que no -dijo enojada-me dirás por mi nombre, eso de señora me hace sentir vieja -dijo sonriendo_**

**_Mioga: lo siento, pero no debo…_**

**_Aome: no, mi nombre o me enojare -dijo haciendo una cara de enfado_**

**_Mioga: (perplejo) señorita aome…_**

**_Aome: (suspira resignada) al parecer es a lo mas que llegaremos-dijo sonriendo-bien, ahora debemos irnos_**

**_Sesshomaru la miraba sorprendido pero sin demostrarlo, sabía que esa parte humilde de ella era una de las cualidades que lo afectaba y lo atraían de ella._**

**_Para viajar más rápido, sango viajo con miroku y aome con sesshomaru, en su esfera de energía. Después de viajar por una hora llegaron a las tierras del norte, aome se separo de sesshomaru al aterrizar._**

**_Destino verde comenzó a palpitar, aome le saco de su funda y empezó a caminar. Los demás la siguieron, durante media hora caminaron, la espada ya solo era una vara de color verde brillante._**

**_Aome como por instinto caminaba, Sesshomaru al darse de cuenta de su cambio recordó el campo que se formaba a su alrededor y alrededor de la alma._**

**_Sesshomaru: (parándose delante de sango y miroku) hasta aquí -dijo_**

**_Sango: eh… ¿a que te refieres? -dijo sin entender_**

**_Miroku: ¿sesshomaru? -pregunto_**

**_Sesshomaru levanto su mano derecha y saco su látigo verde, dio un latigazo frente a ellos y se vio un campo de energía._**

**_Sango: un campo de energía -dijo sorprendida por no notarlo, y más por ser su habilidad_**

**_Sesshomaru: sirve para purificar todo a su alrededor-aclaró-por eso no podemos percibirlo_**

**_Miroku: entiendo_**

**_Los tres youkai se quedaron mirando a la joven miko caminar unos cien metros, y ver aparecer un demonio de estatura normal, tenia un aspecto casi humano, pero su esencia era totalmente demoníaca. El demonio al ver a aome la ataco de inmediato, la miko dio un gran salto esquivando su ataque, choco su pie contra un árbol y dando un giro se impulso hacia el demonio cortándole la cabeza con un limpieza increíble y de un solo zarpazo. Luego se detuvo frente al demonio y del pecho de este salio una esfera de luz de color azul, aome se acerca y la esfera haciende hasta su pecho y entra, causando que aome empiece a flotar._**

**_Los tres youkais miran lo que sucede, esperando la reacción de aome al fusionarse con el alma._**

**_Mientras dentro del cuerpo de aome se llevaba acabo una pequeña discusión que causo una transformación, que se reflejo en su cuerpo por fuera. Sesshomaru fue el más afectado al ver como en la cabeza de aome salían dos lindas orejitas de perro, colmillos en su boca, garras enormes en sus manos y lo que causo gran conmoción fue ver como el largo pelo de la miko comenzaba a aclararse desde su raíz hasta la punta, de un color plateado._**

**_Sesshomaru: ¡Luna! -dijo perplejo_**

**_Sango y miroku: ¿Luna? -dijeron mirando a sesshomaru que veía con ojos como plato a la hermosa joven o mejor dicho a una hermosa hanyou flotar._**

**_Sango entonces se dio cuenta, pero algo no encajaba, y era su forma hanyou. Aome le había dicho que cada alma traería una consecuencia, pero nunca una como esta._**

**_Sango: ¿es esta la consecuencia de esta alma? -dijo en voz audible para dos youkais_**

**_Sesshomaru miraba perplejo "¿Cómo es posible? No, no es luna, es aome…pero transformada en hanyou. Ahora si, por kami…es como si tuviera a luna con orejitas delante de él, eran gemelas idénticas…pero con orejas de perro.-pensaba el youkai, cuando recordó que aome le había dicho que cada alma reaccionaria diferente en su cuerpo._**

**_Miroku: ¿Sesshomaru? -le hablo el oji morado_**

**_Sesshomaru: ¿humm? -dijo mirando a miroku_**

**_Miroku: ¿cuanto tarda la señorita aome en absorber la esencia de las almas?_**

**_Sesshomaru: debemos esperar -dijo fijando su vista en la hermosa hanyou que flotaba delante de él._**

**_Así pasaron una tres horas, sentados en el suelo esperando que aome terminar su deber._**

**_Miroku: ¿Sesshomaru, quien es luna?_**

**_Sesshomaru: (miro a sus amigos) nadie -contesto_**

**_Mientras dentro de aome_**

**_Esencia: ¿Quién eres? -pregunto_**

**_Aome: solo si lo deseas, una amiga -dijo suavemente_**

**_Esencia: yo no tengo amigos -dijo la forma de luz, sin rostro ni cuerpo_**

**_En eso la esencia se enoja y provoca el cambio en aome, esta se da cuenta y se sorprende._**

**_Aome "He cambiado, esta es la consecuencia…soy un hanyou" pensaba la joven. Mientras respiraba profundo y se calmaba para poder sentir lo que debía hacer._**

**_Aome: ¿entonces que deseas?_**

**_Esencia: ¿Qué deseó? _**

**_Aome: si ¿Qué deseas?_**

**_Esencia: yo… no…yo no se que deseo -revelo_**

**_Aome sintió salir de la esencia un terrible dolor, un sentimiento agudo de soledad. La miko se acerco a la esencia lentamente y lo rodeo con sus brazos._**

**_Aome: puedo ser tu compañía, si así lo deseas -dijo dejando salir de su propio cuerpo un calido sentimiento de compañía, seguridad, paz y confianza._**

**_Esencia: (sintiendo eso) si, lo deseo_**

**_En ese corto abrazo la esencia se fundió con aome. Fuera de su cuerpo los tres youkai sintieron el cambio de energía, se levantaron y vieron como del cuerpo de aome salía un rayo de luz, que la cubrió y después desaparecer en una onda de luz que los hizo cerrar los ojos por unos segundos. Al abrirlo se encontraron con la pequeña humana de pelo negro, pero inconsciente en el suelo._**

**_Miroku: ha vuelto a ser humana -dijo sorprendido_**

**_Sango: pero su poder cambio -dijo asombrada-ahora es más fuerte_**

**_Sesshomaru miraba el cuerpo de la joven miko "todo fue un efecto del alma que adsorbió" -pensó el youkai, pero ese efecto, fue suficiente para que la duda se adueñara de su corazón._**

**_Sesshomaru se acerco y la tomo en brazos, para buscar un lugar para descansar pues estaba anocheciendo. Y al empezar a caminar vieron como la luna que había desparecido esa misma mañana, volvía aparecer mientras oscurecía._**

**_Sesshomaru: al parecer la segunda alma fue absorbida -dijo mirando el cielo_**

**_Miroku: así es -mirando en la misma dirección_**

**_Pero sango no veía el cielo, veía a su amiga, y una pregunta rondaba su mente "aome, amiga ¿Qué le dirás?, Tu parecido con ella fue asombroso, y no dudo que la duda lo carcoma por dentro"_**

_**CONTINUA...**_


	15. ALMAS DE LUNA NUEVA CAP 13

_Buenos dias. _

_Aqui les dejo el siguiente capitulo... disfrutenlo._

**_ALMAS DE LUNA NUEVA_**

**_CAPITULO 13 _******

**_"EL BOSQUE DE LA DESESPERANZA"_**

**_¿Será verdad que los sueños son un espejo del alma? ¿Será verdad que te muestran el futuro? ¿Y de ser así? ¿Qué harías para evitarlo?_**

**_La noche había llegado, cuatro jóvenes y una gatita en una cueva. Uno en especial no podía apartar la vista de una hermosa joven dormida._**

**_Miroku: no me dirás quien es esa tal Luna ¿cierto? -le pregunto el joven lobo_**

**_Sango se tenso al oír la pregunta de su prometido a su amigo. "Aome" pensó la joven que se giró y miro el rostro pasible de la miko humana._**

**_Sesshomaru se levanto y salió de la cueva. Miroku se dio cuenta que la cosa era seria._**

**_Miroku: a veces me gustaría que fuera más abierto -suspira- pero que se le va a hacer_**

**_Sango: por cierto, no tienes ni idea de quien es Luna -le dijo en tono suave_**

**_Miroku: (la mira a los ojos) ni la más mínima idea- luego se quedo pensativo- aunque…_**

**_Sango: ¿aunque que? -le indujo a que continuara_**

**_Miroku: (cerro los ojos pensativo) el día siguiente a tu ataque, Sesshomaru me pregunto si Inuyasha había tenido mas hijos antes de la señorita Aome -dijo- lo que me hace pensar… al ver a la señorita Aome en forma hanyou… él se altero mucho -concluyo_**

**_Sango: si, es cierto -"Si, lo sabia… él sospecha… Aome" pensó la youkai_**

**_FUERA DE LA CUEVA_**

**_"Demonios que me pasa, estoy actuando como un idiota, solo fue un efecto del alma que absorbió… pero… por una extraña razón… dentro de mi desee que ella dos fueran la misma… ¿Por qué? ¿Es que acaso yo… Aome? No, no… Luna es demonio, Aome una humana. Olvídalo Sesshomaru no son la misma mujer, por mas que los desees, son muy distintas, sus sangres así lo afirman. Pero… debo admitir que mis sentimientos por Aome van mas haya de la simple amistad, el deseo de protegerla por sobre todo y todos es la prueba mas firme dentro de mí, pero…" pensaba. El joven se torturaba con el deseo vano de que ambas fueran la misma mujer, con el deseo de no tener que elegir entre las dos._**

**_Tan profundos estaban sus pensamientos que no se percato de esa presencia, hasta que fue muy tarde._**

**_Fue rápido, demasiado rápido, no supo de donde salió, solo supo que le atravesó el hombro, el pecho y su abdomen, amarro sus muñecas impidiéndole defenderse y sus pies para moverse. Al fijarse mejor se dio cuenta entonces que lo que lo sostenía eran raíces._**

**_Sesshomaru: (sangrando por las heridas y por la boca pues lo hirió cerca del estomago) ¡Diablos! ¿Qué es esto? Eh… raíces -analizando rápidamente- no… puede ser… raíces negras, significa…_**

**_¿?: Si, deliciosa -murmuraba una voz tétrica y grave- sangre pura de demonio, esto es lo mejor que pudo haberme pasado jajajaja -decía mientras absorbía lentamente la sangre de Sesshomaru._**

**_Sesshomaru: ¡tú! … no puede ser -dijo mientras intentaba resistirse_**

**_El joven luchaba por no perder el sentido, sabia quien era ese. Era un demonio que se alimentaba de las sangre de otros demonios, lo que no entendía era como era posible que hubieran llegado a esos limites._**

**_¿?: Vamos, no te resistas, sufrirás mas si lo haces -dijo mientras apretaba las muñecas y tobillos del joven demonio_**

**_Sesshomaru: Aarrrgg -dijo apretando los puños. Estaba perdiendo el conocimiento_**

**_¿?: "Maldición, este demonio es muy poderoso. No me permite absorber su sangre" pensaba el espectro mientras, hurgaba con el tentáculo que había enterrado en su pecho, el corazón del demonio que había capturado- "¡Oh…interesante, cuanta confusión hay en este ser…perfecto! Jejejeje"._**

**_Sesshomaru: Aarrrgg…._**

**_El joven príncipe perdió el conocimiento. Fuera, sus ojos se volvieron negros. Dentro, la oscuridad que lo absorbía, se despejaba como una nube negra mostrando en imágenes, lo que su corazón en esos momentos sentía._**

**_Sesshomaru: Eh… ¿Qué sucede? -el joven caminaba en un bosque- ¿donde estoy?_**

**_Frente a él una imagen estaba tomando forma, alguien caminaba hacia él._**

**_Sesshomaru: ¿quien es? - dijo mientras se detenía, la imagen empezó a tomar forma.-"Esa es… no puede ser" pensaba el joven._**

**_Frente a el vio entonces aparecer a Aome caminando hacia él con una hermosa sonrisa en la su rostro._**

**_Sesshomaru: ¿Aome? -dijo mientras empezaba a caminar para encontrarse con ella- despertaste._**

**_Pero la joven no le respondía._**

**_Sesshomaru: ¿Aome? -pregunto para ver después como la joven cambia su semblante feliz a uno de odio "¿Odio? ¿Hacia él?" Entonces Aome gira los ojos y él sigue su mirada, detrás de él se encontraba…_**

**_Sesshomaru: ¿Luna? -luego miro a Aome, luego a Luna, se podría decir que eran gemelas- ¿Aome?_**

**_Las dos jóvenes lo miraban con odio, entonces intenta caminar hacia ellas pero algo se lo impide. Hace fuerza pero no puede moverse._**

**_Sesshomaru: ¡Qué!, ¿no puedo moverme? -levanta el rostro, Aome y luna se están mirando._**

**_Aome: Ella -le dice mirándolo- ó Yo_**

**_Sesshomaru: ¿¡Qué! -dice confundido_**

**_Luna: Ella ó Yo -le responde_**

**_Sesshomaru: No… - "Esto es una pesadilla, esto no esta pasando" pensó con los ojos cerrados tratando de salir de ese trance._**

**_Luna y Aome: solo hay una manera -dicen al unísono_**

**_Sesshomaru observa como ambas sacan espadas._**

**_Sesshomaru: no es necesario -dijo entonces preocupado intentado moverse. "diablos no puedo moverme" piensa mientras vuelve a mirar a las dos personas que le importaba "¡Si… ambas le importaban pero…!" Abrió sus ojos al comprender el significado de sus pensamientos._**

**_Las jóvenes tomaron posiciones de pelea, Sesshomaru intento moverse pero no podía, entonces sucedió, ambas empezaron a pelear._**

**_Sesshomaru: ¡demonios! ¡Deténganse! -decía mientras trataba de librase. _**

**_Pero era imposible, una extraña sensación se apodero de su cuerpo, esto que veía no podía ser verdad. No podían estar peleando, eran hermanas…no._**

**_Las humana y la youkai seguían peleando, y con ello se herían seriamente. _**

**_¿?: Perfecto, esta tan entretenido tratando de separar a esas mujeres que no se ha dado cuenta que ha bajado la guardia-dijo la tenebrosa voz-pronto, pronto habré absorbido toda su sangre -mientras decía esto apretó fuertemente el agarre en el cuello, el pecho, las muñecas y los tobillos._**

**_Sesshomaru: ¡No! Basta -grito, pero las dos jóvenes parecían no escucharlo, estaban muy concentradas atacándose mutuamente._**

**_En ese momento Luna le da un severo golpe a Aome, estrellándola contra un árbol, está se levanta y ataca a luna, hiriéndola en un brazo._**

**_La pelea continua._**

**_Miroku: Sesshomaru se tarda en regresar -dijo mirando a la salida_**

**_Sango: no me digas que te preocupa -dijo sonriendo_**

**_Miroku la miro, le sonrió y ella se sonrojo, se acerco a ella y le tomo la mano:_**

**_Miroku: sanguito… yo_**

**_Kirara: miau -maulló la gatita_**

**_Sango: ¿Qué sucede kirara? -Se gira a ver la gatita y se sorprende al ver a Aome sonriendo._**

**_Aome: por mi no se detengan jejejeje-dijo sonrojada, sango también se sonrojo al igual que Miroku_**

**_Sango: que bueno que despertaste -dijo acercándose_**

**_Aome: ¿Qué? ¿Dormí mucho? -pregunto_**

**_Miroku: para nada -dijo sonriendo_**

**_Aome: oh…bien -sonríe, entonces se percata de algo-oigan ¿y Sesshomaru?_**

**_Sango: salió fuera -dijo sonriendo-es que no tolera estarse quieto _**

**_Aome sonríe. Y se sienta en el futon, kirara se sube a sus piernas._**

**_Aome: hola preciosa -dice sonriendo mientras la acaricia._**

**_¿?: "Un poco mas, un poco mas" -piensa el demonio, mientras aprieta a su presa entre sus raíces._**

**_Sesshomaru mira como las dos mujeres están muy heridas, debido a las heridas en su cuerpo. Ambas eran muy poderosas, y ninguna se rendía, pero el cansancio se estaba mostrando en el cuerpo de la joven humana, Aome respira con dificultad, a diferencia de Luna que solo respiraba profundo. Ambas se miran un momento para luego comenzar el ataque de nuevo, esta vez Luna golpea a Aome mandándola al suelo, la joven humana trata de levantarse trabajosamente, respirando entrecortadas. En ese momento algo oprimió el corazón del joven youkai y un susurro salió de sus labios._**

**_Sesshomaru: ¡Aome! -susurro_**

**_Aome seguía acariciando a su gatita cuando a su mente un susurro llego._**

**_"Aome"_****_ -escucho en su menta la humana, la voz de un hombre, una voz conocida, esto la hizo abrir sus ojos en sus orbitas, al sentir un fuerte dolor en su pecho._**

**_Aome: ¡Sesshomaru! -dijo en voz alta_**

**_Sango: ¿Aome? -dice la youkai al ver a su amiga decir ese nombre_**

**_Miroku: ¿señorita…? -dijo pero no termino_**

**_Aome se levanto rápidamente del futon, se calzo tomo sus espadas y con estas últimas palabras salió corriendo de la cueva_**

**_Aome: es Sesshomaru-dijo empezando a correr-esta en problemas._**

**_Sango y Miroku sin entender siguieron a Aome, seguidos los tres por kirara._**

**_"Que extraño, ¿Por qué que siento esta opresión en el pecho? ¿Será que?" piensa la joven miko._**

**_De repente se para, y observa en circulo. "Esta presencia…es muy poderosa" la miko siente una gran cantidad de energía acrecentándose, pero lo que mas le sorprendió fue ese aroma, un fuerte aroma…su sensible olfato la percibía… no podía ser es…es… ¡Sangre!_**

**_"Sesshomaru" empezando a correr en la dirección de esa esencia. Corría rápidamente, luego empezó a saltar sobre los árboles para ver el camino a seguir._**

**_Miroku: (mirando asombrado la velocidad de la joven) nunca creí que la señorita aome fuera tan veloz -dijo_**

**_Sango: no sabes lo increíble que ese ella -le afirmo la youkai, corriendo al lado del lobo, seguidos de kirara._**

**_Aome sigue su instinto sin percatarse de nada más…solo la sangre y el fuerte sentimiento en su pecho "Sesshomaru" Sango y miroku iban detrás sin darle alcance todavía._**

**_Miroku: ¿Cómo rayos se alejo tanto sesshomaru? -dijo muy molesto el ookami. Mientras sango pensaba lo mismo._**

**_Sango: (corriendo al lado de miroku) "¡Eh…esta presencia!" piensa, no es posible -dijo en voz alta_**

**_Miroku: (la escucha) ¿Qué pasa? -dijo acercándose a ella_**

**_Sango: ¡NO! -dijo aumentando la velocidad- ¡AOME DETENTE!-Le grita la joven a la miko, pero fue muy tarde, delante de ellos un campo de energía apareció, los dos jóvenes youkai solo vieron como aome entraba en el._**

**_Miroku: ¡Vamos! - grito este_**

**_Sango: ¡NO! Detente miroku -dijo parándose delante de él_**

**_Miroku: ¡Sango! ¿Pero? -dice confundido_**

**_Sango: no podemos entrar ahí -dice mirando el campo_**

**_Miroku: ¿Por qué? ¿La señorita? -dijo_**

**_Sango: ese territorio esta prohibido para los youkais -dijo- se que has oído de este lugar… _**

**_Miroku: ¿como? - dijo sin entender_**

**_Sango: es El Bosque de la Desesperanza -dijo la youkai_**

**_Miroku: ¡QUE! - dijo comprendiendo la situación_**

**_El bosque de la desesperanza, se le dice así por los árboles del infierno que crecen en ese lugar, es una tierra llena de energía negativa. Se dice que antes hubieron muchas muertes a causa de la batallas, por lo que las energía negativas se acumularon. Creando tan horrendo lugar, tanto para youkais como para humanos, pero mas para youkais ya que las raíces de esos árboles bebían la sangre de estos, al poseer mas energía y poder que un humano._**

**_Miroku: ¿pero la señorita aome? -preguntó_**

**_Sango: Lo se -dijo mirando hacia el campo- debemos esperar_**

**_Miroku: ¡Sango! -dijo sorprendido, al ver a que limites llegaba la confianza de su compañera por la pequeña humana._**

**_La pelea continúa, Sesshomaru veía como aome ya no podía moverse, apenas respiraba y la sangre baja por su cuerpo, al estar tan cerca de él, la sangre de esta llegaba a sus pies._**

**_Sesshomaru: Aome -dijo_**

**_En es momento la joven humana lo mira, ambos se miran. En es momento Luna aprovecha y clava su espada en el abdomen de la miko._**

**_Sesshomaru: ¡NO! -dijo tratando de soltarse, pero no podía, se sentía débil- ¡MALDICION! ¡AOME! _**

**_Solo vio como la humana ponía sus manos en su estomago y caía de rodillas._**

**_Sesshomaru: ¡NO! ¡NO! -"No podía estar pasando, ella no podía morir por su culpa" pensaba el youkai. La miko cayo al suelo de lado -Aome -dijo, levanto la vista y vio a Luna acercándose a él co su espada en la mano y garras manchadas de sangre- ¿Por qué?_**

**_Luna: No lo recuerdas -le dice mientras se acerca_**

**_Sesshomaru: ¿Qué dices? -pregunta confuso- ¿A que te refieres?_**

**_Luna: yo no la mate -le dice parándose frente a él- fuiste tú _**

**_Sesshomaru: ¿Qué? -dice, es entonces que siente algo caliente correr por sus garras, y las mira, abriendo sus ojos sorprendido- ¡NO! Tú la mataste._**

**_Luna: no, tú la mataste -le dice- no lo recuerdas "Los humanos son débiles" se escucho la voz de sesshomaru._**

**_Sesshomaru: No -le dice_**

**_Luna: eso crees -le afirma la youkai, sesshomaru abre sus ojos en sus orbitas- "sesshomaru baka" escucha la voz de aome "Humana débil" -escucha que le dice él -que me dices ahora_**

**_Sesshomaru: "No podía creerlo, él, él era el culpable de que ella muriera"._**

**_¿?: Perfecto ahora si un poca más y este ser morirá… ¡Aarrrgg! -grita de dolor el árbol- ¿Qué? - buscando a su alrededor_**

**_¿?: Creo que es tiempo que cambias tus gustos alimenticios -le dice una joven con una espada en la mano_**

**_"Esta cerca puedo sentirlo" sigue corriendo, pero se detiene para mirar atrás, es en ese entonces que se percata._**

**_Aome: ¡Un campo de energía! -mira a su alrededor- al parecer sango y miroku no pudieron pasar, eso significa que kirara tampoco -dice para mirar a su alrededor, luego se fija que las raíces que están cerca de ellas se alejan -las raíces están vivas ¿Dónde rayos estoy? -y es cuando escucha el grito agonizante que la tiene preocupada -Sesshomaru -dice para correr a su encuentro._**

**_No pasa un minuto cuando ve a los lejos una enorme árbol, y en sus raíces sujeto, el cuerpo inmóvil de sesshomaru. _**

**_Árbol: Perfecto ahora si un poca más y este ser morirá - escucha aome el árbol hablar antes de atacarlo_**

**_La miko saca rápidamente a colmillo de acero y corta las raíces que sostenían a sesshomaru, este cae pesadamente al suelo._**

**_Árbol: … ¡Aarrrgg! ¿Qué? - se escucha una voz_**

**_Aome: Creo que es tiempo que cambias tus gustos alimenticios -le dice_**

**_Árbol: humana ¿Cómo pudiste entrar en mis dominios? -le pregunta furioso_**

**_Aome: podría decir que tengo ciertas habilidades -le responde, mientras toma posición de ataque - bien, podemos empezar cuando quieras_**

**_Árbol: insensata, me las pagaras -le dice atacándola con sus tentáculos_**

**_Aome esquiva sus ataques, y corta sus tentáculos con tetsaiga. Sigue el ataque y ella vuelve y corta._**

**_Aome: ¿Eh… las raíces se renuevan? -dice en voz alta, en eso una de las raíces la alcanza hiriéndola en su brazo izquierdo, mientras otra hiere gravemente la mano de esta. -Aarrrgg_**

**_Árbol: tu sangre -dice el árbol creciendo de tamaño- Es…es única…la quiero -y empieza a atacar más ágil, veloz y fuertemente._**

**_Aome: no lo creo… ¡Rayos! -dice mientras esquiva sus ataques "Aunque use a Tetsaiga, sus raíces volverán a reconstruirse ¿Qué hago?" Es en ese instante que destino verde empieza a brillar "Eh… madre" piensa. Guarda a Tessaiga y saca a destino verde. La espada empieza a brillar-vamos amiga, demuéstrame lo que tienes_**

******_La espada empieza a tomar la sangre de la mano de aome "esta tomando la sangre suelta en mi mano" piensa. Luego de eso la espada se torna de verde a blanco y una brisa se ve girar alrededor de ella._**

_**CONTINUA...**_


	16. ALMAS DE LUNA NUEVA CAP 14

_Buenos dias. _

_Continuamos donde los dejamos._

**_ALMAS DE LUNA NUEVA_**

**_CAPITULO 14 _**

**_"LA ESTELA DEL VIENTO BLANCO"_**

**_El gran árbol había probado la deliciosa sangre de aome y la quería para el. Mientras aome se preguntaba ¿como poder destruir esa esencia maligna? _**

**_La espada destino verde reacciona a la pregunta de aome y esta la saca, así que la espada uniendo su poder con la energía de la sangre de aome, cambia su hermoso color verde a blanco, y en ella una ligera brisa se siente._**

**_Aome: parece… este poder es tan ligero yo… yo -dice mientras levanta la espada recta frente a ella para observarla y al hacerlo el viento se acrecienta- parece una estela de viento… pero blanco -al decir esto de la espada salieron varias corrientes de aire que parecían torbellinos, que luego se convirtieron en grandes cortinas blancas de viento. Estas llenaron el lugar, arrancando de raíz todos los árboles negros. Aome se dio cuenta que el cuerpo de sesshomaru también iba a salir con el aire así que se apresuro a llegar a su lado se arrodillo y lo abrazo. _**

**_Cuando el viento se detuvo, aome se levanto y vio que todo en su alrededor había desaparecido. Miro a sesshomaru, sus ojos estaban abiertos pero estaban negros._**

**_Aome: sesshomaru -susurro acariciando el rostro de este- Sesshomaru... despierta... -repitió, pero no respondía- despierta, por favor... Sessho..._**

**_Aome se acerco para escuchar su corazón, latía lentamente, estaba muriendo._**

**_Aome: ¡No!... Sessho vamos despierta... me escuchas... despierta Sesshomaru -dijo sosteniendo su rostro cerca del de ella- vamos, despierta… por favor -de los ojos de aome empezaron a salir lagrimas -vamos, no me dejes… despierta -dijo acariciando su rostro y retirando su largo pelo plateado de el_**

**_Dentro del cuerpo de sesshomaru, este se encontraba al lado del cuerpo de aome, no supo porque pero de repente luna desapareció, las cadenas que lo inmovilizaban desaparecieron. Se acerco al cuerpo de Aome y saco la espada que luna había dejado en su estomago._**

**_Sesshomaru: Aome -susurro, sin darse cuenta que sus ojos poco a poco se tornaban negros. Él, le tomo en sus brazos, se sentó con ella en sus piernas- lo siento -le dice y la abraza._**

**_Fuera del cuerpo del inu aome solo escucha el lento palpitar del corazón de su youkai empieza hacerse mas y mas lento._**

**_Aome: no, vamos sesshomaru -le dice abrazándolo fuertemente contra ella y susurrándole al oido- despierta… por favor... por favor._**

**_En ese momento sango y miroku llegan, viendo a aome llorando con sesshomaru en brazos._**

**_Sango: ¡Aome! ¿¡Sesshomaru esta! -le pregunta_**

**_Aome: (al escuchar la pregunta de sango se enfurece, levanta el rostro bañado en lagrimas y la mira seria, miroku y sango se percatan de su dolor) ¡NUNCA! -grita, haciendo que sus ojos se vuelvan de color rojo._**

**_Sango: (viendo que empezaba a transformarse por el dolor que sentía, aome estaba perdiendo la razón) ¡Aome cálmate! -le dice pero es en vano, sus pelo empieza a elevarse y su cuerpo a palpitar, la energía demoniaca de la miko empieza a chisporrotear alrededor de ella, entonces sango mira a miroku- miroku, prométeme que no revelaras lo que veas por favor -le dice al ver a su compañero asombrado por el poder que despedía aome- ¡MIROKU! -le grita_**

**_Miroku: ¡Sango! -dice mirándola-yo…._**

**_Sango: (lo mira amenazadoramente) ¡PROMETEMELO! -le grita_**

**_Miroku: (mirando como el dolor de aome aumentaba) Te lo prometo - le dice mirándola a los ojos_**

**_Sango: (le sonríe) gracias -un susurro de dolor los hace mirar a la miko_**

**_Aome: no morirás -dice para dejarse llevar por sus emociones- ¡Sesshomaru! -grita para empezar a transformarse en youkai, sus ojos, garras, colmillos, marcas y pelo cambiaron dejando atónito al pobre lobo._**

**_Miroku: ella… ella es una youkai -dijo impresionado por el poder_**

**_Sango: es el ser de dos almas -le aclara sango_**

**_Los dos ven como Aome termina de transformase, había perdido el control. Su poder se libero haciendo que muchas energías y vientos giraran a su alrededor._**

**_Sango: ¡AOME! ¡DEBES CALMARTE! -le gritaba la joven youkai, pero era inútil._**

**_Aome había dejado de llorar solo abrazaba el cuerpo inerte de sesshomaru, no escucha las voces de sango y miroku llamándola._**

**_Mientras sesshomaru, perdía poco a poco la conciencia y sus ojos se volvían cada vez más oscuro. Se encontraba dolido pues aome había muerto por su culpa._**

**_Aome: "¿Como puedo salvarte?, ¿Qué debo hacer?" se preguntaba la joven perdida en su dolor._**

**_¿?: Aome -se escucho una voz en su mente- Aome _**

**_Aome: (al escuchar esa voz desconocida) ¿Quién eres? -dijo derramando lagrimas_**

**_¿?: Cálmate -dijo suavemente_**

**_Aome: no puedo… el dolor… el dolor es insoportable -le susurro_**

**_¿?: Escucha el viento dentro de ti -le dice- aleja la oscuridad de su corazón_**

**_Aome: "¿La oscuridad de su corazón?" ¿A que te refieres? ¿Quién eres? -pero nadie le respondió- "Alejar la oscuridad de su corazón" - entonces mira a sesshomaru- "Sus ojos, hay oscuridad en ellos ¿Pero como puedo alejarla?" -destino verde, en su mano empieza a palpitar de color blanco- "Tú" - y la espada palpita-"¿Pero?" -la espada vuelve a palpitar._**

**_La joven ahora youkai, aprieta fuertemente la espada en su mano. Se levanta._**

**_Sango y miroku ven que los ojos de Aome cambiaron de rojo a plateados mostrando tranquilidad y los vientos que soplaban se concentraron en el cuerpo de sesshomaru elevándolo del suelo._**

**_Sango: ¿Aome? -dijo al ver lo que empezaba a suceder_**

**_Miroku: ¿señorita? -dijo al ver como aome levantaba su espada que brillaba de color blanco y apuntaba al cuerpo de sesshomaru- ¿sango?_**

**_Sango: detente aome -dijo asustada al ver como aome fijaba a sesshomaru como blanco de su espada- ¿Qué haces? _**

**_Aome no los escuchaba, solo escuchaba el viento susurrarle al oído. Levanta la espada frente al cuerpo flotante de sesshomaru los vientos que rodeaban el cuerpo de sesshomaru al chocar con la energía negativa en su interior, crearon una fisura recta de color negro brillante sobre el cuerpo del joven youkai._**

**_Aome: ¡Estela del viento blanco! -dice para luego dar un corte al cuerpo de sesshomaru donde estaba la energía de color negro, la espada blanca se vuelve transparente y pasa a través del cuerpo de este._**

**_Sango, miroku: ¡NO! -gritan al mismo tiempo al ver como la espada traspasa el cuerpo de sesshomaru, para luego ver como una nube negra sale del cuerpo de sesshomaru y se evapora en el aire._**

**_Con sesshomaru, el todavía abrazaba el cuerpo de aome. Después paso, una extraña brisa soplo disolviendo el cuerpo que había en sus brazos._**

**_Sesshomaru: ¿aome? -dijo sin entender lo que pasaba_**

**_Aome: Sesshomaru -escucho que lo llamaban, levanto el rostro y la vio parada delante de él _**

**_Sesshomaru: ¿Aome tú? -le dijo _**

**_Aome: ven -lo llamo suavemente, y tomo su mano para levantarlo, este se paro y En ese momento perdió el conocimiento mientras sentía como ella lo abrazaba._**

**_Miroku: la espada lo traspaso… una energía negativa salio de su cuerpo -dijo_**

**_Sango: ahora entiendo -dijo suspirando- su alma aun estaba atada a esas raíces demoníacas y la espada corto internamente sin dañarla es…_**

**_Aome: (volviendo a ser humana) así es -dijo mirando a los dos youkais frente a ella - ayúdenme debemos curar su cuerpo, ha perdido mucha sangre _**

**_Los jóvenes la ayudaron y subieron al youkai sobre kirara regresando así a la cueva._**

**_Aome limpio y curo las heridas de sesshomaru. Para luego dejar que sango curara la que ella tenia en su mano. _**

**_Un nuevo día llega y después de revisar las heridas de sesshomaru, aome sale para darse un baño, dejando a sesshomaru al cuidado de sango._**

**_Quince minutos después aome nada un poco para relajar los músculos, cuando recuerda lo sucedido, detiene su nado y se sienta en la orilla._**

**_Aome: (pensamiento) "¿Estas ahí?" -se pregunta mentalmente, espera unos minutos, de repente una suave brisa se siente, delante de la joven se forma un corriente de aire que forma una imagen._**

**_Aome: Tú -dijo asombrada al ver su imagen youkai, transparente frente a ella- ¿p-pero? ¿Cómo es posible?_**

**_Youkai: solo soy un reflejo de ti misma - le responde_**

**_Aome: No solo puedes ser un reflejo -le dice seria y mirándola- actuaste muy consciente, cuando me guiaste a la estela del viento blanco -le afirma_**

**_Youkai: es cierto -le responde- escucha aome, somos la misma esencia pero dividida en una consciencia humana y una youkai que soy yo y la que te protege de perder el control e incluso de ti misma, no hay diferencias. Bueno, talvez que yo no me dejo guiar por los arrulladores sentimientos como tu humanidad_**

**_Aome: te entiendo -le dice, baja la cabeza por algo que la inquieta- ¿Por qué antes nunca te habías revelado? -le pregunta_**

**_Youkai: por que nunca me habías llamado -le responde- hasta que llegaste a este tiempo, tus sentimientos estuvieron equilibrados, no tenías confusiones._**

**_Aome: es cierto. Pero ahora…_**

**_Youkai: nos hemos enamorado y con ello muchos deseos y sensaciones nos vuelven loca_**

**_Aome: (levanta el rostro asombrado y luego le sonríe) si, ¿es malo que intente hacer que me ame como humana?_**

**_Youkai: no creo ser la persona indicada para responderte esa pregunta -le dice haciendo que aome humana se sorprenda-recuerda que somos la misma, me baso en tus juicios y creo en ti firmemente, solo soy tu equilibrio, algo así como tu conciencia… bueno, no tanto._**

**_Aome: (sonríe) tienes razón, te basarías en mis principios si haz de responderme esa pregunta_**

**_Youkai: exacto -y le sonríe_**

**_Aome: ahora que te veo así, entiendo el porque sesshomaru se altera tanto -dice observando atentamente su lado youkai, esta le da una gran sonrisa- ¿estarás aquí de ahora en adelante?_**

**_Youkai: (desapareciendo como cuando sopla el viento) siempre._**

**_Después de esta charla de conocimientos, aome volvió a la cueva. Sango se da cuenta que era mejor dejarla a solas._**

**_Sango: vamos -le dice a kirara y a miroku_**

**_Miroku: Pero… -la chica lo toma de la mano y lo jala con ella fuera de la cueva. Salen seguidos de kirara_**

**_Pasa el día, la noche y la mañana llega. Sango, miroku y kirara no habían regresado. Mientras con aome después de revisar las heridas casi curadas de sesshomaru, ella se acerca y acaricia el rostro de él._**

**_Aome: creo que ahora se, cuan profundo son mis sentimientos hacia a ti- dice en voz baja- te amo y espero decírtelo alguna vez _**

**_Después de eso baja lentamente a su rostro y poso sus labios sobre los de él. Sesshomaru en esos momentos de inconciencia siente como algo calido se posa sobre él y siente como la energía llena su cuerpo, abre sus ojos y ve el rostro de aome cerca del suyo, muy cerca diría él. _**

**_Entonces recordó "Fue un sueño, solo un sueño" luego siente sus labios unidos con los de ella "Si, un sueño, pero aun la pesadilla no había terminado" y le devolvió el beso a aome, él al sentir su sobresalto la apretó de la cintura y la mantuvo ahí, cerca de él. Ella se relajo y siguieron con el beso, hasta que el aire, o sea, la falta de este los separo._**

**_Sesshomaru: aome -susurro_**

**_Aome: Sesshomaru -dijo mirándolo a los ojos. No pudo, trato, pero no pudo. Una cayo, después dos, luego tres, las lágrimas se deslizaran por su mejillas- ¡Sesshomaru! -grito abrazándolo fuertemente y llorando en su pecho._**

**_En ese momento entran sango y miroku, y ven la escena._**

**_Miroku: vaya pensé que ya habías muerto -dice miroku_**

**_Sango y Sesshomaru (lo miran de una forma que promete ser una muerte lenta y dolorosa): ¡Miroku! -susurran ambos._**

**_Miroku: upss, lo siento -dijo echándose para atrás _**

_**CONTINUA...**_


	17. ALMAS DE LUNA NUEVA CAP 15

_Buenos tardes. _

_Continuamos donde los dejamos._

**_ALMAS DE LUNA NUEVA_**

**_CAPITULO 15 _**

**_"EL BESO DE LA LUNA Y LOS OJOS DEL CORAZON"_**

**_Al tercer día_**

**_¿?: Vamos al Este -dijo una joven enojada a un youkai testarudo_**

**_¿?: Y yo te digo que volvemos al castillo del Oeste -dice este muy enojado con cierta humana_**

**_¿?: Uuuyyy… sabes sesshomaru, eres ¡Insoportable! -dice esta en voz alta_**

**_Sesshomaru y aome estaba parados cara a cara frente a la salida de la cueva. Sango, miroku y kirara solo los observaban cansados y aburridos. _**

**_Por lo que deciden salir a caminar y luego, cuando sientan sus energías en una dirección, los seguirían. Así que empezaron a caminar._**

**_Sesshomaru y aome se percatan de esto._**

**_Sesshomaru y aome: ¡Y ustedes a donde van! -dicen ambos para luego mirarse a los ojos retadoramente._**

**_Sango y miroku se detienen con un extraño frió en la espalda y se voltean riéndose con la mano frotándose el cuello._**

**_Miroku: pues… pues -"ay mamacita ahora que digo" _**

**_Sango: miroku y yo íbamos a dar una vuelta en lo que se ponen de acuerdo -le dijo dando un paso atrás, al ver la miradas que ambos le dirigían a _****_ella_**

**_Aome: ya vez lo que haces -le dijo golpeando su pecho_**

**_Sesshomaru: ¡YO! Pero si la escandalosa aquí eres tú -le dijo sonriendo sacando los colmillos_**

**_Aome: ¡QUE, QUE! -dijo esta poniéndose roja de la ira _**

**_Sesshomaru: (no supo porque pero sintió que los vellos de cuello se le erizaron) ¿Aome? -dijo dando un paso atrás- oye, no es para tanto_**

**_Aome: me… me dijiste escandalosa -dijo con la voz baja y suave, mientras llevaba su mano a su hombro y sacaba una espada, mas específicamente Tetsaiga_**

**_Sesshomaru: (dando otro paso atrás) ya es suficiente -dice este_**

**_Aome: ¡SESSHOMARU BAKA! -dice para atacarlo con su espada._**

**_Sesshomaru esquiva por poco el ataque._**

**_Sesshomaru: ¡OYE ESTAS LOCA!_**

**_Error, aome se enojo mas._**

**_Aome: ¿quieres saber quien es la loca? -dijo muy enojada y elevando su energía_**

**_Sesshomaru: (viéndose en problemas) "Demonios yo y mi bocota" oye, ya aome, cálmate -dijo preparándose para el ataque_**

**_Aome: ¡VIENTO CORTANTE! -dice muy enojada- ¡ERES UN TONTO!_**

**_Sesshomaru: (esquiva el viento cortante) ¡demonios! -dice mientras corre_**

**_Aome: Aaaaaah, ¡TARADO! -mientras le lanza otro viento cortante_**

**_Sesshomaru: ¡RAYOS!, AOME ¡DETENTE!_**

**_Aome: ¡EGOCENTRICO! -dijo mientras le lanzaba otro ataque similar que casi lo alcanza._**

**_Sesshomaru: ¡YA BASTA! -dice respirando profundo- iremos al castillo del Este si así lo quieres_**

**_Aome se detiene al escucharlo decir esto, y una sonrisa ocupa su anterior rostro enojado._**

**_Aome: ¿De veras? -le pregunta con una voz y cara de niña que sesshomaru solo dio un paso atrás por miedo a ser una trampa._**

**_El inuyoukai no podía creer que ese ser tan dulce de ahora, estuvo a punto de matarlo hace unos segundos. "Grrrrrr, maldita pequeña humana, me las pagaras" dijo pensando mientras una gotita le baja por la frente._**

**_Aome: ¿Deberás, sesshy iremos a mi casa? -dijo con una voz y una dulzura que lo hizo retroceder más, mientras ella más se acercaba_**

**_Sesshomaru: ¡NO! -dijo en voz alta haciendo que aome se detuviera-acabarías matándome_**

**_Aome: ¿Qué dijiste?_**

**_Sesshomaru: vamos miroku -dijo volviéndose una esfera de luz_**

**_Miroku: sesshomaru no..._**

**_Sesshomaru. ¡Vamos! -le grito_**

**_Sango: ve con él -dijo dándole un beso en los labios_**

**_Miroku: si -suspira -adiós preciosa_**

**_Ambos youkais toman rumbo al Oeste._**

**_Aome: grrrrrr, sesshomaru -dijo apretando los puños_**

**_Sango: oye aome -dice acercándose a ella - ¿estas bien?_**

**_Aome: (suspira) si -luego se gira y la ve sonriendo -solo quiero pasar más tiempo a su lado y conocer mi hogar_**

**_Sango: te entiendo -dijo -pero creo que exageraste_**

**_Aome: ¿de veras? -le pregunta mirando a su alrededor, todo destruido y devastado _**

**_Sango: "Es increíble que no se haya percatado" si, creo que si -dijo con una gotita bajándole por la espalda_**

**_Aome: vaya no me di cuenta -dijo sonriendo y sobando el cuello_**

**_Sango: (suspira) ay aome, jejeje -dice para ambas reírse- y bien ¿Qué haremos?_**

**_Aome se queda unos segundos pensativa, en su rostro no muestra expresión alguna._**

**_Sango: sabes aome, por esa seriedad que pusiste, creo pensar que no me agradara -dice para ver como la joven humana la mira con una mirada seria-aome… no lo creo-dijo echándose para atrás_**

**_Aome: estoy totalmente insegura de sus sentimientos en este momento, debo saber que tan presente me tiene, por favor sango-dijo de rodillas y llorando exageradamente, mientras sango jalaba su pierna de la cual aome colgaba humillantemente- siiiiii_**

**_Sango: no -dijo- por favor aome…espera dijiste insegura, aome sabes que no puede haber inseguridad en tu corazón_**

**_Aome: (con los ojos grandes y brilloso) lo se, sango -dijo implorante_**

**_Sango: esta bien, esta bien, pero con la condición de que me desaparecerás de la faz de la tierra cuando él se entere_**

**_Aome: Lo prometo, -dijo con una mano en el pecho- por quien deseas desaparecer ¿con tetsaiga o con Destino verde?_**

**_Sango: ¡AOME! -dijo al ver lo que ella hacia_**

**_Aome: Conste que tú insististe -dijo sonriendo_**

**_Ambas amigas empiezan a caminar al Oeste._**

**_¿?: Oye sesshomaru -le dijo miroku- no creas que debas ser así con la señorita aome_**

**_Sesshomaru: humm… -dijo_**

**_Miroku: ella la pasó muy mal cuando estuviste inconciente _**

**_Sesshomaru: a que te refieres -dijo para mirarlo mientras caminaban_**

**_Miroku: solo que ella esta intentando llegar hasta tú frió y duro corazón_**

**_Sesshomaru: acaso…._**

**_Miroku: no lo se, sesshomaru -dijo mirándolo- eso debes descubrirlo tú solo._**

**_Siguieron caminando. Mientras en el mismo camino, más atrás._**

**_Sango: estas loca aome-dijo - es muy arriesgado_**

**_Aome: me ayudaras -dijo_**

**_Sango: este… bien -mientras suspira_**

**_Sesshomaru seguía caminando al lado de miroku, cuando un olor conocido le llego a su olfato. Miroku se percata, pero no dice nada, solo lo cuestiona._**

**_Miroku: ¿sucede algo sesshomaru? -le pregunto_**

**_Sesshomaru: espérame aquí -dice- y no me sigas_**

**_Miroku: que… oye -le grito pero no obtuvo respuesta, solo un ruido detrás de él- ¿y ahora que trama la pequeña humana? _**

**_¿?: Algo muy escabroso -dice una hermosa youkai detrás de él- solo de pensarlo se me eriza los bellos -dice parándose al lado del joven lobo_**

**_Sesshomaru corrió rápidamente para llegar a donde se encontraba ese aroma. Después de correr velozmente, llego a un claro y la vio. Muchos sentimientos encontrados se revelaron en su interior, rechazo, deseo, confusión._**

**_¿?: ¿Qué quieres? -le pregunta la hermosa joven que se encuentra parada de espalda mirando el cielo, la brisa juega con su largo cabello plateado._**

**_Sesshomaru: (devorándola con la mirada y con un extraño sentimiento de rechazo hacia ella) Luna… ¿quisiera preguntarte algo? -dice observando su ropa, un kimono blanco con flores amarillas y una botas blancas hasta las rodillas (cortesía de sango)_**

**_Luna: te escucho -dijo sin volverse_**

**_Sesshomaru: ¿Cuál es tu relación con aome? - dijo dándose cuenta el estremecimiento en su cuerpo por la pregunta_**

**_Luna: no esperes respuesta -le dice para girarse y caminar sensualmente hacia él, se pega a su cuerpo y acerca su rostro al suyo, mirándolo a los ojos- ya te dije que nuestra relación es tan estrecha que no la entenderías, hay mas de lo que puedes ver sesshomaru y te darás cuenta mas adelante….-lo mira y ve confusión en sus hermosas orbes doradas- ahora lo que hay que cuestionar es ¿Qué es lo que verdaderamente sientes por ella? Y ¿si no será muy tarde para cuando lo reconozcas? _**

**_Sesshomaru: ¿Qué?...- pero no dijo nada más, sintió como los labios de Luna se cerraron sobre los suyos, la sostuvo de los antebrazos para separarse pero no lo hizo… ¿Por qué?...en ese momento cerro su ojos y le devolvió el beso, pero unos ojos dorados aparecieron frente a él mirándolo con odio "Aome" pensó para luego abrirlos y encontrase que los plateados ojos de Luna eran dorados, como los de Aome- ¡NO! –dijo separándose de ella y viéndola directamente a su ojos se dio cuenta que no eran dorados, sino plateados "mi mente…esta jugándome…Aome"_**

**_Luna: Aome - dijo con un semblante serio_**

**_Sesshomaru: ¡EH…! -dijo girándose viendo la imagen de aome -Aome -trato de decir al ver la mirada de dolor en los ojos de aome y las lagrimas por salir, una mano en su pecho y la otra tocando el árbol en el que estaba escondida- yo…_**

**_Pero no pudo decir nada más, la imagen de aome salio corriendo de ahí a una velocidad impresionante aun para el propio sesshomaru._**

**_Sesshomaru: ¡NO! ¡AOME! -iba a salir detrás de ella, pero algo lo retuvo- ¿Qué? -dijo mirando las garras que sostenían su ahori_**

**_Luna: si no le serás sincero -dijo mirándolo fríamente-déjala ir_**

**_Sesshomaru: ¿Qué dices? -dijo incrédulo por la proposición_**

**_Luna: no perturbes su alma -dijo-debe estar en armonía con su interior si no deseas que le suceda lo que al principio_**

**_Sesshomaru: (acercándose a ella y tomándola fuertemente por los antebrazos) explícate - en un tono que congelaría los infiernos y todo en ellos_**

**_Luna: (sin intimidarse un poco) recuerda que ella absorbe las almas, y que ellas están en desequilibrio, si ella también lo esta, no podrá brindarle reposo a estas -dijo mirando igualmente de fría- y ella sufrirá las consecuencias_**

**_Sesshomaru la soltó, conciente de lo que acaba de saber. Se giro y salio en su búsqueda._**

**_Mientras cerca de ahí, miroku y sango miraban con ojos como plato lo que sucedía._**

**_Miroku: ¿sanguito? -dijo pero no pudo continuar_**

**_Sango: descuida prepare nuestra muerte antes de que él se entere -dijo mirando lo que sucedía_**

**_Miroku: bien -le respondió sin mirarla, solo sintió cuando sango se levanto de su lado, le dio un beso y se despidió_**

**_"Demonios aome, ¿Por qué tuvo que pasar esto? -piensa un youkai mientras corre rápidamente por el bosque- ¿Por qué? Será que mi orgullo me cegó tanto para no ver lo que sucedía…bien digamos que lo reconozco, me gusta aome… ¿pero porque el dolor no desaparece?.. . ¡Bien!-grita mentalmente- me tiene loco, me hace reír, hace que quiera matarla y desearla de la manera mas básica, deseo hacerla mía, que me pertenezca, no quiero que ningún otro hombre se le acerque, que solo me sonría a mi de esa manera tan dulce que posees Aome … A luna, solo la deseo…" ¡DEMONIOS! -esto lo dijo en voz alta_**

**_¿?: ¡MIROKU! -llega el youkai _**

**_Miroku levantándose de la roca en la que estaba sentado, tratando aun de saber y digerir lo que había pasado hace exactamente tres horas._**

**_Miroku: oye donde estabas -le dice- te has tardado_**

**_Sesshomaru: ¿has visto a aome? _**

**_Miroku: (mirándolo como si estuviera loco) ¿Aome? -dijo acercándose- ¿oye y ese aroma que tienes?_**

**_Sesshomaru: ¡NO PREGUNTES! -le grita- ¡LA HAS VISTO SI O NO!_**

**_Miroku: No _**

**_Sesshomaru: (gimió de frustración) no… Aome -dijo para dejarse caer en una roca_**

**_Miroku se sorprendió, el ver a Sesshomaru tan derrotado fue toda una sorpresa, pero se lo tenía bien merecido ¿Cómo era posible que jugara con las dos? Ni el pudo hacer semejante cosa…aunque la verdad no son dos sino una._**

**_Miroku: bien no preguntare -dijo para sentarse a su lado-pero al menos podría saber ¿Por qué buscas a la señorita aome, se supone que no deseabas verla?_**

**_Sesshomaru levanto la vista y miro a su amigo, no tenia ningún mal el contarle lo sucedió._**

**_Así paso, sesshomaru le contó desde que conoció a luna y aome y todo lo que paso después, a acepción del sueño en el bosque de la desesperanza. Por el lado de miroku, este estaba sorprendido que Sesshomaru le hubiera confiado todo eso. "De verdad la señorita aome lo ha trastornado" pensó_**

**_Miroku: ¿Qué harás? -pregunto calmadamente_**

**_Sesshomaru: luna dijo…_**

**_Miroku: al meno le debes una explicación, no puedes dejarla así-dijo mirándolo_**

**_Sesshomaru: si_**

**_En una cueva un ritual se lleva a cabo. Un hechizo para encontrar una gran cantidad de energía. Tal energía que solo puede producirla la esencia de un alma._**

**_¿?: He encontrado el alma, señor -dijo una mujer de cabellos blancos como la ceniza y opacos, ojos rojos y de muy avanzada edad_**

**_¿?: perfecto -dijo el ser que la observaba tranquilamente recostado de una pared y sentado- bien vamos, si logramos infectar de energía oscura esa alma, entonces la chica morirá por el veneno de tal oscuridad_**

**_¿?: Ella es una poderosa miko -dijo la mujer_**

**_¿?: Pero su debilidad son los humanos -dijo el ser sonriendo_**

**_Aome y sango caminaban en silencio. Sango miraba de reojo a aome pues desde que sesshomaru se fue detrás de la imagen de ella, está estaba un poco, no… diría que demasiado callada._**

**_Sango: bien aome, es suficiente -dijo deteniéndose y haciendo que aome se detuviera a pocos pasos de ella mas adelante- no eres de la que se queda callada por lo menos grita_**

**_Aome: (miro a sango) él, esta inseguro, sango -dijo haciendo que sango se sorprenda_**

**_Sango: aome…_**

**_Aome: la pasión con que besa a luna y la dulzura con que me trata es… es -bajo la cabeza- sango_**

**_Sango: dime_**

**_Aome: (había unas lágrimas en sus ojos que no dejaba caer) esta…él esta desarrollando una especie de rencor hacia luna…no se… es como si… Cuando lo bese, intento separarse de mí…lo sentí… alejarse_**

**_Sango: aome, no se que decirte -dijo acercándose a ella_**

**_Aome: Siento, como si me hubiera equivocado -dijo llorando, se lanzo a los brazos de sango y se desahogo, grito fuerte, a voz de grito le revelo sus sentimientos en ese instante- ¡O sango ¿me habré equivocado en desear que me ame como humana? ¿Habré cometido tan tremendo error, que él no me quiera su lado como youkai? ¡Sango!_**

**_Sango: (acariciando su cabeza) oh, aome_**

**_Las dos jóvenes se dejaron caer al suelo. Sango sentada y aome en sus rodillas llorando. Pasaron un buen rato hasta que aome se tranquilizo._**

**_Aome: (acostada en las rodillas de sango) gracias_**

**_Sango: descuida_**

**_La luna se encontraba en su punto más alto, eso indicaba que eran las doce de la media noche. Miroku y Sesshomaru no se habían movido de donde se encontraron al atardecer, el joven lobo había cerrado sus ojos sobre un árbol, mientras Sesshomaru se encontraba al pie de este, recostado y con lo ojos cerrados. Pero en ese instante un delicioso olor a sakuras los forzó a abrirse._**

**_Sesshomaru: aome -dijo en susurro, al ver la imagen de la joven humana caminado hacia él, y se dio cuenta que en la mirada de ella no había odio como en su sueño, al contrario había dolor y… ¡arrepentimiento! Pero… ¿Por qué?_**

**_Aome no sabía que la había llevado a buscarlo, pero necesitaba estar segura de lo que haría o de lo que debía hacer… en realidad no sabia que hacer._**

**_Miroku al darse cuenta silenciosamente se fue, se dirigió a donde había sentido la presencia de su prometida._**

**_Miroku: (viendo a sango sentada al pie de un árbol, fue se sentó a su lado, y la acurruco en sus brazos) ¿Qué crees que hará? -dijo mientras acariciaba su pelo_**

**_Sango: no lo se amor, no lo se -y cerro su ojos_**

**_Aome lo vio sentado con los ojos cerrados. "Se veía tan hermoso, Cuanto lo amaba. Sabía que le estaba haciendo daño…pero… Si, es posible que te odie por haber jugado de esa manera con él, cuando sepa que somos la misma, te reclamara por haber tocado su corazón, por confundirlo…y por muchas cosas más". La joven se acerco y se detuvo a pocos metros, él solo la observaba._**

**_Sesshomaru: aome _**

**_Aome: sesshomaru… yo -dijo esto con el rostro mirando el suelo, pero luego lo levanto y lo miro a los ojos- Sesshomaru, te juro que en ningún momento desee hacerte daño, en verdad esa no era mi intención…solo…solo quería que me amaras como soy en realidad, que poco a poco me tomaras cariño_**

**_Sesshomaru: (la mira sin entender parte de lo que le decía y otras si) ¿A que te refieres aome? Creo que soy yo quien debería disculparse ¿no crees?_**

**_Aome: ¡NO! -dijo acercándose, mirando la cara de asombro en su rostro- Sesshomaru, no tienes porque disculparte –dijo llegando a él y arrodillándose frente a él_**

**_Sesshomaru: ¿No, no te entiendo? -dijo para que su boca fuera callada por un dedo de ella_**

**_Aome: (se acerca a su rostro) solo…solo prométeme que cuando sepas la realidad no me odies…no me juzgues sin analizar los hechos… por lo menos analizar mis razones -dijo mirándolo intensamente a los ojos- prométemelo sesshomaru…por favor_**

**_Sesshomaru: (viendo el sufrimiento en sus ojos, se pregunto "¿La realidad? ¿A que te refieres?") Te lo prometo -luego vio como sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y se lanzo hacia él y lo beso._**

**_Fue un beso, primero suave, que mostraba agradecimiento, luego apasionado, que indicaba el amor por él y cuanto lo deseaba._**

**_Aome: (pegada a sus labios, mirándose a los ojos, si, así de cerquita) Te amo sesshomaru -él abrió sus hermosos ojos dorados, por el asombro de tal confesión- déjame estar tu lado, por favor -le dijo_**

**_Sesshomaru: yo… ¿en verdad es lo que quieres? -le pregunto él a su vez_**

**_Aome: si, lo quiero, lo deseo -dijo mientras posaba un pequeño beso en sus labios_**

**_Sesshomaru: quédate a mi lado, aome yo también lo deseo -dijo abrazándola por la cintura y pegándola a su pecho, él sentado y ella encima de él sentada en ahorcadas "Pero aun no estoy preparado para decirte mis sentimientos…estoy confuso, tal vez solo ciego ó tal vez equivocado, eso… no lo se, perdóname aome"_**

**_Aome: si -dijo. "tal ves, no me dijo que me amaba, pero al menos tengo la oportunidad de ganarme su cariño"_**

**_Y volvieron a besarse. Después él la acurruco en sus brazos y ella se durmió, cerro sus ojos a la realidad hasta la siguiente salida del sol._**

_**CONTINUA...**_


	18. ALMAS DE LUNA NUEVA CAP 16

**_Buenos dias. _**

**_Sigamos._**

**_ALMAS DE LUNA NUEVA_**

**_CAPITULO 16_**

**_"YO, PRINCESA DE LAS TIERRAS DEL ESTE"_**

**_La realidad traía con ella, responsabilidades, compromisos que no podían ser aplazados. _**

**_Un youkai de hermosos ojos dorados, veía la salida del sol con una hermosa miko en brazos. Los calidos rayos de sol, la acariciaban suavemente haciendo brillar sus facciones._**

**_Cuando el sol le da completamente, muestra incomodidad por los rayos solares y lentamente abre sus ojos._**

**_Aome: ohayoo sesshomaru -le dice con una hermosa sonrisa y estirándose como un gatito_**

**_Sesshomaru: ohayoo aome - le dijo_**

**_Aome se había despertado calientita, y protegida, el solo pensar que amaneció en sus brazos es suficiente razón para tener el mejor día._**

**_Después de una hora estaban en camino al Este, al castillo de aome._**

**_/_**

**_Al día siguiente llegaron a las tierras del Este, por petición de Aome su regreso fue caminando y no volando._**

**_La gran casa del Este ya se divisaba, cuatros jóvenes caminan a paso moderados. Cuando están por llegar, los cuatros ven a dos youkais frente a la gran puerta._**

**_Aome: (fijándose en los dos demonios) vaya ¿Quiénes serán? -dijo llegando a las grandes puertas_**

**_Sango: ummm… no lo se, deberíamos preguntarle a mioga -dijo la joven_**

**_Miroku: estoy de acuerdo -dijo el lobo parado al lado de las jóvenes_**

**_Los dos youkais reconocieron enseguida a los tres youkais y notaron cierta familiaridad en la pequeña humana que los acompañaban._**

**_¿?: Konnichiwa señores, señoritas -dijo uno de ellos, mientras el otro hacia una reverencia_**

**_Sango: (se adelanto y le sonrió) konnichiwa, disculpen pero ¿puedo saber que hacen en las puertas de la casa del Este y sus nombres?_**

**_¿?: Por supuesto, mi nombres es haru de la raza de gatos y el es shono de la raza zorro -le respondió_**

**_Haru era un hombre no muy joven, su apariencia era de un hombre de 40 años pero su edad verdadera rondaba los doscientos, su pelo era castaño y corto, tenia garras, colmillos y una cola, sus ojos eran de un amarillo quemado, que se hacia mas profundo cuando le daba el sol y brillaban de noche. Vestía unas hakamas negras, su ahori también era negro, tenía una armadura ligera ajustada al cuerpo._**

**_Shono era un hombre más o menos, su apariencia era de la misma que su compañero y su verdadera edad estaba entre los doscientos también. Sus ropas eran unas hakamas verdes, su ahori también, no tenía armadura, no tenia cola, sus cabellos eran rojos y sus ojos grises._**

**_Aome se sorprendió de ver ese tipo de raza. Había leído mucho pero al parecer los libros se quedaban rezagados. Los dos hombres se quedaron mirándola por largos segundos y ella se percato y se sonrojo._**

**_Aome: hola -dijo sonriendo de manera amigable_**

**_Shono: un honor conocerla señora -luego levanto el rostro- por kami, su parecido con su madre es excepcional -dijo con los ojos sorprendidos_**

**_Aome: ah…je, je si -dijo sonrojada-mucho gusto soy aome _**

**_Ambos youkais: Señora -dijeron para hacer una reverencia_**

**_Aome: jejeje… aquí vamos de nuevo -y suspira, iba a decir algo pero la mano de Sesshomaru en su hombro la hizo desistir_**

**_En eso mioga sale y le hace una reverencia._**

**_Mioga: señora, bienvenida -dice seriamente_**

**_Sin embargo aome lo ve y le sonríe_**

**_Aome: anciano mioga, hola como esta -dice muy sonriente _**

**_Mioga: bien señora, gracias por su preocupación -dijo_**

**_Aome entonces se percato de toda la seriedad y los modales, algo no andaba bien y sabía muy bien que era. Ella era una princesa y era normal todo lo que estaba pasando. A ver, tenia una gran casa estilo castillo, guardias, una mano derecha, amigos príncipes. Mientras aome pensaba en todo eso en su rostro se reflejaban muchas emociones como fastidio, sorpresa, ilusión, enojo, miedo. Los seis individuos que la observaban estaban mareados, tanto que sus ojitos parecían remolinos. Nunca antes había visto tantas emociones juntas en un segundo, ellos siendo youkais solo conocían una, la frialdad y la indiferencia._**

**_Al final aome puso una cara de aburrida y suspiro_**

**_Aome: iie, por que me pasa esto a mi-dijo con dos lagrimones en el rostro-kami apiádate _**

**_Sango: (con una gotita bajándole por el rostro) oye amiga ¿estás bien? -dice la youkai a la humana_**

**_Sesshomaru: esto es vergonzoso -dijo meneando la cabeza en negación con los ojos cerrados_**

**_Miroku: paciencia amigo, paciencia -dice en tono sabio_**

**_Mioga: si me sigue mi señora, podemos acomodarnos y le explicare todo_**

**_Aome miro al viejo anciano y un extraño terror se apodero de ella, dio un paso atrás, una mano en su hombro la saco de su momento de terror y miro de quien era, conocía esas hermosas garras, era sesshomaru. Lo miro._**

**_Sesshomaru: (este se acerco a su oído y le susurro) sabias que escapar no es tu fuerte -le dijo serio_**

**_Entonces recordó las palabras de su padre:_**

**_"Inuyasha: puede ser o no tu responsabilidad, eres la hija del gobernante del Este, mi hija, eres más de lo que crees."_**

**_Aome "padre, solo pensaron en mi seguridad, y abandonaron todo". Luego una hermosa sonrisa se poso en sus labios y sesshomaru se enderezo._**

**_Mioga empezó a caminar y aome lo siguió resignada, mas atrás venían sango, sesshomaru y miroku. Sabía quien era, pero por ahora no podía hacerse de esa responsabilidad… ahora solo podía pensar en las almas de la perla y nada mas ¿Qué haría ahora?_**

**_Minutos después, estuvieron organizados en la gran biblioteca, a diferencia de la de la casa de la luna, esta era cuadrada con una decoración sencilla y muy tradicional._**

**_Mientras sango se acomodo en un sillón, miroku en uno cerca de ella, sesshomaru se quedo de pie mirando al jardín por la puerta que daba a este. Aome procedió a sentarse en un sillón ancho y cómodo, detrás de una mesa de gran tamaño._**

**_Aome: (miro la mesa y la toco) que diferencia entre esta mesa y mi escritorio de estudio… jajaja -dijo mientras suspira y piensa con gesto triste, en su casa y en su antigua familia, luego cambio su semblante a uno serio y miro a mioga- Empieza -dijo seriamente mientras se sentaba_**

**_Tanto miroku, sango y sesshomaru que miro de reojo, se sorprendieron por el tono de la joven._**

**_Mioga: mi señora, como sabrá su padre era muy conocido por lo que gano enemigos, pero que al mismo tiempo le proporciono seguidores fieles. Todo esto fue en abundancia al unirse con su señora madre pues hizo que no solo youkais le sirvieran a su señor padre, sino también humanos -dijo para ver el impasible rostro de Aome, continuo- como todos conocen su historia, se percatara que tanto los amigos como los enemigos de su padre, que aun vivan vendrán a las tierras del Este, prueba de ello son los dos youkais que se encuentran en la entrada de la casa. Estos fueron salvados por su padre y su madre, por lo que se pusieron al servicio de ellos, su señor padre le dijo que no era necesario, pero lo tendrían pendiente, pero que eran bienvenidos a las tierras del Este, cuando lo desearan Los seguidores de su padre al enterarse que usted a regresado, se han presentado poniéndose a su servicios, como también el antiguo ejercito de su padre, lógico los que aun viven._**

**_Aome: (seria, sentada derecha y con las manos cruzadas en su barbilla y afincada de codos en la gran mesa) entiendo -dijo levantándose y quitándose sus espadas con todo y funda, de su espalda colocándolas encima de la mesa- Y bien mioga, eres el experto ¿Qué sugieres? -mioga iba a hablar pero ella lo detiene con un dedo, sesshomaru se había dado la vuelta y la joven humana tenia cuatro pares de ojos sobre ella- antes… de que continúes, quiero que sepas una cosa, soy una persona sencilla, tengo veinte años, estoy en términos de mi carrera como doctora… podría decirse que soy doctora, además y lo mas importante -lo mira seriamente con esos hermosos ojos dorados- sabes de ante mano que no puedo tomar lugar aquí… no hasta que termine con lo que desde nací tengo pendiente… no hasta saber si al final estare aquí -lo mira y le sonríe- quiero que tengas pendiente eso, así que necesitare de toda tu ayuda por que honestamente no se que hacer._**

**_Mioga: si, señorita aome -dijo y le sonrió_**

**_Aome: (se sorprendió de que la llamara por su nombre) ah… bien… no se te olvido, ya me estaba sintiendo mal por eso -dijo mientras le sonreía_**

**_Mioga: bien señorita, si me permite -dijo serio ahora_**

**_Aome: (regreso a su lugar y se sentó) procede -le dijo_**

**_Mioga: le sugiero una revisión a los antes servidores de su padre, luego designar un general que sea de su confianza, sino me equivoco tiene una gran percepción al igual que su señora madre -después de decir eso sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa_**

**_Aome: arigatou -en ese momento la joven siente un escalofrió en su espalda y repentinamente siente el aire muy pesado_**

**_Mioga: luego una reunión con el ya designado general, luego una cena con los señores de las demás casas de los puntos cardinales, después una cena de bienvenida para presentarla a usted- dijo para finalizar_**

**_Aome: la cena queda cancelada, no estoy en una buena posición para semejante acto… uh… aunque me gustan las fiestas -dijo pensativa- lo demás es aceptable _**

**_Mioga: entiendo -dijo- entonces mandare a llamar a los demás gobernantes_**

**_Aome: bien, con referencia a lo demás, que sea lo antes posible -dijo caminado hasta la puerta que daba al jardín donde se encontraba sesshomaru, miro el cielo seriamente- siento algo en el aire… no se que es… pero no me agrada -dijo para mirar a sus compañeros- no se cuando aparezca la siguiente alma y quiero que todo este en orden-dijo para tocarse el pecho, tenia una extraña sensación y no le gustaba_**

**_Mioga: si señora -dijo para retirarse_**

**_Cuando mioga sale, sesshomaru observa a aome que esta muy pensativa, miroku y sango también la ven. En ese preciso momento la joven humana se aprieta el pecho fuertemente._**

**_Aome: "¿Qué… que me sucede… el… aire me falta, por que esta sensación?" aarrrgg… -dijo cayendo de rodillas, apretando fuertemente su pecho y respirando con dificultad_**

**_Sesshomaru, sango y miroku se acercan al verla caer._**

**_Sesshomaru: aome ¿sucede algo? -dijo_**

**_Aome: (levanta el rostro y lo mira con terror, esta sudando, respirando con dificultad) e…el… aire_**

**_Sesshomaru: ¿el aire? -pregunta confuso y mira a sango_**

**_Ambos se concentran activando todos sus sentidos, pero no sienten nada._**

**_Sango: no percibo nada -dijo preocupada_**

**_Miroku: yo tampoco -dijo mirando alrededor_**

**_Sesshomaru: al parecer no podemos sentirlo, solo ella -dijo, para sentir la mano de aome sobre la suya. "Aome"_**

**_Aome: "Esa energía, es solo para mi… pero… será posible… -dijo para escuchar su propia voz, era su youkai quien le hablaba- ten cuidado-le dice- ¿Por qué? -le dice el lado humano a la youkai- yo también lo siento, es como si me llamara -le dice- eso… eso es imposible-le dice la humana- lo se pero hay otra energía muy poderosa, sea lo que sea esto fue preparado para ti específicamente, pero el ser youkai esta retrasando el proceso sin que ellos se den cuenta, debes investigar-dijo la youkai- esta bien, pero ya casi no puedo respirar -dice la humana- confió en ti -dice la youkai para sentir que se ido" ayúdame -mira implorante y le dice con voz débil a sesshomaru_**

**_Esté entiende y la levanta en brazos, la acerca a la mesa, ella iba a tomar a destino verde, pero colmillo de acero emitió un pequeño llamado que aome entendió y la tomo en sus manos._**

**_Aome: llévame… a… fuera -dijo_**

**_Sesshomaru asintió y la llevo a la puerta del castillo, los dos youkais que estaban en la puerta se sorprendieron de ver salir a la pareja seguida del lobo y la youkai pantera._**

**_Aome: aquí -dijo después que caminaron unos quince pasos de la puerta._**

**_Sesshomaru ayudo a aome a mantenerse de pie, mientras ella se afincaba de colmillo, él se da cuenta que esta mirando por todo su alrededor._**

**_Aome: ¿Dónde estas… demonios? -dijo respirando ya a sus limites, colmillo en ese momento palpita "colmillo de acero ¿puedes encontrar esa energía?" la espada palpita de nuevo, "bien". _**

**_Sesshomaru que la estaba sosteniendo por la cintura se dio cuenta de la reacción de la espada "Colmillo si puede encontrar la energía, el poder de esa espada es asombroso"_**

**_Aome procede a levantar con las dos manos a colmillo de acero frente a ella, se da cuenta que varias corrientes de aires están cruzando, mira a su alrededor y reconoce las procedencias de cada una pero… ¡si!… ahí estaba, había una que no tenia origen, también se dio cuenta que esa energía liberaba un punto negro cuando chocaba con la suya propia. Este punto al chocar libera la energía negativa que la estaba asfixiando, podía verlo, colmillo en ese momento palpita "Eh… ¿Qué sucede colmillo de acero?" la espada de nuevo palpita._**

**_Sesshomaru no podía creer lo que veía, eran una serie de corrientes de aire de varios colores, pudo reconocer la suya, como también la de los demás… pero su asombro fue mayor cuando pudo divisar la energía que estaba asfixiando a aome. Era negra, rodeaba a aome de su cuello, sus manos y su cuerpo, podía notar que estaba débil._**

**_Aome sintió la espada vibrar en su mano, después entendió. Todos vieron crecer la legendaria colmillo de acero en manos de es pequeña humana y convertirse en un enorme colmillo. Aome hizo chocar a propósito su energía, generando así el punto negro, cuando lo vio aparecer de un solo golpe lo corto. Lanzando un gran viento cortante que se perdió en el cielo. Sesshomaru pudo ver como la energía que hostigaba a aome desaparecía y ella empezaba a caer, inconciente._**

**_/_**

**_¿?: Logro esquivar el control -dijo la mujer de cabellos blancos y ojos rojos_**

**_¿?: Descuida ya sabemos que funciona -dijo el ser- esa mujer es muy poderosa, la quiero… la quiero bajo mi control_**

**_¿?: Si, señor naraku -dijo la mujer sonriendo_**

**_Naraku: eso espero…y pronto- con una maléfica sonrisa_**

**_/_**

**_¿?: ¿Cómo te sientes? -pregunta el oji dorado entrando a la habitación de aome_**

**_Aome: (esta se encuentra sentada y recostada de la pared con un kimono de seda crema y su largo pelo negro suelto en cascada a sus lados) bien -dijo para sonreírle-gracias por lo de esta mañana -le dice para hacerle señas de que se siente a su lado en la cama._**

**_Este se sienta y ella toma su mano._**

**_Sesshomaru: ¿Qué fue lo que paso? Aome… -le pregunto serio mientras se deleitaba con la suavidad de sus manos, era increíble que las tuviera tan suave después de usar de esa manera las espadas._**

**_Aome: es como si quisiera controlarme, me asfixiaba, quería que me rindiera, como si quisiera apoderarse… de… mi… alma -dijo tocándose el pecho pensativa._**

**_A sesshomaru no le gusto lo que oía, solo había una persona con deseos de poder controlarla._**

**_FLASH BACK_**

**_Naraku: Solo quiero a la dueña de colmillo de acero - dijo sonriendo maléficamente-tenemos cuentas pendientes, jajajajaja_**

**_FIN DE FLASH BACK_**

**_El oji dorado la veía muy pensativa y con una mano en su pecho. Si estaba tan preocupada, eso significa que hay que estar alerta. En ese momento sango entro._**

**_Sango: bien amiga, mioga me dijo que ya esta todo listo -le dijo sacando del armario un poco de ropa- entonces ¿estás lista?_**

**_Aome: (sonrió tiernamente) si, gracias _**

**_Sesshomaru las dejo a solas. Después de media hora aome estaba lista con ayuda de sango. Por sugerencia de aome, sango opto por un kimono sencillo, azul oscuro con pétalos de rosas rosadas, un obi negro con rayas blancas, y el pelo recogido en una cola alta con un listón rosa y varios mechones de pelo suelto. Parecía toda una princesa._**

**_En compañía de sango, aome fue a la biblioteca, Sesshomaru y miroku estarían con ella en la revisión. También tenia que elegir a un general para sus tropas. Aome solo esperaba que mioga tuviera razón y tuviera la misma sensibilidad de su madre en relación de personas. Al entrar miroku miro asombrado a la pequeña humana, pero quien verdaderamente se quedo sin habla y voz fue el taiyoukai del Oeste. Solo podía ver a la pequeña princesa humana delante de él, todo lo demás había desaparecido…resaltándola solo a ella._**

**_Sesshomaru: (mirándola como si fuera su filete preferido) te ves… deliciosa_**

**_Aome: (se sonroja hasta mas no poder) es el cumplido perfecto si fueras a comerme -le dijo sonriendo y con la cara roja_**

**_Miroku y sango lo veían muy divertidos, se podía notar lo unido que estaban ambos sin proponérselo._**

**_Miroku: bien tortolitos, es hora de que la dama del Este entre en escena-dijo sonriendo-vamos_**

**_Aome tomo ambas espadas en las manos para luego acudir al lado de sesshomaru y a si los cuatros salieron de la biblioteca, se encaminaron hasta la parte de atrás de la casa del Este. Cuando salieron, su sorpresa fue vista por muchos ojos de muchos colores, había todo tipos de youkais, nekos, hanyous, inus poderosos, otros no tanto. Aome era la más asombrada, pues nunca había visto un ejército de cerca, solo había visto el de Japón futuro pero en televisión, tener uno propio y delante de ella ya era otra cosa. En su interior algo extraño empezó a formarse, no lo entendía…solo…solo deseaba que ellos no estuvieran aquí, pero sabia que eso era imposible. No era el hecho de estar obligados…sino que no podía arriesgar sus vidas y además… su lealtad no era con ella sino con su padre._**

**_Aome: (cerro sus ojos) "¿Qué hago? No puedo votarlos, tampoco ignorarlos…pero…" en ese momento aome escucho una voz en su mente. "A veces mi niña debes ver las cosas de diferentes formas" -era la voz de su madre en el futuro. La joven humana abre sus ojos mira a todos los presentes en el amplio bosque. "Es cierto, no tengo porque ponerlos en peligro. Ellos, han venido por respeto, también para mostrarme sus apoyo si lo llegase a necesitar…no necesariamente debo tenerlos a mi lado para una batalla, también pueden ser bienvenidos como amigos y compañeros". La mirada de ellos mostraba respeto, confianza, valor y admiración._**

**_Saliendo de sus pensamientos termino de observar a su alrededor. Se dio cuenta de que mioga se encontraba a su lado, tosió un poco aclarando su garganta, obviamente todos eran youkais por lo que podían oír perfectamente sin ningún problema. _**

**_Mioga: como lo prometió antes de marchar nuestro señor inuyasha, su hija ha regresado ahora la dama de las tierras del Este… -dijo mioga, para ser interrumpido por uno de los inus presentes._**

**_¿?: ¿Por qué debemos confiar en ella?-dijo sin moverse de su pose donde estaba, todos se voltearon a verlo._**

**_Era un youkai muy extraño, muy guapo y joven, su apariencia era la de un joven humano, a excepción de los ojos que eran de un rojo vino anaranjado, su pelo negro con reflejos violetas corto con mechones largos en la frente, sus ropas muy ligeras, pantalón negro largos, botas negras cortas, un chaleco sin mangas y el pecho desnudo, en su cuello tenia colgando dos anillos uno pequeño y uno grande con varios hilos alrededor, sus garras eran negras. Estaba arrimado en un árbol con los brazos cruzados. Aome lo vio y se sorprendió por dentro, nadie lo noto. "Ese joven… su aura es muy poderosa, sus sentimientos… demasiado odio… ¿Por qué?" la joven pudo ver la roja aura del joven que brillaba muy alto, alrededor y sobre él. Pero tenía mucho odio y resentimiento._**

**_El joven seguía sin moverse._**

**_Mioga: jovencito es falta de respe…-comenzó a decir el anciano pero fue interrumpido por aome_**

**_Aome: déjalo que continué, mioga -le dijo la joven humana_**

**_Sesshomaru, Sango y miroku estaban detrás de aome, solo observaban. Ya que de este primer encuentro, se revelara si la princesa humana tendrá el respecto de su ejercito._**

**_Mioga: Si mi señora -dijo inclinando la cabeza, y poniéndose a su lado un paso detrás_**

**_Aome: (le ofreció una sonrisa) todos debemos dar nuestra opinión y nunca dejar las cosas guardadas dentro, es muy doloroso para el alma-le dijo con voz suave y juvenil casi de niña._**

**_El joven la miro con los ojos sorprendido, fue entonces que se movió y se paro de frente, mirando con odio a aome, pero esta no se inmuto, siguiendo así con su pasible rostro pero seria, sin mostrar rencor alguno._**

**_Aome: (al verlo mirarla, pero que reacciono a sus palabras) ¿Cómo te llamas si es que tengo el honor de saberlo? -le pregunto tranquilamente_**

**_El joven youkai la miraba serio… "¿Que es esta energía que siento?, ¿Será verdad lo que me contó mi padre?…esa calidez… ¡NO! Demonios… es injusto" pensaba el joven_**

**_¿?: Nangel, Líder de los halcones negro de las montañas del Este -le respondió_**

**_Aome: bien joven Nangel, pude expresarse libremente -dijo esta _**

**_Nangel: ¿200 años, porque ha regresado? -le dijo mirándola_**

**_Aome: eso ya lo sabes sino me equivoco, como sabrás que no solo los humanos corren peligro, también los youkais… prueba de ello fue la muerte de mi padre -dijo mirándolo muy seria- lo demás ya lo sabes_**

**_Nangel: eres una humana, no podrás con él -dijo mirándola con resentimiento- acabaras como tu madre_**

**_Aome: entonces que así sea -dijo_**

**_Nangel: eso es una estupidez -dijo entrando en cólera- ¿Por qué los humanos actúan de esa manera?_**

**_Aome: muchos le llamarían humanidad -le dijo para mirarlo- los youkais por ser casi inmortales no lo entendería, necesitarían tener una mitad humana y una youkai para entenderlo, pero eso es imposible ¿cierto?_**

**_Sesshomaru no supo porque pero sintió que le estuvieran hablando a él._**

**_El joven abrió los ojos sorprendido, ya había oído esas mismas palabras de boca de su padre pero en palabras diferentes…pero con mismo significado._**

**_Flash back_**

**_¿Por qué confías en ellos padre?_**

**_Ellos poseen lo que nosotros jamás podremos poseer… humanidad._**

**_¿A que te refieres padre?_**

**_Hijo, existen sentimientos que un youkai por poseer energías negativas, además de un demonio y su crianza de luchar por la supervivencia, nunca sentirán_****_-dijo el youkai halcón a su hijo, con mirada pacifica de sus hermosos ojos rojos anaranjados pero mas mayores y mas sabios- el señor de las tierras del Este ha conseguido esa humanidad gracias a su señora, ella a desarrollado ese sentimiento de proteger y vivir al máximo, y no vivir por vivir, sino vivir por un motivo y morir en paz por haberlo logrado ó morir lográndolo. _**

**_No lo entiendo padre_****_ -dijo el hijo a su padre- no tiene sentido_**

**_Exacto, la vida no tiene sentido, sin un motivo_****_- dice- los youkais solo conocen el sentido de vivir por miles de años ganando batallas, los humanos viven sin ganar batallas pero viven al máximo cada momento y se sacrifican con el deseo de que ese sacrificio salve la vida de ese motivo._**

**_Padre…_**

**_Solo espero que algún día logres entenderlo hijo._**

**_Yo… lo intentare padre_**

**_Eso espero_**

**_Fin flash back_**

**_Nangel: ni siguieras eres un hanyou -dijo - el poseer la espada de tu padre y tu madre no te salvara de su mismo destino_**

**_Aome: tal vez sea cierto -dijo y lo miro se giro y le dio la espalda_**

**_Nangel: ¡ESO ES UNA ESTUPIDEZ! -le grito para después formar una esfera morada de energía y lanzársela aome._**

**_Todos miraban asombrados la osadía del joven, aome se gira a tiempo para atrapar la bola de energía, la tiene en su mano, la mira, y con una velocidad impresionante aparece delante de él y con su propia ataque de energía lo ataca haciendo explotar la bola en su estomago, lanzándolo lejos. Todos miraban asombrados, la escena. Pero su asombro fue mayor cuando aome empezó a incrementar su energía a un nivel impresionante, caminaba con elegancia hasta donde estaba el joven, deteniéndose a una distancia de él._**

**_Aome: levántate -dijo- pruébame que estoy equivocada _**

**_El joven se levanta, no podía creer lo que sentía, ese poder era impresionante. El chico se pone en posición de ataque, se mueve rápidamente, apareciendo detrás de aome, cuando esta por asestarle un golpe en la espalda, aome desaparece apareciendo detrás de él y colocando su mano abierta en su rostro lo arrastra hasta chocarlo contra una roca golpeándolo. Se separa de él, cuando este se levanta, corre rápidamente asestándole un golpe en el estomago y luego lo golpea en la cara de manera que lo manda al suelo. Ella camina lentamente acercándose…_**

**_Aome: no te guardes -le dijo- deja correr tu esencia, te dije que eso daña el alma -dijo deteniéndose delante de él, su pelo ondulaba con el viento, algunos mechones se escapaban de su cola, su kimono seguía sin un rasguño, parada ahí parecía una diosa._**

**_El joven se levanta, a diferencia de aome esté estaba herido. Este concentra todo su poder, se notaba que era poderoso, aome seguía delante de él, impasible. El joven le lanza su ataque, era un gran ataque, parecía un haz de luz negra, pero si se miraba bien, se podían ver miles de plumas negras con unas puntas que se veían muy afiladas. Todos pensaron que era imposible para la pequeña humana esquivar el ataque de miles de plumas, todos ven que la miko solo cierra los ojos para después ver como del cuerpo de la miko salía una energía que parecía una barrera, pero la barrera en vez de quedarse ahí, salio disparada hacia las flechas. Luego de pasar a través de las flechas, segundos después, antes de tocar a aome estas se disuelven._**

**_El joven esta muy impresionado, pero no puede moverse porque no le queda energía. Aome se da cuenta y levanta su mano derecha y de un rápido movimiento se coloca delante de nangel y lo toma por el cuello y lo levanta, todos escuchan sus huesos tronar. Solo tenía que soltar un poco de su poder espiritual y lo calcinaría._**

**_Lentamente bajo el joven al suelo, dejándolo sentado. El joven la miro y ella le sonrió, coloco su mano en su frente y emitiendo un poco de su energía curo las heridas del joven. Él volvió a sentir esa calidez y cariño que no sentía desde que su padre murió, se encontraba con los ojos cerrados mientras sentía como esa energía revitalizante llenaba su cuerpo._**

**_Aome: espero que algún día me permitas aliviar tu carga -le dijo, para ver como el joven abre los ojos y la mira con un deje de tristeza para luego apartar sus ojos de ella. La tristeza estaba en sus ojos._**

**_Aome se levanta y le da la espalda, empieza a caminar lentamente hacia donde están sus amigos, cuando escucha al joven, se gira y lo ve arrodillado de un pie en el suelo y en el otro estaba afincado el codo sobre la rodilla con la cabeza inclinada._**

**_Nangel: disculpe mi falta de respeto -dijo sin levantar el rostro- pero no creo que deba dejarme vivir _**

**_Aome: eso piensas -dijo mirándolo seriamente- supongo que cada quien tienen su forma de pensar… pero yo no pienso igual._**

**_Nangel: perdón por atacarla -dijo sin haber levantado el rostro_**

**_Aome: no tengo complejo de dios, tampoco tengo derecho a quitarle la vida a nadie, bueno… a menos que ponga en peligro mi vida o la de algún indefenso -le dijo- esos podrían ser motivos para pelear, no antes._**

**_Nangel: estoy a su servicio - le dijo_**

**_Aome: si estarás a mi lado por obligación es mejor que te marches -dijo para darse la vuelta y empezar a caminar- pero si decides ser mi aliado, entonces puedes quedarte._**

**_Parecieron minutos los segundos que el joven tardo en decidirse, pero dijo exactamente lo que la joven miko esperaba._**

**_Nangel: señora, deseo ser su aliado -dijo_**

**_Aome: (sonrió y se giro) oh… bien pues necesito un general en jefe -dijo sonriendo con las palmas como si aplaudiera frente a su pecho en forma de rezo_**

**_El joven la mira incrédulo y asombrado "Esta de broma" pensó el joven. Los demás estaban asombrados, al igual que Sesshomaru, miroku y sango, sin contar al viejo mioga que casi se cae._**

**_Aome: entonces ¿aceptas? -dijo sonriendo_**

**_Nangel: no creo que sea conveniente-dijo bajando el rostro_**

**_Aome: aquí yo decido que es conveniente -dijo seria_**

**_La joven humana miro a su alrededor._**

**_Aome: (levantando un poco la voz) ¿alguna objeción? -pregunto mirando a todos y en ese momento todos vieron sus ojos brillar de un rojo intenso, incluso el joven halcón._**

**_Todos: ¡NO, SEÑORA! -dijeron haciendo reverencia_**

**_Aome: ves, no hay inconvenientes -dijo sonriendo como niña pequeña_**

**_Nangel: eso es chantaje mi señora -dijo mirándolo con una gotita en la frente_**

**_Aome: ¿Y funciono? -le pregunto ahora con rostro apacible_**

**_Nangel: acepto mi señora -dijo serio_**

**_Aome: bien, sígueme -luego miro a los demás- todos son bienvenidos a estas tierras, pueden descansar hasta nuevo aviso_**

**_Todos inclinaron la cabeza en señal de reverencia y aome le correspondió de igual manera. Empezó a caminar seguida de nangel un poco más atrás. Cuando llegaron al lado de Sesshomaru, Miroku y Sango._**

**_Nangel: Princesa del Sur, Lord Sesshomaru, Príncipe del Norte -dijo haciendo reverencia_**

**_Estos tres inclinaron la cabeza, en señal de saludo. Aome noto a tensión y eso le cayo muy pesado._**

**_Aome: (con cara de aburrida) ok… suficiente el aire pesa en este pedazo -dijo - dejemos las formalidades -dijo para mirar a mioga- oye mioga ¿esta todo listo?_**

**_Mioga: si señora, los señores llegaran mañana -dijo_**

**_En ese momento el estomago de Aome resonó._**

**_Aome: oye mioga tengo mucha hambre -dijo tocándose el estomago_**

**_Sango: hay aome no cambias -dijo con una gotita bajándole por la espalda_**

**_Aome: no digas eso sango, en verdad estoy hambrienta -dijo sonriendo- ese ejercicio con el joven nangel me dio hambre_**

**_Mioga: descuide señora, pueden esperar en la biblioteca mientras se prepara la cena -dijo para empezar a marcharse _**

**_Aome: oye mioga, ponte otro puesto para el joven nangel -dijo para sorprender a todos, y al joven._**

**_Nangel: no seria conveniente, señora -dijo para bajar el rostro_**

**_Mioga: como ordene señorita -dijo para retirarse_**

**_Aome: (ignorando las palabras del joven, empezó a caminar hacia el castillo, pero se detuvo y miro seriamente al joven) espero no tener que repetirte que yo soy la que decido que es conveniente en estas tierras -dijo para empezar a caminar hablando sola - aaah… perfecto, ahora me quitare ese kimono… hace demasiado calor -dijo para marchar rápidamente a su habitación a cambiarse de ropa_**

**_Nangel se encontraba todavía shoqueado, al no entender el comportamiento de la dama del Este. Sango al ver la perplejidad del joven se acerca y le toca el hombro._**

**_Sango: no le des mente -dijo sonriendo y logrando que el joven la mire- esa es su forma de ser, no hay titulo que la haga cambiar-luego puso cara seria- eso si, no la hagas enfadar, eso trae serias consecuencias -dijo para caminar dentro de la gran casa del Este._**

**_Nangel: eh…eh… esto… si señora - y siguió a los tres señores de las tierras de los cuatro puntos cardinales._**

**_Media hora después aome bajo a la biblioteca, vestida mas cómodamente: llevaba el pelo atado en un moño en lo alto de la cabeza dejando una cola corta, una yukata, es decir pantalones cortos rojo vino, un ahori de mangas cortas rojo vino, debajo de este un kimono blanco corto, sobre el ahori rojo vino tenia otro ahori blanco de mangas largas en las orillas estaba decorada con cintas rojo vino, este estaba dividido desde los hombros hasta la cintura y en la parte de atrás tenia una gran estrella, en la cintura tenia un obi azul oscuro, terminando con unas especie de medias hasta medio muslo de color rojo vino. _**

**_Aome: (entrando sonriendo) hola, ya regrese -dijo _**

**_Sesshomaru: (parado en la puerta que da al jardín) ya compórtate niña -dijo_**

**_Aome: (seria, con el puño levantado) cierre el pico, príncipe de hielo -le dijo enojada_**

**_Sango: por favor, no empiece - dijo aburrida sentada en un sillón_**

**_Miroku: es cierto, no hemos comido -dijo con la cabeza apoyada en la palma de la mano y el codo en el brazo de su sillón- no se de donde sacan energía para discutir cada segundo del día_**

**_Aome: el empezó -dijo señalando a Sesshomaru_**

**_Sesshomaru: niña tonta -dijo mirando para otro lado_**

**_Aome: y tú insensible -dijo _**

**_Sesshomaru: humana -dijo_**

**_Aome: youkai creído -dijo enfureciéndose_**

**_Sango: (dándose cuenta) ya cálmate aome, estas perdiendo el control -dijo _**

**_Nangel que se encontraba parado a un lado de la estantería de libros, solo miraba el comportamiento de todos. Los conocía desde hace mas de cien años y podía asegurar que antes no se comportaban de esa manera, menos el señor sesshomaru… es… es increíble como han cambiado por esa niña humana. _**

**_Su parecido con su señora madre era impresionante, y el tener los ojos de su padre aumentaba su belleza de manera increíble._**

**_Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que aome se acerco a él demasiado, cuando se dio cuenta aome estaba muy cerca de su rostro, el joven al verla tan cerca y con ese rostro tan angelical y hermoso no pudo evitar sonrojarse como tomate._**

**_Aome: oye, ¿estás bien? -dijo cerca de su rostro_**

**_Nangel: (sonrojado y nervioso) eeto… yo… si estoy bien -con una mano en su cuello_**

**_Aome: (acercándose mas a el) ¿seguro?... Por que yo te veo muy rojo -dijo tocando su frente- ¿no tendrás fiebre?_**

**_Nangel: (separándose de ella, sin mostrar rechazo) descuide señorita, estoy perfectamente, solo estaba metido en mis pensamientos_**

**_Sesshomaru: (notando los nervios del joven) lo que sucede es que eres tan fea que el tenerte cerca lo asusto -dijo sonriendo cínicamente_**

**_Aome: (sintiendo que la sangre le estaba hirviendo) ¡NANI!... ¿Qué insinúas sesshomaru? -dijo roja de ira_**

**_Miroku: sango querida, ¿te apetece dar un paseo? -dijo levantándose para tenderle su mano a la youkai_**

**_Aome: ¿oigan a donde van? -dice al ver a miroku muy cariñoso con sango_**

**_Sango: claro -dijo tomando su mano- nangel porque no vienes, creo que no te gustara quedarte -y bajando la voz- es peligroso_**

**_Aome: sango ¿te estoy hablando? -dijo_**

**_Sesshomaru: te esta ignorando -dijo mirando la escena_**

**_Nangel: ¿Eh? -dijo sin entender_**

**_En ese preciso momento mioga entra anunciando que la cena esta lista y como por arte de magia aome se olvida de sesshomaru._**

**_Aome: ¡que bien ya tenia una hoyo en mi lindo estomaguito! -dijo para salir de la biblioteca en dirección al comedor, seguida de los otros._**

**_Sesshomaru: esto es humillante, me ha ignorado por comida -dijo en susurro para seguir a los demás._**

**_En el comedor cenaron tranquilamente y en silencio. Después cada quien se disperso de la sala._**

**_Si hubiera reloj serian las nueve de la noche, aome estaba fuera mirando las estrellas acompañadas de un cuarto menguante. Las lámparas de papel alumbraban el jardín dándole un tono plateado rosa a los árboles de cerezo._**

**_Aome los miraba con nostalgia. "Esta sensación no me agrada, siento las dificultades acercarse como un viento frió que atenaza mi pecho"._**

**_"Si quieres puedo sugerirte algo -dice su youkai interior- todo consejo ò sugerencia será bienvenida - le dice la miko a su youkai- Sincérate con él -le dijo sin rodeos- Si, tal ves tengas razón -dijo triste al saber de las consecuencias- no sufras, si es tan inteligente como crees, sabrá afrontar la situación- le dijo la youkai- lo perderé -le respondió triste- se que no son palabras de consuelo… pero tampoco sabes como acabaras al terminar de absorber las almas, tal ves sea lo mejor, si llegase a desarrollar tan fuerte afecto hacia ti, sufrirá si las cosas se te salen de control y pereces… no lo crees -dijo dándole un motivo por el cual no renegarse- soy muy egoísta al quererlo para mi ¿cierto? -pero su youkai no le respondió y sabia que no le respondería._**

**_"Soy egoísta, lo quiero para mi, quiero tenerlo a mi lado mientras posea vida, quiero un futuro con él" eran los pensamientos de la miko que en ese instante acariciaba unas de las ramas del cerezo, cuando fue sacada de su trance por una voz profunda y suave._**

**_¿?: Vas a resfriarte -le dice un guapo youkai de ojo dorados- entra a la casa_**

**_Aome se sorprende por la amabilidad que escucha en su voz y se gira._**

**_Sesshomaru nota la tristeza y la preocupación en sus ojos dorados, se acerca lentamente._**

**_Sesshomaru: ¿Qué sucede? -dice deteniéndose a una distancia prudente de ella "es increíble lo hermosa que se veía con cualquier cosa que se pusiera pudo notar como todos los del ejercito la miraban, aunque quisieran no podían dejar de mirarla, incluso nangel después de pasar su momento se percato de ella y para su incomodidad la ve con ojos de un hombre que ve a una mujer deseable… no deseable, no, de un hombre admirando la perfección en carne y hueso."_**

**_Aome: Sess-shomaru -dijo suavemente, luego bajo el rostro reflexionó unos segundos y después lo levanto para mirarlo directamente a los ojos- es… solo que… a veces cometemos errores que lastiman a las personas_**

**_Sesshomaru la miro detenidamente, escucho los latidos de su corazón. Estaba sufriendo._**

**_/_**

**_¿?: Listo naraku -dijo la mujer_**

**_Naraku: comienza -dijo sonriendo mientras pensaba en lo primero que haría al tener a la hermosa guardiana de las almas._**

_**CONTINUA...**_


	19. ALMAS DE LUNA NUEVA CAP 17

**_Buenas Tardes. _**

**_Sigamos._**

**_ALMAS DE LUNA NUEVA_**

**_CAPITULO 17_**

**_"TU, YO, MI OTRO YO, LA VERDAD Y LA SEPARACION… PERDONAME"_**

**_A veces ocultamos la verdad pensando que protegemos al ser querido, otras veces lo hacemos para ganar de manera honorable lo que deseamos… pero tal vez… no es mejor dejar que esa persona decida si quiere ser protegida y/o dejarla saber la verdad y esperar que cambie. _**

**_Todos somos diferentes, lo que nos permite pensar de manera diferente y actuar según creamos. _**

**_Nunca, nunca te tomes la libertada de pensar por otra persona, déjala que decida… tal ves te asombre ¡_**

**_Aome: Sess-shomaru -dijo suavemente, luego bajo el rostro reflexionó unos segundos y después lo levanto para mirarlo directamente a los ojos- es… solo que… a veces cometemos errores que lastiman a las personas_**

**_El youkai la miro detenidamente, escucho los latidos de su corazón. Estaba sufriendo._**

**_Sesshomaru escucho el pensamiento de aome cuando esta se lo dijo en voz alta. "¿A que te refieres aome?"_**

**_Aome termino de girarse y se acerco a él, lo miro a los ojos. La miko pudo notar la confusión que causaban sus palabras._**

**_Aome: la primera vez que nos vimos causaste una gran conmoción en mi interior, no sabia que pensar, o como comportarme -le dijo- nunca nadie me había besado de esa manera antes, por lo que eso aumento el terror de lo que tan repentinamente empecé a sentir. Tal vez debí decirte la verdad desde el momento en que sango nos presento, pero tu forma tan despectiva de tratar a los humanos hirió no solo mi lado humano, sino que aplasto los sofocantes sentimientos y deseos que habías despertado en mi, fue como si me echaras un balde de agua helada… creo que un golpe en la cara hubiera dolido menos. -le dijo sonriendo y con lagrimas en los ojos- pero el caso es que en vez de pararme a hablar contigo, solo terminábamos discutiendo. Te seré sincera, nunca antes había perdido el control como lo pierdo cuando estoy a tu lado_**

**_Sesshomaru: solo dilo -dijo mirándola serio_**

**_Aome: (suspiro) Si, es lo mejor… luna… no existe -dijo mirándolo a los ojos, notando su asombro_**

**_Sesshomaru estaba confuso, si luna no existe, entonces…_**

**_Aome: así es, perdóname -dijo bajando el rostro, aunque deseba ver en sus ojos lo que pasaba por la mente de él, no pudo levantar la cabeza. Sus lágrimas y sollozos cesaron, al menos debía mantener la compostura, luego se desahogaría._**

**_Sesshomaru: lamento haber herido tus sentimientos, tal vez si me hubieras dicho la verdad seria diferente, también entiendo los motivos -le dijo mirando sin ningún rastro de emoción- pero quizás nunca lo sabremos_**

**_Aome: tal vez si, tal vez no, tal vez solo te hubiera importado mi lado youkai -dijo levantando el rostro - puedo asegurarte que pague caro la confusión que causaba el saber que preferías mi lado demonio y que mi lado humano solo te era molesto… el dolor fue terrible._**

**_/_**

**_Naraku: el momento es perfecto -dijo- adoro la confusión en los corazones… tsubaki_**

**_Tsubaki: la separación esta casi completa -dijo mientras de una esfera roja con varios lazos de energía negra se movían alrededor de ella, esta se encontraba en un altar y solo falta muy poco para que terminara de ponerse negra._**

**_/_**

**_Sesshomaru la vio luchar por contener las lágrimas y recordó como había sufrido la primera vez que absorbió un alma. De seguro eso fue lo que impidió la fusión entre ambas, pero…, no era eso lo que querías… no deseabas a las dos, no deseabas que fueran una sola, entonces… ¿Por que el resentimiento, la confusión?"_**

**_Aome: sesshomaru yo… -la miko empezó a hablar pero no continuo, sesshomaru la miro ahí parada con la mano extendida- no… otra vez no_**

**_Dijo la joven para llevar su mano a su pecho empezar a respirar profundamente, mientras empezaba a brillar. Sesshomaru se percato, rápidamente de lo que sucedía._**

**_Sesshomaru: aome ¿Qué sucede?_**

**_Aome: me… esta llamando -dijo, mientras su ojos empezaban a ponerse negros- ¡NO! -grito- no… no quiero… irme… aarrrgg -grito respirando profundo, y se abraza luchando contra lo que la atosiga._**

**_Sesshomaru recordó lo que le dijo aome esa mañana "es como si quisiera mi alma" _**

**_Sesshomaru: naraku… -dijo en susurro, luego miro a aome, sus ojos parecían dos lagunas negras y pudo ver los reflejos de hilos a su alrededor, y en sus ojos._**

**_Aome: sessho-maru -dijo alzando la mano- no_**

**_Después sesshomaru vio como ella se quedaba inmóvil._**

**_Sesshomaru: (camino un paso) aome… -dijo para ser repelido por un campo de fuerzas- ¡¿Qué?_**

**_El cuerpo de aome dejo de brillar, para empezar a salir rayos de ella y ver al mismo tiempo como una figura brillante como un reflejo, salía de su cuerpo, aome en ese momento levanto los brazos como tratando de evitar que se fuera._**

**_Aome. N…no -dijo con los brazos extendidos abrazando la figura doble de luz para que no se despegara de ella._**

**_Pero los últimos hilos de luz que sujetaba la figura luminosa terminaron de romperse, mostrándole a sesshomaru la imagen pura de una youkai... si era ella…_**

**_Sesshomaru: Luna -dijo para ver como la ahora youkai separada del cuerpo humano de aome abría los ojos, unos ojos plateados que pasaron a ser rojos, estaba desnuda con su largo pelo plateado ondeando al viento nocturno, dio un paso adelante, luego otro. Miro a sesshomaru, camino hacia él._**

**_Aome recupero su mirar y vio como la imagen de su youkai ahora con un cuerpo propio estaba frente a sesshomaru, pero este la miraba embobado._**

**_Aome: no… sessho… -balbució- NO… te atrevas a tocarlo -le dijo para ver como la youkai giraba el rostro y la miraba sin ninguna emoción reflejada._**

**_La youkai termino de girarse y camino de nuevo hasta aome se detuvo delante de ella, aome se encontraba de pie aunque un poco inclinada por la falta de fuerzas, sesshomaru en ese momento salio de su trance y se percato de que la parte youkai de aome se había alejado "Que me paso… es como si…"_**

**_Aome: aarrrgg - gimió la miko, llamando la atención de sesshomaru, quien solo pudo ver como la youkai sostenía del cuello a aome con su garra izquierda, para después levantar la derecha y enterrarla en el lado izquierdo del abdomen de la miko atravesándola - ¿por…por que?_**

**_Youkai: es para no tener que regresar -dijo mostrando una sonrisa malévola en su boca- además es una orden_**

**_Sesshomaru: ¡NO! Aome -dijo para soltar su látigo verde venenoso, y atacar a la youkai, mientras la youkai solo volteo el rostro por la presión del ataque, aome grito de dolor, sesshomaru la miro y vio que el ataque se reflejaba en la mejilla de aome como una gran quemadura - ¡¿Qué? Pero… _**

**_La youkai dejo caer el cuerpo de aome al suelo, para girarse de frente a sesshomaru, este se aparto, así no tendría que defenderse, ni atracarla._**

**_Youkai: estupido -dijo pasivamente caminando hacia el- soy su alma no su cuerpo, no importa cuanto me ataques, nunca seré herida, pero en cambio ella morirá pronto sin mi_**

**_Sesshomaru: ¿Qué dices? -dijo en posición de ataque _**

**_Youkai: ¿Qué le sucede a un cuerpo sin alma? - dijo para curvar la boca en una dique sonrisa, luego se volvió una esfera de luz y salio volando._**

**_En la cabeza de sesshomaru solo se repetía una pregunta "¿Qué le sucede a un cuerpo sin alma?" el youkai se gira hacia aome quien esta de rodillas respirando profundamente… "No se rendirá tan fácilmente… lo se" pensaba el joven mientras se acercaba a ella para tomarla en sus brazos y sentir como se recuesta en su pecho._**

**_Aome no entendía porque. "Su youkai le había advertido sobre esto pero…" -en ese instante siente como es elevada en el aire- "Sessho… Ese cuerpo calido… eres tu… gracias" -mira el cielo y piensa- "Que noche tan extraña… un cuarto de luna, una noche agitada, el viento negro envuelven las nubes, nublan mi vista. Que trampa cruel, me las pagaras naraku es una promesa a mi misma… ah… ah ahora me siento muy exhausta"_**

**_Aome: Sessho-maru -susurro cerrando los ojos para suspirar, luego los vuelve abrir y alza la vista para ver a Sesshomaru a los ojos._**

**_Sesshomaru la escucha susurrar su nombre, la mira y piensa "Es increíble su resistencia" su hermoso rostro esta relajado, mira la cicatriz de la quemadura del latigo en su mejilla y un sentimiento de culpa le oprime el pecho "Al parecer ya no siente dolor, sus labios bañados de sangre aun pueden decir mi nombre, te aferras a esa poca vida que te queda, tus antes brillantes ojos ahora centellean con un débil dorado, luchando por mantenerse abiertos… pero no pueden… ahora se cierran mas por una promesa que por la oscuridad"_**

**_Aome: perdóname -dijo perdiendo la conciencia_**

**_Sesshomaru: descansa -dice mientras entra a la gran casa del Este._**

**_/_**

**_En el cielo negro una esfera de luz plateada desciende en una cueva, transformándose en un cuerpo al tocar el suelo, camina entrando a esta, donde es esperada. Los ansiosos personajes miran a la poderosa guardiana de las almas aparecer antes ellos, sus ojos no reflejan vida solo oscuridad, el rojo de ellos ni siquiera brilla pero a esos seres no le importa._**

**_Uno de los seres se levanta y tapa el cuerpo desnudo de la youkai._**

**_¿?: La guardiana de las almas, naraku -dice para apartarse de ella dejando ver al hanyou, la imponencia de ese hermoso ser- como lo ordenaste_**

**_Naraku: esto no podría haber sido mejor -dijo acercándose para acariciar el rostro de la youkai, esta por su puesto ni siquiera parpadea- perfecto tsubaki… perfecto_**

**_Tsubaki: gracias señor -dijo haciendo una reverencia_**

**_/_**

**_Sango sale de la habitación donde esta descansando aome, para entrar a una antesala de esa, con gesto preocupado._**

**_Sesshomaru: ¿Cómo esta? -dice mirándola_**

**_Miroku solo escucha con los brazos cruzados, la situación empeoraba por momento._**

**_Sango: seré sincera, no he oído de nadie que haya sobrevivido sin su alma -dice sentándose al lado de miroku para ser abrazada por él._**

**_Miroku: pero ella tiene dos -dice acariciándola por los brazos - no es ventaja _**

**_Sesshomaru: con que este era el plan de naraku… maldito -dijo golpeando la mesa_**

**_Sango: no se como le haremos pero debemos recuperar su alma -dijo_**

**_Sesshomaru: es cierto, aun cuando posea dos, su esencia no esta completa sin la otra -dijo pensando_**

**_Sango asintió, dando así respuesta a la pregunta de miroku y empezar a preocuparse._**

**_Mientras con aome_**

**_Aome se veía apacible recostada en su cama. Mientras en su interior la duda, el miedo se apoderaba de su ahora única alma… la humana._**

**_"¿Por qué… Por qué? ¿Es tanta mi debilidad?... Estoy tan confusa -se queda en silencio - madre… háblame por favor -dijo pero nadie respondió- estoy cansada -y la inconciencia se apodero de ella."_**

**_Fuera del cuerpo de aome alguien velaba sus sueños, un youkai de ojos dorados veía a la joven miko humana dormir, su rostro estaba pálido por la pérdida de sangre, y la banda que cubría la quemadura de su mejilla acentuaban su estado de salud, según sango la youkai no la hirió de muerte pero su energía vital si había sufrido una caída drástica. El joven voltea su rostro y mira el cielo nocturno, pronto amanecería._**

**_/_**

**_En un instante diferente, en un espacio detenido._**

**_¿?: ¿De verdad quieren ir? -dice un hombre a dos niños que están sentados frente a él_**

**_¿?: Si padre -dice la niña_**

**_¿?: Yo también quiero ir padre -dice el niño un poco más pequeño que la niña._**

**_El miro serio a sus hijos, nunca pensó que sucedería así pero no se arrepentía, solo sabía que algo debía pasar. Tenía los dos hijos más perfectos que uno pudiera desear. Es por eso que estaba renuente a ese viaje… pero sabia que ellos querría a su madre devuelta, después de esa pelea su alma quedo seriamente dañada y día tras días su vida se extingue sin remedio… pronto no aguantara y…_**

**_Padre: Esta bien -dijo suspirando- pero tengan cuidado, el viaje es muy peligroso._**

**_En ese momento una hermosa mujer entra a la habitación llamando la atención de los presentes._**

**_¿?: Vaya, vaya y esta reunión familiar -dice sonriendo- no invitan a su madre a participar_**

**_Niño: ¡hola mama! -dice el varón levantándose de su silla y corriendo a los brazos de su madre_**

**_Madre: hola mi bebe -dice para abrazarlo, pero en ese instante cae de rodillas- oh… Yo… lo siento_**

**_El padre se acerca a ella y la carga para llevarla al sillón de la gran sala y sentarla en sus piernas._**

**_Padre: debes de estar descansando -dice serio -estás débil_**

**_Madre: no me vengas con eso -dice mientras se recuesta del pecho de su marido- quiero estar con mis hijos_**

**_Padre: lo se, pero si te enfermas entonces estarás separados de ellos mas tiempo -dice abrazándola, mientras los niños ven la escena muy preocupados- ¿sabes que?_**

**_Madre: ¿Qué? -dice levantando el rostro y mirándolo a los ojos_**

**_Padre: los niños quieren ir donde su abuelo -dice viendo el asombro en sus ojos- les di permiso ya que lo pidieron como se debe_**

**_Madre: pero…_**

**_Niña: por favor mama -dice acercándose a su madre - será divertido, además tenemos mucho que no salimos -dice sonriendo_**

**_Madre: (la ve notando la preocupación de sus hijos, sonríe y suspira) ah… bien, supongo que no me puedo negar a esa hermosa sonrisa. Aprovechare para descansar un poco -dice- ¿Cuánto tiempo se irán?_**

**_Niña: uh… pues no lo se, pero si nos aburrimos regresamos de inmediato -dice para hacer reír al niño_**

**_Niño: si regresamos de inmediato, jajajajaja -dice riendo, la niña empieza a reírse, seguida de su madre y una sonrisa calida de su padre._**

**_Madre: bien, entonces vamos a comer algo juntos -dice levantándose de los brazos de su marido- tengo mucha hambre._**

**_Toma a los niños de la mano y salen de la habitación dejando al hombre solo. Este se levanta y se acerca a la ventana para mirar la luna que se veía en un hermoso cuarto menguante._**

**_Padre: mañana será luna nueva -dice mirándola la luna- ¿Por qué, Por qué? ¡Demonios! -maldice muy enojado apretando los puños y cerrando los ojos - ¡Estupida… fuiste una estupida, no debiste hacerlo…! No sabes cuanto te extraño tonta -dice para abrir los ojos y mirar de nuevo la luna- Aome…_**

_**CONTINUA...**_


	20. ALMAS DE LUNA NUEVA CAP 18

**_Muyyyyyyyyyyyyy Buenos Dias, Tomodachis. _**

**_Disfruten de la continuacion de esta historia._**

**_ALMAS DE LUNA NUEVA_**

**_CAPITULO 18_**

**_"AYUDAS PEQUEÑAS"_**

**_"Solo tú sabe quien soy realmente, nunca antes me había sentido tan vació. Si… muchas veces te he necesitado. Quiero que me acompañes, si tu no estas ¿Quién va a consolarme y mantenerme firme?_**

**_¡Vuelve te necesito! el viaje aun continúa, incluso en los días largos, tranquilos y cada fase nueva de la luna brilla sobre mi agradecido corazón."_**

**_El hombre sigue parado en la gran puerta mirando la luna, la nostalgia y la tristeza lo abruma, la perdida de lo amado._**

**_Padre: _****_Aome…_**

**_En la cocina_**

**_Niño: mama podrías pasarme la taza de té -dice el pequeño sentado al a mesa_**

**_Madre: (sonríe) claro -dice sirviéndole más té a su pequeño_**

**_La niña esta callada bebiendo de su taza mientras observa a su madre._**

**_"Ella es hermosa, como me hubiera gustado conocerla cuando estaba sana, es injusto cada día que pasa en vez de recuperar energía solo la pierde, su aura es cada vez mas débil y su corazón late solo por estar a nuestro lado… Mama… no mueras por favor"_**

**_Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que su madre la miraba, cuando se dio cuenta se sonrojo, pero pudo divisar una enorme sonrisa en el rostro de su madre._**

**_Madre: eres aun muy pequeña para carga con esas preocupaciones mi niña -dice la hermosa mujer sonriéndole a su hija, puede notar el sonrojo de su hija _**

**_Niña: (trata pero no puede aguantar las lágrimas, y se rinde, revienta a sollozos) ¡MAMA! -dice lanzándose al regazo de su madre llorando- ¡No nos abandones! ¡No quiero que mueras! -dice apretando el pecho de su madre llorando._**

**_Madre: (mira triste a su pequeña, mientras acaricia su largo pelo) mi pequeña -susurra suavemente- aun cuando deje este mundo, siempre estaré a tu lado -dijo para abrazarla con cariño_**

**_Niña: (negando con la cabeza sin levantarla) ¡te quiero! -dijo para levantar los ojos y verla con los ojos cristalinos_**

**_Madre: yo también -dijo "Esto es mi culpa, nunca debí… yo… lo siento mis pequeños"_**

**_/_**

**_En la gran casa del Este todo estaba preparado para recibir a los demás señores. Mientras en la gran biblioteca Sesshomaru, Sango y miroku buscan una manera de atraer el alma youkai de aome otra vez a su cuerpo… cuando tocan la puerta en ese instante._**

**_Sango: adelante -dijo sin levantar la vista de los pergaminos viejos que estaba leyendo_**

**_¿?: Permiso -dijo el ahora comandante de la dama del Este- necesito hablar con ustedes -dijo entrando hasta una distancia prudente de los presentes_**

**_Miroku: por supuesto Nangel -dijo dejando a un lado el pergamino que estaba en sus garras_**

**_Sango: (haciendo lo mismo) ¿Qué sucede?_**

**_Sesshomaru solo dejo a un lado lo que estaba leyendo para mirarlo fríamente. Él los miro._**

**_Nangel: desde anoche se han visto una cantidad inmensurable de espíritus que están adsorbiendo la energía de las almas humanas y se están acercando, la energía negativa pronto se sentirá y es posible que afecte a la señorita -dijo haciendo pausa_**

**_Sango: ¡demonios! -dijo levantándose- ¿Qué estará planeando naraku ahora?_**

**_Sesshomaru: (medita un poco) no creo que sea la intención de naraku -dijo para ganar la atención- creo a más, que es la consecuencia de haberle quitado el alma a aome, ese hechizo de seguro atrajo algunas almas vagantes_**

**_Nangel: estoy de acuerdo con usted -dijo- además hay más, uno de los subordinados de su padre inutashio acaba de llegar… -dijo ganando la atención del oji dorados- fueron atacados, están por llegar_**

**_Sango: ¡madre, padre! -dijo para intentar salir… pero ser detenida por miroku- ¡suéltame!_**

**_Miroku: no escuchaste -dijo tranquilo - están bien, y están por llegar es mejor que te prepares para darles la atención debida -dijo mirándola dulcemente - no crees…_**

**_Sango: (se sonrojo y asintió con la cabeza) gracias -dijo, para salir tranquilamente y preparar todo para su llegada_**

**_Nangel: (observo mientras sango salía, luego miro a los demás que lo miraban serio) ahora que la señorita salio, debo decirles algo -dijo ganándose dos pares de miradas de hielo- ellos perdieron mucha energía, es posible que la señora…_**

**_Miroku: ¡¿Qué dices? -dijo acercándose a Nangel - ¡Explícate!_**

**_Nangel: la señora esta muy herida -miro a miroku a la cara- no haré conjeturas indebidas_**

**_Miroku: Sango -susurro pasándose las manos por el rostro_**

**_Nangel: se que será una imprudencia…-los miro- pero si no ponemos una barrera antes del atardecer… nosotros también seremos afectados_**

**_Los dos jóvenes príncipes se miraron, eso no estaba bien. Esto iba de mal en peor._**

**_/_**

**_Cuatro youkais se movían a una velocidad impresionante tratando de escapar de los espíritus que los estaban rodeando, pero uno de los youkai cayo de rodillas respirando profundamente._**

**_Alana ¡Ya…Ya no puedo! -dijo la voz de una mujer respirando entrecortadamente- ¡mas! -dijo escupiendo sangre por la boca_**

**_Uno de los tres demonios se percata y regresa a su lado, y la ve en ese estado, se transforma dejado salir unas hermosas alas blancas, después la toma en sus brazos._**

**_Yiro: ¡Vamos alana, resiste! -le susurro al oído suavemente- amor estamos llegando -dijo apretándola a su cuerpo_**

**_Alana: ¡Yiro…! -dijo tosiendo sangre de nuevo- ¡debes… debes llegar con nuestra… pequeña… aarrrgg!_**

**_Yiro: llegaremos juntos -dijo para empezar a volar rápidamente- solo aguanta un poco _**

**_N/A: Yiro no solo es señor de las tierras del Sur, también es conocido como príncipe de la raza de águilas blancas de las montañas del Sur, puede transformarse en un águila gigante, con plumaje azul en su cabeza (como tekke la mama de avi en inuyasha), puede usar su enormes alas a su antojo sin tener que transformarse en águila, sango posee cierta cualidades de su padre mezcladas con la de su madre._**

**_Inutashio: aguanta alana -dijo para empezar a transformarse en un enorme inu gigante y destrozando unos cuantos demonios con sus enormes garras- estamos cerca_**

**_Kouga: (imitando a sus compañeros se transformo en un lobo enorme pero más pequeño que inutashio) ¡¿Se puede saber que demonios esta sucediendo en las tierras del Este para una catástrofe de esta magnitud? -dijo gruñendo mientras corría al lado de inutashio- ¡Grrrrrr! ¡Fuera de mi camino basuras! -gruño al destrozar unos demonios serpientes._**

**_Yiro sentía como el poder de su mujer disminuía considerablemente, había usado su campo de energía la mayoría del camino desde que salieron de las tierras del Oeste, eso había hecho mella en sus energías._**

**_Yiro: (Susurro) ¡Alana! -dijo mientras su mujer se desmayaba en sus brazos, la apretó a su cuerpo… la estaba perdiendo "NO…" pensó con angustia_**

**_/_**

**_Mientras en ese otro lugar y espacio._**

**_¿?: Hola -dijo una hermosa mujer de pelo castaño con mechones blancos azulados- vine tan pronto pude_**

**_Padre: Y te lo agradezco, no quiero dejarla sola -dijo para girarse y mirarla en silencio_**

**_Mujer: (sonrió melancólicamente) ¡descuida te entiendo! -dijo rápidamente- se que fue para protegernos pero la forma en que… fue realmente dolorosa -dijo mientras su ojos se oscurecían- Me alegra haberme despedido de ella -dijo para sonreír dulcemente- pero fuera de todo… ¿A que se debe tu llamado? ¿Cómo es eso de no dejarla sola… adonde iras? -dijo para entonces recibir una mirada triste- ¡No me digas que…!_**

**_Padre: ¡No! -aclaro pronto- se trata de los niños -dijo para mirar fuera, hacia el jardín- los niños…_**

**_Mujer: ¿Qué sucede con los pequeños? -dijo mostrando un rostro preocupado_**

**_Padre: (se gira para mirarla) bajaran al inframundo -dijo viendo el terror en los ojos de la mujer frente a el_**

**_Mujer: ¿¡Pero que dices! ¡No puedes permitirlo! -dijo en voz alta_**

**_Padre: baja la voz- dijo para acercarse a la puerta y mirar fuera- crees que no lo se -dijo mirándola- por kami, son mis hijos_**

**_Mujer: ¡por eso! Tan solo son unos niños -dijo en voz baja pero dando anotar reclamo_**

**_Padre: ya no puedo posponer esto -dijo mirándola - entiéndelo… ella morirá y ellos…- oculto su rostro de ella- supongo que tienen derecho a verla como era antes de enfermar _**

**_Mujer: (tapándose el rostro con las manos, suspira) Lo se… yo… lamento haberme alterado pero es lo mas hermoso que tenemos todos -dijo para dar una sonrisa triste- si ella se entera se nos ira…_**

**_Padre: por eso no debe enterarse -dijo para acercarse a ella y poner sus garras en sus hombros- por favor… dime que puedo contar contigo_**

**_Mujer: (dejando salir unas lágrimas con la cabeza gacha) por kami… por que -dijo para levantar el rostro mojado con las lágrimas- Solo… espero… Oh... -suspira- que todo salga bien_**

**_Padre: Gracias -dijo para abrazarla _**

**_En la habitación de los pequeños_**

**_Niña: mama no exageres -dijo la niña al ver a su madre ponerles varia mudas de ropas en un pañuelo para atarlo a su hombro y cintura- ni que fuera a mudarme_**

**_Madre: es para que estés hermosa en casa de tu abuelo -dijo sonriendo_**

**_Niño: esa nunca será hermosa -dijo el niño con una sonrisa malévola igual a su padre_**

**_Niña: ¡mama! -dijo levantando el puño contra su hermano_**

**_Madre: calma mis niños -dijo sonriendo por las travesuras de sus pedacitos_**

**_Después de alistarse para su viaje, salieron para caminar a la biblioteca. Al llegar la madre se lleva una gran sorpresa al ver la mujer que se encontraba en la gran sala._**

**_Madre: ¡Oh kami! Eres tú _**

**_/_**

**_Los tres youkais y una en brazos se movían rápidamente para llegar a las tierras del Este, ya que la situación empeoraba a cada segundo._**

**_Kouga: ¡¿De donde rayos salen tantos demonios? -grito peleando_**

**_Inutashio: esto no está bien -imitando a su amigo_**

**_En ese momento Yiro es herido en una de sus alas, cayendo dolorosamente al suelo, siendo casi alcanzado por dos demonios de ojos grandes, Esté al verse sin poder hace alguna maniobra para defenderse tapa con su cuerpo el de Alana esperando el ataque… pero este no llega, se gira y ve que inutashio tiene a los dos demonios entre la enorme garra de su pata derecha._**

**_Inutashio: ¡¿Estás bien? -dijo agitado_**

**_Yiro: ¡Si! -dijo levantándose y tomando de nuevo en brazos a Alana _**

**_Kouga: ¡Vamos! -dijo lanzando un rayo morado de su boca que acabo con cinco de los demonios que estaban mas cerca- ¡aprovechemos el momento! _**

**_Yiro sube al lomo de inutashio con Alana en brazos, kouga los cubre pues es el más ágil. Emprendiendo el viaje otra vez, siendo seguidos de cientos de demonios._**

**_EN LA CASA DEL ESTE_**

**_Sango, se pasea muy preocupada por la biblioteca, siendo observada por sesshomaru y miroku._**

**_Miroku: cálmate sanguito -dijo acercándose para abrazarla- me estas poniendo nervioso_**

**_Sango: yo… lo siento -abrazándolo fuerte- no era mi intención, pero… esta extraña sensación en mi cuerpo, antes no la había sentido… yo siento… que algo malo va a pasar -dijo para esconder el rostro en el pecho de miroku _**

**_Este mira a sesshomaru y en el instante que se miraron algo empezó a suceder… los dos sintieron una enorme energía crecer_**

**_Sesshomaru, Miroku, Sango: ¡Aome! _**

**_Saliendo los tres de inmediato de la gran sala para encontrase de inmediato con Nangel en el pasillo. Esté asintió confirmando las sospechas de los demás y los cuatro corren a la habitación._**

**_CON AOME_**

**_Esta se encontraba dormida, pero sudaba, tenia fiebre. Además las energías ya le estaban llegando, respiraba con dificultad._**

**_En su mente aome se encontraba sentada en una oscuridad absoluta con los ojos cerrados. Se podía ver ella resplandeciendo débilmente, con su largo pelo negro tapando su cuerpo desnudo y su hermoso rostro, sentada en la oscuridad._**

**_"¿?: Aome - la llamo una voz de mujer- Despierta pequeña_**

**_Aome: (levanta el rostro y mira la inmensa oscuridad) ¿Mama eres tú? -pregunta, mientras con una mano sostiene su abdomen el que se ve una larga herida y trata de levantarse_**

**_Kikyo: Si -le contesto la voz- vamos, debes despertar -le dice mientras aparece su imagen frente aome extendiéndole su mano para ayudarla _**

**_Aome: no tengo las fuerzas suficientes -dice mientras con mucho peso trata de levantar su mano y tocar la de su madre- No… no puedo -mientras movía sus manos intentando alcanzarla_**

**_Kikyo: ¿Por qué? -le pregunta- ¿Es porque te falta ella?_**

**_Aome: ella… mi alma -dijo para ver un reproche en el rostro de su madre_**

**_Kikyo: Si, es una parte de ti aome -le dice ganando la atención de la joven - pero no es tu alma_**

**_Aome: ¿Qué dices? -pregunto asombrada- ¿Entonces porque me siento así? -dijo tocando su pecho_**

**_Kikyo: es cierto que ella es parte de ti y te hace sentir débil su ausencia pero, tu eres tu y ella es ella, recuerda "Cuerpo de youkai, Corazón humano" Tu eres la esencia que purifica, Ella es la esencia que protege -le dice mirándola con seriedad- no debes confundirte, Ella sigue siendo parte de tu esencia y la diferencia es que posee un cuerpo controlado por otro ser inferior a ti - dijo para alargar su mano de nuevo y ofrecérsela - si no te apresuras… tus amigos sufrirán_**

**_Aome: Si… lo siento acercarse -dice tratando de tomar la mano de su madre_**

**_Kikyo: ¡Vamos levántate! -le grita- el ser humana no te hace mas débil… al contrario, te hace mas fuerte pues ya conoces el dolor y las debilidades de ti misma -le dice para ver a aome directamente a los ojos"_**

**_Aome aprieta su abdomen fuertemente y en un último intento cierra los ojos lanzándose con todas sus fuerza a tomar la mano de su madre, al sentirla la aprieta fuerza y abre sus ojos… al hacerlo se da cuenta que esta despierta y sentada en la cama, en su habitación en la casa del Este._**

**_Aome: ¡Madre! -dice pero no la ve- otra vez me ayudaste a despertar -dijo para tocar su cabeza y su mejilla lastimada por el ltigo de sesshomaru, al hacerlo pudo sentir un fuerte tirón en su abdomen. Se toca - ¡auch! Duele -susurra para pensar "Es cierto mi youkai me ataco, debo recuperarla" en ese mismo instante siente muchas presencia no muy poderosas acercándose, también reconoce a cuatro de ella pero una muy débil "Esa presencias son de… ¡No! Eso era lo que me estaba advirtiendo mi madre" trata de levantarse y cae abruptamente al suelo_**

**_/_**

**_ En el otro espacio de tiempo._**

**_La madre se sorprende al ver a la mujer en la biblioteca con su marido_**

**_Madre: ¡Oh kami! Eres tu -dijo para abrazar a su gran amiga que se había levantado de su asiento y fue hasta ella- no sabes cuanto te extrañe_**

**_Mujer: yo también -dijo abrazándola mientras acariciaba el largo pelo entre blanco, gris y negro de su amiga, pues después del trágico día, este había perdido su hermoso brillo y color… ahora solo era blanco opaco sin brillo._**

**_Mujer: Y ustedes ¿No saludan a su tía? -dijo con cara de enojo que hizo reír a los niños_**

**_Niña: hola tía -dijo para recibir un abrazo por parte de la mujer_**

**_Mujer: ¿Y tu mi pequeño demonio? -dijo - no piensas abrazarme con esas pequeñas garritas… eh… _**

**_Niño: hump… -dijo para hacer reír a su tía, para luego sentir como el aire se acababa por el gran abrazo que le dio la mujer- suéltame no respiro_**

**_Mujer: te adoro -dijo sobando su cabeza- eres tan lindo_**

**_Niña: uuuyyy… eres tan lindo - lo abochorno su hermana _**

**_Niño: ¡Papa! -dijo_**

**_Padre: suficiente _**

**_Madre: así que tú eres quien me hará compañía mientras estos ingratos me abandonan -dijo sonriendo_**

**_Padre: (acercándose por detrás y abrazándola de la cintura) no digas eso -para besarla en el cuello- solo llevo a los niños y vuelvo volando_**

**_Madre: (haciendo un puchero de cachorro) no es justo -dijo- al menos te tengo a ti hermana_**

**_Mujer: si -dijo para sonreír_**

**_Niña: Nos vamos papi -dijo la niña para llamar la atención de sus padres_**

**_Niño: si vamos -dijo terminando de atar su bolsa a su hombro y cintura_**

**_Se despidieron de las dos mujeres y se pusieron marcha. Después que los tres salieron la madre se desmayo en los brazos de su amiga._**

**_Mujer: no deberías esforzarte tanto - le dice con gesto triste a su amiga_**

**_Madre: no quería preocuparlos -dice cerrando sus ojos- por un lado es mejor… ya que no me verán en este estado tan lamentable -dijo para sonreír tristemente- vamos al jardín no quiero acostarme_**

**_Mujer: si, claro -dijo para tomar en brazos a la joven madre y cargarla hasta el jardín_**

**_/_**

**_Aome intentaba levantarse del suelo, había caído de bruces y se encontraba boca abajo con un fuerte dolor de en su costado izquierdo- Vamos aome… concéntrate, pasaste diecinueve años como humana, puedes volver a hacerlo -dijo encontrándose a gatas, luego de rodillas, pone su mano en su abdomen, se da cuenta que sus espadas están cerca y toma una para apoyarse, respira profundo, afinca un pie descalzo, la mano en la espada y lentamente empieza a subir, cuando por fin logra estar de pie se tambalea por inercia pero se le pasa el mareo, respira -si, solo debo respirar -la joven cierra los ojos y siente todo su cuerpo, luego busca su energía, se tranquiliza y enfoca toda su concentración en recuperar el movimiento de su cuerpo. Agarrándose el abdomen da un paso… luego otro, abre los ojos - ¡Si! Lo logre -dijo con una sonrisa adolorida- gracias kami _**

**_Mira su mano en la que se encuentra Destino verde y supone que ella es la mejor para salir. Sin ponerse zapatos ni ropa, solo vestida con un simple kimono blanco largo y un obi rojo a su cintura, el cabello negro suelto y descalza, concentra en la espada un poco de energía y crea un esfera de viento que la rodea elevándola, esto hace que su energía sean sentida en toda la gran casa y sus amigos vaya a su encuentro._**

**_Sesshomaru es el primero en llegar y solo ve a aome en la esfera partiendo por la puerta de la habitación…_**

**_Sesshomaru: ¡AOME ESPERA! -le grita en vano_**

**_Sango: ¡¿Qué sucede? -dice para ver la cama vacía- ¿aome?_**

**_Sesshomaru: se fue -dice para correr hacia la puerta y comenzar a seguir a la joven humana_**

**_Miroku: ¡espera aquí sango! -dijo para correr ala puerta y detenerse-prepárate_**

**_Sango: ¡Si! - dijo para girarse y asentir al joven Nangel - vamos_**

**_Nangel: Si -dijo para seguirla_**

**_/_**

**_En el otro espacio de tiempo._**

**_Horas después de caminar, mas exactamente poniéndose el sol, un youkai y dos niños llegan al risco de una montaña, en ella se ve varias salientes que bajan. Los tres se quedan unos minutos observando…_**

**_Padre: pueden echarse para atrás -dijo sin mirar a sus hijos- se que solo desean verla sana pero… no creo que estén preparados para lo que verán alla._**

**_Niño: te equivocas -le dice el pequeño- te puedo asegurar que nada es peor que verla así -termina de decir el pequeño y empieza a saltar ágilmente de risco en risco bajando hacia el oscuro precipicio_**

**_Niña: adiós papa -dice sin mirarlo y saltando detrás de su hermano pequeño, saltando ágilmente en las salientes de la pared, hasta el fondo oscuro_**

**_El youkai se queda parado en la orilla hasta no ver nada de sus cachorros…_**

**_Padre: espero sea lo correcto -dice para girarse y regresar con su mujer_**

**_Durante lo que parecieron horas los pequeños siguen bajando por la pared con ayuda de las salientes, todo estaba oscuro y se guiaban gracias a su excelente vista nocturna._**

**_Niña: ¡Esto parece interminable! -le grita a su hermano, mientras salta en las salientes que le siguen a las demás_**

**_Niño: hump… - dice el pequeño exactamente como su padre, para empezar a vislumbra una luz rosada- ¡hay algo mas abajo!_**

**_Niña: ¡¿De veras? -al decir esto ambos aumentan la velocidad, para después de unos segundos caer en lo que parecía ser una especie de bosque negro- un bosque_**

**_¿?: jijiji -escuchan los niños- uh, uh…jijiji_**

**_Niño: ¿Quién anda hay? -dice sacando sus pequeñas garras_**

**_Niña: cálmate, no hemos venido a pelear -dice apretando su pequeño hombro, logrando así que su hermano baja sus garras- solo venimos hablar_**

**_¿?: jijiji… y que desean hablar -una pequeña imagen negra sobre la rama de un árbol- yo les puedo hablar… jijiji_**

**_Los niños se giran buscando la voz de tono infantil y suave que le hablaba, después de dar media vuelta ven la sombra negra sobre la rama del árbol, en ese momento la imagen toma la forma de una hermosa niña vestida con unas hakamas negras, pelo rosa y mejillas rosadas. Los niños miraron incrédulos semejante imagen en tan tétrico lugar._**

**_¿?: Hola soy aki -dice para girar su cabecita- ¿y ustedes?_**

**_Los niños miran a la niña en la rama con ojos como plato… definitivamente no encajaba en ese lugar_**

**_/_**

**_Naraku: te ordene que destruyeras su cuerpo y corazon -le reclamo a la hermosa youkai parada frente a él desde hace día y medio- pero todavía esta viva y se dirige al oeste_**

**_La youkai solo mira y luego se gira para salir de la cueva, corriendo rápidamente a encontrase con su otra mitad_**

**_/_**

**_Cuatro youkais luchan por su vida, dos protegen las tierras del Este, uno corre al encuentro de la mujer que indecisamente ama sin saber lo que encontrara y que prueba les pondrá el destino, una miko vuela rápidamente para salvar a su amigos, un hanyou mira feliz los desagradables sucesos y dos pequeños siguen el camino en busca de ver el alma sana de su madre…_**

_**CONTINUA...**_


	21. ALMAS DE LUNA NUEVA CAP 19

**_Disfruten de la continuacion de esta historia._**

**_ALMAS DE LUNA NUEVA_**

**_CAPITULO 19_**

**_"UN CAMINO"_**

**_Aki: y bien ¿me dirán sus nombres? -dice la pequeña sentada en la rama del árbol_**

**_Niña: si nos concedes dos preguntas -dice la niña, la cual se encuentra al lado de su pequeño hermano_**

**_Aki los mira con los ojitos rojos abiertos y acercando la cabeza hacia ello desde su lugar._**

**_Aki: uhhh… bueno siendo así -dice- ¡Bien! -dice para sonreír muy dulce- dos preguntas y su nombres_**

**_La niña le da una dulce sonrisa a la pequeña._**

**_Niña: gracias -dice para ver a su hermano y luego a ella para hacer la primera pregunta- ¿Conoces al Shinigami (Dios de la muerte) y sabes como encontrarlo?- le pregunta_**

**_Aki: (sonríe muy extraño) vaya… veo que sabes aprovechar las preguntas -dice para poner un dedito debajo de su mentón, cruzarse de brazos y pensar la respuesta- bueno… -dice para mirar a los niños- si lo conozco y se donde encontrarlo_**

**_La extraña niña escucha a los pequeños suspirar, como si hubieran estado aguantando el aire._**

**_Niño: crees que deberíamos confiar en ella -dice a su hermana_**

**_Niña: creo que no encontraremos nada mas peligroso que ella en este lugar -dice para sonreír a su hermano- y creo que estas de acuerdo conmigo_**

**_El niño gruño por lo bajo ya que se sentía renuente el estar de acuerdo con su hermana._**

**_/  
><em>**

**_Un oji dorados corre rápidamente detrás del rastro de la pequeña humana._**

**_"¿Qué tratas de hacer aome? En tu condición es muy peligroso…grrrrrr" va el youkai con ese pensamiento saltando de árbol en árbol._**

**_**_/_**_**

**_Naraku: jajajajaja, esto se esta poniendo muy interesante -dice el hanyou mientras ve a todos revueltos y vuelto locos- tsubaki, ¿encontraste el alma?_**

**_Tsubaki: si naraku -dijo_**

**_Naraku: bien -dijo para levantarse - es hora de empezar_**

**_**_/_**_**

**_Una gran explosión se escucho, y dos demonios en sus verdaderas formas se dejaron ver, en el lomo de uno iban dos youkais y uno inconciente…_**

**_Kouga: ¡Estamos rodeados! -maldice sin poder hacer algún movimiento- grrrrrr rayos_**

**_Inutashio: sino llegamos pronto alana morirá -dice para mirar sobre su lomo y ver como Yiro pasa un poco de su energía a su mujer- ¿Cree que su cuerpo la acepte? -le pregunta a Yiro_**

**_Yiro: eso dependerá de ella -dijo frunciendo el ceño- espero que si_**

**_Pero no tenían tiempo, los demonios comenzaron su ataque, Yiro bajo del lomo de inutashio y se puso en el medio de ambos en el suelo para seguir tratando de que alana absorbiera un poco de su energía, mientras inutashio y kouga trataban de bloquear los ataques recibiendo varias heridas…parecía que iban a ser masacrados los cuatro juntos_**

**_**_/_**_**

**_"¿Qué demonios me sucede?, porque no puede moverme…Grrrrrr - dentro de un cuerpo una esencia intenta moverse pero es imposible, algo la tiene rodeada- ¡aarrrgg! -grita de dolor, cada vez que se mueve los lazos que la atan le causan varias heridas en su cuerpo espiritual- ¿Cómo pude atacarme? ¿Tan desunidas estamos como para que el enemigo nos haya separado de tal forma? -pensaba la esencia youkai atrapada en un cuerpo que usaba su propia energía para dañar a su seres querido incluso a ella misma, la joven esencia sigue moviéndose tratando de liberarse, y al mismo tiempo causándose heridas en su cuerpo- ¡Aarrrgg! -grita la esencia dentro del cuerpo"_**

**_En ese momento el cuerpo de la hermosa youkai que se dirigía al encuentro de su otra parte se detiene un segundo sobre la rama de un árbol y toca su pecho, haciendo una mueca de dolor, sus ojos rojos muestran un tenue color plateado que libera en ese segundo un fuerte grito…_**

**_Youkai: ¡Aarrrgg AOME!_**

**_**_/_**_**

**_La pequeña humana dentro de la esfera de aire siente por varios segundos el llamado de su alma, y un fuerte dolor en todo su cuerpo y en su interior…_**

**_Aome: ¡Tú! -dice para mirar en la dirección en que sintió la presencia de su otra parte. Mientras miraba en esa dirección apretó al espada en su mano, giro el rostro dando la espalda._**

**_Aome: Entonces será así…_**

**_Y siguió su camino, por ahora debía llegar con sus amigos._**

**_**_/_**_**

**_Los niños miraban a la niña encima del árbol, ya habían hecho una pregunta, solo faltaba una_**

**_Aki: bien, ya respondí a una de sus preguntas -dijo para ponerse de cuclillas -ahora ¿Cual es la siguiente?_**

**_Niño: vamos hazle la pregunta -dijo el pequeño al lado de su hermana con los brazos cruzados_**

**_Niña: bien -dijo - ¿Podrás llevarnos con él después de explicarte el motivo de nuestra presencia en este lugar, sin importar lo tonta que sean nuestra petición?_**

**_Los niños se miraron, al ver que la niña no decía una palabra, solo los miraba en esa pose._**

**_**_/_**_**

**_Yiro sigue pasándole energía a alana mientras inutashio y kouga los protegen, aun cuando sus cuerpos tienen varias heridas sangrantes, en ese momento kouga cae sobre una de sus grandes patas y inutashio se pone delante de él para darle tiempo a que se recupere… para un poco de alivio alana abre sus negros ojos en ese instante…_**

**_Alana: ¿Yiro? -dice con voz débil_**

**_Yiro: hola cariño -dice con una sonrisa y apunto de llorar de alivio- vamos trata de tomar un poco de energía para que podamos llegar con nuestra pequeña_**

**_Alana: (cierra los ojos y asiente) lo intentare -y se ve a alana brillar un poco débil_**

**_**_/_**_**

**_Miroku siguiendo el rastro de sesshomaru continúa rápidamente su camino._**

**_Miroku: esos dos si son rápidos -dice aumentando al velocidad para darle alcance _**

**_**_/_**_**

**_En un bosque un poco lejos de ahí se ve a naraku y a tsubaki llegando a un claro donde se encuentra una niña jugando._**

**_Naraku: ¿Es ella? -dice para acercarse a la niña que lo mira aterrada_**

**_Tsubaki: si -dice- pero esta es especial, ya que el alma que se encuentra dentro de ella era de una sacerdotisa que ayudo a midoriko y su alma quedo sellada dentro de la perla de las almas_**

**_Naraku: (sonríe con una sonrisa tétrica) será interesante ver como la youkai corta su cabeza para liberar el alma -dice sonriendo- al hacerlo me quedare con el alma de esa sacerdotisa - dice tomando por el cuello a la niña y cargándola de energía negativa_**

**_Niña: (con lagrimas en los ojos) ¡Aarrrgg Duele! -dice entonces llorando a gritos- ¡NOOOO! ¡Aarrrgg! _**

**_Naraku: (apretando el cuello de la pequeña) me sorprendí mucho al saber que la pequeña de esa mujer que casi me destruye poseía doble personalidad… pero después de todo para algo sirvió… dudo que su lado humano sobreviva a otro encuentro con su parte youkai, pero no importa si ambas se destruyen -dijo sonriendo para ponerla pequeña en el suelo y ver como los ojos de la niña cambia a negro- al final yo seré el beneficiado jajajajajaja_**

**_Luego de unos segundos la niña toma la apariencia de un demonio horrible._**

**_**_/_**_**

**_Después de haber dado ese alto grito de angustia la youkai pierde sus plateados ojos y estos vuelven a ser rojos._**

**_"¡No! Maldición… no de nuevo ¡Aarrrgg!"_****_ grita la esencia para ser encerrada de nuevo. Después de haber perdido el control la youkai controlada vuelve y se levanta pues había caído de rodillas, para retomar su camino a gran velocidad saltando sobre los árboles._**

**_**_/_**_**

**_Miroku sigue corriendo por tierra para avanzar más rápido, pero en su camino encuentra algunos demonios que lo detienen por varios minutos._**

**_Miroku: ¡No me entretengan! -grito despedazando a dos de los demonios - ¡Grrrrrr! -gruñe para girarse y comenzar a destazar a tres demonios detrás de él, le parecieron eternos eso dos minutos que duro destrozando a esos insectos. Se giro buscando el aroma de sesshomaru y al encontrarlo siguió su camino_**

**_**_/_**_**

**_En los límites de las tierras del Oeste con el principio de las del Este un hermoso youkai de largos y sedosos cabellos negros atados en una cola baja, ojos violeta, hakamas blancas con orillas rojas que se encontraban atadas a su cintura, su armadura de color negra con orillas doradas y cubriendo su pecho, en su brazo izquierdo lleva un marca en forma de cuatro flechas, llevaba una especie de sandalias atadas en sus pies, destroza con su espada a cinco demonios de un solo zarpazo. Después con la espada llena de sangre de demonio gira su hermoso y atlético cuerpo en su eje para observar el lugar, para asegurarse de que no hay más molestias. El youkai de negro era sumamente hermoso, delgado pero su cuerpo formado, notorios músculos en las partes adecuadas como son los brazos, piernas, puños, sus muñecas eran cubiertas por dos muñequeras largas del mismo material de su armadura. _**

**_Llevaba en su cintura dos espadas largas como las de Sango pero a diferencia de ella que las llevaba una de un lado y otra del otro lado, él las llevaba las dos de un solo lado._**

**_¿?: Vaya, me marcho por varias lunas y el fin del mundo llega -suspira para escarmenar elegantemente con sus garras sus largos cabellos detrás de sus finas orejas - ¡hummp! -dijo para mirar en dirección del Este, notando varias presencias, pero su corazón dio un brinco al detectar entre todas ellas dos totalmente idénticas un poco alejadas de cada una pero sumamente enormes, calidas, dulce, nunca en sus centenos habría sentido tales energías. _**

**_Pudo notar que otra de las presencia, para su desgracia era una muy conocida para él y además seguía a la mas calidas de todas- Sesshomaru… Grrrrrr - apretó los puños- no te soporto -dijo para empezar a correr a una velocidad impresionante a esa dirección- Porque siempre estas en los mejores lugares _**

**_**_/_**_**

**_Después de lo que parecieron unos dos minutos extremadamente largos, alana abre sus ojos y logra sentarse con ayuda de Yiro…_**

**_Alana: gracias -dice sosteniéndose la cabeza_**

**_Yiro: descuida -dice- ¿puedes ponerte de pie?_**

**_Alana: creo que si -dice para darle su mano a su marido y ayudarla a pararse_**

**_En el instante en que logra ponerse de pie, inutashio y kouga son lanzados por un enorme demonio contra los arboles cerca de ahí._**

**_Alana: ¡CUIDADO! -dice para crear rápidamente un campo para los dos demonios y Allí evitar que el ataque de energía que acaba de lanzarle el demonio los hiera mas de lo que ya estaban._**

**_Al hacer esto se debilita un poco pero antes de tocar el suelo es detenida por Yiro._**

**_Yiro: no uses demasiada energía o empeoraras -le dijo para ayudarla a enderezarse_**

**_Alana: si -dijo para respira profundo… pero no llega a terminar de respirar cuando siente que Yiro la abraza y son lanzados por el aire… escuchando solo el grito de agonía de su marido_**

**_Yiro: ¡AARRRGG! _**

**_Alana: ¡YIRO!_**

**_Caen estrepitosamente al suelo, ella debajo de él, ella sale de debajo de su cuerpo… lo primero que ve es la espalda sangrante de su marido, lo sube a sus rodillas para protegerlo… vienen mas demonios_**

**_Inutashio y kouga son atacados de nuevo y esta vez pierden la transformación volviendo a su forma humana de demonio, se encuentran boca abajo muy heridos tratando de levantarse… levantan el rostro para ver el demonio preparar su ataque…_**

**_Inutashio: ¡NO!_**

**_Kouga: ¡IMPOSIBLE!_**

**_Alana: (mientras aprieta el cuerpo de su marido mientras susurra) sango_**

**_Después una energía negra disparada a los cuatro youkais en el suelo, cubrió el lugar y a sus cuerpos…_**

**_Guiados todos por la calida energía de una única alma, generando así "Un camino"._**

_**CONTINUA...**_


	22. ALMAS DE LUNA NUEVA CAP 20

**_Disfruten la continuacion_**

**_ALMAS DE LUNA NUEVA_**

**_CAPITULO 20_**

**_"EL DIOS DE LA MUERTE Y LA PUERTA DEL CIELO"_**

**_Después una energía negra disparada a los cuatro youkais en el suelo, cubrió el lugar y a sus cuerpos…_**

**_/_**

**_En la casa del Este, la joven youkai pantera siente la llamada de su madre y su pecho es oprime mientras en su rostro varias lagrimas empiezan a caer._**

**_Nangel: (percatándose de que algo le sucedía a la joven princesa) ¿Paso algo? -le pregunta_**

**_Solo siente cuando la joven princesa se lanza a sus brazos con un grito de agonía_**

**_Sango: ¡MADRE! -grita a todo pulmón_**

**_Nangel abre sus ojos rojo vino en su orbitas al escuchar el dolor y la agonía de la joven._**

**_Nangel: no puede ser_**

**_/_**

**_Cerca de los cuatro youkais sesshomaru siente la gran explosión y se apresura a llegar. Seguido de miroku._**

**_El guapote youkai de negro también siente la gran explosión aun cuando todavía esta demasiado alejado._**

**_¿?: Increíble -dice para apresurarse_**

**_/_**

**_Los cuatros youkai sienten la gran explosión que quiere arrastrarlos, abren sus ojos para ver como poder librarse…_**

**_Pero su sorpresa los deja inmóviles al ver como una pequeña joven con una espada en la mano detiene la gran onda de energía._**

**_Sesshomaru en ese momento llega al lugar y lo primero que ve es a aome deteniendo una gran cantidad de energía con destino verde._**

**_Sesshomaru: Aome -susurra_**

**_Inutashio: ¿Aome? -dijo para mirar al apequeña humana frente a ello_**

**_Kouga: esa energía -dice para ponerse de rodillas -es demasiada_**

**_Alana mira asombrada como la joven empieza a hacer retroceder la energía "Es sumamente poderosa… pero las consecuencias de ese poder serán demasiadas para ella"._**

**_Miroku llega y de inmediato se orienta en la escena, ahí es cuando aome concentra mas poder en la espada haciendo retroceder la energía negra lanzándola en dirección contraria destrozando todo delante de esta. Aome se cubre los ojos y segundos después el polvo se disipa, la joven se endereza para observar los casi cien o mas demonios frente a ella, levanta a destino verde a un lado de ella hasta la mitad y los vientos aparecen, rodeando a los demonios frente ella_**

**_Aome: ¡VIENTOS DEL ESTE! -grita_**

**_Alrededor de los demonios empieza a aparecer pétalos de sakuras que después se convierten en un tornado que después de un minuto se disipa borrando cualquier rastro de los demonios presentes._**

**_Aome clava a destino verde en el suelo y respira profundamente tocando su pecho... para luego enderezarse y girarse._**

**_Aome: ¿están bien? -dice para empezar a acercarse a sus amigos_**

**_Alana: si -dijo pero luego poso sus ojos sobre su marido - ¿estás bien? -le pregunta_**

**_Yiro: (sonríe adolorido) si -dijo_**

**_Sesshomaru sale de su asombro y se dirige a ayudar a su padre a levantarse._**

**_Miroku hace lo mismo y aome ayuda a alana a levantar a yiro._**

**_/_**

**_El guapote youkai de negro se detiene un momento al sentir esa gran ola de energía calida llenarlo por dentro. Después continúa a más velocidad._**

**_¿?: Esto no puede estar más interesante -murmuro mientras corría_**

**_/_**

**_En el inframundo_**

**_En el bosque negro los niños observan que la extraña niña se ha quedado en silencio después de la pregunta. Ven como se para sobre la rama y los mira con ojos entrecerrados._**

**_Aki: se ve que están muy ansiosos -dijo_**

**_Niña: si -susurro_**

**_El niño solo veía a la niña con desconfianza, aki en ese momento lo mira a los ojos, el niño no supo si fue su imaginación pero por un momento sintió terror y creyó ver que sus ojos se pusieron amarillos y su pupila se volvió una raya negra como si hubiera visto los ojos de un gato pero en los ojos de aki, se dio cuenta que su hermana no se percato de eso y volvió a mirar a aki y esta le sonrió, el niño miro a su hermana y de nuevo se percato de que ella no se daba cuenta de eso._**

**_Aki: bien, trato hecho -sonriendo- yo les llevare con el señor y dios de la muerte sin importar sus motivos para venir aquí… ¿ahora me dirán sus nombres?_**

**_Niña: no se por que lo preguntas si ya lo sabes - para ver como la niña se pone seria y de un salto se para frente a ella_**

**_Aki: no hay duda -dijo_**

**_Niño: ¡¿Qué? - asombrado- ¿entonces?_**

**_Niña: estas viendo al dios de la muerte, oniichan -le dijo al pequeño que tenia los ojos como ciruela_**

**_/_**

**_Después de unos minutos de confusión, alana y aome proceden a currar a los youkais heridos. Las heridas son profundas, pero nada grave que temer. _**

**_Sesshomaru ve que aome se mueve sin ninguna dificultada pero las palabras de su youkai todavía lo tenían preocupado._**

**_Aome siente la mirada de Sesshomaru sobre ella, quiere hablarle pero todavía no sabía como dar la cara ante semejante rollo causado por ella._**

**_/_**

**_Tsubaki: naraku - entrando a la cueva en la que estaban escondido- debes ver algo_**

**_Naraku: (gira la cabeza y la mira con esos ojos rojo) ¿Qué sucede? - con el puño afincado en su fina barbilla_**

**_Tsubaki: observa - mostrándole unas imágenes en el espejo negro de su mano_**

**_Naraku: (al ver las imágenes sonríe siniestramente) dime que es lo que creo que es - sonriendo y parándose para tocar el espejo y acariciar su superficie_**

**_Tsubaki: así es señor naraku - sonriendo- como le dije, ese hechizo separador de almas, a liberado almas encerradas, tanto de demonios como humanas - entonces mostrando otras imágenes en la que se veía a las almas apoderándose de cuerpos humanos- y ¿sabe que es lo mejor?_**

**_Naraku: te escucho -mientras se alejaba de ella y se sentaba en su sitio_**

**_Tsubaki: con un poco de su energía serán muy fáciles de controlar - para ver como el hanyou le ponía atención- y la mejor parte es que si quieren eliminar esas almas y salvar la original del cuerpo poseído, deberán matar al portador, ya que al ser poseído su alma es seriamente dañada por la que lo posee_**

**_Vio que lo que le había dicho agrado de manera significante a su señor ya que la gran sonrisa que mostró fue digna de ver, según ella._**

**_Naraku: entonces que esperas -dijo sonriendo- toma el control de esas almas… ya_**

**_Tsubaki: si, señor naraku_**

**_Con esto aclarado se gira y se dispone a preparar todo para que naraku se apodere de las almas perdidas._**

**_/_**

**_El guapote extraño seguía su camino para llegar según él a las cerradas tierras del Este. Procede a mirar al Sur donde siente esa presencia idéntica a la que estaba en el Este_**

**_No sabía que esas tierras ya no estaban selladas, tampoco sabía que al llegar perdería… su alma. _**

**_/_**

**_El niño miraba incrédulo entre su hermana y la pequeña aki, se preguntaba "¿Qué demonios sucede? ¿Si ella es el dios de la muerte? Ella ya sabia nuestros nombre, porque todo este drama"_**

**_Niño: ¿Neechan? No… no entiendo_**

**_Niña: buscamos la puerta del cielo -le dice la niña a la pequeña aki- pero eso también lo sabes_**

**_Aki se encuentra delante de ella, se ve que es pequeña le daba por la cintura a la niña, con sus hakamas totalmente de negro y una espada corta de mango rosado en su mano derecha… la mira tan seria que no parecía el rostro de una niña inocente como haces momentos._**

**_Aki: vaya no me sorprende que sean hijos de ella -dijo con ese semblante serio- lo que si me sorprende es que los poderes de ambos son extremadamente opuesto -dijo para luego acercarse al niño_**

**_Frente a el eran del mismo tamaño los dos, el pequeño la mira con desconfianza._**

**_Aki: nunca en los milenios que llevo aquí había visto semejante espécimen -dijo para ver al niño con los ojos abiertos- ¿Qué?_**

**_Niño: no aparentas esos años -dijo haciendo reír a la niña_**

**_Aki: ¿y que imagen quieres ver? -le dijo cambiando de repente a una anciana muy arrugada- ¿Que tal esta? O… - después cambio a una hermosa mujer de largo pelo rosa y ropa sensual- ¿o esta?- se rió al ver el sonrojo del pequeño, luego cambio a ser un joven muy hermoso de cortos cabellos violetas, ojo rojos y cuerpo de hombre que esta muy bueno- ¿esta? - le pregunto viendo terror en los ojos del pequeño, para así volver a la imagen de niña que no rompe un plato- bien, aclarado lo de mi imagen…_**

**_Niña: ¿nos dirás donde podemos encontrar la puerta del cielo?_**

**_Aki: (los mira a ambos, pero principalmente al niño) ¿Que me darán a cambio? -le pregunto al contrario_**

**_Niña: podemos llegar a un acuerdo -le dijo_**

**_Aki se quedo pensativa, es en ese momento que siente un serio cambio de energía en el mundo humano, y sonríe al momento._**

**_Aki: síganme -dijo para empezar a caminar, seguida de los dos niños._**

**_Después de caminar varios minutos llegan a una escalinata. El cuarto era oscuro._**

**_Niño: ¿Dónde estamos? -dijo observando el lugar_**

**_Aki se para delante de la escalinata, y coloca su mano derecha en forma de rezo._**

**_Aki: (cierra los ojos) ¡El portal que conecta el mundo humano y espiritual, muéstrate ante mí, yo el dios de la muerte te invoco, Puerta del cielo! - los niños entonces miraron a la cima de la escalinata, donde cuatro llamas aparecieron en el aire, de ellas empezaron a salir vigas de concreto que formaron una gran puerta flotante._**

**_Niña: (mirando asombrada la misteriosa puerta) entonces de verdad existe… -dijo, para ser interrumpida por aki_**

**_Aki: (se gira y los mira) si, existe -dijo con el rostro serio- pero solo el dios de la muerte puede pasar_**

**_Niña: ¡QUE! -dice para mirar el suelo- ¿entonces hemos venido en balde, no hay una forma de salvarla? _**

**_Niño: (al ver su hermana) si nos la mostraste es que hay algo que podemos hacer -dijo mirándola fríamente_**

**_Aki: (sonrió dulcemente) ummm… pues si, pero a cambio deben darme algo del mismo valor de lo que buscan y algo que iguale el favor que les haré-dijo acercándose al niño- luego yo haré que puedan pasar por la puerta- después mira a la niña_**

**_Niña: espera… dices algo del mismo valor de lo que buscamos y algo que iguale el favor que nos harás -dice para abrir sus ojos enormes- eso significa… -dice para entonces ver como aki se gira y ve a su hermano_**

**_Niño: (el niño se percata de las miradas de las dos) ¡YO! -dijo asombrado_**

**_Después de decir eso la puerta cayo al suelo causando un gran retumbe al chocar con este, los tres miraron y después de disiparse el polvo vieron que la puerta no mostraba nada en su interior solo oscuridad, es como si estuviera cerrada._**

_**CONTINUA...**_


	23. ALMAS DE LUNA NUEVA CAP 21

**_Disfruten!  
><em>**

**_ALMAS DE LUNA NUEVA_**

**_CAPITULO 21_******

**_"PACTO INFERNAL"_**

**_Aki, Dios de la muerte, el ser encargado de llevar las almas a su lugar de descanso al momento de morir. Esta había aceptado ayudar a los pequeños con la condición de que le dieran algo a cambio y del mismo valor. La deidad no se hace esperar y observa claramente lo que desea._**

**_Y como si la puerta tuviera mente propia, al escuchar la voz del elegido cayo al suelo como pidiendo ser abierta._**

**_Aki: si -dijo sonriendo- definitivamente tu alma pesa lo suficiente como para atraer la puerta _**

**_Niña: ¡NO! -dijo poniéndose delante de él con los brazos extendidos- sabes que no puedo permitir eso -dice seria_**

**_/_**

**_Después de que aome ayudo a alana a curar a sus amigos, esta procedió a sentarse en la raíz de un árbol y cerrar los ojos, mientras respiraba pesadamente._**

**_Sesshomaru la observo, debía admitir que estaba preocupado… mejor dicho demasiado._**

**_Alana: ¿me dirás lo que le sucede o preferirías que me entere a mi manera? -dijo parándose al lado del oji dorado pero sin mirarlo, solo mirando a la joven recostada en el árbol- siento un gran vació dentro de ella_**

**_Sesshomaru procedió a contarle lo sucedido, eso incluía todo… también sus sentimientos confusos. _**

**_Para él, después de la muerte de su madre, alana se había comportado como una y la respetaba, por eso decidió dar voz a sus sentimientos hasta lo más profundo._**

**_Alana: debes aclarar tus sentimientos -susurro- solo te diré, que por lo menos ella sabe claramente lo que quiere, te quiere a ti, solo te esta dando tiempo para que aclares tus sentimientos -dijo para ponerse delante de él y mirarse ambos a los ojos- debes hacerlo pronto, solo puedo decirte que la oscuridad se acerca y solo busca la luz para sellarla y ella-dice señalando a aome- por si no te habías dado cuenta es nuestra luz ahora_**

**_Ante esto sesshomaru la mira, pero sus hermosos ojos no dan respuesta de lo que siente su interior_**

**_/_**

**_En el inframundo_**

**_Aki: bien, bien ¿quieren o no salvar a su madre? -dijo con aire aburrido_**

**_El niño, miro el suelo. "Si lo que ella dice es cierto, hay una oportunidad de salvarla… pero y yo…" Aun detrás de su hermana y sin levantar la cabeza y la vista, esos eran los pensamientos de un niño de apenas 6 años._**

**_Niño: Y yo… que pasaría conmigo_**

**_Aki: ¿Eso cuenta tanto para ti? Se supone que es tu madre -le dijo en tono serio_**

**_Niño: (abre sus ojos grandes con un sentimiento de reproche por tal pensamiento) es cierto, eso no cuenta… ¿se salvara? -dice el pequeño, haciendo que en ese momento su hermana abra los ojos en sus orbitas por la sorpresa- ella… mi madre ¿vivirá normal, como lo merece?_**

**_Aki: Así será -dice seria_**

**_Niña: no lo hagas -dijo triste y sin mirar atrás, mientras bajaba sus brazos_**

**_Niño: (aprieta sus garras en un puño) no me pidas eso, no después de lo que hemos pasado -dijo triste sin levantar la vista- sabes que aun así tengo miedo- su hermana sintió que sus ojos se cristalizaban, al escucharlo decir eso. _**

**_El niño sale detrás de la espalda de su hermana, colocándose delante de ella un paso mas adelante. Aki esta un poco más alejada de él._**

**_Aki: entonces ¿Es un pacto? -dijo sonriendo_**

**_El niño levanta el rostro, mira la sonrisa de la pequeña y un extraño frió en el cuerpo le recorre… miedo, si era miedo, tenia miedo… al fin y al cabo era tan solo un niño. _**

**_Niño: Es un pacto - al momento que el pequeño acepto el trato, el tiempo se detuvo, ambos pequeños lo sintieron_**

**_Y fue como segundos lentos, como si el peor de los pensamientos te recorriera y la peor de tus pesadillas se hiciera realidad, la niña y el niño solo vieron como los ojos de Aki cambiaron de un rojo a unos ojos de gato amarillo quemado. _**

**_Después todo se salio de su realidad, viendo como a un gran velocidad Aki giraba el mango de su espada, luego la espada era enterrada el corazón del pequeño niño_**

**_El niño solo sintió el frió acero de la espada de la pequeña Aki entrar en su pecho y atravesar su corazón._**

**_Aki se mantiene seria, con su espada en el pecho del pequeño, para cuando la espada empieza a gotear la sangre del niño, comenzar un rezo._**

**_Aki: "Profunda, terriblemente en su corazón la espada se hunde, en algún momento el tiempo empezara a fluir, y cuando suceda que su alma y sentimientos lleguen al corazón de alguien y arda hasta ser alcanzados."- termina la oración para separarse del pequeño, el cual cae de rodillas al suelo con la espada aun en su pecho_**

**_/_**

**_La youkai separada de aome se acercaba rápidamente a donde ella se encontraba, aome la sentía acercarse. "Que extraño, hace unos instantes cuando escuche su voz, sentí una gran desesperación y… dolor, pero ahora solo sentía un frió intenso ¿Qué habrá sido?" destino verde palpita en ese momento "¿Qué te pase amiga? -le dice a lo que la espada palpita- quieres que te use… ¿eh? - la espada palpita en respuesta- que así sea"_**

**_/_**

**_Niña: her-hermano… -dijo empezando a derramar lagrimas- ¡NOOO!_**

**_Después de ese gran grito de agonía de la gran puerta del cielo empezó a verse una luz verde girar dentro de ella…_**

**_La niña se iba a acercar a su hermano, pero algo la detuvo…_**

**_Niña: ¿este poder? -mirando con los ojos serios y con lágrimas el ahora brillante cuerpo de su pequeño hermano- ¿Qué sucede? _**

**_Así es, el cuerpo del pequeño empezó a brillar hasta que solo fue un cuerpo de luz completamente, segundos después el cuerpo pequeño empezó a crecer, tomando el cuerpo de… no un pequeño de seis años, sino, el cuerpo de un joven de quince años. La joven miraba asombrada a su hermano de pies a cabeza, se podía ver que su ropa había cambiado… era parecida a la de Aki pero con un ahori sin manga de color blanco encima de las hakamas negras, su largo pelo plateado paso a ser de un corto extremo y puntiagudo, en su espalda una espada mas larga que él pero de color negra completamente, hasta la hoja de esta era negra como el carbón, y el mango del cual colgaba una cadena negra corta._**

**_Niña: onii-chan -dijo temerosa de haber perdido a su hermano_**

**_Niño: Tsu… Tsuki (luna) -murmura el muchacho el nombre de su hermana_**

**_Tsuki era el nombre de la niña, esta da un paso adelante cuando él menciona su nombre, se alegraba de que la recordara. "¿Pero que paso, Porque cambio?_**

**_Aki: bien, como dije algo de mismo valor -dijo aki, para luego caminar hacia el primer escalón en dirección a la puerta, pero no lo sube, se queda mirando el ahora circulo verde dentro de la puerta- ahora… algo que iguale el favor que les haré_**

**_Tsuki: ¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermano? - pregunto sin haber tocado a su hermano aun_**

**_Aki: ya te dije -dijo girándome para mirarla- la única persona que puede pasar por la puerta es un dios de la muerte_**

**_Tsuki: entonces… mi hermano_**

**_Aki: así es -dijo para mirar la puerta de nuevo, donde el brillo verde aumentaba- tu hermano es ahora el dios de la muerte_**

**_Tsuki: pero y… ¿Que pasa contigo? _**

**_Aki: (la mira) descuida, sigo siendo el dios de la muerte, pero lo de tu hermano es solo temporal -dijo para seguir mirando la puerta_**

**_Tsuki: tem… temporal_**

**_Aki: no lo haz entendido aun -dijo sin mirarla- piensa un poco_**

**_En eso el niño dice algo que hace que tsuki entienda lo que aki le dijo, pero también se sorprende ya que descubre que ella no iría con su hermano._**

**_Niño: A… algo del mismo valor y Algo que iguale el favor que nos hará -dijo chico_**

**_Tsuki: ¡Shouma! _**

**_Shouma: lo haré anewe (hermana)_**

**_Los hermanos ahora se miran a los ojos, tsuki se percato que los ojos de su hermano también habían cambiado, ahora eran de un intenso color verde. _**

**_Aki: ahora… -dijo girándose y mirando a los hermanos dijo- algo que iguale el favor que les haré_**

**_Ambos hermanos miran a aki parada delante de la gran escalera. El pacto ya estaba hecho. _**

**_Y la primera cláusula se había ejecutado "Algo de mismo valor de lo que vinieron a buscar", el alma del pequeño Shouma igualaba el alma de su madre, y no solo eso, pesaba lo suficiente como para atraer la puerta y abrirla._**

**_Lo segundo "Algo que iguale el favor que les haré" _**

**_Tsuki: ¿Qué es eso que iguala al favor que nos hará?_**

**_Aki: (la mira seria) Una petición…_**

_**CONTINUA...**_


	24. ALMAS DE LUNA NUEVA CAP 22

**_ESTE ES MI REGALO DE NAVIDAD, DOS CAPITULOS DIARIOS HASTA EL 31.  
><em>**

**_Disfruten!  
><em>**

**_ALMAS DE LUNA NUEVA_**

**_CAPITULO 22_**

**_"UNA PETICION A CAMBIO DE UN ALMA, LA PUERTA DEL CIELO SE ABRE"_**

**_En el inframundo dos pequeños bajaron en busca de la deidad de la muerte. Al encontrarla esta le dijo que podía ayudarlos a cambio de dos cosas, la primera: Algo que iguale el valor de lo que vinieron a buscar es decir "El Alma de su madre" y la segunda: Algo que iguale el favor que les haría._**

**_De las dos cosas que la deidad quería a cambio, una ya había sido ejecutada, los niños querían un alma… la de su madre, pero a cambio Aki el dios de la muerte, pedía a cambio otra alma del mismo valor, la cual resulto ser el alma del pequeño Shouma. _**

**_Ahora aki le dijo cual era la segunda cosa que quería…_**

**_Aki: Una petición_**

**_Tsuki: ¿Una petición?_**

**_Si, por sorprendente que pareciera el dios de la muerte quería una petición._**

**_Tsuki analizaba lo que había sucedido. "No entiendo, si el primer pedido era un alma ¿No se supone que mi hermano debía morir? ¿Porque en vez de eso es ahora el dios de la muerte? Y el segundo pedido ¿Era una petición?_**

**_Aki veía el semblante serio de tsuki y le saco de su ensueño con una explicación por decirlo así… sorprendente._**

**_Aki: no pienses tanto, niña -le dijo mientras se acercaba a los dos hermanos, los cuales se encontraban uno al lado del otro, ahora ambos del mismo tamaño_**

**_Shouma: (con una voz suave pero a la vez mas varonil, no la de un niño) ¿ese conjuro que hiciste? -dijo mirándola fríamente_**

**_Aki: así es -dijo seria- por eso estaba en el bosque oscuro en vez de en la superficie buscando almas humanas, los estaba esperando._**

**_Shouma: me otorgaste tus poderes temporalmente, pero al mismo tiempo tomaste mi alma, supongo que por eso estoy vivo_**

**_Aki: en espíritu si -le respondió- cuando subas al mundo humano tendrás un cuerpo que protegerá tu espíritu y tú -dijo mirando a tsuki- te aseguras que tu hermano vuelva a tiempo para recuperar su alma_**

**_Tsuki: (dijo en voz alta las palabras de aki en el conjuro) "Profunda, terriblemente en su corazón la espada se hunde, en algún momento el tiempo empezara a fluir, y cuando suceda que su alma y sentimientos lleguen al corazón de alguien y arda hasta ser alcanzados." -termino de decir- yo seré… su corazón_**

**_Aki: si, escucha -le dijo llamando su atención- cuando Shouma suba al mundo humano atravesando esa puerta tendrá un tiempo determinado que evitara que shouma se registre en la historia del curso pasado, al terminar este, el tiempo volverá a fluir normal-la miro a los ojos- es ahí donde tu entras, deberás traer su espíritu antes de que abandone el cuerpo temporal, de no hacerlo su esencia se perderá para siempre en el pasado, como mucho, se extinguirá como si nunca hubiera existido _**

**_Tsuki: ¿Y como podré saber cuando sea el momento? -pregunto_**

**_Aki: sabrás cuando su tiempo empiece a terminar, cuando empieces a tener frió_**

**_Tsuki: ¿frió? -dijo incrédula, entonces se dio cuenta que en ese lugar no se sentía nada, ni frió, ni calor, ni dolor, cansancio, sed o hambre_**

**_Aki: veo que te diste cuenta -entonces señalo un lugar en la oscuridad, ambos hermanos miraron y vieron el cuerpo pequeño de shouma parado pero estaba dormido- si su cuerpo se cubre completamente de hielo, su esencia habrá desaparecido definitivamente_**

**_Los dos veían el pequeño cuerpo, inmóvil, dormido._**

**_Shouma: se que debo hacer algo pero… todavía no entiendo lo que siento en este cuerpo -dijo tocándose en el pecho_**

**_Aki: es simple- dijo- a la muerte no se le es permitido matar, solo podemos tomar las almas cuando salen del cuerpo y traerla hasta aquí para ser enviada a su último viaje…_**

**_Tsuki: pero aquí no hay almas -dijo_**

**_Aki: es debido al conjuro que le hicieron a la guardiana de la perla de las almas, que las almas que residían en este lugar fueron extraídas -dijo para mirarlos a ambos_**

**_Shouma: ¿La guardiana de la perla de las almas?_**

**_Tsuki: hemos oído su historia -dijo- es lamentable pero… ¿Qué tiene que ver con nosotros?_**

**_Aki: (los mira seria) ya veo -dijo girándose- así que solo saben un trágico cuento de hadas… ya veo _**

**_Shouma: ¿Qué tiene ella que ver con nuestra madre? -le pregunto "No me gusta el rumbo que están tomando las cosas" pensó el joven muy serio_**

**_Aki: (con ojos de gato de nuevo) Mucho -dijo, pensando… "Que ella no era quien para decirles la realidad de lo que esos jóvenes querían, aunque fueran niños tenían valor para venir a buscar al dios de la muerte y hacerle semejante proposición- su madre estaba presente cuando la guardiana… si podría decirse desapareció._**

**_Tsuki y Shouma abrieron los ojos en su orbita al saber tal verdad, lo que no entendía era porque su madre no les dijo que conoció a tal leyenda, porque les oculto la verdad._**

**_Tsuki: pe… pero -tartamudeaba- ¿Por qué ella no nos dijo tal cosa?_**

**_Aki: tal vez porque su deber era protegerla -dijo haciendo que los niños la miraran asombrados- pero en cambio fallo y ella murió por así decirlo_**

**_Tsuki: ¡No es Posible! - tapándose su boca_**

**_Shouma: ¿Entonces tu petición es…? -dijo para ser interrumpido por aki_**

**_Aki: ¡TE EQUIVOCAS! -le dijo en voz alta haciendo retumbar la cueva donde se encontraban- proteger a la guardiana de la perla de las almas era deber de tu madre y ella fallo y no deben intervenir, no es para eso que te convertí en dios de la muerte. - luego miro la puerta, para volverse a mirar al joven-Escucha, las almas extraídas están residiendo en cuerpo de youkai y humanos, por lo que posiblemente tengas que matar a algunos… como te dije al dios de la muerte no se les permite matar… pero… si puedo delegar esa función a un ente poderoso capaz de traer la puerta del cielo a la tierra, pero al hacerlo debe darme su alma, en tu caso solo prestada temporalmente. _**

**_Shouma: (la miraba confuso) no… no entiendo -dijo_**

**_Aki: mi petición es… Que traigas devuelta a las almas que fueron extraídas del inframundo, antes de que muera la guardiana de la perla_**

**_Shouma: ¡¿Todas? -pregunto asombrado_**

**_Aki: ¡Todas!… sin excepción -le dijo mirándolo serio- si fallas con tan solo una alma… olvídense del alma de su madre _**

**_Al terminar de decir esto la puerta término de abrirse volviéndose un portal luminoso de color verde, shouma empezó a caminar y se paro delante del primer escalón y miro a su hermana._**

**_Shouma: ¿Anewe? -dijo mirándola_**

**_Tsuki: (con los ojos cristalinos) Te traeré de vuelta hermano -le dijo seria- lo prometo_**

**_El joven asintió y sonrió con una hermosa sonrisa, a la que su hermana correspondió_**

**_Shouma: gracias -dijo para girarse y comenzar a subir las escaleras_**

**_Aki: ¿Niño? -dijo haciendo que el joven se detenga a media escalera y la mirara- sin importar lo que veas, oigas, respires, sientas… Escúchame bien, no debes interferir en el destino de nadie… ni siquiera el de tu madre, de hacerlo inmediatamente desaparecerás, y tu hermana morirá corriendo el mismo destino que tu -le dijo seria_**

**_El joven la miro confuso pero asintió a la última orden de la segunda cosa que debían hacer para recuperar el alma perdida de su madre. Empezó a caminar hacia la puerta del cielo, la cual mientras mas el joven se acercaba más brillaba._**

**_El joven se encontraba entre la línea del mundo espiritual y el mundo de los vivos cuando escucho la voz de Aki… "Recuérdalo shouma, la muerte solo asecha desde la oscuridad, solo… Asecha"_**

**_Shouma termino de cruzar la puerta llegando a un bosque, miro a su alrededor quedando frente a la puerta, que procedió a cerrarse dejándolo solo. Entonces se dio cuenta que su cuerpo estaba empezando a cambiar, adaptándose al nuevo ambiente, se sentía un poco pesado, respiraba con dificultad, no definía bien el frió o el calor, pero de algo estaba seguro… tenia hambre._**

**_Shouma: (sonido del estomago) tengo hambre - dijo pasándose la mano por el estomago y una gotita en la cabeza- aahh (suspira) parece que esa cualidad mía no ha cambiado_**

**_Es en ese momento que se percata de varias energías muy poderosas, se pone serio… piensa "Nunca había sentido semejantes presencias en mi corta vida… kami que esta sucediendo en este tiempo" dijo en su mente mientras empezaba a correr, al principio le pareció incomodo por que se estaba adaptando, pero luego de varios saltos, piruetas y aumentos de velocidad comenzó a sentirse mejor, si hasta respiraba normal._**

**_Según su orientación se encontraba al Norte, ahora se encontraba camino al Este… vería a su madre de nuevo pero esta vez… sana._**

**_/_**

**_En el inframundo tsuki y Aki se miraban, era una lucha que parecía ponerlas ambas una tensa situación._**

**_Tsuki: Bien… ¿me dirás lo que le ocultaste a mi hermano? -le pregunto seria_**

**_Aki solo sonreía de una manera maléfica_**

_**CONTINUA...**_


	25. ALMAS DE LUNA NUEVA CAP 23

**_ESTE ES MI REGALO DE NAVIDAD, DOS CAPITULOS DIARIOS HASTA EL 31.  
><em>**

**_Disfruten!  
><em>**

**_ALMAS DE LUNA NUEVA_**

**_CAPITULO 23_**

**_"REUNION"_**

**_EN EL CASTILLO DEL ESTE_**

**_Sango: Debo irme - dijo la hermosa youkai de pelo castaño y ojos verdes_**

**_Nangel: No creo que sea razonable -le dijo el youkai halcón- princesa Sango, al menos piénselo_**

**_Sango: Nangel -dijo para mirarlo- si mis padres están muriendo al menos quiero despedirme de ellos_**

**_Nangel:(cerro los ojos unos segundos) entiendo - dijo para dar unas cuantas órdenes a los soldados detrás de ellos y mirarla- le acompaño_**

**_Sango: gracias_**

**_Y ambos youkais partieron rumbo a donde las cosas ahora cambiarían drásticamente._**

**_/_**

**_¿?: Aome -escucha una voz, abre sus hermosos ojos dorados y dos orbes que le roban el aliento la estaban mirando- ¿Cómo te sientes? _**

**_Sesshomaru se encuentra en cuclillas delante de ella por lo que se ven de frente._**

**_Aome: (sonríe) ah… estoy bien -dice para mirar el cielo- solo tengo un poco de sueño_**

**_Sesshomaru: (la mira un poco desconfiado) ¿segura? -dijo acercándose a ella_**

**_Mientras ella, ve que él la examina muy minuciosamente, se percata también de la presencia de su youkai acercándose, pero pierde un poco la concentración cuando se gira y ve el rostro de Sesshomaru tan cerca._**

**_Sesshomaru: ¿Estas segura? -dijo sintiendo su respiración_**

**_Aome: (sonrojada) eh… eh… pues claro tonto _**

**_Sesshomaru: (con una venita saliéndole en la frente) ¡nani! - dijo apretando el puño delante- Grrrrrr, que dijiste insolente_**

**_Aome: (enojándose) ¿QUE, QUE? -dijo levantándose- repite eso baka_**

**_Los presente se quedan viendo la escena sorprendido, claro menos uno… ese es miroku quien no puede creer que en tampoco tiempo ya hayan empezado a pelearse_**

**_Miroku: ¡kami-sama! -mientras levanta los brazos al cielo- oigan ustedes dos, no pueden dejar de pelearse aunque sea unos minutos_**

**_Sesshomaru y aome: ¡NO! -dijeron al unísono para mandar a callar a miroku_**

**_Sesshomaru: ¡TONTA! -cerca del rostro de aome_**

**_Aome: ¡CREIDO! -a unas pulgadas de la nariz de él_**

**_Sesshomaru: ¡HUMANA! -girándose y dándole la espalda_**

**_Aome: (se puso roja de ira) ¡AHHH Y DALE CON ESO DE NUEVO! -dijo levantando su espada delante de él- ¡AHORA VERAS!_**

**_Pero antes de que aome dijera o hiciera algún comentario, Aome al igual que los demás presentes se quedaron inmóviles por las tres presencias que se acercaban._**

**_Miroku: ¡No… Puede ser!_**

**_Alana: ¡Estas presencias!_**

**_Inutashio: ¡Porque ahora!_**

**_Kouga: ¡Esto no pude ponerse peor! -dijo apretando sus garras, se encontraba sentado recostado de un árbol al lado de inutashio_**

**_Sesshomaru: una de esas presencias -dijo mirando en la dirección en que reconocía la energía_**

**_Aome: ¡Es muy veloz! -dijo mirando en la dirección contraria a la de sesshomaru y mientras miraban en tres direcciones al mismo tiempo "¿Qué son estas otras energías? Por kami son muy fuertes"-pero no se detuvo con la energía que provenía del Oeste hacia el Este, ni la que venia del Sur, sino en la que provenía del Norte "Luz, Oscuridad… como es posible que puedan estar las dos fuerzas mas poderosas en un solo ser… ¿Qué es esto? ¿Quién es?" pensaba la joven mirando después al Sur de donde provenía su youkai y al Norte de donde provenía es poderosa pero extraña energía_**

**_Sesshomaru se percata entonces de la extraña pero poderosa presencia al Norte, se gira y abre sus ojos en sus orbitas doradas._**

**_Sesshomaru: ¡IMPOSIBLE!_**

**_Todos se giran para percatarse entonces…_**

**_Todos: ¡INCREIBLE!_**

**_/_**

**_AL NORTE_**

**_Shouma corría a una velocidad impresionante hacia donde sentía esas presencias, se movía elegantemente sobre los árboles, apareciendo y desapareciendo. Mientras lo hacia analizaba cada lugar._**

**_Shouma: demonios -dijo mirando a su alrededor- ni una sola de las almas perdidas_**

**_El joven sigue su camino pero se detiene al notar una energía muy familiar… mira en su dirección, al igual que él se movía a una velocidad impresionante._**

**_Shouma: ¡Será posible! -dijo mirando en la dirección en que sentía la energía- ¿de verdad eras tan poderosa? ¡Kami, la diferencia es enorme!_**

**_El joven empezó a correr para seguir acercándose un poco mas a su lugar de llegada, es cuando se percata de otra energía familiar_**

**_Shouma: ¿Tía? -dijo sonriendo al saber que la vería- Madre, padre -susurro el niño _**

**_"Todos están aquí, juntos" ese fue el ultimo pensamiento antes de desaparecer completamente sin dejar rastro._**

**_/_**

**_AL SUR_**

**_La youkai avanzaba para llegar a su destino y terminar definitivamente con el._**

**_"Aome -dijo la esencia youkai de Aome dentro del cuerpo de la youkai controlada por naraku- Va por ella de nuevo, y nos acercamos rápidamente -la youkai empieza a moverse- Aarrrgg… de… demonios… eso duele -dijo, esta no sangraba pero el dolor infringido a su ser era terrible- se lo que tengo que hacer solo espero que funcione - dijo cerrando sus ojos"_**

**_/_**

**_EN UNA CUEVA_**

**_Tsubaki: Naraku -dijo entrando frente a su señor- esta listo_**

**_Naraku: (sonriendo) perfecto -al decir esto sus ojos se oscurecieron_**

**_/_**

**_Sango y Nangel corrían rápidamente para llegar donde sus padres._**

**_Sango: espero llegar a tiempo -decía mientras corría_**

**_Nangel: llegara -le dijo, y esta le sonrió_**

**_Sango: gracias_**

**_Este le devolvió la sonrisa y apresuraron el paso_**

**_/_**

**_¿?: Si, casi llego -decía el guapote youkai de negro que corría rápidamente para llegar a las tierras del Este_**

**_/_**

**_No pasaron diez minutos cuando sintieron esa grandes energías llegar_**

**_Miroku: Ya están aquí -dijo mirando a su alrededor_**

**_El primero en llegar fue el guapote youkai que venia de las tierras del Oeste, de detrás de los árboles una sombra negra, que luego de darles la luz mostró el rostro del rival de sesshomaru, un hermoso joven de pelo negro y largo, amarrado en una cola al nivel del cuello, ojos violetas, y ropa muy holgada por así decirlo._**

**_Sesshomaru: ¿Tu? -dijo muy enojado_**

**_¿?: Sesshomaru -dijo en tono despectivo_**

**_Sesshomaru: Grrrrrr -dijo sacando sus garras _**

**_¿?: Vamos amigo -dijo con una sonrisa maléfica- no te enojes_**

**_Aome: Sessh… -dijo la miko- ha llegado_**

**_Dijo mientras tocaba el brazo de sesshomaru. Esté se giro y vio aparecer a la youkai de aome caminando elegantemente, su plateado cabello brillaba con los últimos rayos de sol, llevaba unas hakamas, ahori morado claro y pantalón holgado de color negro, en su manos derecha una espada._**

**_Los presentes miraban asombrados a las dos jóvenes, la aome humana y la youkai, eran totalmente iguales a diferencia de sus cabellos y su altura, aome era mas pequeña y Luna mas alta._**

**_Inutashio: esto… es impresionante -dijo, con sus orbes abiertas hasta más no poder_**

**_Kouga: ella…_**

**_Miroku: entonces es cierto -dijo- se han separados_**

**_¿?: Son hermosas… -dijo mirando a ambas- y muy poderosas -no podía creer que existiera semejantes especimenes. Supo en ese momento que perdió su alma, pues se había enamorado._**

**_Alana: esto esta mal -mientras miraba a las jóvenes- muy mal_**

**_Yiro: alana ¿estas bien? -mientras la abrazaba_**

**_Alana: si, solo fue una sensación -dijo tocándose el pecho_**

**_En ese instantes llegan dos personajes mas…_**

**_¿?: ¡Madre, padre! - corre al lado de su madre y la abraza_**

**_Alana: ¡Sango! -dijo recibiéndola_**

**_Sango: gracias a kami que estas bien_**

**_Alana: si, gracias a aome_**

**_Yiro: (mirando al joven halcón) así que tú eres Nangel príncipe de los halcones_**

**_Nangel: Señor - dijo haciendo una reverencia, Yiro le contesto con un asentimiento de cabeza_**

**_Es entonces cuando Sango y Nangel miran a las dos aomes_**

**_Sango: ¡Aome! -dijo mirando a la youkai esta le miro con ojos rojos- no es aome esta siendo controlado su lado youkai_**

**_Nangel: ¡Princesa!_**

**_Aome: así es sango -dijo la humana caminando hasta situarse delante de su youkai- creo que deben irse_**

**_Sesshomaru: ¡Que dices! -dijo asombrado- No te dejare_**

**_Al parecer aome y Sesshomaru iban a iniciar una discusión otra vez, pero algo paso que no continuaron…_**

**_Todos se giraron al mismo tiempo observando a un jovencito de pelo blanco puntiagudo, hakamas negras, una espada fina y mas larga que el colgaba de su espalda, estaba parado delante de ellos con un rostro pálido y ojos llenos de terror._**

**_Ahí estaban, todos se habían visto las caras, pero la cara de terror mas asombrosa era la del joven Shouma, sus ojos no podían creer lo que veía._**

**_Shouma: ¡No… no… posible! -tartamudeo viendo tan increíble escena frente a sus verdes ojos, baja su cabeza y es cuando dentro de ella se escucha una voz "Sin importar lo que Veas, Oigas, Respires, Sientas… Escúchame bien, no debes interferir en el destino de nadie"_**

**_"La muerte solo asecha"_**

_**CONTINUA...**_


	26. ALMAS DE LUNA NUEVA CAP 24

**_MI REGALO DE NAVIDAD, DOS CAPITULOS DIARIOS HASTA EL 31.  
><em>**

**_CONTINUAMOS CON EL ESPECIAL NAVIDEÑO, AQUI ESTA EL CAPITULO DE LA MAÑANA.  
><em>**

**_Disfruten!  
><em>**

**_ALMAS DE LUNA NUEVA_**

**_CAPITULO 24_**

**_"LUCHA DE ALMAS, REGRESO ¿INCOMPLETO?"_**

**_"¿Sabes que ayer vi a alguien igualito a ti, si hasta jure que eras tú?_**

**_Existe el rumor que todos tenemos un doble en algún lugar y que es imposible que lo encuentres... pero también se dice que aquellos que se encuentran con ellos… encuentran a la muerte." _**

**_Los reunidos miraban al joven, y el joven miraba a los presentes._**

**_Shouma: "¿Por qué? Esto, esto no es posible" el niño con cuerpo de hombre estaba en shock por la verdad que sus aun infantiles ojos veían._**

**_Aome miraba al joven extrañada, aun le costaba creer que ese jovencito tenía tanto poder. _**

**_Pero alguien mas estaba muy lejos de impórtale lo que sucedía… "Mátala" se escucho en una cabeza controlada_**

**_La luz de los últimos rayos de sol fueron reflejadas en la espada que hería la suave y débil espada de una pequeña humana_**

**_Aome: ¡Aarrrgg! _**

**_Sesshomaru: ¡Aome! -grita al verla caer de rodillas_**

**_Alana: ¡Taiwa detén a Sesshomaru!_**

**_El guapote youkai de pelo negro se para delante de sesshomaru por orden de su tía, sesshomaru lo ataca pero este lo esquiva. Es en ese momento, ven como el joven recién llegado se apresuraba a llegar donde las dos mujeres… pero algo pasa, de las manos de la aome humana sale una pequeña luz que hace crecer_**

**_Sango: ¡NO PUEDE! -dijo asombrada_**

**_Alana: un campo de energía - piensa "Entonces era eso, si sesshomaru se hubiera acercado, había sido purificado de inmediato"_**

**_Sesshomaru observa asombrado el campo de energía "¿Por qué lo hiciste Aome?… demonios no podrás tu sola con ella"_**

**_Taiwa: de habernos acercado, en este momento seriamos historia -dijo pensativo "Esa humana… es muy poderosa"_**

**_Alana: ¡No es posible! -dijo provocando que todo miren donde ella esta mirando, para ver al joven shouma cruzar la barrera que creo aome- ha entrado al campo si ser purificado_**

**_Sango: "¿Qué demonios sucede aquí?" pensó mientras miraba asombrada_**

**_Inutashio, miroku, kouga, yiro y nangel también miraban asombrado los sucesos que se estaba desarrollando, y lamentándose por no poder intervenir en algo que estaba fuera de su alcance._**

**_Aome miraba asombrada al joven que había traspasado su campo de purificación "Lo sabia, ese niño… es especial- pensaba- ¿Pero quien eres?"_**

**_En ese instante aome siente un fuerte dolor en su espalda "Es cierto estoy herida" la joven humana se mueve rápidamente, justo en el mismo momento en que su youkai la ataca_**

**_Shouma mira como la humana corre ágilmente esquivando cada ataque de la youkai "Ella… quiere matarla ¿Porque?"_**

**_La youkai controlada le lanza un ataque pero la humana lo esquiva, luego aome da un salto hacia un árbol cercano, da una giro y se impulsa para amplificar su ataque, la youkai se prepara para recibirla de frente… pero en eso aome desaparece, apareciendo a su espalda y atacando ambos brazos de la youkai de un solo golpe, pero esas heridas no son nada para una youkai y para complicar las cosas los brazos de aome empezaron a sangran como reflejo de la actual situacion. La youkai se gira dándole una patada que la lanza al suelo de espalda, haciendo que la herida de la espalda de aome se agudicé._**

**_Con mucho esfuerzo aome trata de ponerse de pie, cuando es envestida por su youkai, aome logra levantar a destino verde parando el ataque de la espada de su youkai, al hacerlo ambas espadas botan rayos de energía, y cada una hace presión a su contrario._**

**_Aome esta concentrada, pues su energía se acaba, si pierde todo habrá acabado._**

**_"Es ahora_****_ -dijo una esencia atrapada, se concentra y hace un esfuerzo, logrado zafarse por unos segundos"_**

**_Aome y su youkai se están mirando a los ojos. Los dorados de aome y los rojos de su youkai… pero algo sucede, aome se da cuenta que los ojos de su youkai cambia de rojo a plateados_**

**_Youkai: mátame o yo lo haré -dijo reflejando en sus ojos dolor _**

**_Aome: ¡¿Qué? -dijo _**

**_Youkai: ¡Por favor! -dijo perdiendo el control poco a poco sus ojos se estaba volviendo rojos de nuevo- ¡AHORA!_**

**_Aome escucho ese grito de suplica atravesarla el corazón y dándole una patada en el estomago a su youkai dio un giro en su eje, sacando la espada del agarre de la otra espada, destino verde quedo libre en esos segundos, la youkai no desaprovecha el movimiento y se lanza de frente al ataque… solo se ve a dos jóvenes atravesarse con sus espadas._**

**_Shouma: ¡NO! -dijo empezando a correr… pero se detuvo_****_ ¨ No, no puedo intervenir… pero…¨ miro entonces la escena y apretó sus puños_**

**_Sesshomaru: ¡AOME! ¡NO! -dijo asombrado de lo que veía- ¡Demonios, haz algo niño! ¡Ellas es humana y esta herida no puede luchar con una youkai en ese estado_****_!_**

**_Shouma: (lo mira) lo siento no puedo interferir en esto -dijo mirándolo fríamente_**

**_Sesshomaru: ¡Que! _**

**_En ese momento todos veían como las dos aomes se atravesaban espadas, no se percataron que la aome humana uso la Estela del Viento blanco contra su youkai, por lo que la única herida fue aome._**

**_Se separaron y sacaron las espadas de ambos cuerpos y se miraron por unos segundos. _**

**_Todos, incluyendo la aome humana miro cuando la youkai recuperaba el plateado de su ojos y lentamente levantaba la mano con la espada manchada de sangre de la pequeña humana…_**

**_Youkai: ¿Aome? -dijo para mirar a la joven- ¡AOME! -grito desesperada corriendo a tomar su cuerpo que empezaba a caer por gravedad_**

**_Aome: (mientras se cerraban sus ojos y empezaba a caer de frente) que… que bueno que regresaste -dijo para cerrar sus ojos y dejarse caer pero siendo atrapada por su youkai al instante_**

**_Youkai: ¡No! ¿Aome resiste? -dijo abrazándola- ¡Vamos no te rindas, recuerdas no eres fácil de vencer! -dijo acariciando su rostro herido-perdóname, fui débil _**

**_Aome: descuida -dijo tosiendo sangre- no fue tu culpa… creo que ambas fuimos débiles_**

**_Youkai: ¡Aome descuida, ahora nos uniremos y te recuperaras de inmediato! - dijo sonriendo y apretando la herida en el abdomen de la pequeña humana para evitar que siga sangrando- esa herida solo será un pequeño rasguño cuando nos juntemos de nuevo_**

**_Aome: (sonrió adolorida) si… lo se - en eso aome levanta su mano y deshace el campo de energía_**

**_Todos estaban estupefactos viendo como las dos aomes se trataban, no podían creerlo. Sesshomaru al ver desaparecer el campo de energía corrió a su lado. Al llegar vio como la youkai lo miro con lágrimas en los ojos._**

**_Youkai: lo… lo siento -dijo en voz baja_**

**_Sesshomaru: ¡aome! -dijo tomándola en brazos_**

**_Youkai: ayúdame a levantarla -dijo- debo entrar en ella de nuevo ó… o morirá_**

**_Sesshomaru: (la mira y asiente) bien - dijo para levantar a la miko sin ningún problema y ponerla de frente a la youkai_**

**_La youkai se para delante de aome y se concentra hasta ponerse transparente, se eleva en el aire y flota hasta el cuerpo de aome, cuando esta delante de ella se gira para tomar la misma posición de frente que tiene la humana. Todos ven coma la youkai empieza a entra en el cuerpo y la herida de aome en su estomago empieza a cerrarse… pero algo sucede cuando la youkai casi terminaba de entra al cuerpo de aome, una fuerte luz apareció entre el cuerpo de las dos separándolas, lanzando el cuerpo de la youkai fuera de la humana y estrellándola contra un árbol frente a ella._**

**_Todos vieron asombrado el suceso, ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué la youkai fue rechazada por el cuerpo de la humana?_**

**_Youkai: ¡no! -dijo mirando sus manos y cuerpo_**

**_Sesshomaru: Luna ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por que no te unes a ella? - le pregunta_**

**_Youkai: (lo mira aterrada) Yo… Yo no… no puedo volver -tartamudeo_**

**_Sesshomaru: ¡Que dices! -dijo asustado_**

**_Youkai: no puedo volver a unirme a ella -dijo- aome y yo no podemos unirnos de nuevo_**

**_Una brisa fría soplo en ese momento, todos veían asombrados a las dos mujeres, una youkai arrepentida de ser débil y una humana inconsciente pero viva… pero ¿por cuanto tiempo?_**

_**CONTINUA...**_


	27. ALMAS DE LUNA NUEVA CAP 25

**_MI REGALO DE NAVIDAD, DOS CAPITULOS DIARIOS HASTA EL 31.  
><em>**

**_CONTINUAMOS CON EL ESPECIAL NAVIDEÑO, AQUI ESTA EL CAPITULO DE LA NOCHE.  
><em>**

**_Disfruten!  
><em>**

**_ALMAS DE LUNA NUEVA_**

**_CAPITULO 25_**

**_"MEMORIAS DEL INFIERNO"_**

**_"A veces nos preguntamos si la vida es un cruel juego que los dioses juegan o solo somos esa parte que al completar su ciclo desaparece… ¿Qué somos?" _**

**_Tsuki no podía creer lo que Aki le estaba mostrando, era lo mismo que Shouma estaba viendo, pero la realidad era tal y los sucesos lamentablemente ciertos._**

**_Tsuki: (tapándose la boca y con lágrimas en los ojos mientras negaba) ¡no puede ser! _**

**_Aki: shouma solo debe traer las almas extraídas del inframundo antes que el tiempo límite de vida de la humana se acabe -le recordó- al hacerlo el alma de tu madre será devuelta a su cuerpo _**

**_Tsuki: ¿Por qué? - le pregunto mirando hacia abajo _**

**_Aki: soy un ente sin sentimientos, me baso en la razón del existir, el círculo de la vida, nacer, crecer, morir. Mantengo el equilibrio de la creación -le dijo- por eso se me esta prohibido acercarme a cualquier tipo de sentimiento y tu madre esta muriendo por sentimientos que nunca fueron aclarados _**

**_Tsuki: Es decir…_**

**_Aki: si - le dijo- si shouma logra traer las almas ultrajadas en ese momento clave, todo cambiara sin traer consecuencias posteriores_**

**_Tsuki: entonces debo prepararme para traerlo de vuelta a tiempo -dijo mirando a la niña_**

**_Aki: recuerda siempre mantener tu energía estable - le dijo- no quiero que pase lo que paso con tu madre_**

**_Tsuki: no puede creer que mi propia madre haya hecho algo tan cruel -dijo tocando su pecho aun no creía lo que Aki le había revelado- como pudo matarla… su deber no era protegerla y…_**

**_Aki: entiéndela parte de su esencia ya se encontraba en el cuerpo de tu madre -dijo dándose la vuelta para empezar a caminar seguida de la jovencita- ella pensó que eso solo era un cuerpo vació lleno de almas extraídas del inframundo ni siquiera ella sabia lo que pasaba pero… la esencia en si, no había pasado por completo al cuerpo de tu madre, es por eso que ella fue purificada y tu madre esta muriendo lentamente ya que su energía vital de vida fue también purificada, cuando la energía que le pasaste mientras estabas en su vientre se agote todo acabara y al hacerlo las almas de la antigua perla de las almas terminaran por fundirse con tu cuerpo_**

**_Tsuki: ¿pero porque no se quedo con estas almas?_**

**_Aki: si lo hacia a estas alturas ya estaría muerta, ya que ciertas partes que conforman su alma están seriamente dañadas, para sostener esas esencias -dijo deteniéndose para mirarla- mientras tuvo esas almas en su cuerpo tuvo en la línea de muerte… _**

**_De repente aki guardo silencio. Tsuki se dio cuenta que miraba al frente como perdida en ese momento de la historia._**

**_Tsuki: Aki ¿Qué sucedió? -le pregunto suavemente_**

**_Aki: una de ellas… olvídalo-dijo para mirar el rostro de tsuki vio que sus ojos se encontraban abiertos y ansiosos- fui al mundo humano a buscar las almas ultrajadas y ella me vio, al momento de morir me pregunto si había alguna manera de salvar su alma- aki bajo el rostro_**

**_Tsuki: ¿el parecido?, ¿eso significa?_**

**_Aki: así es, le dije la forma que había de salvarse ella extrayendo su alma de su cuerpo -levanto el rostro y miro a tsuki- ¡Pero la muy tonta tenía otros planes, nunca pensé que fuera hacer eso, para empeorar las cosas esa vida aun no se había registrado en mi lista de vida, ella ya lo sospechaba, hizo esa estupidez y con ella Mil almas se perdieron! -grito enojada- todo por salvar las seis almas de la perla_**

**_Tsuki: es decir que envió las cinco almas de la perla pero… ¿De quien era la sexta alma que envió? - termino la joven_**

**_Aki: no creo que sea conveniente, pero creo que shouma ya se hizo una idea, cuando ella intento pasar… ya era demasiado tarde y lo poco que quedaba de su alma en ese cuerpo se perdió con las demás almas _**

**_Tsuki: dijiste que mi madre estaba en la línea de muerte mientras estuve en su vientre ¿Que sucedió?_**

**_Aki: ella vino a verme e hicimos un trato_**

**_Tsuki: ¿Qué trato? -dijo dando un paso atrás_**

**_Aki: (la miro seria) el trato fue…_**

**_/_**

**_Sesshomaru miraba asombrado a la youkai, que tenía a aome en sus brazos. Todo esto era un caos, las cosas empeoraban y no teníamos seguridad de cuando aparecería la tercera alma._**

**_Youkai: debemos regresar a la casa del Este -dijo para levantar el rostro y mirar a sesshomaru- debo operarla cuanto antes_**

**_Sesshomaru: ¿opera-operarla? - le pregunto_**

**_Youkai: (lo mira) cuando trate de fusionarme con ella la herida cerró un poco, pero no lo suficiente- le dijo mientras revisaba la herida en el abdomen de aome- operar es una acción que se hace en el futuro para cerrar heridas de gran tamaño y arreglar partes internas del cuerpo dañadas… hay muchos avances en ese tiempo._**

**_Sango: es increíble -dijo- por eso sabia tanto cuando me atendió_**

**_Youkai: así es- le dijo- aome es una de esas personas, se le dice doctores o cirujanos, yo he aprendido porque siempre he estado a su lado sin que ella se diera cuenta_**

**_Sesshomaru: es decir que eres una persona aparte de ella -dijo_**

**_Youkai: (lo mira muy serio) No, te equivocas, yo soy aome y ella es aome, solo hay dos diferencia es que ella es humana y yo soy una youkai, ella es más sentimental y yo más calculadora, pero después todo es igual: pienso como ella, lloro como ella, siento como ella, actuó como ella. -le dijo- solo es como verme en un espejo con diferente color de cabello y ojos_**

**_Alana miraba a Sesshomaru, percatándose que el joven youkai había encontrado su respuesta._**

**_Inutashio: debemos irnos -dijo mirando al sur- se acercan más demonios_**

**_Youkai: yo debo regresar y atenderla -dijo levantándola en sus brazos- vamos sango_**

**_Sango: si_**

**_Taiwa: descuiden nosotros nos encargaremos de esos demonios -dijo el guapote- adelántense_**

**_Sango: bien -contesto _**

**_Miroku: yo te ayudare -dijo parándose al lado de taiwa- tenemos mucho tiempo sin vernos_**

**_Sesshomaru: Nangel vamos -dijo girándose_**

**_Al girarse todos para ponerse en acción miraron al joven desconocido. La youkai lo miro y él la miro, se acercó._**

**_Youkai: siento que te conozco de algo pero… no lo se_**

**_Shouma: soy el shinigami_**

**_Todos se sorprendieron y miraron a aome en los brazos de su youkai, se dieron cuenta que la youkai apretó a aome mas en sus brazos._**

**_Alana: interesante pero ¿Qué hace el dios la muerte en este lugar? -dijo acercándose al joven_**

**_Shouma los miro a todos y luego a la aome dormida. La youkai dio un paso atrás apretando contra su pecho a la pequeña humana. Sesshomaru da un paso adelante pero es detenido por alana quien levanta un brazo que impide su avance._**

**_Shouma: (se detiene frente a las jóvenes y acaricia el rostro de aome suavemente) Por kami eres idéntica a ella -dijo mostrando una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios, luego mira a la youkai de manera fría- descuida, no vengo por su alma -se giro dándole la espalda- pero… nos veremos de nuevo_**

**_Mientras se giraba toco su espada, todo se volvió negro y el desapareció._**

**_Inutashio: para que el mismo dios de la muerte venga en persona a visitarnos, significa que algo desastroso va a pasar._**

**_Todos miraban a la pequeña humana dormida en brazos de su youkai… ¿A caso el mismo Dios de la muerte en persona, venia por ella?_**

_**CONTINUA...**_


	28. ALMAS DE LUNA NUEVA CAP 26

**_MI REGALO DE NAVIDAD, DOS CAPITULOS DIARIOS HASTA EL 31.  
><em>**

**_CONTINUAMOS CON EL ESPECIAL NAVIDEÑO, AQUI ESTA EL CAPITULO DE LA MAÑANA DEL 30, NUEVO.  
><em>**

**_Disfruten!  
><em>**

**_ALMAS DE LUNA NUEVA_**

**_CAPITULO 26_******

**_"LA RESIGNACION DE UN ALMA"_**

**_Todos habían decido que hacer. Mientras una parte regresaba al castillo del Este, Taiwa y miroku se quedaron para dar tiempo a los demás de llegar y a su tía alana para que formara un campo de energía._**

**_Por otro lado shouma había sentido una extraña sensación en su interior y fue en su busca._**

**_Shouma: ¿Será una de las almas ultrajada? - dijo en voz alta mientras se deslizaba por la oscuridad. Pero al mismo tiempo pensaba en la dos mujeres que sus ojos vieron _****_"¡Por kami, sus parecidos eran extraordinario! será posible que… ¡NO! Aunque… si, si lo que acabo de ver es cierto entonces no hay dudas. Ella es… son"- eran los pensamientos del joven, cuando sintió varias energía idénticas venir de donde había estado hace unos minutos. Decidió regresar para asegurarse._**

**_Con este sorprendente descubrimiento desapareció de nuevo entre la oscuridad._**

**_Mientras en otro lado Taiwa y miroku se deshacían de unos cuantos demonios._**

**_Miroku: Bien era el último -le dijo guardando su espada- ¿Qué me dices tu Taiwa?_**

**_Taiwa: (le sonríe y sacude su espada manchada de sangre se pone de perfil) larguémonos de este lugar… apesta_**

**_Miroku: concuerdo contigo -sonriendo_**

**_Ambos se marcharon rápidamente de regreso a la casa del Este. Debían ponerse en alerta las cosas no iban por buen camino._**

**_Cuando ellos desaparecieron el pequeño apareció, a su alrededor solo había sangre y cuerpos de demonios, frente a él una cantidad enorme de luces color azul, que al parecer Taiwa y Miroku no pudieron ver._**

**_Shouma: entonces es cierto -dijo para instintivamente tomar la espada- aquí debe haber algunas cincuenta almas._**

**_Después shouma puso la espada delante de él verticalmente y dijo unas palabras._**

**_Shouma: ¡TENSA ZANGETSU!_**

**_Dicho esto la espada de color negro soltó varias cadenas del mismo color que giraron alrededor de él, y cada roce de las cadenas con una de las luces, hacia que esta se evaporara en el aire en forma de una llama azul que se extingue. Después las cadenas volvieron a la espada._**

**_Terminado esto, guardo la espada en su funda para luego girarse y seguir la otra alma que capto toda su atención._**

**_/_**

**_Tsuki miraba seriamente a Aki. Su madre o debería decir… no sabia como decirle, ella la trajo al mundo entonces era su madre, ¿Hizo un trato con la muerte a cambio de su alma?_**

**_Tsuki: (se pone delante de aki y se agacha a su estatura) El trato ¿Cuál fue?_**

**_Aki: el trato fue… que ella traería las mil almas de vuelta -le dijo viendo como tsuki retrocedía_**

**_Tsuki: ¡El alma de Shouma! - mirando con odio a Aki_**

**_Aki: No -dijo sacándola de su error_**

**_Tsuki: (negando con la cabeza, pues no le creía) no te creo_**

**_Aki: el trato fue, que ella vendría y recuperaría su alma a cambio de las mil que desaparecieron, pero no pudo cumplirlo. Tu madre se resigno a morir y que tu absorbas el poder de las esencias finalmente, volviéndote el ser mas poderoso. Y ella, paso a convertirse en un alma resignada._**

**_Tsuki: ¿Un…, Un alma resignada? -pregunto confusa_**

**_Tsuki aun esperaba que aki le aclarara los sucesos que se desencadenaban a cada momento._**

**_Aki: un alma resignada es aquella que cuando llegue a su fin desaparecerá, nada de juicio, infierno, o paraíso. Estuve ahí cuando naciste, también vi, como la esencia de las antiguas almas de la perla pasaban a tu cuerpo, despojando a tu madre de la energía que la mantenía con vida, ahora es un ser inexistente hasta que su energía se agote - tsuki cerró los ojos- cuando te tuvo en sus brazos… ella rompió el trato conmigo_**

**_Tsuki: es mi culpa -dijo con los ojos cerrados_**

**_Aki: no te culpes, eres una replica exacta de esa alma, solo tu podías contener esas esencias, y si estuvo al filo de la muerte mientras estabas en su vientre, también eras la que la mantenía con vida pues mantenías controladas las almas purificadas dentro de un cuerpo que había perdido la habilidad de contener sus lados humano-youkai_**

**_Tsuki: es decir -dijo para abrir los ojos- que mientras mas tiempo pasen sus cuerpos separados, mas pronto perderán la habilidad de volver a unirse ._**

**_Aki: (la miro seria) así es_**

**_Tsuki: shouma es tan solo un niño, tendrá que matar para traerte esas almas, es demasiada sangre para unas manos tan pequeñas -dijo tocando su pecho ante tal pensamiento_**

**_Aki: tsuki -dijo para ver como la joven la miraba con una mirada llena de angustia - traje la puerta del cielo delante de ustedes por una buena razón, y era que sus hijos no la dejarían morir al enterarse y no me equivoque_**

**_Tsuki: estamos aquí pero… ¿Qué razón tendrías? Se supone que la muerte no se relaciona emocionalmente con nadie_**

**_Aki: Y así es, soy la muerte recuerdas, pero también estaba segura que no era tiempo de morir para shouma, ni para ti y tampoco lo es ahora… me entiendes -dijo, es cuando la niña mira a aki_**

**_Tsuki: ¿Es decir que trajiste la puerta… por mí? -dijo con ojos como plato_**

**_Aki mira el suelo seriamente_**

**_Aki: si -dijo- por esa razón me sorprendí cuando la puerta vino a tierra por la voz de tu hermano- miro la puerta- estaba casi segura que tu eras la que traería la puerta del cielo a la tierra_**

**_Tsuki: (aprieta los puños) aun así eso no quita que shouma cargue con esas muertes, tan solo tiene seis años no es edad para que un niño mate, no importa cual sea el motivo._**

**_Aki: No puedo ver el futuro, pero confió en que algo así no suceda_**

**_Tsuki: A que te refieres Aki -dijo mirándola_**

**_Aki hizo que el techo desapareciera y mostrara el cielo nocturno con una hermosa luna en cuarto menguante en un cielo estrellado._**

**_Tsuki: ¿No entiendo? -dijo mirando hacia arriba_**

**_Aki: observa detenidamente - le dijo_**

**_Tsuki miro el cielo detenidamente y segundos después se percato de algo._**

**_Tsuki: ¡Eso es imposible! - mira a aki- ¿Aki, que sucede es imposible que la luna desaparezca? ¿Qué es lo que eso significa?_**

**_Aki: significa que una de las almas que ahora reside en tu interior aparecerá en ese tiempo_**

**_Tsuki: (la mira asombrada) pero la humana esta herida no podrá_**

**_Aki: ya veremos_**

**_/_**

**_Un día después del gran suceso en una habitación, aome la youkai curaba su lado humano que se encontraba acostada en la cama._**

**_Youkai: (acariciando el rostro de la chica) vamos debes ser fuerte no te rindas -dijo tomando su mano_**

**_Sango: ¿Cómo esta? -dijo sango entrando a la habitación_**

**_Youkai: no ha despertado -dijo levantándose del lado de la cama- estoy muy preocupada_**

**_Sango: sesshomaru me contó eso de separar las almas de su cuerpo -dijo dejando en la mesa una bandeja- se supone que tu estas fuera de peligro_**

**_Youkai: (la mira triste y niega con la cabeza) te equivocas, yo no estoy absuelta de desaparecer -dijo para ver asombro en los azules ojos de sango- así es sango, a diferencia de la humana yo puedo desaparecer en cualquier momento_**

**_Sango: ¿Y ella? - le pregunto señalando a la aome humana_**

**_Youkai: ella esta en su cuerpo, tiene más posibilidades que yo en vivir -dijo para acercarse a la ventana y mirar al cielo - sin embargo es débil en ese estado y las heridas que le hice no ayudan _**

**_Estaba oscureciendo y la joven youkai pudo notar la diferencia en el hermoso cielo de esta noche._**

**_Sango: por cierto, no creo que sea conveniente llamarte aome en estos momentos -dijo sin haberse percatado del gesto de la youkai_**

**_Youkai: estoy de acuerdo contigo -dijo girándose- supongo que el nombre que aome me puso estaría bien_**

**_Sango: ¿Te refieres a luna?_**

**_La youkai asintió, se acerco a aome y tomo su mano. Sango se percato de que algo estaba mal._**

**_Luna: Aome ¿Que debo hacer? -dijo apretando su mano_**

**_Sango: ¿Qué te pasa luna? -dijo entrecerrando sus ojos_**

**_Luna: la tercera alma, sango -dijo para mirar a la youkai pantera- la tercera alma acaba de aparecer_**

**_Sango se acerco a la ventana y vio como la luna en su cuarto menguante empezaba a desaparecer._**

_**CONTINUA...**_


	29. ALMAS DE LUNA NUEVA CAP 27

**_ALMAS DE LUNA NUEVA_**

**_CAPITULO 27_******

**_ "LA TERCERA ALMA, LA ESENCIA DE UN ALMA NEGRA"_**

**_Shouma no entendía porque el alma desaparecía tan rápidamente como aparecía_**

**_"Rayos ¿Qué sucede? Es o no es el alma robada del inframundo" pensó el joven antes de desaparecer al sentir como el alma desaparecía otra vez_**

**_Poco a poco shouma se acercaba al castillo del Este, era como si el alma fuera en busca de alguien especial._**

**_"Será posible que la busque a ella" pensó mientras detectaba de nuevo la energía del alma y empezaba a seguir su rastro_**

**_/_**

**_La tarde se aproximaba, todos se encontraban nerviosos. Luna no salía de la habitación pues le preocupaba que la tercera alma llamara a aome y esta inconcientemente fuera. De hacerlo sufriría grandes heridas en su cuerpo o que sabe que cosas podrían sucederle, kami._**

**_Sesshomaru: ¿ha despertado? -pregunto el joven youkai entrando a la habitación_**

**_Luna: (lo mira triste) No -dijo ella mirando el cielo, y como lentamente la luna en cuarto menguante desaparecía_**

**_Sesshomaru se acerca y se pone al lado de luna, ambos observan el cielo en un silencio que llenaba la habitación de una energía chocante, que sin ellos darse cuenta hace que aome recupere la conciencia, aunque todavía siga dormida._**

**_/"No lo entiendo -dice una pequeña humana perdida en su interior- en cierta parte las dos somos diferentes, por eso él se enamoro de ella y no de mi. Entonces porque la tensión. El la quería cerca, quería estar con ella… entonces ¿Por qué?... - en su interior algo empezaba a doler, un frió interno que dolía y apretaba su pecho- ¡NO! No entiendo, aarrrgg_**

**_¡TONTA!_****_ - le grita una voz masculina en su mente- tanto me odias, desprecias mi sangre, que también es parte de ti_**

**_Aome busca con la mirada la imagen de esa voz, la reconoce perfectamente, no es la primera vez._**

**_¡PADRE!_****_ -dijo para ver la imagen de su padre Inuyasha aparecer ante ella, vestido con su haori rojo y su armadura, su pelo plateado, sus garras (sin orejitas de perro) - No quise decir eso -repone la joven bajando la cabeza_**

**_Claro que si, me rechazas, te avergüenza mi sangre _****_-dijo Inuyasha parándose delante de ella- no lo entiendes ¿cierto?, al rechazar tu parte youkai, me rechazas a mi_**

**_¡No te rechazo!_****_ -grita la joven llorando- solo pensé…_**

**_Ese es el problema… ¡Pensaste mal! _****_-dijo- pero el que pienses no es el problema, sino lo que pensaste -dijo enojad_**

**_¡Estoy confundida!_****_ -dijo ella levantando el rostro para ver el de su padre. Vio dolor en esos ojos dorados, muchos sentimientos que causaban dolor, sus malditos pensamientos_**

**_Entonces piensa esto_****_ -le dijo Inuyasha para girarse y empezar a desaparecer, aome mira la espalda de su padre, este se detiene pero no la mira, pero le dice- ¿Con quien crees que se quedara él, si tu desapareces?_**

**_Aome abrió los ojos asombrada, recordó que había estado inconciente pero escucho una pequeña parte de la conversación de su youkai y Sango… "Así es sango, yo podría desaparecer en cualquier momento, al contrario ella tiene su cuerpo"/_**

**_La confusión hacia mella en el interior de aome. Pero esa preocupación paso a segundo plano cuando la sintió_**

**_¡La tercera alma!_**

**_En otra parte de la casa del Este, Nangel miraba el cielo asombrado. Alana y los demás lores de las tierras se encontraban en el jardín._**

**_Yiro: ¿Crees que se despierte a tiempo? -dijo el señor de las tierras del Sur, cerrando los ojos_**

**_Inutashio: Debemos esperar -dijo mirando a kouga que observaba todo el alrededor con melancolía- Kouga…_**

**_Kouga: (sin mirarlo) es increíble como ese maldito a controlado nuestras vidas por tantos años -dijo apretando sus garras- no mas, inutashio… no mas._**

**_Termino la frase para observar como dos esferas de luz de colores diferentes aterrizaban en sus cercanías_**

**_Alana: (sonriendo) gracias a kami que volvieron -dijo la youkai pantera a su sobrino y a su yerno._**

**_Miroku: si, pero las cosas están empeorando -dijo llamando la atención de los demás_**

**_Kouga: explícate -dijo acercándose a su hijo_**

**_Miroku: los demonios -dijo mirando a taiwa, este asiente- no se porque, pero algo los esta volviendo mas poderosos_**

**_Taiwa: es extraño… parecían estar siendo controlados -dijo negando con la cabeza- o algo parecido… tal vez este equivocado_**

**_Kouga: no lo creo -dijo para girarse y mirar a inutashio- naraku es capaz de todo_**

**_Inutashio asintió a eso, y los demás también. Mientras en la habitación._**

**_Aome abrió sus hermosos ojos dorados, la habitación poco a poco se aclaro de la bruma. Pudo divisar dos siluetas conocidas. Lentamente se incorporo y los miro a ambos, y lo que vio aome la sorprendió, inuyasha… su padre tenía razón, humana o youkai eran la misma. ¿Por qué no podía entenderlo? Ella se veía así misma al lado de él, pero lo que la asombraba era que no había diferencias. Era ella y él._**

**_Aome: si siguen así, el aire se cortara con una espada -los dos se sobresaltaron al escuchar su voz- ¡jajajajajaja! - la joven empezó a reírse, causando confusión a sus presentes- Si se vieran las caras… ¡jajajaja!_**

**_Luna: no has cambiado nada, sigues siendo una niña -dijo luna acercándose a ella con gesto enojado_**

**_Aome: (haciendo un puchero) no molestes yo soy la enferma -dijo volteando el rostro_**

**_La joven humana siente un aura de angustia y gira su rostro para mirar a su youkai, ambas se ven serias._**

**_Luna: lo siento -dijo ella- debo protegerte no matarte_**

**_Aome se sentó en la cama, luna fue de inmediato a ayudarla, ella tomo su mano y aome la abrazo._**

**_Aome: descuida, superaremos esto y estaremos junta otra vez -la youkai asintió y ambas se fundieron en un abrazo_**

**_Sesshomaru las observa, ahora entendía porque cuando miraba a luna algo lo inquietaba, era la similitud… no… ellas eran una sola persona, una hermosa mujer que no distinguía de razas, no había diferencias para ellas, por eso la perla de las almas quiere residir en ellas, ahora lo entendía._**

**_/_**

**_En una cueva una mujer camina silenciosamente hasta el rincón donde se encuentra su amo._**

**_Tsubaki: ya casi ha llegado -dijo la mujer delante de este- ¿desea algo más naraku?_**

**_Naraku: ¿Hiciste lo que te pedí? -le pregunto a su vez mirando el espejo que le mostraba a uno sus juguetes acercarse a las tierras del Este_**

**_Tsubaki: Si, señor -dijo_**

**_Naraku: Entonces no, solo miremos el juego -dijo y una siniestra sonrisa apareció en su rostro - pronto la energía de la perla de las almas será mía, junto con la de las que se extrajeron del inframundo_**

**_Tsubaki: ¿Señor? -dijo tsubaki- déjeme recordarle que tanta energía puede llegar destruirlo, tanto como puede transformarlo en el youkai mas poderoso-dijo para ponerse seria -no es seguro lo que habrá al final_**

**_Naraku: Tomare el riesgo -dijo naraku para impregnar con mas energía negativa su nuevo juguete_**

**_Tsubaki solo lo miro seriamente y luego se giro para dejarlo solo. Debía prepararse si algo llegaba a fallar._**

**_/_**

**_15 años más adelante_**

**_Desde una ventana, un hombre observa como su mujer se encuentra de pie en el jardín mirando las flores del árbol de sakura frente a ella. Su pelo blanco manchado de varias hebras negras, parecía como si el negro se escurriera y solo en algunas partes se veía algunas lagunas de hebras plateadas._**

**_Era increíble el sufrimiento que ha cargado en sus hombros. Pero al parecer el cariño que él le profesaba no era suficiente para hacerla sentir mejor. Sus dorados ojos la observaban con cariño, amor y compresión. Ella sabía que la amaba pero ella se negaba a ver lo que era obvio. _**

**_Aun estaba confuso sobre lo que paso aquel día en que ella desapareció… por así decirlo. Pero la noticia que vino después fue lo que le ayudo a seguir adelante, la felicidad que lo invadió fue tal que solo pudo abrazarla, besarla y agradecerle. Pero desde ese día ella cambio, seis meses después su cambio tan drástico le dio esperanzas, ese regalo que vino fue la salvación de ambos. Solo una visita fue celosamente recibida… la muerte._**

**_Esa niña se apareció sin avisar, su mujer y ella se miraron a los ojos durante unos segundos, después la niña asintió y se marcho._**

**_Luego me entere del porque de su visita. Aunque en cierto modo me alegre, la tristeza que me invadió fue mayor._**

**_El hombre seguía mirando a su mujer cuando, su otra amiga, casi una hermana le hablo, sacándolo de sus pensamientos._**

**_Mujer: (suspira) no creo que la hayamos engañado - dijo parándose a su lado para mirar lo mismo que él._**

**_Hombre: lo se -le contesto- solo quería tiempo para que lo aceptara_**

**_Mujer: entiendo -dijo para mirar de nuevo al jardín_**

**_La mujer se gira y empieza a caminar hacia la puerta. Al salir se dirige al jardín para sentarse en el banquito cercano al árbol. Debía cuidar de su amiga, casi una hermana._**

**_Era una promesa_**

**_/_**

**_Por los pasillos corrían los sirvientes, los desastres causado por los demonios había llevado a los aldeanos a refugiarse a la casa del Este, ahora los demonios atacaban y los que podían luchar solo esperaban una orden._**

**_Toc, toc, toc…_**

**_Nangel: ¿Señora? -pregunto el joven general_**

**_Aome: Nangel -dijo una voz femenina - pasa_**

**_Nangel entro a la habitación, en ella se encontraba aome, luna y sango. Aome se había vestido con su atuendo de ahori rojo y su pelo recogido en una cola de caballo, luna tenía un ahori parecido pero blanco y a excepción de aome ella tenía el pelo suelto. Sango tenia _****_kimono blanco corto por las rodillas, mangas largas ajustadas a la muñeca, unas botas blancas hasta media rodilla, una hermosa armadura negra parecida a un corsé ajustado a sus pechos y espalda, sus dos espadas cortas a un lado de su cintura_**

**_Sango: (seria mirando a nangel con sus ojos verdes brillantes) ¿Cuan cerca están?_**

**_Nangel: a unos kilómetros al Sur y al Norte -dijo para mirar a aome y a luna - hay otra presencia muy poderosa, pero esta un poco más alejada_**

**_Sango: ¿aome? -dijo mirándola_**

**_Aome: reúnelos a todos -dijo seria y con un tono de voz neutro y frió- sango, busca a miroku, sesshomaru y ¿?..._**

**_Sango: (sonríe) Taiwa, es mi primo -asintió y camino a la puerta - termina lo que tengas que hacer, nos veremos en el jardín_**

**_Luna: (un brillo frío como el acero relucía en la mirada plateada) casi llegan - extendió sus garras y estas salieron a relucir largas y filosas, mientras miraba a lo lejos_**

**_Aome: (mirando el cielo) ya veo -dijo "Ese joven… también se esta acercando ¿Qué buscas?_****_" pensó ella para luego mirar _****_a luna que esta pensativa mirando a lo lejos, se para a su lado y mira en la misma dirección - ¿Quién es él?_**

**_Luna: (la mira y luego vuelve a fijar la vista en la dirección de donde provienen esas energías) se presento como el dios de la muerte, pero hay algo en ese joven… no se -dijo negando con la cabeza y los ojos cerrados_**

**_Aome: ¿Por quien viene? -dijo para girarse a tomar sus espadas_**

**_Luna: especificó que no venia por ti -se giro y poso sus ojos plateados en ella - así que debe haber algo mas_**

**_Aome: algo mas… -murmuro pensativa- luna…_**

**_Luna: (interrumpe a su lado humano) si sientes, puedes percatarte de que viene detrás de la tercera alma… ¿Por qué la muerte quiere una de las almas de la perla?_**

**_Aome y luna se miraron, coincidían en que el alma no beneficiaba a la muerte en nada, así que ¿Cuál era la razón de su seguimiento?_**

**_Aome: (muy seria y sus dorados ojos brillando) significa que tendremos una charla con la muerte -termina la conversación_**

**_Luna asiente, camina hacia ella, se miran durante unos segundos. Y se giran para salir._**

**_En el jardín hay un gran revuelo, los soldados quieren pelear. En el salón de la biblioteca los siete youkais más poderosos esperan una simple humana. En el pasillo llegando a la biblioteca…_**

**_Luna: ¿estás lista? -le pregunto a su lado humano_**

**_Aome: ¿luna? -dijo para girarse y mirarla pues venia detrás de ella- ya no estás unida a mí - la youkai entrecierra los ojos por la extraña pregunta- se sincera, puedes serlo pues no tienes ese fuerte lazo que te mantenía atada a mí_**

**_Luna: te seré lo más sincera posible dentro de los criterios que conozco- dijo seria_**

**_Aome: No. Tienes un corazón y quiero que me conteste por medio de este- se miraron a los ojos - ¿Lo… lo amas?_**

**_Luna sintió una fuerte punzada en su corazón que la hizo palpitar, era extraña la pregunta viniendo de si misma. Pero estaba segura de lo que este corazón… aunque sea falso, este sentía_**

**_Luna: te creía caprichosa, molestosa, escandalosa e inteligente -dijo ella mirándola directamente a los ojos - ahora ¿dime que sientes tú? Y yo te seré sincera_**

**_Aome: (la mirada de aome brillo y a luna le complació ver esa mirada) Lo amo_**

**_Luna: yo también -le dijo la youkai, provocando que aome abriera sus ojos como ciruela y luego sonriera - así que mas te vale que resuelvas pronto este caos, para que estemos juntas de nuevo_**

**_Aome: (sonrió, suspiro, bajo la cabeza cerrando sus hermosos ojos dorados por unos segundos y luego la miro con ese antiguo brillo de vida en los dorados de ella) Si, debemos sacar a nuestro sesshy de su confusión -dijo mostrándole una hermosa sonrisa a su youkai_**

**_Luna: (levanto sus garras reluciendo de un hermoso color rojo) cuenta conmigo, esos libros de medicina que leíste los recuerdo perfectamente_**

**_Aome: (se sonroja) con que aprendiste mucho de anatomía humana - le dijo aome con unas orejitas de zorro sobre saliendo de su cabecita pequeña_**

**_Luna: (con cara de zorro ambicioso) jejejeje… tu no te quedas atrás -dijo- me alegra que no te hayas relacionado con hoyo… no era nuestro tipo_**

**_Aome: (con unos lentes, seria como analizando y asintiendo) si lo mismo pensé, no nos hacia estremecer como lo hace sesshy-kun - en ese momento aome estaba babeando con los ojos como corazón- Aaah… sesshy-kun -se encontraba revoloteando alrededor de una youkai temperamental a la que le bajaba una gotita por un lado de la cabeza_**

**_Luna agarra a aome por el cuello y le quita el revoloteo para dejarla aterrizar en el suelo, luego le da una coscorrón y se esta quieta._**

**_Luna: es bueno desahogarse -le dijo _**

**_Aome sintiendo la tensión en la gran sala de la biblioteca se dijo que esto no era bueno. Aome sonrió y entro a la biblioteca seguida por luna. Al entrar siete pares de ojos las miraron. _**

**_Aome: (con una hermosa sonrisa) ¡konnichiwa! -dijo sonriendo _**

**_Sango: aome-chan al parecer ya te recuperaste -dijo sango acercándose a ella_**

**_Aome: sip, hola sesshy-kun -dijo sonriendo_**

**_Sesshomaru: (se encrispa, cierra los ojos sintiendo que hierve) ¡pequeña insolente! Mas respeto - dijo_**

**_Aome: (le saca la lengua) baka -dijo- hola miroku -dice levantando la mano diciendo adiós_**

**_A miroku le baja una gotita por la espalda. Kouga e inutashio sonríen._**

**_Miroku: señorita aome -dijo levantando la manita_**

**_En una esquina un guapote youkai mira las acciones de la pequeña humana. Si, definitivamente se había enamorado de ella… y la quería para él, se había percatado que la humana se sentía atraída por ese tonto de sesshomaru, pero esta vez no le dejaría un milímetro de espacio._**

**_En un parpadear de ojos apareció frente a aome y le tomo la mano para besarla._**

**_Taiwa: hola preciosa, me presento - dijo apretándole levemente la mano mientras le planteaba un beso suave- Taiwa a tus servicios_**

**_Aome: (sonrojada como tomate y haciendo conjunto con su vestuario) jijiji… etto hola taiwa, soy aome es un honor conocerlo_**

**_Miroku: este es peor que yo -dijo suspirando_**

**_Sango: (se le aparece al lado y lo mira fríamente) no, el es mas caballeroso y no le esta pidiendo un hijo._**

**_Miroku tiembla por el comentario de su prometida. Los lores miran la escena sin hacer comentarios pero contentos de que la tensión se haya disipado._**

**_De repente el contacto de la mano de aome y taiwa se corta. Taiwa levanta la visita pues la tenia agachada para mirar un sesshomaru muy enojado frente a él y detrás a una aome sonrojada._**

**_Sesshomaru: ¿Se puede saber que haces? - dijo con ganas de cortarle la cabeza a su, rival_**

**_Taiwa: (sonriendo con malicia) solo me presento ante tal belleza -le dijo mientras le decía adiós con la mano a aome_**

**_Sesshomaru: yo diría que te le lanzaste -dijo hirviendo de rabia_**

**_Taiwa: lo siento por ti, pero se cuando quiero algo -dijo para que la mirada del guapote se afilara en dirección de aome- y la quiero a ella_**

**_Aome se asombro y empezó a mirar por todo los lados y al no ver a más nadie se señalo a ella misma._**

**_Aome: ¿yo?_**

**_A taiwa le bajo una gotita por la frente… en verdad es ingenua o se esta haciendo._**

**_En ese momento aome siente que la presencia pronto llegara y las cosas cambian. Saca a destino verde poniendo en alerta a los presentes la espada empieza a brillar._**

**_Aome: luna, vamos -dijo saliendo de la biblioteca_**

**_Ambas salen al jardín, el escándalo y el caos es reinante. Aome se da cuenta que aunque hable no seria escuchada. Así que se concentra con los ojos cerrados y poniendo una mano puesta delante de ella como rezo se concentra, su larga cola empieza a elevarse, abre sus ojos que ahora están de un rojo intenso y una poderosa onda de viento sale de su cuerpo extendiéndose a lo largo de todo el jardín, haciendo que todos hicieran silencio y miraran a su dirección, viendo a una pequeña humana con ojos rojos y muy enojada. La princesa del Este ve que tiene captada la atención del ejército de su padre._**

**_Aome: Bien -dijo mirando el gran ejército delante de ella- solo lo diré una vez, si alguien tiene alguna objeción podemos darle la oportunidad que se exprese _**

**_Nangel se encontraba a su lado derecho, luna se encontraba mas atrás arrimada a un árbol con los ojos cerrados siguiendo la energía que se acercaba. Los lores, sesshomaru, miroku, taiwa, sango y alana estaban detrás de aome un poco alejado, escucharían lo que la humana diría._**

**_Aome: se que las ansias los carcomen por salir a pelear, pero esta vez tendrán que suprimir las ganas. -dijo y mucho ojos enojados se vieron- no saldrán del campo de energía, ya que no les sirve de nada salir a pelear cuando en su cuerpo no hay alma que lo controle, al salir del campo su alma saldría de su cuerpo y caerían de inmediato, y una vez que su alma salga no podrá regresar -continuo- ¿Alguna objeción? - termino. Con los ojos rojos y esperando que alguien dijera palabra alguna…._**

**_Ni un murmullo se escucho, aome seguía mirando uno a uno todos los rostros. Al ver que nadie pondría objeción, se giro…_**

**_Aome: les prometo que saldrán a pelear, pero no ahora -dijo- Nangel eso va para ti también, quedas a cargo_**

**_Nangel: Si señora -dijo haciendo una reverencia_**

**_En un rincón apartado del castillo, un joven de negro observaba a esa que se parecía tanto a ella._**

**_Shouma: entonces lo que mi padre nos contó era cierto -dijo sonriendo- nadie podría contradecirla_**

**_Por otro lado luna sintió la presencia del dios de la muerte._**

**_Luna_****_"¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué siento esta debilidad por ti? Este sentimiento es tan fuerte que asfixia una… Preocupación"_**

**_Shouma se siente observado y cruza sus verdosos ojos con los plateados de ella. Se miran por unos segundos… shouma se da cuenta que no es la misma mirada… ahí una ligera diferencia._**

**_En un segundo todo cambio, la espera había terminado pues el alma había hecho su aparición._**

**_/_**

**_Aome se percata y un segundo después también se da cuenta de la otra presencia… _****_"Tu_****_" la humana mira su lado youkai y la ve mirando en un punto fijo y se da cuenta que esta mirando al joven que dice llamarse la muerte. _**

**_Shouma se percata de que ella ya se dio cuenta de su presencia y también la mira y no puede evitar poner una sonrisa… _****_"No lo entendía… pero no podía evitarlo, la dulzura que emanaba de ella era tan parecida a la de su madre… pero…_****_" entonces mira a luna._**

**_Cualquier otro pensamiento fue rechazado pues el ataque había iniciado._**

**_Aome: ¡Vamos luna! -dijo girándose- Sango, Sesshomaru, Miroku_**

**_Alana: aome ¿Porque sesshomaru? -pregunto llamando la atención de los demás, los otros se habían marchado y solo quedaban sango, miroku, taiwa, inutashio, kouga, Yiro, sesshomaru y shouma que estaba apartado del lugar… pero podía escuchar perfectamente._**

**_Aome: (le dio la espalda) por alguna razón no puedo purificar a sesshomaru y… si algo sale mal, él podrá alejarme de ustedes…_**

**_Luna: Pero yo… - iba a reclamar luna pero fue interrumpida_**

**_Aome: Algo hice que no podemos unirnos de nuevo… se que no te estoy rechazando pero algo debemos decirnos o hacer para volver, pero hasta que no lo descubra es mejor mantenerte alejada para no purificarte -la interrumpió acercándose a ella - ¿Lo entiendes? Cierto_**

**_Luna bajo la cabeza, aprieta sus garras y respira hondo, ese sentimiento agobiante se esta haciendo presente… como… como si la fuera a perder._**

**_Luna: entiendo… yo… -suspira y se resigna aflojando sus manos_**

**_Shouma, no puede creer lo que ve, es imposible. Entonces sus sospechas eran ciertas, dio u paso atrás negando con la cabeza… se sostiene su cabeza, abre sus ojos como dos esmeraldas gigantes…_**

**_Shouma: no es posible… esto no puede estar pasando_**

**_El joven siente que algo va a estallar en su cabeza, se niega a aceptar lo que es obvio. Da otro paso atrás y una gran explosión se escucha, ve como esas dos mujeres salen del campo de energía seguida de esos tres hombres. El mira el camino recorrido y las sigue. El alma extraída del inframundo había llegado._**

**_Corren a donde se encuentra la tercerea alma, Shouma los sigue de cerca. De camino se deshacen de los monstruos que se le acerca, aome con sus dos espadas y sango con dos espadas también, luna con sus garras, sesshomaru y miroku con espadas, incluyendo a taiwa que se apunto por propia cuenta._**

**_Al llegar aome se encuentra con un demonio, diferente en todos los sentidos. Normalmente las almas se acogían a demonios de clase inferior. Pero este era diferente. Era enorme, de ojo negros, su presencia era nauseabunda y de aspecto putrefacto._**

**_Aome _****_"¿Qué rayos sucede? Hay algo extraño en esa alma_****_" la joven miko no entendía lo que sucedía y el demonio no le daría tiempo a investigar fue a por ella y la ataco con un enorme mazo, aome rápidamente usa las espadas para esquivar el golpe, colmillo de acero rebotó cayendo a un lado de ella y solo resistió al mazo con destino verde en manos, su movimientos eran lentos y por poco no evita el ataque, luna después de haberse deshecho de sus oponentes trata de acercarse pero el campo para absorber el alma se estaba empezando a crear._**

**_Los demás también se dan cuenta que aome no a cortado la cabeza del poseedor del alma y el campo se estaba creando, a excepción de Taiwa que nunca había visto la absorción de un alma. _**

**_Luna: ¡NO, AOME! - grita tratando de forzar el campo de energía- ni siquiera ha extraído el alma, el campo no puede cerrarse, no puedo dejarla sola ¡DEJAME ENTRA AOME! _**

**_La youkai grita desesperada mientras ve como aome empieza a perder la vista, sus ojos se estaban volviendo negros._**

**_Luna: ¡AOME! - La joven humana se voltea en busca de quien la llama._**

**_Aome: _****_"¿Estoy… no me siento bien? ¿Que me pasa? mi cuerpo esta llamando el alma, pero al mismo tiempo la repele - en ese momento escucha una voz a lo lejos- ¡AOME! - mira buscando, pero todo se esta poniendo negro- alguien me llama… ¿quien es? Me estoy mareando, mi oponente… es diferente debo resistir… No puedo absorber esta alma_****_" la miko hace un esfuerzo enorme para resistir._**

**_La energía de aome empieza a incrementar, sigue subiendo y el campo que se estaba creando empieza a fragmentarse…. Hasta que explota._**

**_Aome cae de rodillas y empieza a respirar fuertemente. Se afinca en la espada para levantarse, luna llega a su lado y la sostiene ayudándola a ponerse de pie._**

**_Demonio: Tú… eres la elegida, debo entrar en ti -dijo empezando el ataque, se dirigía rápidamente hacia las dos mujeres, sesshomaru, sango, miroku y taiwa se apresuran a llegar esquivando los demás ataques de sus oponentes. Todavía seguían asombrados por la cantidad ilimitada de demonios._**

**_Luna se percata del ataque, se pone delante de aome solo con sus garras, y ve como el demonio se acerca rápidamente para entra en aome. En ese momento ve la espada, colmillo de acero, ve al demonio y ve la espada. _****_"_****_Se que no debo tocarla… no en mi estado, pero solo con mis garras no salvare a aome… sesshomaru_****_"_**

**_Aome_****_"Ese demonio quiere entrar en mi… Sesshomaru_****_"_**

**_Sesshomaru: salgan de mi camino, solo son basuras - gruñe mientras corre rápidamente hacia aome _****_"Aome… diablos no llegare_****_"_**

**_A luna ya no le quedaba tiempo, se arriesgaría. Sin pensarlo dos veces tomo a colmillo de acero con su mano derecha, el campo que protegía la espada empezó a quemarle la mano._**

**_Luna: ¡AAARRGGG! -grito_**

**_Aome: ¡LUNA! ¡SUELTALA NO!_**

**_Sesshomaru: ¡AOME, LUNA! - grito este degollando a uno que se interpuso en su camino_**

**_Luna toma la espada, su mano esta sangrando pero logra levantarla con las dos manos y logra parar el ataque del enorme mazo del demonio. Sesshomaru logra llegar en ese momento, pero también alguien interviene en ese momento. De la nada tres cadenas negras aparecen rápidamente tomando al demonio por el cuello y los dos brazos. Jalándolo hacia atrás._**

**_¿?: Así que aquí te escondías_**

**_MI REGALO DE NAVIDAD, DOS CAPITULOS DIARIOS HASTA EL 31._**

**_MIS DISCULPAS POR LA INTERRUPCION DE LOS REGALOS, Y COMO LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA, AQUI ESTA EL CAPITULO DE LA NOCHE DEL 30, NUEVO.  
><em>**

**_Disfruten!  
><em>**

_**CONTINUA...**_


	30. ALMAS DE LUNA NUEVA CAP 28

**_KONBAUWA mis queridos lectores, a continuacion les dejo el siguiente capitulo de este drama jajajaja._**

**_DISFUTENLO_**

**_ALMAS DE LUNA NUEVA_**

**_CAPITULO 28_**

**_"LAS CADENAS CELESTIALES Y LOS VIENTOS DEL ESTE… RECUERDA EL SENTIMIENTO_****_"_**

**_Shouma observaba la pelea, pero no había intervenido por la simple razón de comprobar su teoría, el alma extraída del inframundo se encontraba unida con el alma de la perla. Ahora podía actuar._**

**_Shouma: ¡TENSA ZANGETSU!_**

**_Tres cadenas de color negro salieron disparadas hacia el demonio. Luna, Aome y Sesshomaru miraban las relucientes cadenas, al final de esta se encontraba ese joven que sostenía la enorme y larga espada de color negro y de su mango salían las tres cadenas._**

**_Aome: _****_"¿cadenas celestiales? Piensa la joven humana mientras se acerca a su youkai_****_" Luna ¿te encuentras bien? -dijo tomando sus manos sangrantes y quemadas en algunos lugares_**

**_Luna: (haciendo una mueca) si, solo estoy rasguñada -dijo, pero al intentar mover sus manos solo gimió_**

**_Aome: tonta sabes que no debes tocar a colmillo de acero si no estas unida a mi -dijo con caras de pocos amigos_**

**_Luna suspira la mira y aome le sonríe, aome mira de reojo al chico "Intervino, eso significa ¿Que también esta detrás del alma?"_**

**_Aome: (se levanta con sus dos espada en manos y mira de frente al joven, muy seria) ¿Qué buscas? ¿Cual es tu interés en las almas de la perla?_**

**_El joven se queda callado unos segundos después sonríe con los ojos cerrados y piensa "Si lo que creo es correcto y lo que me contó mi padre también coinciden, ¿entonces?_** **_"_**

**_Shouma: (abre sus ojos y la mira) No tengo ningún interés en el alma de perla, me es indiferente -dijo para mirarla muy serio- solo arreglo un pequeño desperfecto_**

**_Aome: ¡Eh! -"Entonces el se percato, es decir que él sabe lo que sucede"- entonces tu sabe que pasa con esta alma ¿Qué sucede, porque me llama y porque mi cuerpo la rechaza?_**

**_Shouma: Simple… el alma de la perla esta poseída por otra alma que fue extraída del inframundo y para poder residir en este mundo debe poseer un alma muy poderosa… es decir Tú -dijo_**

**_Los cuatros se miraron por unos segundos, pero fueron interrumpidos por el demonio que se libero de las cadenas. Todos se movieron rápidamente. Las manos de luna no se habían curado por completo… no podía cerrarlas, aome con las dos espadas se pone en posición de ataque, mientras Sesshomaru tomo a luna en brazos y se alejo unos pasos._**

**_Luna: No, debo estar con ella -dijo tratando de ir donde aome_**

**_Sesshomaru: No puedes - dijo sosteniéndola_**

**_El demonio ataca a aome y esta se defiende admirablemente. Shouma sabía que para tomar el alma del inframundo debía separarla del alma de la perla y si lo recordaba bien… solo había una manera de hacerlo. El demonio era muy veloz, después de atacar a aome y darle un golpe que la mando lejos en el suelo, decidió atacarla por la espalda, pero shouma fue más rápido y la tomo en brazos alejándola de ahí._**

**_Aome: (sorprendida) Gra-gracias -dijo levantándose_**

**_Shouma: solo hay una forma de separar ambas almas -le dice y aome lo mira sorprendida- la estela del viento blanco_**

**_Aome lo mira sorprendida y él la mira, aome siente una extraña familiaridad en esa mirada._**

**_Shouma: escuche, solo quiero el alma de ese demonio para llevarla de regreso al inframundo -la miro dulcemente y aome se sonrojo por eso_**

**_Aome: (traga en seco, se sentía nerviosa) No- no puedo usarla con todo su poder sin mi lado youkai -dijo_**

**_Shouma se dio cuenta que era cierto, las cosas habían sido diferente. Cierra los ojos por unos segundos._**

**_"Aki -pensó por unos segundos, dos segundos después- shouma, me sorprende lo mucho que has aprendido en tan poco tiempo-el joven hizo una mueca- dime si lo que estoy pensando es cierto -durante unos segundos solo un silencio sepulcral se escucho- si, shouma -el joven apretó sus puños- Bien -dijo el joven- Shouma, espera -aki le hablo pero el joven ya no le contesto"_**

**_/_**

**_Tsuki: ¿Qué paso Aki? -le pregunto la joven a la muerte_**

**_Aki: Shouma ya lo sabe - le dijo mirándola- algo cambiara_**

**_Tsuki la mira muy seria_**

**_/_**

**_El joven mira aome, ella esta esperando una respuesta. El joven da un paso adelante levanta su espada._**

**_Shouma: prepárese _**

**_Aome: ¿Qué? ¿Para que? -dice pues no entiende_**

**_Da un salto hacia el demonio y de un solo movimiento le corta la cabeza, shouma cae al suelo y se gira para ver lo que sucedía después. Como siempre que sucede, la esfera salia del cuerpo poseído, pero la esfera que salio era de color negra y parpadeaba de color amarillo, cuando la esfera termino de salir, aome y luna empezaron a vibrar, del cuerpo de aome salieron varios hilos blancos que tomaron a luna de los brazos de sesshomaru y a fuerza de rayos de energía los dos cuerpos se unieron._**

**_Después de unos segundos en que el viento aclara el polvo levantado, se ve a aome con sus garras, colmillos, una espada en cada mano y un aura muy poderosa que la rodea, shouma mira sorprendido._**

**_Shouma: ¡In-increíble! -mientras da un gemido de sorpresa_**

**_/_**

**_En el inframundo alguien también lo sintió, tsuki se llevo su mano al pecho._**

**_Tsuki: ¡A-Aki! -dice mientras ve con ojos como plato a aki_**

**_Aki: eso solo es una pequeña parte del poder que tú posees niña -dice sin mirarla_**

**_Tsuki solo llega a dar un gemido de terror y dolor._**

**_Tsuki: yo… yo poseo todo ese poder -dijo apretando sus puños- yo que puedo vivir sin el, pero ella que lo necesita no puede tenerlo_**

**_Aki: (abre sus ojos y la mira seria) ¿ya no le dirás madre… o mama?_**

**_Tsuki desvía la mirada, honestamente no sabía como llamarla, ya que si lo que había dicho aki, y lo que estaba pensando era cierto… entonces ella no era su madre… era_**

**_Aki: ¿Qué tanto piensa? -la interroga al verla con un semblante muy serio, no le gustaba el rumbo que estaban tomando las cosas._**

**_Tsuki: (la mira un segundo y baja la vista) Nada -y se gira para darle la espalda_**

**_Aki suspira y pasa a ver lo que en esos momentos haría shouma, no podía perderlo de vista. Si tan solo pudiera subir a la superficie… pero no podía. _**

**_Cierra los ojos y enfoca el escenario que se esta llevando a cabo en el mundo humano._**

**_/_**

**_¿?: Así que se unieron -dijo naraku mirando la escena_**

**_Tsubaki: era de esperarse es muy poderosa -dijo seria_**

**_Naraku: si, lo se - dijo sonriendo_**

**_/_**

**_Taiwa se encontraba peleando cuando esa aura lo golpea de repente y se gira mirando en dirección de su procedencia._**

**_Sango: ¡Esa… esa es aome! -mirando sorprendida y cortando la cabeza de una serpiente._**

**_Taiwa: ¡¿Aome? - "Tan poderosa es… ahora entiendo, pero entonces ¿Porque Sesshomaru duda?"_**

**_Miroku: ¡Es decir que se unieron! -dijo para empezar a correr _**

**_Seguido de taiwa y sango que iban detrás de él. Sango asombrada de que se hayan unido cuando se supone que no podían, miroku muy serio pensaba en que consecuencias traería esa unión, y taiwa aun no salía de su asombro al sentir el poder de la pequeña humana._**

**_Se acercan rápidamente y al llegar ven a una aome muy diferente, su poder e imponencia resplandecía. Todos la miraban asombrados._**

**_La esfera empieza a tomar la forma de su antiguo dueño, que es un demonio dragón negro, de ojos amarillos, con dos cuernos enormes torcidos adelante._**

**_Monstruos: Tú… tu cuerpo -dice para aome alzar un poco sus espadas frente a ella y mirarlo de una manera fría y sacando las garras que sostenían las dos espadas._**

**_Aome: ni vivo, ni muerto -dijo guardando a colmillo de acero en su espalda y tomando posición de ataque con destino verde- tú regresas a donde perteneces_**

**_Shouma que ya había salido de su trance, toma su espada y la pone en posición de ataque. Shouma esta a un lado del monstruo y aome del otro. El dragón mira a ambos y se decide por aome, es su blanco y si logra poseerla será muy poderoso._**

**_Shouma lo ve pero decide dejarlo actuar… al final ella debe separar las dos almas._**

**_Aome ve acercarse al dragón, rápidamente analiza sus opciones y opta por usar la flecha de luz, así podrá usar la estela del viento blanco. La miko youkai de un solo y ágil movimiento gira su espada y con la punta hacia arriba, para luego girarla con la punta hacia abajo y crear la flecha _**

**_Aome: ¡VE! _**

**_La flecha de luz sale disparada hacia el dragón, este como a de suceder se paraliza por el poder que ejerce la flecha hacia su oponente… no puede moverse, ese momento aome lo aprovecha para cambiar a su forma original de youkai y que destino verde empiece a ser rodeada de una estela blanca. _**

**_Los chicos miran asombrados la pelea… ven como aome no le deja oportunidad al dragón y rápidamente se transforma en youkai, después de unos segundos destino verde esta lista y aome da un salto hasta su enemigo y se mueve a una velocidad impresionante._**

**_Aome: ¡ESTELA DEL VIENTO BLANCO! - grita la joven para dar un corte sin error alguno en el cuello del demonio, todos ven como la espada pasa a través del cuello sin hacer un solo rasguño al dragón._**

**_Aome cae a unos metros del dragón y lo mira… es ahí cuando el demonio empieza a palpitar y dos figuras se ven tratando de desprenderse la una de la otra, cada una jala por su lado._**

**_Shouma: ¡CADENAS CELESTIALES! - del otro lado unas cadenas negras apresan a una de los entes y lo jala, ayudando a la otra esencia a separarse. _**

**_Cuando el demonio es separado del alma, la tierra empieza a temblar, una línea de luz negra sale del suelo. Aome y shouma la ven asombrados… de esa línea negra una gran pared sale… que después de que se observa claramente, se puede ver una enorme puerta con dos esqueletos._**

**_Las puertas se abren y absorben el alma negra del dragón._**

**_El alma de la perla, rápidamente llama a la joven miko, esta empieza a caer, el campo de energía se empieza a formar, aome se deja llevar, después de que sus ojos se ponen negros el alma entra al pecho de Aome y esta cae en su especie de trance momentáneo._**

**_Sesshomaru: ¡Sango! _**

**_Sango: ¡Si!_**

**_Sango rápidamente hace un campo de protección, solo por si naraku se le ocurría aparecer. Taiwa mira asombrado los hechos si emitir sonido alguno. Shouma guarda su espada y mira como la miko absorbe una de las almas que pertenecerá a su hermana. ¿Su hermana?..._**

**_/_**

**_Aki: hummp… la puerta del infierno -dijo con los ojos cerrados y piensa "Me sorprende que el pequeño haya logrado subirla a la tierra, eso significa que las almas poco a poco serán enviadas a su lugar de descanso y no regresaran al inframundo… honestamente no pensé que lo haría… estoy sorprendida"_**

**_Tsuki la escucha murmurar "La puerta del Infierno" la joven se sienta en un sitio apartado y empieza a meditar todo lo que aki le dijo, había algo que no encajaba, se supone que son cinco almas… pero aki dice que son seis y eso era verdad… la sexta alma ¿De quién era la sexta alma que salvo esa miko?_**

**_/_**

**_En una cueva un ser diabólico recibía los frutos de su plan. Al momento en que la puerta del infierno subió y empezó a despojar al dragón de su poder y a arrastrarlo, naraku aprovecho para tomar la energía que ese dragón había robado del alma de la perla y empezó a tomarla para su beneficio._**

**_Tsubaki que solo miraba no estaba de acuerdo pero haya el si era su deseo, ella solo lo complacería. Y sonrió para si misma._**

**_/_**

**_Dos horas después aome despierta, se levanta y mira a su alrededor. Sus amigos se encontraban a su lado… hasta el mismo dios de la muerte._**

**_Sango: ya despertaste -dice suspirando- gracias a kami_**

**_Aome: Si, y gracias - y le sonríe_**

**_Aome se percata que el joven empieza a alejarse y rápidamente se levanta y aparece delante de él._**

**_Aome: Hay algo extraño en ti -dijo acercándose lentamente_**

**_Shouma: yo seguiré mi búsqueda -dijo alejándose- siga usted con la suya_**

**_Aome iba a intentar seguirlo cuando de repente siente que le falta el aire y su pecho empieza a doler._**

**_Aome: ¡Aarrrgg! -grita- ¡Aarrrgg!_**

**_La miko cae arrodillada y shouma se gira a mirarla, la ve respirando profundamente, se gira y le da la espalda._**

**_Aome: (agitada y tocando su pecho) ¡Es- espera! -logra articular- espera por favor…_**

**_El joven no se gira los otros observan la escena inmóviles._**

**_Shouma: (se detiene pero no la mira) Si yo fuera usted - aome levanta el rostro y con unos ojos llenos de lagrimas lo mira- Recordaría el sentimiento_**

**_Aome: (abre sus ojos de sorpresa) el sentimiento -dijo tragando en seco, su cuerpo ya no aguantaba mas- A… ¿A que te refieres?_**

**_Shouma: (desapareciendo en la oscuridad) de estar unidas, por favor -dijo y luego se oyó un eco- ¡Recuerda el Sentimiento!_**

**_Aome piensa "El Sentimiento de estar unidas" después una gran luz salio del cuerpo de Aome…_**

**_En el suelo el cuerpo de dos mujeres, una humana y una youkai reposaban inconcientes… estaban dormidas y separadas… De nuevo._**

_**CONTINUA...**_


	31. ALMAS DE LUNA NUEVA CAP 29

**_Y AQUI LE SEGUIMOS... PACIENCIA NO DESESPEREN... CREO QUE POR ALGUN CAPITULO ACLARO TODO JAJAJAJA._**

**_ALMAS DE LUNA NUEVA_**

**_CAPITULO 29_**

**_"TREGUA POR UN DIA, LA LLEGADA_**

**_Shouma: ¡TENSA ZANGETSU! - las cadenas empiezan a girar tocando cada flama de color azul y esta se vuelve pequeñas luces que desaparecen. No había avanzado medio kilómetro cuando varios demonios lo enfrentan, este sin mucho esfuerzo los elimina… enviando sus almas a su lugar destinado. _**

**_El joven sigue su camino mientras envía las almas que fueron extraídas del inframundo a su lugar de descanso._**

**_Durante dos días seguidos estuvo buscando las almas ultrajadas pero se encontró con varios inconvenientes… las almas que residían en el interior de personas humanas vivas y que no creía capaz de matar. Y como dijo Aki la muerte no mata solo toma las almas. Estas personas no aparecían en su lista de muerte… lo que significaba que debía haber otra manera de separar los espíritus intrusos. _**

**_En ese instante se encontraba parado mientras veía su negra y larga espada brillar de un negro intenso… pero la ignora y dándole un giro la guarda en su funda, un pequeño pergamino que tenia en la mano lo hace desaparecer y se gira dejando a dos pequeños niños jugando tranquilamente mientras la muerte desaparecía sin ni siquiera perturbarlos._**

**_/_**

**_En la casa del Este todos estaba descansando después de los días pasados… en especial dos mujeres, una miko y una youkai no habían despertado aun._**

**_Sango: han pasado dos días desde que se separaron de nuevo-dijo la joven youkai a sesshomaru que veía a su dos amores por así decirlo dormidas.- no entiendo que paso._**

**_Sesshomaru: hummp… -murmuro para girarse y mirar por la ventana "Es cierto…. Por que si se unieron volvieron a separarse… ¿que las motivo a unirse?" entonces recordó la frase que dijo el joven ese "recordar el sentimiento" "¿Que habrá querido decir con eso?" se pregunto a su vez_**

**_En ese momento aome abrió sus ojos… segundos después de orientarse miro a su lado y vio a luna dormida._**

**_Aome: ¿Cómo esta ella? -dijo suavemente_**

**_Sango se sorprende girándose para mirar a la cama, pues le estuvo dando la espalda… se acerca y sesshomaru se pone al pie delante del mueble._**

**_Sango: ella esta igual que tú hace unos segundos, dormida -dijo para ver a aome asentir y luego mirar a Sesshomaru y sonreírle._**

**_Aome: ojayo sessh -dice con una gran sonrisa_**

**_Sesshomaru: buenos días, aome -se acerca a ella- ¿como te sientes?_**

**_Aome: bien -responde con mucho ánimo_**

**_Sango: que bueno -dice sonriendo_**

**_Aome se pone seria y cierra los ojos por unos segundos, había sentido una presencia y no sabia porque pero la incomodaba… bueno… no exactamente pero la ponía nerviosa "¿Qué pretendes niño?" _**

**_Fuera del castillo Shouma se percato de la energía de aome "Así que ya despertó y sabe que estoy aquí" sonríe de una manera seria y se sienta en la copa de un árbol…. Debía esperar el momento adecuado._**

**_/_**

**_En el inframundo tsuki se levanta de donde había estado sentada observando el cuerpo de su pequeño hermano levitando en un campo de energía, sentada por mucho tiempo según ella. La pregunta de ¿Quién era la sexta alma? la tenia muy inquieta_**

**_Tsuki: (mira a Aki y luego se acerca suspira) ¿Cómo era la otra parte de mi madre?_**

**_Aki se sorprende por la pregunta… tanto que tsuki lo nota y arruga sus finas cejas. Suspira, pero lamentablemente sabia que sea pregunta llegaría… solo que ella no era la adecuada para responderla._**

**_Aki: no creo que sea necesario -dijo cortante_**

**_Tsuki: ¡Quiero saberlo! -dijo con autoridad_**

**_Aki abre sus ojos y mira al frente, no quería mirarla a la cara pues sabia que esa niña podía ver a través de los ojos de las personas, interpretaba las miradas y veía tu corazón por ellos._**

**_Aki: amable, dulce, pura, de noble sentimientos y justa como ninguna-dijo_**

**_Tsuki la miraba con extrañeza…nada de lo que decía concordaba con exactitud con el carácter de su madre. "Al contrario su madre era cariñosa, de temperamento fuerte, justa… si, dulce… pues no tanto, amable si… pero siempre solitaria" -en ese momento bajo su cabeza al recordar como su padre sufría por ella. Por lo que les contaba su padre, a su hermano y a ella, su madre no siempre fue así pero eso solo son historias._**

**_Tsuki: esa no es mi madre - dijo la joven dándole la espalda a Aki_**

**_Aki en ese momento se giro a mirarla y solo vio su espalda y pensó "Tal ves niña… no estés tan lejos de la verdad"_**

**_/_**

**_¿?: Aaaaaah… mi cabeza me va estallar -gime una youkai sosteniéndose la cabeza al despertar_**

**_Aome: por fin despertaste -le dice a Aome a su youkai- déjame revisarte - después de revisarla- ¿Y que se siente estar afuera de nuevo? -le pregunta con una sonrisa_**

**_Luna: Horrible -dijo para tocar su cuerpo- ¿Cómo es posible que aun tenga este cuerpo?_**

**_Aome: tenemos que discutir eso -dijo para levantarse de la cama y mirar por la ventana hacia la copa de un árbol en especifico- y creo saber quien nos dará un respuesta que tal ves se le acerca un poco a nuestro predicamento._**

**_Luna: (levanta elegantemente una ceja) ¿A que te refieres niña? -dijo_**

**_Aome: (con un venita saliéndose en su cabecita) ¡grrrrrr… no soy niña!_**

**_Luna: (ignorándola por completo mirando para otro lado) cuando te comportes como tal entonces si… pero antes no_**

**_Aome: ¡Que no soy una niña! -grita acalorada_**

**_Luna: (se mira su garras elegantemente en total ignorancia de su lado humano) si como no_**

**_La pobre aome estaba hecha una furia y cuando iba saltar para golpear a su lado youkai esta dijo:_**

**_Luna: Ese niño… otra vez -dijo para levantarse de la cama y asomarse a la ventana… mientras aome cae humillantemente al suelo por tal descubrimiento_**

**_Aome: (en el suelo con una gotita bajándole por la espalda) hasta ahora te diste cuenta -dice con una mueca en el rostro_**

**_En ese momento sango entra y ve a aome en el suelo. Y niega con la cabeza._**

**_Sango: si que eres -dijo dejando una bandeja en la mesita de noche- deja de jugar y levántate del suelo… deja de comportarte como una niña_**

**_A este comentario la pobre de aome le dio un tic nervioso y solo pudo ponerse a llorar a cantaros._**

**_Sango y luna: (suspiraron) Niña -negando con la cabeza_**

**_Aome no podía más con su orgullo herido y que decir de su autoestima._**

**_En la biblioteca_**

**_Yiro: ¿como se encuentran? -le pregunta el señor del Sur a Sesshomaru _**

**_Sesshomaru: ya están mejor -dijo- supongo que se podrán al día y analizaran el suceso_**

**_Inutashio: es lo mejor -respondió_**

**_Kouga: ¿Han investigado la relación de esto con naraku? -dijo mirando a miroku_**

**_Miroku: no, lo siento padre -miro a los presentes- sango era la que mas cerca estuvo de el y casi muere-dijo con gesto serio al recordar la angustia por la que paso_**

**_Yiro: si, pero lo mejor será consultarla -dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de su esposa_**

**_/_**

**_15 AÑOS EN EL FUTURO_**

**_Ese hombre que cada día velaba por el bienestar de su esposa, ese que nunca pensó enamorarse, de amar. Ahora solo vivía para protegerla, respiraba por ella._**

**_Caminaba por el largo pasillo de la enorme casa y se detiene frente a una puerta de madera tallada y toca antes de entrar._**

**_¿?: Adelante -responde una voz femenina_**

**_Hombre: ¿Cómo sigue? -pregunto al ver a su esposa acostada en la enorme cama matrimonial con un kimono blanco de seda, su largo y sedoso cabello manchado de plateado y negro extendido debajo de ella y sobre la almohada y la cama, dormida. Su rostro mostraba tranquilidad y una paz que desde hace 15 años no veía reflejada en su rostro, por la culpabilidad que siempre llevaba a cuesta._**

**_Mujer: duerme tranquila -dijo acariciando su rostro y sonriendo con cariño de hermana reflejado en su rostro._**

**_Hombre: se ve… tan tranquila y en… paz -dijo para cerrar sus ojos, ya que no quería pensar que pronto tendría que decirle adiós- ¿Crees… crees… que…?... -gimió en susurro, mientras la joven youkai se levantaba de la cama y se acercaba para tocar su brazo- ¡Sango!_**

**_Sango: Tranquilo… no la perderás -le dijo ella- Sesshomaru -dijo para ver como el la miraba- ella te ama y luchara por vivir… lo ha hecho por 15 años ¿no?_**

**_El asintió mientras miraba hacia el lecho donde reposaba el cuerpo de ella… triste fue a sentarse a su lado en la cama._**

**_Sango cerró los ojos unos segundos y luego se giro hacia la puerta, salio en silencio del cuarto dejándolos a ambos solo._**

**_Sesshomaru miro el cuerpo de ella, se acerco y poso un beso en sus pequeños y fríos labios con el deseo de que ella le respondiera pero… no sucedió… ella ya no podía sentir el calor de sus labios. El pudo notar que el cuerpo de la joven estaba frió y despojándose de su armadura y calzado se metió con ella a la cama y la abrazo. Era lo menos que podía hacer._**

**_En la misma casa en la biblioteca sango miraba lo que encima de una mesa elegantemente tallada y puesta con estilo, se encontraba dos espadas dentro de una caja de cristal._**

**_"Aome… hermana" -lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas _**

**_¿?: ¿Madre? -pregunta una joven de catorce años entrando a la habitación donde se encontraba sango- ¿Oye… estas bien? -dijo acercándose_**

**_Sango: ¡tomoyo!... pero ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cuándo llegaste? -dijo recibiendo a su hija en su regazo_**

**_¿?: No la regañes -se oye la voz grave de un hombre que le sigue a la niña- A penas acabamos de llegar -dijo sonriéndole dulcemente a su esposa- y creo que llegamos en el momento justo_**

**_Sango: (sonríe muy sonrojada) miroku - lo mira como solo puede mirar una mujer enamorada de su esposo- que bueno que vinieron -dice sonriendo y recibiendo una sonrisa tanto de su hija como del youkai lobo._**

**_Miroku: así esta mejor -sonriendo_**

**_/_**

**_En esa misma biblioteca pero quince años en el pasado. Un ¡SPLASH! Resuena en la biblioteca cuando están entrando a ella tres personas. Estas al entrar miran rápidamente a donde se escucho el "¡OUCH… Eso dolió sanguito!"_**

**_Sango: ¡Eres un pervertido! -le grita la peli azul al lobo mañoso- ¡No puedes pensar en otra cosa o ser mas romántico, o mas cariñoso o atento! -le grita enojada - ¡Grrrrrr! ¡ERES UN TONTO!_**

**_Aome: no cambiaras miroku -dijo para terminar de entrar y sentarse en la silla detrás de la gran mesa- eso te saldrá caro_**

**_Luna: es un tonto, pervertido -dijo quedándose parada al lado de aome y recostada en la pared de libros_**

**_Sesshomaru: y bien miroku ¿Le preguntaste a sango sobre lo que quedamos? -le pregunto levantando un ceja_**

**_Sango: ¿Y que es eso en lo que quedaron? -pregunta la youkai apretando los puños mientras una venita le sobresalía en la frente por el enojo_**

**_Miroku: (sudando frió) etto… yo - se hizo a un lado caminando al paso para alejarse de sango y escondiéndose detrás de sesshomaru- le iba a preguntar a sango_**

**_Sesshomaru: (suspira) si… como no -dijo para dar un paso a un lado y dejar ver a un miedoso miroku escondiéndose de sango_**

**_Sango: (roja de ira) ahora veras lobo pervertido -dijo para caminar hacia miroku y este retroceder_**

**_Miroku: oye… sanguito… podríamos reconsiderarlo no crees… -mientras todos sus sentidos estaba alertas_**

**_En ese momento entra mioga a la habitación seguido de Nangel. Ambos hicieron reverencias y se encaminaron donde aome… esta que estaba sonriendo se puso seria al momento._**

**_Nangel: (hace una inclinación de cabeza) veo que ya se encuentra mejor… gracias a kami -dijo sonriéndole_**

**_Aome: (sonriendo dulcemente) gracias nangel -le agradeció- y ¿como van las reparaciones? ¿Cómo esta el pueblo?_**

**_Mioga y nangel se miraron serios. Mioga entonces decide hablar llamando la atención de todos._**

**_Mioga: mi señora… algo sucede - dijo- los cadáveres de los monstruos están expeliendo energías negativas. Para empeorar las cosas -dijo para mirar a los presentes- debido a la gran cantidad de demonios en las afueras de la aldea, este aura maldita hace sentir mal a los aldeanos, sin mencionar a los youkais que son mas sensibles_**

**_Aome mira seriamente a Nangel. Algo no estaba funcionan bien y al parecer debía dejarlo claro._**

**_Aome: Nangel -dijo llamando la atención del joven halcón- ¿Por qué no se ha ayudado a los aldeanos con los cadáveres?_**

**_Nangel: hacemos todo lo posible -dijo mientras la mira seria_**

**_Aome: bien -dijo para levantarse y tomar sus espadas de la mesa- luna, vamos -dijo para ser seguida por la youkai- vayamos a ejercitarnos un poco_**

**_Mioga: pero… señora -dijo para ver como aome se remangaba el ahori rojo_**

**_Aome: vamos sango y trae a miroku -dijo guiñándole un ojo sonriendo_**

**_Sango entiende y toma a miroku por una de sus puntiagudas y sensibles orejas y lo jala. Mientras aome se cuelga del brazo de sesshomaru y este la veo incrédulo levantando una ceja elegantemente._**

**_Aome: oye sesshy-kun -dijo muy melosa_**

**_Sesshomaru: hummp -dijo dando un paso atrás_**

**_Aome: anda no seas malito… será divertido…- dijo sonriendo y colgada como saco del brazo de sesshy_**

**_Sesshomaru: este youkai no ayudara a esos humanos -dijo serio_**

**_Aome: (suspira triste) lastima…-dijo para luego sonreir- pero como sea será divertido, vamos luna_**

**_EN LA ALDEA_**

**_Todos se encuentran trabajando. Aome y luna sienten a shouma detrás de ellas no muy lejos, pero ambas había decidido dejarlo venir a ellas… por algo estaba ahí y él en algún momento tendría que presentarse._**

**_Era poco más de medio día, todos trabajaban arduamente. Por órdenes de Aome se estaban recogiendo todos los cadáveres de los demonios caídos en pelea. Después de haberlo hecho la joven miko hizo un gran agujero con colmillo de acero, el temblor de tierra y un agujero provocado por este empezó por abrirse paso debajo de los cadáveres que caían instantáneamente en el hoyo, después de echar todos los cadáveres, aome convoco los vientos del este, que arroparon los cadáveres de hojas de sakura e instantáneamente lo purifico deshaciéndose de las energías negativas._**

**_Segundos después de aome haberlo hecho, cientos de luces de color azul salieron a relucir… algo muy conveniente para el joven shouma. Pero para aome fue una sorpresa al igual que para luna._**

**_Aome: ¿Son almas? -pregunto asombrada_**

**_Luna: creo… que si - dijo incrédula_**

**_Aome: pero… son azules… ¿Por qué? - dijo sin dejar de mirar como el cielo y los alrededores se iluminaban de esas almas._**

**_¿?: Veo que pueden ver las almas del inframundo -dijo un guapo joven_**

**_Luna: ¡Tú de nuevo! -dijo seria._**

_**CONTINUA...**_


	32. ALMAS DE LUNA NUEVA CAP 30

**DISCLAIMER: Les recuerdo que los personajes de INUYASHA les pertenecen a la gran Sensei Rumiko Takahashi. y solo los usamos para relajarnos, enojarnos, comernos las uñas, reirnos, para llorar y tambien para salir de la opresiva realidad.**

**Actualizando compañeras, aqui rapidito antes de que se me acaben los minutos aqui en el ciber y me cierren al pc jejejeje, motivo por el cual ya no puedo publicarles un capitulo diario. En verdad lo siento compañeras, se que las tenia mal acostumbradas a la rutina diaria y ahora les salgo con una publicacion semanal... si es que puedo. **

**¡GOMENASAI!**

**_ALMAS DE LUNA NUEVA_**

**_CAPITULO 30_**

**_"UN ADIOS INESPERADO"_**

**_En una cueva algo no iba bien. El cuerpo de un hanyou estaba empezando a purificarse y le estaba causando gran dolor._**

**_Tsubaki: ¡naraku! -dijo fingiendo preocupación-le advertí sobre esa unión_**

**_¡SPLASSS! Resonó en la cueva, mientras la bruja se tocaba la mejilla por el golpe propinado._**

**_Naraku: ¡estupida! Te dije que bloquearas la conexión con esa chiquilla humana- le grita, mientras se retuerce por el dolor provocado debido a las energías que absorbía de esa youkai a través del cuerpo que le preparo_**

**_Tsubaki: (tocándose la mejilla ensangrentada) lo hice, pero esa humana es muy poderosa -dijo- le dije que si se rompía la protección la energía que absorbiera podría purificarlo… hasta matarlo si ella llegase a incrementarla, ya que también aumentaría su poder de purificación._**

**_En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, naraku con unos de sus horripilantes tentáculos toma por el cuello a la bruja y la sostiene en alto asfixiándola._**

**_Naraku: arregla esto -dijo apretando mas fuerte- quiero esa energía, con ella podré convertirme en un demonio completo, con un cuerpo perfecto. Pero necesito que esa youkai estupida me pase mas poder._**

**_Tsubaki: solo… puedo fortalecer tu unión… con la de ella y… bloquear la conexión de ella con su lado humano…-dice respirando profundo- pero debo acercarme a ella para lograrlo_**

**_Naraku la soltó y esta empezó a toser. Esta lo mira con odio y este le devuelve la mirada._**

**_Naraku: mas te vale arreglar este desastre -dijo mirándola con esos ojos rojos - o no vivirás para contarlo, no quiero que esas dos se vuelvan a unir_**

**_Tsubaki: si naraku -dijo para salir de allí "Maldito, me pagaras la humillación, y por traicionarme"_**

**_Ella había hecho un trato con naraku, su ayuda a cambio de juventud y vida eterna. Pero ese maldito solo la uso y ahora tiene su corazón, ya estaba cansada y si iba a morir entonces se encargaría de causarle un gran dolor._**

**_/_**

**_Luna y aome miraba a shouma tomar las almas de color azul, pero también se dieron cuenta que una de ella era diferente._**

**_Aome: esa alma es diferente -dijo- ¿por que las cadenas no puede darle descanso?_**

**_Shouma: algunas almas tienen cosas pendientes-le dijo- tanto que para las cadenas es imposible enviarlas a su lugar de descanso._**

**_Aome: valla, había oído de eso -dijo- pero no pensé que vería una_**

**_Luna: ay, aome no exageres_**

**_¿?: ¿Aome? -se escucha una voz infantil provenir de la esfera de luz_**

**_Aome: (sorprendida) etto… si_**

**_En un segundo el alma floto hasta donde estaba luna y aome, de la esfera de luz una hermosa niña toma forma y miro a ambas mujeres y sonrió. A aome se le hacia familiar ese rostro._**

**_Niña: (corre a la joven miko y la abraza por la cintura) ¡aome volviste! -dice feliz- sabia que volverías_**

**_Aome: (recordando entonces de donde la conocía, tapándose al boca) ¡Oh kami! -dijo con lagrimas empezando a deslizarse por su mejilla- tu… tu eres… esa niña_**

**_Niña: si, gracias de nuevo por salvarme - le dijo, luego aome se agacha a su altura y la niña le mostró una hermosa sonrisa - no quería irme sin verte otra vez, sabia que volverías_**

**_Aome cerro sus ojos, las lagrimas le impedían ver la feliz carita de la niña, y un sentimiento de pérdida le invadía_**

**_Aome: (agachando la cabeza) yo… yo lo siento_**

**_Niña: (inclina un poco la cabeza a un lado) ¡Eh! Pero ¿porque lo sientes?_**

**_Aome: tal vez… si hubiera regresado tu… tu no hubieras muerto -dice bajando el rostro_**

**_La niña al ver cual es el problema, toma el rostro de aome y hace que la mire a los ojos._**

**_Niña: no digas eso, no es tu culpa -le asegura- sabia que iba a morir estaba enferma tenía miedo, luego te conocí - la abraza por el cuello y le susurra al oído- y ya no tuve miedo, gracias por todo aome_**

**_Aome abraza el pequeño cuerpecito de luz…_**

**_Aome: (niega con la cabeza) pero tu…_**

**_Niña: (interrumpe separándose de ella) bueno, me voy -dice para alejarse de aome- veré a mi mami y a mi padre_**

**_Aome: adiós… pequeña_**

**_Niña: (empezando a elevarse, hace gesto de haber olvidado algo) ¡Adiós!... A por cierto jiji, que lindo es que estén enamoradas -dice sonriendo- no descuiden ese amor_**

**_Después la niña se evaporo en el aire. Aome entonces recordó… se quedo observando las lucecitas que se elevaban hasta desaparecer_**

**_Luna: aome… -la youkai también había recordado a la pequeña_**

**_Sango: (sintiendo la mala sensación en el aire) ¿Qué sucede? -le pregunta a miroku_**

**_Sesshomaru: esa niña… -dijo con semblante serio_**

**_Miroku: Así es, es la niña que salvo aome cuando llego -dijo negando con la cabeza_**

**_Sango: (con el semblante sorprendido y triste) O no, aome -susurra tapándose la boca_**

**_Aome cierra sus ojos y junta sus manos frente a su pecho. "Debía haber vuelto lo siento… adiós pequeña" la joven miko aun se encontraba triste, en silencio se aparto del grupo empezando a alejarse, todos comprendieron que necesitaba estar a sola._**

**_Shouma las veía y comprendió muchas cosas… menos una ¿Por qué una de ellas tuvo que morir?_**

**_Luna se fijo en que la muerte estaba muy pensativa y las miraba a ambas con melancolía y tristeza. Ese sentimiento la sobrecogió_**

**_Luna: ¿oye niño que te pasa? -dijo seria_**

**_El joven guarda su espada y las mira a ambas. Niega con la cabeza, tendría que analizar la forma de decirles la verdad sin perjudicarlas a ambas. _**

**_Unos minutos después, aome se encontraba en una colina desde la que se podía ver la aldea, la joven miraba el cielo despejado con un azul brillante._**

**_¿?: Hazle caso, no sufras mas por ella - escucha la miko la voz del joven- era su tiempo de partir_**

**_Aome: (sonríe triste) te escucho, nadie mejor que la muerte para decirte eso - y en ese momento varias lágrimas bajaron por su mejilla_**

**_El joven camina, al llegar a su lado se sienta a su lado. De su ahori negro saca un pañuelo y lo pone delante de ella. La joven lo toma y seca sus ojos._**

**_Aome: gracias_**

**_Shouma: (mirando el cielo) si te consuela - le dijo en voz baja- su muerte fue natural, no sufrió pues estaba dormida_**

**_La miko lo mira sorprendida, ella pensó…_**

**_Shouma: no te asombres tanto -le dice suavemente sin mirarla - en este tiempo no solo se muere asesinado o comido por demonios -dijo para mirarla con una mirada serena - también hay personas que mueren por alguna enfermedad como es el caso de la pequeña. Ella ya estaba destinada a morir por esa enfermedad, recuerdas que apareciste a tiempo para salvarla -le dijo_**

**_Aome: si -baja el rostro y sonríe- lastima, ni siquiera supe su nombre y ella… ella siempre me recordó_**

**_Shouma: fubuki - dijo el joven para levantarse y empezar a caminar hacia la aldea_**

**_Aome: fubuki, su significado es hermoso "Tempestad de nieve"… ¿Eh? Oye ¿Cómo lo sabes? - dijo para luego reprenderse por tan estupida pregunta, ve como el chico se gira y la mira con una ceja levantada- si ya lo se eres la muerte… gomen, lo olvide por un momento_**

**_El chico se giro y empezó a caminar pero se detuvo al escuchar a la joven miko llamarlo._**

**_Shouma: ¿si? -dijo mirándola_**

**_Aome: (sonríe dulcemente) gracias -dijo viendo como el pobre niño se sonrojaba- te ayudare en lo que pueda_**

**_Shouma la miraba atontado, ella era sumamente hermosa, esa suavidad que su madre solo mostraba a veces. Asintió con la cabeza y se marcho._**

**_La joven se quedo un momento más. Segundos después alguien se sentó a su lado, sabia quien era._**

**_Sesshomaru: lo siento -le dijo suavemente_**

**_Aome: descuida -dijo para recostarse en su hombro y ver el inicio de un hermoso atardecer._**

**_Estaba oscureciendo y las antorchas ya se encontraban encendidas. Aome y Sesshomaru regresaron a la aldea, cuando llegaron un anciano se les acerco_**

**_Aldeano: le agradecemos la ayuda señorita -dice el anciano- espero acepte acompañarnos a cenar -mientras le hace una reverencia a aome_**

**_Aome: ¡genial! ya tengo hambre -dice abriendo sus hermosos ojos cristalizados por las lágrimas para después darle una hermosa sonrisa al anciano_**

**_Ésta asiente y sonriendo empieza a caminar mientras los demás la siguen para iniciar una noche de descanso._**

**_Shouma se queda un poco más atrás y sonríe por tal comportamiento era la copia exacta de su hermana. _**

**_Aome: oye tú… -dice la chica haciéndole señas -acompáñanos… luego hablaremos._**

**_Shouma da una media sonrisa mientras una gotita le baja por el rostro mientras suspira._**

**_Shouma: (suspira) Aaah, ahora entiendo su comportamiento tan infantil -mira hacia delante y empieza a caminar._**

**_Mientras luna, caminaba despacio y muy pensativa. Se mantuvo estable todo el día, pero su cuerpo se movía por voluntad propia "¡Rayos! Será que la conexión con naraku no fue rota… no, de no haber sido rota entonces estuviera sintiendo su asquerosa esencia dentro de mi, y no la siento -gime por dentro, por el dolor que sufre su cuerpo internamente- ¡duele, aahh…! -la youkai respira profundo y sigue a los demás - un poco mas…"_**

_**CONTINUA...**_


	33. ALMAS DE LUNA NUEVA CAP 31

**Aqui la conti, espero la disfruten.**

**_ALMAS DE LUNA NUEVA_**

**_CAPITULO 31_**

**_"CONVERSACION"_**

**_Todos se encontraban conversando amenamente sentados frente a una enorme fogata, de los presentes solo uno se percato de lo que le pasaba a la joven youkai. _**

**_La muerte se encontraba sentada sobre un árbol con los ojos cerrados cuando sintió esa extraña sensación de que alguien sufría, abrió sus verdes ojos y comenzó a mirar a cada uno. _**

**_Después de unos segundos su mirada se posa sobre la joven youkai, mira a la luna y se sorprende al verla respirando agitadamente, no aparentaba tener nada malo, pero en su frente perlaba el sudor, y su boca inconcientemente se estaba abriendo, sus plateados ojos cristalizados por lo que debía ser dolor… "estaba sufriendo, ¿Qué significa esto?"_**

**_El joven salta y lentamente se acerca a la joven, le toca el hombro y ve que ella lo mira sorprendida, el se gira y se encamina un poco alejado, ella entiende la indirecta y lo sigue. Después de caminar unos minutos se detienen frente a un lago._**

**_Shouma: (dándole la espalda) todavía estas siendo controlada por ese ser inferior -le dice muy enojado_**

**_Luna: (sorprendida) ¡No! -dijo confusa- y que sabes tu… no es de tu incumbencia _**

**_Shouma: habla con aome -dijo girándose para mirarla a los ojos_**

**_Luna: no le dare mas preocupaciones -dijo girándose para marcharse- lo resolveré_**

**_Shouma rápidamente aparece delante de ella, y esta se sorprende, y lo mira muy enojada._**

**_Luna: ¡Quítate de mi camino! -le dice_**

**_Shouma: no hasta que decidas hablar con ella -le dice mirándola fríamente con esos ojos verdes_**

**_Luna en ese momento pierde el control y toma al joven por el cuello y lo estampa en un árbol detrás de el y lo levanta amenazándolo con sus garras negras y brillantes. _**

**_El chico la mira, ve como sus plateados ojos se vuelven rojos y sus colmillos se salen por encima sus rojos labios. El joven con sus manos sujeta sus muñecas…_**

**_Shouma: fíjate… has… perdido el control -le dice entrecortadamente_**

**_Luna: ¡Cállate! -le dice levantándolo para golpearlo contra el tronco del árbol dos veces_**

**_Shouma: ¡aarrrgg! -gime el joven_**

**_En eso de las hakamas del joven sale un pergamino que cae abierto en el suelo, este brilla por un segundo llamando la atención de los ojos endemoniados de la joven. _**

**_Esta mira el pergamino, que segundos después deja de brilla y en su interior una pequeña flama de fuego aparece y empieza a escribir, después de escribir la línea, el fuego desaparece. _**

**_Al ver el contenido escrito, relucir brillante en rojo, para después enfriarse y dejar salir un hilo de humo, los ojos de la chica regresaron a la normalidad, soltando el cuello del chico se agacha lentamente para tomar el pergamino en sus manos y leer…_**

**_Luna: (negando con la cabeza) ¡No! ¡No es posible! -dijo para soltar el pergamino como si quemara, luego mira al joven sorprendida._**

**_Shouma: (sobandose el cuello) todo tiene consecuencias -dijo para tomar el pergamino, envolverlo y guardarlo en sus ropas._**

**_Luna se da la vuelta y regresa donde esta el grupo. No sucedería, ella se encargaría de que eso no pasara._**

**_/_**

**_Aome se había percatado de que luna y la muerte se marcharon hacia largo minutos, sango y miroku ni que decir, y en ese momento sesshomaru también se marchaba, decidió no seguirlo._**

**_Era momento de regresar. Taiwa había visto el comportamiento de todos y el no desaprovecharía la oportunidad, conquistaría a la princesa humana._**

**_Aome no se había negado a la petición de Taiwa de acompañarla al castillo, al fin y al cabo todos habían tomado su camino. Cuando llegaron al castillo._**

**_Taiwa: ¿Princesa, me permitirá unos minutos? -le dice muy sereno y con voz suave._**

**_Aome: (sorprendía) yo… etto… claro -dijo suspirando- vamos al jardín, la luna aun no esta en su punto… supongo que podemos hablar tranquilamente_**

**_Taiwa: gracias_**

**_Y cediéndole el camino la sigue en silencio. Momentos después frente al enorme árbol de sakuras, ambos se miran, el chico se sonroja, aome se encuentra ese gesto muy gracioso y le sonríe. El joven taiwa le toma la mano haciéndole sonrojar._**

**_Taiwa: te voy a ser sincero desde el principio, no dare rodeos con mis sentimientos. Desde que te vi, quede prendado de ti -dijo y la miro serio a los ojos - escucha, princesa no importa si eres humana, youkai o las dos, no me importa si te recuperas y regresas a tu forma original, o simplemente te quedas como humana… aome, ¿si me permites llamarte por tu nombre?_**

**_Aome: (sorprendida y muy roja) cla… claro - le responde y el le sonríe_**

**_Sesshomaru se encontraba no muy lejos de ahí escuchando la conversación. Cuando regresaba a la aldea para acompañar a aome, se percato de que se marchaba con Taiwa, gruño bajito, pues sabía que ese maldito aprovecharía la oportunidad, lo conocía demasiado y cuando quería algo no se daba al rodeo… sin contar cuando se trataba de mujeres. _**

**_Así que los había seguido para cortarle la cabeza en el primer momento en que se propasara con lo que le pertenecía. "Si, aome era suya… -suspira- entonces porque no se lo dices baka - le responde su youkai interior- silencio - lo manda a callar sesshy"_**

**_Taiwa: (sabiendo que Sesshomaru se encontraba cerca sonrió para si, pues lo haría retorcerse de rabia) aome (acercándose a ella, y levantando su barbilla para acercarse a sus labios, y también cerrando sus garras entorno a su cintura acercándola a el) mi querida y hermosa aome, me confieso enamorado de ti, te amo -dijo para ver el asombro en los dorados ojos de la chica y los labios de ellas entreabiertos - quiero que seas mi mujer_**

**_La joven se sonroja hasta más no poder, "¡Oh kami-sama, sabia que se insinuaría… pero… pero… pedirme matrimonio!". Sesshomaru que estaba cerca escuchando, había perdido la paciencia sus garras salieron y sus colmillos hicieron asomo "Maldito, le cortare la cabeza", sesshomaru empezó a acercarse pero la voz de aome lo detuvo_**

**_Aome: (sonrojada y sonriéndole, levanta su mano frente a los dos. Sesshomaru observa) yo… (Suspira) joven Taiwa, lo que cualquier mujer daría para escuchar tan hermosas palabras de un joven tan guapo -le dice para ahora ver un sonrojo en las mejillas del joven - y lo que yo daría por escucharlas de los labios del hombre que amo, (suspira mirándolo a los ojos) gracias, muchas gracias, no solo por la confianza sino también por la gran muestra de amor y comprensión -dijo, taiwa mira sus ojos cristalinos_**

**_Taiwa: (apenado) yo… lo siento. No quise hacerte llorar -le dice para acariciar su mejillas y ella recostarse en su manos clientes_**

**_Aome: descuida (y lo mira) pero mi respuesta es (a sesshomaru se le agudiza el oído y su respiración se detiene) No. Amo a otra persona y se lo he confesado, y aunque el no me ha contestado… espero algún día me de una respuesta…. (Gesto triste) Solo espero que no sea muy tarde para cuando se de cuenta de lo que siente su corazón. Pero te diré, que si mi corazón me perteneciera y tuviera esperanzas de vivir al terminar mi misión… me hubiera encantado conocerte mejor… y quien sabe (sonríe)_**

**_Taiwa: (sonríe, "Si, sabía que ella era especial y no se equivoco. Solo esperaba que el tonto de Sesshomaru no la descuidara, porque si algo malo le llegara a pasara… lo mataría" el joven youkai de pelo negro y ojos negros, levanto las manos de ellas y las beso) te entiendo, pero eso no quita de que siga intentándolo_**

**_Aome: (sonríe con una gotita bajándole por la frente) jejeje, es persistente joven taiwa_**

**_Taiwa: por supuesto - responde con galantería_**

**_En eso a sesshomaru le salía una venita en la frente y apretaba sus garras, su paciencia se había agotado, lo destajaría. Empezó a caminar acercándose a su presa, Taiwa siente la energía de sesshomaru, esta muy enojado, el diría demasiado._**

**_Taiwa: bueno preciosa, que pases buenas noches -dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla y desapareciendo_**

**_Aome: (sorprendida, sonrojada, desconcertada) "Y a este que mosca le pico" Eh… yo etto -tartamudeo- adiós -luego se puso una mano en el mentón pensativa- pero que pudo haberlo hecho correr… será que ¿No le gusto lo que le dije? -pero esa respuesta, se fue al piso cuando sintió la presencia de cierto youkai egocéntrico a su espalda y con gesto incrédulo- ahora lo se -suspira y se gira para decirle un par de verdades._**

**_Pero lo que la joven no esperaba era perder el aire en un toque. Fue un beso fuerte, sentía una de las garras de sesshy en su cintura, y la otra en su cuello, aome levanto su manos y las deslizo por su cuello pegándose mas a el. Y dejarse llevar… que mas podía hacer._**

**_/_**

**_Luna caminaba lentamente en dirección del castillo, aunque el dolor había disminuido, aun se encontraba mareada… "Como había sido posible que perdiera el control de esa manera". La joven youkai se sentía derrotada, pero eso no ocupo su mente y sentidos de lo que acaba de sentir_**

**_Luna: ¡¿Qué demonios…?_**

_**CONTINUA...**_


	34. ALMAS DE LUNA NUEVA CAP 32

**!KON NI CHI WA!**

**DISFRUTEN EL CAPITULO QUE SIGUE.**

**_ALMAS DE LUNA NUEVA_**

**_CAPITULO 32_**

**_"SILENCIO"_**

**_Tsubaki caminaba muy enojada, más adelante frente a ella una pequeña construcción apareció. La bruja camino y se adentro a esta para minutos después._**

**_Tsubaki: "Vamos a ver que tanto puedes aguantar naraku -pensó caminando con la cajita en manos- el cuerpo de la youkai esta hecho con parte de tu cuerpo, así es que puede enviarte la energía que absorbe de su parte humana. Pero también sucede, que cuando ambas se unen de corazón la conexión entre ella y tu es afectada -dice caminando hacia las tierras del Este- y la conexión con su lado humano se fortalece purificándote y causándote un dolor terrible a ti y a la youkai -al pensar esto sonríe- me las pagaras maldito, te veré retorciéndote de dolor en el infierno si es que llegas, sino es que tu esencia desaparece - luego en los limites del las tierras del Este abrió la caja - ahora… jajaja juguemos por un rato con esos dos _**

**_De la pequeña caja empezó a salir un humo rojo brillante, mientras tsubaki recitaba un hechizo._**

**_/_**

**_Luna caminaba lentamente en dirección del castillo, aunque el dolor había disminuido, aun se encontraba mareada… "Como había sido posible que perdiera el control de esa manera". La joven youkai se sentía derrotada, pero eso no ocupo su mente y sentidos de lo que acaba de sentir_**

**_Luna: ¡¿Qué demonios…?_**

**_La joven youkai, empezó a correr rumbo a la casa del Este, esa presencia se le hacia conocida._**

**_Luna: ¡Rayos! Debo apresurarme_**

**_Caminaba rápidamente y respirando profundo, su cuerpo le pesaba como si fuera concreto puro y el dolor mientras mas se movía, mas insoportable se volvía._**

**_/_**

**_Aki abrió sus ojos al momento de sentir esa esencia ser liberada, rápidamente se giró para mirar a tsuki, pero esta al parecer no se había percatado de ese cambio arriba. La joven solo miraba el cuerpo de su pequeño hermano. _**

**_La diosa de la muerte entonces empieza a girar su cabeza para ver de nuevo lo que sucedía en el mundo vivo, pero un brillo llamo su atención haciéndola girar de nuevo a ver a tsuki… aki abre sus ojos sorprendida de lo que estaba viendo, en el largo cabello de la joven una hebra de cabello se estaba cambiando de color, aki miraba como la hebra cambiaba de color empezando desde la raíz hasta la punta… entonces se da cuenta de que Tsuki no se dio cuenta del cambio._**

**_Aki "No puede ser… esta cambiando… algo va a pasar" empieza a caminar cuando una voz la detiene_**

**_Tsuki: ¿A dónde vas? - le pregunta la chica_**

**_Aki: (esta no la mira y dándole la espalda) cuida a tu hermano… volveré -dijo para desaparecer en una sombra que dejaba la imagen de una carabela blanca y luego esta desaparecía en forma de humo_**

**_/_**

**_Sesshomaru y aome aun se encontraban perdidos en el mar de sensaciones, sin percatarse del peligro se acercaba. Por otro lado luna corría, pero con su adolorido cuerpo apenas… si podía correr._**

**_Desde donde se encontraba tsubaki la nube roja brillante se acerco sobre el castillo del Este. _**

**_De donde estaba luna, esta linda y adolorida chica se detiene un segundo para ver como la espesa y tétrica nube rodeaba el castillo del Este en un campo de energía rojo brillante, para luego formar un remolino rojo con rayos saliendo de su negro centro. La luna en lo alto del cielo fue cubierta por nubes negras._**

**_Luna: ¡naraku! ¿Qué demonios planeas? -grita la chica para seguir su camino- grrrrrr_**

**_La tierra empieza a temblar haciendo que sessh y aome se separen._**

**_Aome: (mirando a su alrededor) ¡Que sucede! -dice seria_**

**_Sesshomaru: ¡no! ¡No lo se! -dijo para mirar el cielo rojo- esa energía, como pudo acercarse tanto_**

**_Tsubaki observaba sonriendo…._**

**_Tsubaki: muy pronto descubrirás porque no pudiste sentirla - susurro sonriendo_**

**_Aome miraba a su alrededor, todo estaba entre rojo y negro, el castillo apenas se notaba. Dentro del castillo los siete youkais rápidamente se dirigen al jardín para saber lo que sucedía, y porque el negro cielo se había puesto rojo brillante._**

**_En el jardín aome y Sesshomaru esquivaban los rayos._**

**_Aome: ¡Que… demonios! -dijo dando un salto_**

**_Sesshomaru: ¡Esta energía! -dice para moverse ágilmente- es indetectable_**

**_Aome: ¡Es cierto… pero! -dijo dando otro salto- ¡al menos… puedo sabe donde caerán los rayos!_**

**_Sesshomaru la mira sorprendido, el apenas podía esquivarlo, pues no podía sentir esa presencia._**

**_Sesshomaru: ¡¿Qué tan claro puedes sentir su energía? -le pregunta, y ella lo mira sorprendida_**

**_Aome: ¡Muy clara y cerca! -dijo para luego abrir sorprendida sus ojos- ¡Sessh… tu!_**

**_Pero no termino de preguntarle pues uno de los rayos lo alcanzo de lleno, pero no solo lo golpeo, sino que lo atrapo envolviéndolo._**

**_Sesshomaru: ¡Aarrrgg! -grita- ¡grrrrrr! _**

**_Aome: ¡SESSH! -grita para correr hasta él. Pero es repelida por un campo de energía. - ¡¿Qué? ¡No!_**

**_La joven humana saca a colmillo de acero y empieza a lanzar ataques al campo de energía, pero nada pasaba. La joven humana miraba asombrada como el rayo empezaba a dañar al youkai, y su corazón empezó a doler, la desesperación volvió a hacerse presente y negando con la cabeza, perdió el control, sus ojos se volvieron rojos, y levantando a colmillo de acero volvió a atacar._**

**_Aome: (con los ojos rojos) ¡NO! ¡SESSHOMARU….! - mientras golpeaba con todo el campo de energía. - ¡NO!_**

**_Luna que se estaba acercando, pudo sentir a aome perdiendo el control, debía llegar pronto pero su cuerpo apenas daba dos pasos seguidos._**

**_Luna: (respirando hondo) ¡Vamos! -dijo dando un paso tras de otro- ¡Maldito cuerpo…! MUEVETE! _**

**_En eso luna tropieza cayendo boca abajo, frustrada golpea el suelo._**

**_Luna: ¡DEMONIOS, MALDICIONNNNNNN! -grita a todo pulmón llorando._**

**_Durante unos segundos grita desesperadamente. Mientras en el castillo del Este los lores salen al jardín para ver a una aome, no solo enojada sino también fuera de control._**

**_Sango: ¡aome!_**

**_Inutashio: ¡maldición! -dijo acercándose pero es lanzado lejos_**

**_Yiro: ¡inutashio!_**

**_Kouga: ¡¿Qué demonios? -dijo para sacar su espada y golpear el campo de energía pero es repelido_**

**_Sango viendo la desesperación de aome, da un gran salto y llevándose sus dos manos atrás de su espalda saca sus dos espadas, cruzándolas frente a ella en forma de esquís, se lanza de frente al campo de energía, miroku hace lo mismo con su espada y al chocar con el campo de energía ambos rebotaron. Sango quedo inconciente, mientras miroku y alana se acercan a ella._**

**_Miroku, Alana: ¡Sango! -gritan_**

**_Aome en ese momento recupera la conciencia, ve que Sesshomaru a quedado inconciente, para luego mirar a su espalda y ver a sango también inconciente en los brazos de miroku._**

**_Aome: "¡Demonios!" -gime con lagrimas en los ojos, para ver como un gran remolino empieza a formarse sobre ellos y el rayo empezara absorber el cuerpo de este- ¡NO, SESSHOMARU!_**

**_La chica corre pero no logra acercarse, empieza a lanzar el gran ataque de colmillo de acero mezclado con el colmillo rojo, y el campo empieza quebrajarse como cristal_**

**_Aome: "Luna, si estuvieras conmigo" -pensó golpeando el campo_**

**_Luna en esos momentos había logrado ponerse de pie, y daba pasos lentos._**

**_Luna: ¡Aome! -susurro, viendo al frente, al castillo donde solo se veía las luces de los ataques, los rayos en esa noche oscura._**

**_Aome miraba como Sesshomaru era absorbido, la desesperación se apodera de aome otra vez, y con ambas espadas ataco. Segundos después aome logro romper el campo, pero Sesshomaru estaba muy lejos, muy alto._**

**_Aome: ¡NO! ¡SESSHOMARU! -grita desesperada_**

**_Luna en esos momentos escucha y siente el grito de aome, y al comprender el sentimiento grito_**

**_Luna: ¡SESSHOMARU! _**

**_De inmediato luna empezó a brillar y su espíritu se separo del cuerpo solidó_**

**_(Ejemplo del efecto, de cómo se vería luna separándose del cuerpo que le creo naraku)_**

**_Después de separarse del cuerpo y verlo en el suelo, se volvió una esfera de luz que rápidamente voló a la joven humana. Al llegar se detuvo frente aome y toma la forma del cuerpo de aome._**

**_Aome: ¡Luna! -dijo asombrada_**

**_Luna: Aome… -dijo antes de entrar al cuerpo de la humana- el sentimiento aome…. Recuérdalo_**

**_Aome: ¿el sentimiento? -susurro, y cuando luna termino de unirse con ella - ¡sesshomaru!_**

**_Aun como humana aome miro hacia el cielo para ver como Sesshomaru empezaba a desaparecer._**

**_Aome: ¡NO! - y de un gran salto entro al remolino logrando abrazar el cuerpo inconciente de sesshomaru, para después ambos ser absorbido y desaparecer._**

**_En lo alto de un árbol, shouma, la muerte sustituta miraba serio lo que sucedía…_**

**_Shouma: es la hora… Tsuki… hermana_**

_**CONTINUA...**_


	35. ALMAS DE LUNA NUEVA CAP 33 AL CAP 39

_**OJAYOOOOO, BIEN, COMO LO HABIA PROMETIDO, HE VUELTO PARA PUBLICAR COMPLETAMENTE TODOS MIS FICS, AQUI LES DEJO LA PRIMERA PARTE DE LO QUE FALTA. CUANDO PUEDA SACAR UN POCO DE TIEMPO VOLVERE A PUBLICAR LO QUE FALTA.**_

_**!DISFUTENLO!**_

_**ALMAS DE LUNA NUEVA**_

_**CAPITULO 33**_

"_**SITUACIONES MUY TENSAS, PRESENTE, INFRAMUNDO, FUTURO Y NINGUN LADO"**_

_**La mañana llego con los señores del los puntos cardinales reunidos en la biblioteca de la casa del Este.**_

_**Alana: **__**al menos tenemos la certeza de que aome tiene su esencia youkai con ella**_

_**Miroku: **__**eso es algo, pero aun no sabemos donde están**__** -dijo serio**_

_**Sango entro en ese momento.**_

_**Inutashio: **__**¿Todo está bien?**__** -pregunto al verla entrar preocupada y acercarse a Alana **_

_**Sango: **__**si, al parecer aome y luna volvieron a unirse, fue bueno que Nangel organizara un chequeo de las tierras por seguridad**__** -dijo sentándose al lado de su madre- **__**de lo contrario no hubiéramos encontrado el cuerpo de luna**_

_**Nangel: **__**solo era precaución, si naraku esta detrás de todo estos no podemos confiarnos**__** -dijo parado al lado de inutashio**_

_**Kouga: **__**es cierto, no podemos permitir que lo que paso hace ciento cincuenta años se repita de nuevo**__** -mientras miraba al jardín con gesto tenso, la situación lo tenía nervioso, temía que se repitiera la historia, y que la hija de su antiguo mejor amigo pereciera.**_

_**Taiwa: **__**estoy de acuerdo, pero aun estoy preocupado por aome**__** -dijo para ver como los demás lo miraban - **__**de acuerdo, también por el tonto de sesshomaru**_

_**Miroku: (negando) **__**nunca cambiaras taiwa**__** -dijo**_

_**Sango, Alana, Inutashio, Yiro, Kouga, Miroku, Taiwa y Nangel se miraban serios, la situación estaba ahora fuera de sus manos, no sabían a donde habían sido llevado sesshomaru y aome, y lamentablemente todo dependía de ellos, solo esperaban que regresaran no solo pronto sino también a salvo. **_

_**No muy lejos de ahí, mas específicamente en el jardín en lo alto del árbol de sakuras. Un joven, shouma, tenia una visión de lo que pronto sucedería.**_

_**/**_

_**Tsubaki: **__**perfecto**__** -dijo con una sonrisa maléfica, mientras de sus manos salía un acido que desvaneció la caja en la que ese extraño demonio en forma de nueve roja estaba sellado, también pensaba que para poder salir de esa dimensión no solo pasarían mucho trabajo para encontrarlo sino también para destruirlo.**_

_**Tsubaki: **__**veremos hasta que punto estarás dispuesta a sacrificarte… aome**__** -y sonrió para girarse y salir de esos territorios**_

_**/**_

_**Mientras en el inframundo.**_

_**Tsuki veía el pequeño cuerpo de su hermano inmóvil en una caja de cristal dentro de la cual flotaba vertical.**_

_**La joven no le quitaba la vista de encima, pero tampoco negaba que no podía dejar de pensar a donde habría ido Aki, esa pequeña la ponía nerviosa, y no sabia porque pero tenia un mal presentimiento.**_

_**Momentos después la joven empezó a sentirse mal, estaba empezando a marearse, sus ojos estaba borrosos.**_

_**Tsuki: (llevándose una mano a la frente) **__**que… me… suced…**__** -después la joven se desmayo, en el suelo a los pies de su hermanito. Segundos luego la joven comenzó a emitir un brillo en su aura entre plateado y dorado, y su corta melena que le llegaba hasta sus hombros empezó a brillar de dos colores plateado y negro, mientras todo su cuerpo palpitaba.**_

_**/**_

_**15 AÑOS EN EL FUTURO**_

_**En la biblioteca de la gran casa del Este se encontraban, sango y miroku se encontraban sentado en un sillón frente a frente, la pequeña tomoyo y ni tan pequeña pues tenia catorce años se encontraba en los jardines del castillo.**_

_**Miroku: (mirando seria su mujer) **__**¿Cómo se encuentra él?**__** -dijo tomando ambas manos de su esposa para apretarles calidamente**_

_**La joven suspiro y negó con la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo, no se podía negar lo obvio ella moriría pronto.**_

_**Sango: **__**sabe que ella morirá**__** (suspira) **__**eso lo esta destrozando**__** -dijo la joven youkai- **__**ese cuerpo dormido es lo único que queda de ella…**__** (Aprieta las manos de su marido) **__**oh kami… miroku sabes que si ella muere… ya no habrá forma de que su esencia regrese**__** -dijo para sollozar en silencio y refugiarse en los brazos de su esposo**_

_**Miroku: **__**es increíble que aun guardemos esperanza de encontrar su esencia, después de quince años**__** -dijo apretando el cuerpo de la joven contra él**_

_**Durante unos minutos calidos ambos jóvenes se consolaban mutuamente para momentos después, sentir de inmediato como la estancia comenzaba a llenarse de un extremado silencio y un frió que le llegaba a los huesos a cualquiera con sangre en las venas, haciendo que los sentidos de ambos youkais se pusieran alertas y se levantaran rápidamente mirando todo el alrededor de la habitación**_

_**Sango: **__**salga… sea quien sea **__**-dijo sacando sus garras**_

_**Miroku se encontraba a su lado cuando de inmediato reconoció esa presencia.**_

_**Miroku: **__**¡No puede ser! **__**-dijo mirando a su alrededor- **__**el dios de la muerte**_

_**Sango: **__**¡Pero! ¡Han pasado quince años! **__**-dijo buscando con los ojos cerrados esa presencia - **__**¿Por qué ahora? ¿Será que esta vez si se la llevara?**_

_**Miroku negó con la cabeza, pues no sabia que responder. **_

_**En la habitación principal, sesshomaru despertó sintiendo un extraño frió en su cuerpo, después de orientarse se dio cuenta de que tenia el cuerpo frió de su esposa en brazos, y rápidamente se percato de la otra presencia.**_

_**Sesshomaru: (con un semblante frió como el acero y sus ojos afilados relucientes como el más puro ovalo de oro) **__**No**__** - susurro mientras se levantaba de la cama, y luego de acomodar el cuerpo de ella. Sale de la habitación en dirección de la biblioteca.**_

_**Cuando Sesshomaru entro se encontró con sango y miroku en alerta, ambos lo miraron muy serios.**_

_**Sesshomaru: **__**¿Dónde esta?**__** -dijo mirándolo con ojos rojos.**_

_**Sango y miroku negaron con la cabeza. Sesshomaru gruño por lo bajo, su paciencia no estaba para ponerse a prueba.**_

_**Segundos después, al frente de los tres youkais y delante de la caja de cristal donde estaban las espadas colmillo de acero y destino verde, aparece en forma de espejismo una pequeña figura de negro. Los tres youkais se sorprenden al verla.**_

_**Sesshomaru: **__**¿Quién eres?**__** -dijo serio**_

_**Aki: **__**Lord Sesshomaru**__** -dijo asintiendo con la cabeza - **__**permítame presentarme… soy el ángel de la muerte **_

_**Los tres youkais la miraron confusos, esa pequeña niña… la muerte… pero y el joven…**_

_**Sango: **__**pero… eres una niña**__** -dijo sin creer una palabra- **__**hace quince años…**_

_**Aki: **__**si lo se… hace quince años también estuve presente**__** -dijo con fastidio**_

_**Miroku: **__**¿puede explicarse?**__** -dijo mas concretamente el youkai lobo**_

_**Aki lo miro seria, era cierto merecían una explicación si quería llevarse lo que había ido a buscar**_

_**Aki: **__**si, puedo explicarme… pero a cambio de eso**__** -dijo para verlos a los tres - **__**me llevare algo muy importante**_

_**Sesshomaru: (automáticamente se tenso) **__**¡Ella!**__** - después de susurrar eso su ojos volvieron a ser dorados, sus garras desaparecieron, era como si una gran torre se derribara sin sus fuertes cimientos, sango y miroku lo notaron, su hermoso rostro pálido mostraba el dolor de perderla.**_

_**/**_

_**En ningún lugar, pero al mismo tiempo en un bosque.**_

_**En el suelo un poco alejado del otro, dos cuerpos inmóviles, Sesshomaru y Aome. Uno de ellos emite un ligero movimiento, para luego abrir sus dorados ojos tratando de orientarse. Segundos después recuerda todo lo que paso y se sienta rápidamente, sintiendo un vértigo y un pequeño mareo. **_

_**Después de que se le pasa mira a su alrededor para reconocer rápidamente aunque con un poco de confusión esa larga cabellera color negro.**_

_**Con cuidado se levanta y se acerca al cuerpo inmóvil e inconciente, con cuidado lo gira dejándolo boca arriba.**_

_**Al ver el rostro de esta persona sus ojos dorados se abrieron a la sorpresa, ya que no creía lo que veía. Aun con esas heridas podía reconocer fácilmente ese hermoso rostro.**_

_**Pero… ¿Qué sucedía? ¿Qué estaba pasando? Y ¿Dónde estaban? **_

_**Nada de lo que ahora estaba viendo tenia sentido, era como si el mundo se hubiera vuelto al revés, aunque pareciere muy derecho, siguió mirando en estado hipnótico, ¡Por kami! aun en ese estado era sumamente de extrema hermosura.**_

_**ALMAS DE LUNA NUEVA**_

_**CAPITULO 34**_

"_**UN ANGEL DE LA MUERTE (SUSTITUTO) CON SENTIMIENTOS"**_

_**Quince años en el futuro**_

_**Miroku: **__**y bien, ¿Esperamos una explicación?**__** -dijo el youkai lobo**_

_**Aki los miro seriamente, para luego empezar a relatar algunos de los acontecimientos.**_

_**Aki: **__**como ya saben, y usted también sesshomaru, sus hijos fueron a mi encuentro**__** -dijo para notar un pequeño brillo en los ojos del lord- **__**le explique la situación**_

_**Sango: **__**¿la situación?**__** -pregunta confusa**_

_**Aki: (la mira) **__**el lugar donde reside la esencia de esa mujer**_

_**Sesshomaru abre los ojos sorprendido "Sus hijos sabían donde estaba la esencia de ella"**_

_**Aki: **__**pero… creo que no se han percatado, bueno al menos el niño no**__** -dijo- **__**pero la niña esta cerca, muy cerca**_

_**Miroku: **__**entonces dice que tsuki esta cerca de descubrir donde esta la esencia de ella ¿pero no se ha dado cuenta?**_

_**Aki: **__**algo así, además debe encontrarla pronto… de no hacerlo**_

_**Sesshomaru: **__**de no hacerlo ¿Qué?**__** -dice muy serio**_

_**El ángel de la muerte los observa, y toma la decisión que no vale la preocupación que le dará, si al final no podrán intervenir.**_

_**Aki: **__**de no hacerlo, todo habrá sido una pérdida de tiempo**__**-le respondió- **__**ahora me llevare algo muy importante, lo regresare en su momento.**_

_**Sesshomaru: **__**¡No!**__** -levantando sus garras**_

_**Pero aki no le hizo caso, se giro elevándose en el aire quedando a la altura de la caja que contenía las espadas, levanto su pequeña mano, y la extendió sobre la caja de cristal, para luego de unos segundos ver como el cristal se rompe y los fragmentos quedan flotando alrededor. Aki tomas las dos espadas para girarse y ver a los presentes. Estos la miran asombrados y aki le hace una reverencia para luego desaparecer tal y como apareció.**_

_**/**_

_**15 años atrás, en el jardín de la casa del Este**_

_**Shouma había visto lo que pasaría, la premonición que se le había dado no era lo que el esperaba después de lo que había pasado, se supone que su presencia en ese lugar cambiaria el pasado, pero no que lo complicaría.**_

"_**Entonces de que sirve mi presencia en este tiempo si ella morirá. Tanto para nada… ¡No es justo!**__**"**_

_**Zangetsu empezó a palpitar en ese momento… Almas perdidas. Shouma rápidamente se pone en camino ya que de nada le valía quedarse sentado. Algo era seguro, estaba ahí y eso era algo importante ya que el futuro cambiaría.**_

_**¡Lo se!**_

_**Después de eso desapareció en la oscuridad.**_

_**/**_

_**Todavía con asombro esa persona no dejaba de ver a esa belleza inconciente. Aunque era sorprendente, aun no lo podía creer, pero ahí estaba y estaba herido.**_

_**Aome: "kami-sama aun como un humano sessho es sumamente hermoso" -pensó la miko- **__**¿Qué sucede?**__** -dijo en voz alta mirando al cielo azul, para ver como este centelleaba de un rojo intenso y luego regresaba a ser de un azul hermoso- **__**¿sesshomaru?**__** -susurro acariciando su hermoso y pálido rostro humano, su larga cabellera plateada ahora era de un intenso color negro con destellos plateados que eran arrancados de ves en cuanto por los rayos del sol. Su hermoso rostro tenia unos cuantos rasguños, sin pensarlo dos veces procedió a quitarle la parte de arriba del ahori para saber la magnitud de sus heridas, ya que ahora era humano y las cosas eran… diferentes. **_

_**Al descubrirlo vio que su pecho tenia marcas de estrangulamiento, pero donde las heridas era mas profundas era en sus piernas y ante brazos, miro a su alrededor y pudo escuchar a lo lejos un riachuelo, sabia que debía limpiar y vendar esas heridas para que no se infectaran. Miró luego a sessho, sabia que si lo despertaba no se dejaría llevar, además no era conveniente que caminara con esas heridas.**_

_**Aome decidió dejarlo inconciente y transformarse en youkai. Sabía que cuando despertara y viera su ahora estado no solo se enojaría, sino que también estaría renuente a que lo ayudara… que kami la ayudara, pues se pondrá insoportable. Ser lo que mas odiaba no era una opción fácil de aceptar para el gran sesshomaru-sama.**_

_**Aome le volvió a colocar las prendas para después transformarse pero al hacerlo nada paso, lo intento de nuevo, pero solo emitía una leve luz de su aura.**_

_**Aome: **__**¡No puede ser… no puedo… yo tampoco puedo transformar en youkai!**_

_**Aome comprendió que debían estar en alguna especie de dimensión creada por alguien muy poderoso, tanto como para bloquear los poderes de un youkai de sangre pura… como sesshomaru.**_

_**Aome: **__**entonces es eso… somos humanos en esta dimensión**__** -dijo para ver el cielo de nuevo, por rato se podían ver reflejos rojos y luego regresar a su hermoso azul. Pero en ese instante aome notaba algo diferente- **__**puedo escuchar un riachuelo cerca de aquí, los olores son fuertes pero nada extraño, las presencias son reducidas y por ahora no presentaban peligro**__** -dijo en voz alta, luego pensó un momento- **__**¡tengo mis habilidades!**__** -dijo de pronto- **__**es posible que no pueda ser un youkai, pero eso no signifique que mis habilidades de youkai no estén disponibles como siempre al ser una humana**_

_**Aome miro a sessho y pasó una mano por su cuello y la otra por sus rodillas y trato de levantarlo, al ver que lo podía cargar fácilmente, agradeció a kami ser humana y tener las habilidades de su padre en esa forma. Así, sin perder mas tiempos se puso en marcha, lo primero y mas importante era curar a sessho, después vería como salir de aquí, estaba oscureciendo y no le gustaba saber que estaban más indefensos de lo que suponía.**_

_**Durante el trayecto aome podía sentir la respiración de sesshomaru en su cuello, sabia que no podía pensar en eso pero… esa caricia inconciente, estaba causando estragos en su interior. Su corazón palpitaba muy rápido, sentía su mejillas acaloradas y creía tener un montón de mariposas en el estomago**_

_**Aome: "Cálmate aome… no es momento para excitarse por una caricia que ni si quiera es conciente" -pensó, para sacudir la cabeza y sacarse esos pensamientos y terminar de llegar al riachuelo rápidamente para curar a su youkai… humano.**_

_**Aun no sabía quien era su enemigo en ese lugar. **_

_**/**_

_**500, 515, 535, 540 zangetsu tomaba las almas y las enviaba a su lugar de descanso.**_

_**Shouma: **__**¿Qué esta sucediendo? Es como si las almas supieran que algo sucederá y todas quisieran estar ahí… ¡La visión!**_

"_**No puede ser, las almas, la visión, todo esta relacionado**__** -pensaba mientras trataba de tomar las almas que estaba a su alrededor, sabia que mientras menos ella absorbiera mas posibilidades había de que no fallara en su misión.**_

_**Zangetsu parecía estar de acuerdo con el pues la velocidad de las cadenas aumentaron, tocando las almas y purificándola al instante, mientras un pensativo niño… se cuestionaba ¿Quien era en realidad? Y ¿Qué debía hacer?**_

"_**Ahora comprendo. Imoto perdóname, no sabes el dolor que me causa saber tal verdad. Se que no debo guardarme esto pero…**__**"**_

_**En ese instante las cadenas empezaron a girar entorno al cuerpo de shouma tomando el mayor número de almas.**_

"_**¡NO!**__** -pensaba el joven- **__**no soy la muerte. Solo soy un sustituto que vela, que vela… que vela por sus propios intereses ¡Maldición! Se supone que no debo interferir, pero si no**__**"**_

_**Las cadenas seguían girando, shouma seguía debatiéndose en sus pensamientos**_

"_**¿Qué debo hacer, Imoto? Deseo que estés conmigo, se que tu podrías aconsejarme**__**."**_

_**Los giros empezaron a disminuir, zangetsu había tomado las almas presentes, la mirada de shouma se mostraba triste, perdida, momentos en que su hermana cuidaba de el, en que mostraba todo su cariño, cuando lo protegía.**_

_**Las cadenas se detienen definitivamente, caen al suelo. Shouma cierra sus ojos fuertemente.**_

"_**Ya no era un niño que podía llorar, ahora era… ahora era**__**"**_

_**Las lágrimas se escaparon por entre sus parpados cerrados, bajaron por sus tersas mejillas. Levanto la mano derecha y con ella a zangetsu, en un leve movimiento las cadenas regresaron a la espada fundiéndose con esta.**_

"_**Aun era un niño pequeño que lloraba por su hermana… mi imoto**__**"**_

_**ALMAS DE LUNA NUEVA**_

_**CAPITULO 35**_

"_**SOY HUMANO"**_

_**Aome: **__**ya esta**__** -dijo para levantarse y acercarse al riachuelo a refrescarse el rostro. **_

_**Pensaba mientras se echaba agua en el rostro, que agradecía a kami que sessho no tuviera heridas graves, además de que no le quedarían cicatrices.**_

_**En ese instante se giro y lo observo, no podía apartar la mirada de el, ¡kami es tan guapo, sexy! Y debía reconocer que estar a su lado cada momento estaba empezando a causarle estragos a su cuerpo, respondía de tal manera a su cercanía que… que era como si una parte de ella estuviera en él y se activara cuando estaba cerca.**_

_**/**_

_**En la casa del Este**_

_**Inutashio que se encuentra en el jardín, observa como Nangel se le acerca.**_

_**Nangel: **__**hemos terminado de revisar la zona, no hay rastro de naraku o de cualquier otro youkai**__** -dice**_

_**Inutashio: **__**no me gusta este periodo de tranquilidad, el aire esta tenso y cargado de energías negativas**__**-dijo**_

_**Por unos segundos ninguno hablo, después inu se giro sobre sus talones como detallando la zona.**_

_**Inutashio: **__**¿El niño?**_

_**Nangel lo miro curioso, pero se abstuvo de preguntar. Al fin y al cabo el chico no interrumpía.**_

_**Nangel: **__**no, nada sospechoso**__**-dice- **__**desaparece por momentos, como ahora, pero luego regresa y se pasa el tiempo en el gran árbol de sakuras**_

_**Inutashio: **__**comprendo**__**-dice bajando la cabeza y mirando el suelo-**__**pero este silencio no me agrada, esta anocheciendo y aun no sabemos donde pueden estar mi hijo y aome.**_

_**Nangel: **__**lo entiendo señor**_

_**El joven le hizo una reverencia, y se giro sobre sus pasos para entrar en la casa del este. Inutashio miro la copa del gran árbol de sakura, en ese momento el inu pudo ver como una sombra negra aparecía y se recostaba. El ángel de la muerte había vuelto.**_

_**/**_

_**Aome: **__**Vaya es sorprendente, ha dormido toda la noche**__**- murmuro aome en voz baja observando el rostro pasible de sesshomaru- **__**es humano**_

_**Levanto la mano con cuidado, y acaricio su rostro, haciendo que el murmure algo para lentamente abrir sus ¡ojos!**_

_**Sesshomaru: **__**¿aome… sucede algo?**__** -dice al verla sonrojada y muy asombrada, para luego mirar a su alrededor- **__**¿Dónde estamos?**__** -le pregunta pero ve que ella sigue sin decir nada-**__**Eh… te estoy hablando**__** -le dice para ver como a ella se le suaviza el rostro de impresión por uno sonrojado y piensa "Etto… y a esta que le pasa"**_

_**Aome: **__**Tus… tus ojos… son hermosos**__** -dice para dar un suspiro, de chica totalmente perdida**_

_**Sesshomaru: (con los ojos abiertos como plato) **__**¡eh! ¿Yo? Etto**__** -mientras balbuceaba se sonrojo, cosa que aome noto enseguida, haciendo que a aome le brillaran los ojitos como niña pequeña que ve un caramelo**_

_**Aome: **__**¡Te has sonrojado!**__** -dijo- **__**oh sesshy, de verdad de humano te ves hermoso…**__** -aome paro en seco al saber lo que acaba de decir- **__**yo… etto…**_

_**Sesshomaru: **__**¿¡Que has dicho!?**__** -dijo mirando sus manos y abriendo los ojos como plato**_

_**Aome: **__**sesshomaru… calma… primero te…**_

_**Pero el joven youkai ahora humano no entendió, y en su intento de levantarse rápidamente lastimo las heridas en sus piernas.**_

_**Sesshomaru: **__**¡Arggh!...**__** -dijo y empezó a caer hacia delante, pero se sintió abrazado**_

_**Aome: **__**sessho… por favor cálmate, tus heridas si no tienes cuidado empeoraran**__** -dijo aome abrazando lo de la cintura**_

_**Sesshomaru: (respirando y sudando, pues le dolían las piernas) "Esto es ser humano, debilidad, dolor, fragilidad" **__**el lago**__** -dijo**_

_**Aome lo miro muy triste, sabía que seria difícil adaptarse a ser humano y más en la condición en la que estaba, es decir, que no sabían en que situación se encontraban… demasiado peligro y no saber quien era el enemigo.**_

_**Pero para aome eso era lo de menos… le importaba mas… sus sentimientos.**_

_**Aome: **__**si**__** -susurra triste y dolida**_

_**Apretó a Sesshomaru de manera que el no tuviera que afincarse demasiado en sus piernas, no lo cargo porque seria demasiado para su orgullo, además si le decía que tenia su fuerzas, tal ves empezaría a pensar cosas raras.**_

_**Aome lo acerco y lo poso en la orilla del lago, cuando el se vio en la superficie su reflejo capto su atención, y se separo lentamente de el. **_

"_**Sesshomaru…" pensó la joven cuando se alejo de el y lo miro a distancia. Parecía perdido dentro del lago "¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Cómo consolarlo?... pero que decía, el no necesitaba consuelo, necesitaba comprender que los humanos no eran seres débiles como pensaba… pero al parecer, el no quería comprender… ¡si, eso era! Sesshomaru necesitaba comprensión y que lo ayudaran a comprender, debía mostrarle que los humanos eran fuertes, y que mejor ejemplo que el mismo como humano, se demuestre su valía"**_

_**Aome vio que levantaba una mano y tocaba su rostro, pálido con algunos rasguños, después deslizaba sus dedos al área de los ojos… si, era lo mas asombroso, sus ojos eran de un verde claro esperanza sorprendente y brillante, que cuando lo mirabas te perdía dentro de el, su brillo era atrayente. Luego deslizo sus manos humanas por sus cabellos ahora negros como la noche más oscura y densa, para terminar mirando sus manos, la examino de ambos lados, como buscando algún vestigio de lo que fue su cuerpo anteriormente.**_

_**La joven quiso acercarse, pero se detuvo al ver que Sesshomaru apretaba su mano y cerraba sus hermosos ojos verdes. "Sessh" aome apretó una de su manos a los lados de su cintura y la otra reposaba en su pecho. Bajo el rostro y no se percato de que sessho la miro un segundo. Cuando la joven levanto el rostro de nuevo, vio que sesshomaru lentamente se recostaba en el suelo y con los ojos abiertos miraba el cielo azul.**_

_**Aome: (se acerco lentamente y se acostó a su lado) **__**¿estas bien?**__** -le pregunto suavemente**_

_**Sesshomaru: **__**No, yo… dame tiempo**__** -le dijo y cerró sus ojos**_

_**Aome se quedo en silencio, acostada a su lado. Le daría el tiempo que fuera necesario.**_

_**/**_

_**En una cueva naraku observa enojado, pensando la manera de cobrar semejante traición.**_

_**Segundos después tsubaki entra y se encuentra frente a frente a su amo.**_

_**Naraku: **__**tsubaki…**__**-dijo sin mirarla- **__**me sorprende que te hayas atrevido a traicionarme**_

_**Tsubaki: (lo mira con odio) **__**solo hice lo que me pediste**_

_**Naraku: **__**pero al mismo tiempo, me traicionaste**__** - le dice con una sonrisa burlona- **__**¿Qué? Creíste que si fortalecías a la humana con su youkai podrían destruirme… pues te equivocas, aome se ha unido con su youkai y no ha podido dañarme, lamentablemente solo se unieron sus almas, por lo que no puedo absorber la energía de la guardiana de la joya, ya que lo hago a través del cuerpo que es una extensión de mi cuerpo**__**- le termina de completar- **__**cuando ella logre salir de tu pequeño mundo, ambas se separan y yo retomare la toma de energía**_

_**Tsubaki: **__**si ya lo sabes, como te atreves a decir que te he traicionado, cuando aome y luna se separen la conexión de ambas se abra reforzado, al mismo tiempo que la tuya con luna**__** -dijo**_

_**Naraku: (acercándose a la mujer y susurrando al oído) **__**tsubaki, me odias, se tus intenciones, pero recuerda quien tiene tu corazón**_

_**Dicho esto levanto la esfera roja en sus manos y la cubrió de su sangre, tsubaki empezó a perder la mirada y sus ojos se volvieron negros, luego un vapor rojo empezó a salir del cuerpo de tsubaki y esta empezó a transformarse.**_

_**Naraku: **__**gracias a tu estupidez, podré deshacerme de sesshomaru**__** -dijo para perderse en la oscuridad dejando a una tsubaki perdida y transformada en un monstruo**_

"_**Maldito naraku, habré perdido pero antes yo…" - el pensamiento de lo que antes era una humana se perdió en el veneno de su transformación, ahora solo estaba presente la obligación de matar a Sesshomaru.**_

_**ALMAS DE LUNA NUEVA**_

_**CAPITULO 36**_

"_**SENTIMIENTOS HUMANOS" **_

_**Era la noche del tercer día, kagome se acercaba a sesshomaru. A lo lejos pudo observar a su sessho pensativo, como se lo había pasado esos tres días. Se encontraba recostado de un árbol, mientras la brisa nocturna acariciaba su sedoso cabello negro.**_

"_**Sesshy, tu…" aome suspiro, no valía la pena forzar las cosas. La joven se acerco y deposito la leña cerca del fuego, se giro y vio que sessho la estaba mirando, ella le sonrió, el se sonrojo y giro rápidamente su rostro a un lado, se acerco a el y se sentó frente a él mientras revisaba sus heridas.**_

_**Aome: **__**¿Por qué tan pensativo?**_

_**Sesshomaru: **__**nada**_

_**Aome: (después de ver que sus heridas estaba sanando) **__**tus heridas están casi curadas y podremos buscar la manera de salir de aquí**_

_**Sesshomaru: **__**no**_

_**Aome lo mira sorprendida, pues el tono que uso no le agradaba ¿Qué estas pensando sesshomaru? **_

_**Aome: **__**sessho ¿Qué ocurre?**_

_**Sesshomaru: **__**lo que oíste**__** -dijo para mirar sus piernas y luego a ella- **__**aome, hasta que mis piernas no mejoren no podré moverme**__** -dijo el- **__**si tuvieras tu lado youkai de seguro no te habría afectado esta dimensión, eres muy poderosa y…**_

_**Aome: (bajo el rostro) **__**no es lo que me has demostrado hasta ahora**__**-dijo y lo miro- **__**al contrario, solo quieres que piense que soy una débil humana**_

_**Sesshomaru: **__**sabes que no es así**__** -dijo para voltear el rostro para que ella no viera sus ojos**_

_**La miko tenía sus ojos abiertos. Ella deseaba que sessho la mirara a los ojos y se lo dijera, eso seria maravilloso.**_

_**Aome: **__**sessho…**_

_**Sesshomaru: (sin mirarla) **__**debes buscar la salida**__** - le dijo cortando el tema- **__**no puedes esperar a que me levante, cuando me levante no te seré de mucha ayuda, además…**_

_**Aome: **__**sessho…**_

_**La joven lo escuchaba, de verdad el ser humano le estaba afectando el cerebro. ¿Es que no se estaba percatando?**_

_**Sesshomaru: **__**si al menos pudiera moverme…**_

_**Aome: **__**sessho…**_

_**Sesshomaru: **__**yo…**_

_**Aome: **__**sessho…**_

_**Sesshomaru: **__**lo mejor…**_

_**Aome: **__**¡SESSHOMARU TENGO MI LADO YOUKAI!**__** -le grita**_

_**Sesshomaru la mira sorprendido.**_

_**Sesshomaru: **__**pero, entonces…. ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho?**_

_**Aome: **__**¡si dejaras de estar pensando que eres inferior te hubieras percatado de mi situación!**_

_**Sesshomaru: **__**aome yo**__**- una venita le salio de la cabeza- **__**nunca dije que fuera inferior**_

_**Aome: **__**¡Tú, ¿Qué?!**__** -le grito enojada- **__**fíjate bien, no puedo transformarme en youkai, y por una extraña razón tampoco puedo comunicarme con luna**__** -dijo sentadose de rodillas frente a el- **__**ahora lo único que puede mantenernos con vida es estar juntos, y lo primero es que sientas mi presencia y la compares con las demás existente en esta dimensión**_

_**Sesshomaru: **__**aome…**_

_**Aome: **__**no es momento para objeciones, eres un taiyoukai**__** -dijo viendo como el le hacia una mueca- **__**muy gracioso**_

_**Aome se acerco a él, quedando en una posición comprometedora. Sessho estaba sentado y aome esta sobre el, apoyándose en sus rodillas y palmas de la mano.**_

_**Sesshomaru al ver la posición se sonrojo y trago en seco.**_

_**Aome: **__**sessho**__**deja de estar mal pensando y concéntrate**__** -le dijo acercándose- **__**¿dime que sientes?**_

_**Sesshomaru asiente cerrando los ojos y tratando de borrar la imagen sexy de aome sobre el, pero no quería decirle en verdad lo que sentía, por eso se concentro en sentir la presencia de aome y buscando lo que ella le decía. Así que respira profundo.**_

_**Aome: **__**solo siénteme**__** -le susurra suave**_

_**Después de unos minutos, sesshomaru por fin pudo dar con lo que buscaba, si, era cierto, dentro de ella había una fuerte presencia, pero estaba como dormida.**_

_**Sesshomaru: **__**es cierto**_

_**Aome: **__**no puedo usar mis poderes, pero mis habilidades si esta presentes, gracias a kami nunca me han fallado**__** -le dijo sentándose a su lado y recostando la cabeza en el hombro de el-**__**estamos en las misma circunstancias, sesshy, debemos ayudarnos mutuamente**_

_**Sesshomaru: **__**yo, lo siento aome**__** -dijo y la abrazo. "Mis emociones, ¿Qué me pasa?, estoy mas cerca de ella, la siento mas cerca de mi, como si estuviéramos unidos internamente, como si algo dentro de mi la llamara"**_

_**El joven vio a la miko dormirse en sus brazos. Tenia miedo de no poder protegerla, eso lo tenía seguro.**_

_**Aome: **__**sessh…**__** -susurro durmiendo y abrazándose al cuerpo de él.**_

_**/**_

_**Sango entra a la biblioteca muy apresurada, los presentes se giran a verla, y se sorprende ya que su expresión es muy preocupante.**_

_**Inutashio: **__**¿Sango, te veo mal, estás bien?**__** -dice levantándose para acercarse a ella**_

_**Sango: **__**una nube negra de demonios se aproxima por el sur**__** -dijo deteniéndose al lado de miroku- **__**esto no me gusta, ya han pasado cuatro días desde que aome y sesshomaru desaparecieron**_

_**Miroku: **__**insinúas que naraku esta detrás de esto**__** - comenta el joven lobo, para ver como su padre se acerca hasta él**_

_**Sango: **__**algo así, y sabes que eso no me sorprendería al final**__**- dijo para confirmar sus sospechas**_

_**Taiwa: **__**bien, de no ser naraku ¿Quién mas podría querer hacerle daño a esos dos?**_

_**Kouga: **__**ese niño ¿tal vez?**__** - dice el señor del norte **_

_**Alana: **__**No es él**__** -dice mirando al jardín- **__**recuerden, la muerte es neutral, simple mortales en una pelea en la que no tiene voz ni voto, pase lo que pase no intervendrá, en ningún momento apoyara a algunos de los bandos, bien o mal, ella solo intervendrá en la toma de las almas de quien perezca en esta batalla**_

_**La dama del sur miraba el jardín, y en este al árbol de sakuras, podía sentir la presencia del joven.**_

_**Inutashio: **__**entonces aclaradas las dudas, preparémonos**__** -dijo para salir de la estancia**_

_**/**_

_**El sol salio de las altas montañas, despertando a dos jóvenes que dormían placidamente.**_

_**Aome: **__**hola**_

_**Sesshomaru: **__**hola**_

_**Aome: (sonrojada) **__**yo… regreso ahora**_

_**La joven se encontraba nerviosa, si lo tomaba en cuenta, se encontraba durmiendo con sesshy todas las noches, no es que se quejara… pero… el y si le incomodaba.**_

_**La chica dejo de estar pensando cosas, y decidió darse un baño. Minutos después mientras descansaba dentro del agua con los ojos cerrados, sintió una fuerte presencia, abrió los ojos rápidamente y saliendo del agua, se vistió para regresar al lado de sessho. Al llegar lo vio mirando en dirección sur con semblante serio y preocupado, al ser humano no podía ocultar las emociones que reflejaban en su rostro.**_

_**Aome se acerco a sus espadas y las tomo a los dos en manos separadas.**_

_**Aome: **__**¿Qué crees que sea?**__** -dijo acercándose a sesshomaru con gesto preocupado, al mismo tiempo enfundaba a destino verde en la funda de su espalda.**_

_**Sesshomaru: **__**no lo se, pero su energía es diferente, mas fuerte**_

_**ALMAS DE LUNA NUEVA**_

_**CAPITULO 37**_

"_**EL ATAQUE INICIA"**_

_**Mientras aome tomaba un baño matutino sintió una fuerte presencia, abrió los ojos rápidamente y saliendo del agua, se vistió para regresar al lado de sessho. Al llegar lo vio mirando en dirección sur con semblante serio y preocupado, al ser humano no podía ocultar las emociones que reflejaban en su rostro.**_

_**Aome se acerco a sus espadas y las tomo a los dos en manos separadas.**_

_**Aome: **__**¿Qué crees que sea?**__** -dijo acercándose a sesshomaru con gesto preocupado, al mismo tiempo enfundaba a destino verde en la funda de su espalda.**_

_**Sesshomaru: **__**no lo se, pero su energía es diferente, mas fuerte**__** -dijo para girar el rostro a mirarla, se quedo embobado al verla húmeda y fresca tan temprano, las gotas que se filtraba de su largas hebras negras, brillaban a la tibia luz de la mañana. "Es hermosa"**_

_**Sesshomaru al darse cuenta por donde se estaban encaminando su pensamientos sacudió la cabeza, no entendía porque su imaginación se encontraba tan desbordada.**_

_**Aome: (lo miro confusa) **__**¿Qué no que?**_

_**Sesshomaru: (la mira asombrado y apenado) **__**Eh… yo… nada**__** -dijo volteando el rostro**_

_**Aome suspiro, un sesshomaru humano era mas complicado qué uno youkai, se acerco a él y le tendió a colmillo de acero**_

_**Sesshomaru: **__**no**_

_**Aome: **__**eres humano y puedes tocarla, anda tómala**__** -le dijo- **__**la necesitaras para defenderte**_

_**Sesshomaru: (sorprendido) **__**no pensaras ir ¿cierto?**_

_**Aome: **__**me acercare a investigar, descuida**__** - dijo poniendo la espada en sus manos**_

_**Sesshomaru toma la espada y antes de que aome se retirara la toma de la muñeca para atraerla hacia si mismo y abrazarla.**_

_**Sesshomaru: **__**ten cuidado**__** - le susurra al oído, ella asiente aun recostada en su pecho, luego se separan y se miran a los ojos, en especial esos ojos verdes que la cautivaban.**_

_**Aome bajo sus dorados orbes hasta los labios y no pudo resistirse… antes de que Sesshomaru hiciera algún movimiento, aome se lanzo con los brazos al cuello, y lo labios de ella tomaron los de el. **_

_**Fue un poco precipitado pero Sesshomaru se recupero rápidamente y la tomo de la cintura para profundizar el beso, la apretó contra él, mientras con las manos le acariciaba la cintura a aome.**_

_**Minutos después al separarse ambos estaba sofocados, agitados y sonrojados, aome deslizo sus manos desde el cuello hasta las mejillas de el y las acaricio, le dio un beso rápido en los labios y se levanto.**_

_**Aome: **__**regresare pronto**__** - dijo al tiempo que se ponía de pie y se marchaba corriendo.**_

_**El ahora joven humano, podía sentir la gran cantidad de energía negativa provenir de la misma dirección por la que se había marchado aome, apretó a colmillo de acero en su regazo, movió las piernas, ya no le dolían, pero aome dijo que no debía moverlas si quería que sanaran pronto.**_

_**Mientras con aome, esta se acercaba al lugar de donde provenía ese extraño poder.**_

"_**Debemos ver como podemos salir de este lugar -pensó la joven- pero aun siento otra extraña energía, siento que la conozco pero con este ambiente se me es imposible reconocerla"**_

_**/**_

_**¡LOS DEMONIOS SE ACERCAN!**__** -grita uno de los soldados, dando la alarma de ataque**_

_**Nangel sale rápidamente fuera de la casa del Este a observar la situación. Viendo como una gran ola de demonios, los mismos que los tenían rodeados desde hace tres días, ahora se estaban moviendo.**_

_**Nangel: **__**¡naraku maldito! ¿Qué planeas?**__** -Dijo apretando sus negras garras**_

_**Se voltea y se encamina a donde los demás gobernantes, naraku se estaba moviendo. Minutos después entraba a la biblioteca, todos estaban presentes.**_

_**Nangel: **__**pronto estarán aquí**__** -dijo mirando a los gobernantes**_

_**Inutashio: **__**no**__**nos queda otra que pelear**_

_**Yiro: **__**es una estupidez, es una pelea sin sentido**__** -dijo detrás de su mujer**_

_**Alana: **__**es cierto, pero debe hacerse**__** -dijo mirando a su hija- **__**la casa del Este esta rodeada de aldeas humanas, y es imposible para ellos defenderse de demonios de este nivel**_

_**Sango: **__**es cierto**_

_**Nangel: **__**entonces recomiendo que interceptemos a los demonios antes de que lleguen a los límites de las aldeas**_

_**Taiwa: **__**me parece lógico**_

_**Miroku: **__**bien, vamonos**_

_**Todos se prepararon para salir, mientras los aldeanos corrían a esconderse, los demonios atacaban quemando todo a su alrededor.**_

_**Mientras sango y taiwa se dirigían al sur para detener a los demonios de esa dirección, kouga y miroku se encargarían de los del norte, Yiro y Alana detendrían a los del Oeste, en tanto con Inutashio y Nangel se enfrentaría al ejercito que atacaría al Este de las tierras.**_

_**AL SUR**_

_**Sango y taiwa corrían para tratar de establecer el área de pelea lo mas alejado posible de las aldeas.**_

_**Taiwa: **__**si podemos avanzar unos cuantos kilómetros podemos usar ataques mas amplios y deshacernos de ellos lo mas pronto posible **__**-dijo el joven youkai**_

_**Sango: (corriendo a su lado) **__**mmm… me parece bien **__**-dijo aumentando al velocidad**_

_**Taiwa: **__**bien, vamos **__**-mientras de un salto empezaba a saltar de árbol en árbol y sango lo seguía de cerca.**_

_**Mas adelante los demonios se acercaban rápidamente destrozando todo a su paso.**_

_**AL NORTE**_

_**Miroku: **__**¡padre al frente! **__**-dijo lanzando un ataque de sus garras y destruyendo a varios demonios inferiores delante de ellos**_

_**Kouga: **__**¡De acuerdo! **__**-dijo destrozando a los demonios que se interponían en su camino**_

_**AL OESTE**_

_**Yiro: **__**¿Qué opinas de todo esto?**__** -dijo mientras volaba con Alana en su lomo. Yiro se había transformado en un águila blanca enorme.**_

_**Alana: (negó con la cabeza) **__**no lo se**__** -dijo mirando el cielo claro, que poco a poco se iba tiñendo de negro tras el avance de los demonios- **__**desde que Sesshomaru y aome desaparecieron esa extraña sensación que me atosigaba ha desaparecido, por lo que no se que pensar**__** -termino de decir. Pero en sus pensamientos rondaba una pregunta.**_

"_**¿Aome serás tu la que estabas repeliendo esa energía negativa? ¿Qué tiene esto que ver? El ataque, toda esta energía rodeándonos… es como si quisieran atraer o despertar algo, ¿confundir?"**_

_**Yiro: **__**¡Alana! ¡¿Qué sucede, te estoy hablando?!**__** -gritaba yiro a su mujer al verla perdida en sus pensamientos- **__**¡NOS ATACAN PREPARATE!**_

_**Alana: **__**¡QUE!**__** -dijo cuando sintió que yiro giro rápidamente haciéndola perder el equilibro y empezando a caer.- **__**¡aaaah!**_

_**La mujer rápidamente se vuelve una esfera de luz y se transforma en una pantera enorme de color negro, cayendo pesadamente al suelo, empezando a si la pelea al Oeste de las tierras.**_

_**AL ESTE EN LA LINEAS DE FRENTE**_

_**Nangel había dado órdenes a los demonios a su cargo de que debían proteger la línea para que los humanos no salieran heridos. Mientras inutashio y el detenían el avance de los demonios de mayor nivel.**_

_**/**_

_**Mientras en otro lugar naraku se concentraba en controlar a cierto demonio recién adquirido.**_

_**Naraku: **__**vamos estupida **__**-susurro perdiendo la paciencia- **__**quiero que impregnes todo el plano de energías negativas, quiero esa alma en mi poder **__**-dijo mientras caminaba para observar en un espejo como sus demonios atacaban las tierras del Este- **__**esta maldita pequeña posee tres de las almas, esa… grrrr, la destruiré con lo que mas quiere. Jajajaja**_

_**¡HAZLO!**_

_**El demonio empego a expeler energías negativas, aome que se estaba acercando se detuvo al sentir la magnitud.**_

_**Aome: **__**pero que demonios **__**-dijo en voz alta- **__**¡QUE ESTA INTENTANDO HACER NARAKU!**_

_**De repente una enorme ráfaga empezó a sentirse por todo el lugar, era como si de un momento a otro una tormenta acabara de formarse, el problema era que no era una tormenta común.**_

_**Aome: (con rostro espantado) **__**una… una ¡Tormenta roja!**_

_**ALMAS DE LUNA NUEVA**_

_**CAPITULO 38**_

"_**¿ENEMIGO?"**_

_**De repente una enorme ráfaga empezó a sentirse por todo el lugar, era como si de un momento a otro una tormenta acabara de formarse, el problema era que no era una tormenta común.**_

_**Aome: (con rostro espantado) **__**una… una ¡Tormenta roja!**_

_**La ventisca azotaba todo a su alrededor, pero de repente empezó a tomar forma frente a la joven. Aome al ver que la tormenta se concentraba frente a ella, saco rápidamente a destino verde y la puso frente a ella. **_

_**La tormenta tomo impulso y se lanzo sobre aome esta se preparo para recibir el impacto, pero su sorpresa fue mayor al ver que esta la traspasa como si fuera solo viento.**_

_**Aome se giro y vio que la ventisca se alejaba en la dirección de la que ella venia, pero en su trayecto inundaba todo de energías negativas. La joven empezó a seguir la tormenta.**_

"_**Porque, porque, que esta sucediendo-pensaba aome mientras saltaba de árbol en árbol siguiendo a la ventisca roja. Mientras la sigue, esa energía que la tenia preocupada se vuelve a sentir, pero no lograba localizarla, tanta energías ocultaba su verdadera localización- ¿Donde estas? ¿Que eres? **_

_**/**_

_**En el inframundo**_

_**Todo el espacio se encontraba en silencio, el cuerpo de un niño levitando y el cuerpo de una joven tirado en el suelo.**_

_**Momentos después una niebla entre blanca y negra se empieza a esparcir, mostrando el rostro de una carabela, segundos después Aki hacia acto de presencia.**_

_**Aki: **__**entonces ya ha empezado **__**-dijo mirando el cuerpecito de Shouma y después deslizar su mirada por el cuerpo inconsciente de Tsuki- **__**vamos niña, no permitas que la oscuridad invada tu corazón.**_

_**Aki le da la espalda y de un salto se coloca en lo alto de la escalera para esperar, solo podía esperar. **_

_**El despertar…**_

_**/**_

_**En el futuro**_

_**Sesshomaru: **__**No se la llevo **__**-dijo el youkai- **__**¿porque? ¿Que significa esto?**_

_**Sango: **__**Vamos Sesshomaru, no te alteres **__**-dijo sango sentada al lado de miroku**_

_**Miroku: **__**Es cierto amigo, tal ves esto signifique que…**__**-dice pero no termina**_

_**Sesshomaru: **__**¡¿Qué?! Eso es lo que quiero saber **__**-dijo sesshomaru apretando lo puños**_

_**Miroku: **__**Tal ves ella tenga una oportunidad **__**-dijo miroku- **__**nadie sabe que paso esa noche, ni siquiera tu**_

_**Sesshomaru: **__**Lo se, lo se **__**-dijo para girarse y mirarlo a ambos- **__**estoy preocupado por tsuki, esa niña dijo…**_

_**Sango: **__**¿Confías en Tsuki? **__**-le pregunta sango al instante- **__**¿confías en ella?**_

_**Sesshomaru: **__**Si sango, confió en ella **__**- dijo sesshomaru- **__**pero creo que, al menos debí hablarle de ella, así no hubiera estado ciega ante lo que pueda enfrentar **__**-dijo para mirar el jardín, estaba oscuro no había luna. **_

_**Sango: **__**¿Crees que esa niña le hable de ella? **__**-dijo para ver como sesshomaru se gira lentamente y la mira**_

_**Sesshomaru: **__**Lo que realmente temo es que se encuentren frente a frente **__**-dijo para ver como sango abría sus ojo en las orbitas**_

_**Miroku: **__**Dices que… que aome y tsuki se encuentre, ¿Eso es lo que quieres decir, eso es lo que temes? ¿Cierto?**__** -dijo para verlo caminar hacia la puerta y antes de salir se detuvo**_

_**Sesshomaru: **__**Ese niño sango, hace 15 años**__** -dijo Sesshomaru**_

_**Sango: **__**¿Te refieres a la muerte?**__** -pregunta sango, ve a sesshomaru asentir- **__**¿Qué, que sucede con el?**_

_**Miroku: **__**¡SERA POSIBLE!**__** -grita miroku mientras su cabeza se va aclarando sobre la última suposición- **__**es decir que la muerte en realidad era…**_

_**Sesshomaru: **__**Shouma**__** -dijo sesshomaru apretando sus garras**_

_**Sango: **__**Pero el es un niño de seis años, ese joven debía tener como 15 o 16 años o mas**__** -responde sango incrédula**_

_**Sesshomaru: **__**Esa niña… hizo algo**__** -dijo para girarse en la puerta mirarlos - **__**recuerdan que no podíamos sentir su esencia, solo una leve presencia**_

_**Miroku: **__**Si, recuerdo eso, pero pensé que se debía a que era la muerte**__**- le responde miroku**_

_**Sesshomaru: **__**Hay algo más, pero me es desconocido**__** -dijo sesshomaru para salir de la biblioteca.**_

_**Ya solos en la biblioteca, miroku y sango se miraron.**_

_**Sango: **__**Mi niño, siempre estuvo a nuestro lado**__** -dijo sango sin poder creerlo todavía**_

_**Miroku: **__**Así es**__** -dijo para abrazarla**_

_**/**_

_**En el campo de pelea al norte, miroku y kouga luchaban ferozmente, los demonios no eran de clase alta pero tampoco eran débiles, la ventaja era que naraku habían incrementado sus energías a tales puntos de causarle problemas a dos youkais de clase como ellos dos.**_

_**Kouga: **__**¡maldición miroku!**__** -dijo kouga tratando de rodear a los demonios- **__**¡quieren acorralarnos!**_

_**Miroku, cortando a dos demonios delante de el y tratando de salir del circulo que estaba formando los demonios a su alrededor.**_

_**Miroku: **__**lo se padre**__** -dijo descuartizando a un demonio delante de el- **__**adelántate, yo te seguiré**_

_**Kouga de un salto empezó a exterminar a los demonios delante de el y miroku cubría su espalda.**_

_**/**_

_**Mientras en la casa de Este, shouma desde el árbol de sakura veía la matanza con un aire de insensibilidad que un niño de su edad no podía mostrar en esa etapa.**_

"_**No debo intervenir" y cerro sus ojos con total ignorancia a lo que estaba pasando ante sus ojos.**_

_**/**_

_**Mientras en ningún lado, aome seguía esa nube roja. Se estaba cansando por lo que decidió adelantarla.**_

_**Ya delante de ella se percato de que no podía cortar el viento, no con destino verde, pero si podía contrarrestar el viento con el viento. Así que estando delante de la ventisca saco su espada de nuevo, la puso delante de ella y la hizo girar varias veces, creando un remolino.**_

_**Al ver que el viento apenas retenía, las ondas de viento rojo, cambio la estrategia y la ataco con los vientos del este, mezclados con su sangre. **_

_**Segundos después de haber iniciado el segundo ataque, la nube empezó a ceder, quedando atrapada en una especie de torbellino de pétalos de sakura.**_

_**Se podía ver a la nube tratando de salir del remolino, al verse atrapada de tal manera la nube empezó a tomar forma, aome se impresiona al ver lo que ahora dentro del remolino había.**_

_**Aome: **__**¡Kami-sama! No puede ser**__** -dijo asombrada **_

_**El cuerpo de una mujer estaba atrapado dentro del remolino, aome pensó por unos segundo deshacer el remolino, pero cuando la mujer abrió sus ojos y vio sus pupilas negras mezcladas con rojo sangre, lo pensó dos veces. **_

_**Aome: **__**¿Quién eres?**__** -le pregunto aun confusa**_

_**En el rostro de la mujer una sonrisa cínica apareció, era como si se burlara de ella.**_

_**¿?: **__**Yo**__**era como tu, una sacerdotisa**__** -le revelo- **__**a diferencia de ti, yo fui poseída por mi oscuridad ambicionando lo imposible, al final fui traicionada**_

_**Aome: **__**tu presencia me es conocida**__** -le dijo la joven miko- **__**¿te conozco?**_

_**¿?: (Sonriendo) **__**fui la que separo tus almas…**__** -dijo la mujer sonriendo- **__**soy tsubaki**_

_**Aome abrió sus ojos sorprendida "¿Ella nos separo? ¡Es sorprendente!" este pensamiento saco a aome de su concentración, tsubaki se percato y empezó a transformarse….**_

_**/**_

_**Mientras donde se encontraba sesshomaru, el ambiente se hacia mas tenso, el aire mas pesado.**_

_**Sesshomaru: **__**el viento se esta cargando de energías negativas**__** -dijo mirando como todo a su alrededor se cubría de una niebla densa.**_

_**El joven miraba atento, las extrañas presencias que antes se habían sentidos a lo lejos, se acercaban rápidamente, y eso no le gustaba… con cuidado de no lastimarse las piernas y apoyándose sobre colmillo de acero, Sesshomaru se puso de pie, a los lejos se podía divisar unos puntos rojos. Pero antes de que pudiera levantar a colmillo de acero una de ellas lo ataco haciéndole una herida en el brazo derecho.**_

_**Sesshomaru: **__**¡Que!**__** -dijo afincándose sobre las piernas, que le provocaron un tenue dolor- **__**vienen decididos a atacarme… se deberá a esta niebla**_

_**El joven levanta la espalda y cuando las demás intentan atacarlo, las corta con la espada, y las que no puede golpear las evita con la funda de colmillo de acero creando un campo de energía. Permanece asi hasta que empiece a marearse, tenia nauseas y estaba empezando a ver doble cayo de rodillas al suelo, todo le daba vueltas.**_

_**Sesshomaru: **__**¿Qué me sucede?**__**-susurro antes de caer al suelo desmayado- **__**Aome…**_

_**Por la herida del brazo de sesshomaru entraba niebla roja, lentamente su brazo empezaba a ponerse negro.**_

_**/**_

_**Aome no podía creer lo que tsubaki le acaba de decir, porque de ser así Sesshomaru estaba en peligro…**_

_**Sesshomaru: **__**Aome…**__** -la joven escucho el susurro del joven**_

_**Aome: **__**¡Sesshomaru!**__** -dijo para girarse y empezar a correr en su búsqueda**_

_**Pero tsubaki había terminado de transformarse y se libero del ataque de aome, apareciendo al frente de ella.**_

_**Aome: **__**Apártate… **_

_**Tsubaki: (transformada en un demonio y sus ojos negros) **__**no seas ingenua… ya es tarde, para un humano normal esta niebla es mortal**_

_**Aome: (enojada y furiosa) **__**tu eres la que no debe confiarse**__** -le grito**_

_**Tsubaki: **__**eres una humana, débil ahora**__** -no importa lo que hagas, ella no saldrá a ayudarte**_

_**Tsubaki transforma su brazo derecho en una espada, y se lanza en ataque sobre la miko, aome se encontraba furiosa, pero en su mente lo mas importante…**_

_**Aome prepara a destino verde, se lanza sobre tsubaki… ambas se acercan a su destino, solo una quedaría, nada de golpes defensivos, nada de esquivarse los ataques… chocaron… dos espadas cortaron… pero solo una paso.**_

_**Aome: **__**saldremos de este infierno tsubaki… eso te lo aseguro**__** -dijo aome, se encontraban ambas de espaldas, solo sus espaldas se veían**_

_**Tsubaki: **__**confió en que así sea**__** -y sonrió**_

_**Su cabeza rodó en el suelo, para luego volverse polvo y desaparecer junto con su cuerpo.**_

_**La joven miko empezó a correr, no podía perder tiempo, si lo que tsubaki decía era cierto y esa niebla era veneno para los humanos entonces… ¿Que era para un ser que poseía alma de un demonio?**_

_**Aome: Sesshomaru…**_

_**ALMAS DE LUNA NUEVA**_

_**CAPITULO 39 **_

"_**ADIOS AMOR"**_

_**La joven miko corría rápidamente, no sabia que había pasado… pero no le gustaba nada. Debían encontrar la manera de salir de este lugar lo mas pronto posible… naraku ¿Que se traía entre garras ese maldito?... Ahora comprendía la lejanía de luna… naraku la controlaba y ella la había mantenido alejada de ella ¿Por qué? Se supone que debería confiar en ella, aunque ella misma no era un ejemplo a seguir, debían hablar y encontrar la manera de eliminar el lazo que unía a luna y a naraku.**_

_**/**_

_**Mientras que en el castillo del Este, la lucha continuaba…**_

_**AL NORTE**_

_**Después de una ardua pelea miroku y kouga habían podido terminar con todos los demonios, ahora solo quedaban unos cuantos de poca energía. Miroku al ver esto corrió al lado de su padre.**_

_**Miroku: **__**los demonios que quedan no son la gran cosa, creo que un ataque directo tuyo nos despejara el camino**__** -dijo con gesto serio**_

_**Kouga: **__**estas preocupado por lo extraño del ataque cierto**__** -le confió el padre al hijo**_

_**Miroku: **__**una fuerte energía se acerca…**__** -dijo mirando en dirección en la que se encontraba sango**_

_**Kouga: **__**bien, prepárate…**_

_**Kouga se puso delante de miroku y se transformo en un lobo gigante de color marrón y ojos negros, miroku se alejo un poco mas atrás y vio como su padre levantaba la cabeza y de su enorme boca salía una luz verde, puso una de sus enormes patas delante y con un impulso de su cuello mando el gran ataque… la luz recorrió alrededor de dos kilómetros antes de desaparecer completamente, eliminando a todos los monstruos restantes**_

_**Miroku: (con una gotita) **__**creo que exageraste padre **__**-dijo para montarse en el lomo de su padre y este empezara correr en dirección sur**_

_**En el castillo del este, sobre el árbol de sakuras un joven se encontraba recostado en una de sus ramas con los ojos cerrados, pero ese instante término al momento en el que dentro de sus hakamas negras un pequeño brillo llamo su atención.**_

_**Shouma: **__**la lista de la muerte **__**-dijo para sacar el pergamino, el cual al ser extendido mostró la pequeña llama escribiendo un nombre, el joven no cabía de asombro al ver el nombre escrito.**_

"_**No es posible, no puede estar pasando -se decía mentalmente- no había alterado nada en el pasado y menos en el presente… algo estaba ocurriendo…" el niño joven se cuestionaba miles de preguntas, mientras se debatía en ir o quedarse. **_

_**Por otro lado pensaba que tenia el derecho ya que el había cumplido su palabra… pero algo lo detenía, las palabras de Aki "Pase lo que pase, no intervengas niño" ¿debía hacerle caso? ¿Y si la escuchaba y la perdía? **_

_**El joven se encontraba de pie sobre la gran rama, mirando al Sur. En su mente se debatía razones como el amor, la responsabilidad, el deber… la obligación. Pero en él eso era irrelevante, jamás pondría su vida en juego… ¿pero si con su comportamiento causaba un grabe daño? y si ¿Por su falta ella perecía?**_

_**Shouma: **__**¿hermana que debo hacer?**__** -susurro el niño al viento**_

_**AL OESTE**_

_**Alana y Yiro habían concluido sin percances su pelea pero aun estaban confundidos sobre todo esto.**_

_**Yiro: (enojado) **__**¡Maldición! esto es una perdida de tiempo**__** -dijo apretando sus garras**_

_**Alana: **__**es cierto, no tiene caso que naraku haya mandado un ejército solo para perderlo**__** -dijo esto pensativa mientras miraba los restos de los demonios en el campo de batalla.**_

_**Yiro se percato del gesto de su esposa, el también tenia sus dudas, aun si se tratara de un ataque para atraer a aome, no tenia caso pues ella no se encontraba con ellos… entonces ¿para atraer a quien era ese ataque?**_

_**Yiro: **__**aome y Sesshomaru están desaparecidos… porque**__** -susurro el demonio**_

_**Alana: **__**ese ataque no era para ellos**__** -dijo la hermosa mujer- **__**ese ataque podría ser…**_

_**Pero no pudo continuar, alana callo de rodillas sosteniéndose la cabeza y dando un gemido entrecortado por la fuerza con que se presento la extraña sensación que acompañaba el momento, de repente sus ojos se pusieron blancos y varias imágenes desfilaron ante ellos. Yiro se dio cuenta que tendría otra visión por lo que se acerco a ella, miro alrededor para estar seguro que no había nadie mas cerca y giro de nuevo su rostro hacia su esposa, lo que vio no le gusto nada.**_

_**Lagrimas salían de los ojos de su esposa, mientras esta aun en ese estado, apretaba con fuerza sus garras…. Pero un susurro lo dejo paralizado**_

_**Alana: **__**no mueras…**_

_**AL ESTE **_

_**En las cercanías del castillo Inutashio y Nangel ayudaban a los demás compañeros a levantarse, mientras otros recogían los restos de la batalla. Aunque el peligro inminente había pasado la incertidumbre de este combate sin razón ni motivos, tenia a todos pensando seriamente sus posiciones…**_

_**Inutashio: (mirando el cielo hacia el Sur) **__**Esta presencia tan poderosa**__** -susurro llamando la atención de Nangel que alcanzo a escucharlo**_

_**Nangel: (mirando en la misma dirección) **__**es muy fuerte**__** -dijo acercándose a inutashio- **__**¿Qué piensa que podría ser?**_

_**Inutashio: **__**no lo se, pero lo extraño es que su presencia se me es conocida**__** -dijo para luego escuchar un pequeño alboroto y girando el rostro hacia la entrada del castillo, puedo ver como varios soldados ayudaban a unos recién llegados. Por lo que acompañado de nangel se acercaron a ver que era la causa.**_

_**Nangel: **__**¿Por qué tanto alboroto?**__** -dijo con tono firme**_

_**Es cuando uno de los soldados le informa que una nube negra había pasado por una aldea destruyéndolo todo a su paso y lo que se encontraba en la puerta eran algunos sobrevivientes incluyendo a la hija del terrateniente que se encontraba gravemente herida, habían odio del castillo de Este y vinieron hacia acá.**_

_**Nangel miro a inutashio, el cual miraba a los sobrevivientes para luego mirar dentro de la carreta para ver en ella a una joven inconciente su hermoso kimono esta destrozado además de herida.**_

_**Nangel: **__**¡No pierdan tiempo! curen a los heridos y ayuden a los demás a instalarse**_

_**¡**__**Si señor**__**!**_

_**AL SUR**_

_**Una ardiente batalla estaba terminando, los demonios había disminuido considerablemente, sango y taiwa se habían desempeñado muy bien juntos y los pocos demonios que quedaban no debían representar nada para ellos, pero tantas horas de batalla había disminuido su capacidad y velocidad, estaban exhaustos algo muy obvio.**_

_**Sango corría rápido, mientras entre saltos esquivaba a los demonios que venia en dirección vertical, al mismo tiempo los cortaba con sus dos espadas "Naraku, que demonios crees que estas haciendo- pensaba la joven mientras luchaba, aun no entendía porque aome y Sesshomaru no habían aparecido pero de algo estaba segura- esta es otra de tus malditas trampas" pensaba.**_

_**Taiwa sin embargo tenía la habilidad de levitar y estaba luchado en el aire, sin percatarse de que una nube negra se acercaba por detrás, sango al ver esto rápidamente lanzo un ataque de sus espadas cruzadas, pero el ataque de luz choco con un campo de energía…**_

_**Taiwa al sentir la explosión a su espalda se gira rápidamente con su espada delante. "Esta pelea…"**_

_**Sango: **__**¡no es posible!**__** -dijo sorprendida- **__**ese campo de energía… ¡Naraku!**_

_**Taiwa: (preparado para enfrentar a la nube) **__**así que tu eres el tal naraku**__** -dijo poniéndose en guardia**_

_**Naraku: **__**sango querida, creo que esta ves no tendremos interrupciones**__** -dijo tomado forma y extendiendo su brazo mientras este se transformaba en una afilada espada. Sus ojos brillaron de un rojo intenso y los demonios que quedaron se abalanzaron sobre Taiwa el cual fue sorprendió ya que no esperaba que todos los atacaran juntos. Mientras naraku levantaba su brazo para lanzarse sobre sango la cual levanta rápidamente sus espadas deteniendo el ataque de naraku.**_

_**Taiwa al comprender el significado de todo esto, se da cuenta que todo este solo fue una trampa para separarlos a todos y así poder eliminar a sango… ¿pero porque?**_

_**Sango: (deteniendo el brazo de naraku) **__**¡Maldito, este era otra de tus trampas!**__** -le dijo mientras intentaba empujar a naraku para libarse de su brazo si salir herida- **__**pero no crees que te arriesgas demasiado por mi **_

_**Naraku: (sonriendo cínicamente) **__**sango, gracias a ti siempre he tenido a estos estorbo un paso delante de mis planes**__** -dijo para presionar mas a sango la cual da un paso atrás- **__**pero al sacarte del camino ellos estarán desorientados y dolidos con tu muerte**_

_**Sango: (al comprender lo que estaba diciendo) **__**estupido, dudo que puedas acabar conmigo**__** -dijo "Así que tiene un plan" - **__**¿Dónde esta aome y sesshomaru? ¿Qué hiciste con ellos?**_

_**Naraku sonrió ante esta pregunta, esa sonrisa le confirmo a sango que el tenia que ver con su desaparición. La confirmación de esto no duro mucho ya que naraku la golpeo mandándola lejos, sango soltó una de sus espadas y después de tocar el suelo, con su mano dio un salto que la dejo de rodillas pero no lista para recibir el ataque de naraku, mientras este tomaba impulso para atravesar el cuerpo de la youkai.**_

_**Sango ve que no le dará tiempo de moverse, por lo que levanta la única espada que tiene en un intento vano…**_

_**¡SLAHSSSS! …. **_

_**Un segundo… un instante…**_

_**Sango abre sus ojos al ver que naraku no solo estaba usando uno de sus brazos sino los dos, la espada de naraku sobre ella con doble filo, y ella no estaba preparada para eso…**_

_**Naraku: **__**jajajajajajaja**_

_**Taiwa: **__**¡Nooo! **_

_**¡BOOOM!...**_

_**Sango temblaba y las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas mientras por su cuello se deslizaba la sangre, sus ropas ahora eran harapos debido a la explosión.**_

_**Sango: (temblando y sollozando) **__**¡Por-porque!**__** -pregunto mientras la sangre bañaba su traje blanco, se encontraba sentada y en su regazo… **_

_**Taiwa: **__**Po- por- amor**__** -susurro el youkai de hermosos ojos negros**_

_**Sango: **__**¿Amor?**__** -repito la joven mientras su llanto se detenía por unos segundos**_

_**Taiwa: **__**di-dile que- la a-amo**_

_**Los ojos negros de taiwa habían perdido su brillo, la sombra de la muerte ahora los opacaban.**_

_**Sango: **__**la amas… ¿Quién?**__** -dijo apretando el cuerpo deshecho de taiwa en sus brazos y sollozaba.**_

_**El nombre de la persona en susurro llego al oído de sango, mientras apretaba el rostro herido de taiwa cerca de su mejilla, el llanto de la joven se detuvo y una sonrisa adorno su rostro, alejo el rostro de taiwa de si misma… no supo porque pero un calido sentimiento de paz embargo su corazón.**_

_**Acomodo el cuerpo frió de taiwa en sus piernas, rompió un trozo de su dañada vestimenta y limpio los resto de sangre en su rostro, el cual ahora era adornado con una sonrisa.**_

_**Aome…**_


	36. ALMAS DE LUNA NUEVA CAP 40 AL 42

_**ALMAS DE LUNA NUEVA**_

_**CAPITULO 40**_

"_**LUNA DE CRISTAL"**_

_**En cuatros direcciones diferentes se escucha una gran explosión, el sentimiento de perdida oprimía varios corazones, lamentablemente al llegar fue muy tarde. Una especie de sombra apareció y de ella salio shouma con un rostro inescrutable… miraba a sango con tranquilidad.**_

_**Los demás llegaron y vieron a sango en el suelo con Taiwa en sus piernas, un gran hoyo en su pecho y una sonrisa en los labios sangrados del joven.**_

_**Alana: **__**sango… por kami**__** -dijo bajando del lomo de su marido para correr a su hija**_

_**Sango: **__**taiwa… mama… taiwa esta… esta muerto**__** -dijo llorando y apretando el cuerpo de taiwa contra ella**_

_**Miroku: **__**sanguito**__** -dijo arrodillándose a su lado**_

_**Yiro, kouga y alana se ponen al lado de shouma el cual saco de sus ropas un pergamino y lo abre, el nombre que se escribió con fuego cambio de "sango" a "Taiwa" los tres youkais miraron asombrados la lista del joven.**_

_**Kouga: **__**tu sabias que sango moriría ¿cierto?**__** -pregunto el lobo al joven**_

_**Shouma no dijo nada, se acerco al cuerpo de taiwa y una esfera azul salio del cuerpo inerte, saco a zangetsu y la puso delante del alma, esta ves las cadenas que salieron de la hoja negra de la espada, fueron de color blanco, las cuales tocaron la esfera y palpito para después volverse un polvo brillante y subir al firmamento.**_

_**Shouma: **__**no tiene ningún pendiente en la tierra**__** -dijo para girarse- **__**descansa en paz**_

_**Después desapareció en la oscuridad. Sango al escuchar eso, se lanzo a los brazos de miroku y sollozo hasta quedarse dormida, miroku la levanto y todos se encaminaron al castillo del Este.**_

_**/**_

_**Minutos después aome llegaba al lugar donde Sesshomaru se encontraba inconciente, aome se acomodo a su lado, lo gira y le acaricia el rostro, respiraba normal y no tenía ningún rasguño.**_

_**Aome: **__**¿sessho?**__** -susurro con ternura- **__**amor, estás bien**__** -le pregunto mientras acariciaba su rostro**_

_**Sesshomaru: **__**a-aome**__** -gimió pestañando**_

_**Aome: **__**si soy yo, anda abre tus ojos**__**-le dijo- **__**despierta**_

_**Sesshomaru abrió los ojos lentamente, la miro y miro el alrededor. **_

_**Aome: **__**¡Sessho! Estas bien, que bueno**__** -dijo lanzándose a su pecho llorando**_

_**En eso mueve su brazo derecho para abrazarla y gime por el dolor por lo que aome se separa.**_

_**Aome: **__**yo lo siento, lo siento**__** –dijo acercando sus manos a su brazo.**_

_**Con cuidado levanta la manga del ahori, para ver una larga herida en su antebrazo con una pequeña infección violeta en sus orillas.**_

_**Aome: **__**debemos desinfectar esa herida y vendarla**__** -dijo ella**_

_**Sesshomaru: **__**si**__** -dijo**_

_**Con ayuda de aome, sesshomaru se puso de pie y se encaminaron hasta una cueva, cercana. En ella aome curo a sesshomaru para después quedar en un silencio absoluto.**_

_**/**_

_**Inutashio vio llegar a los demás y sintió un gran alivio, pero este no duro mucho al ver a Yiro con el cuerpo de taiwa en sus brazos, olía a muerte…**_

_**Inutashio: **__**Será mejor que descansen**__** -dijo acercándose a Yiro y tomando el cuerpo de taiwa**_

_**Nangel: (mirando a miroku) **__**será mejor que la lleve a su recamara**__** -dijo**_

_**Miroku: (vio a sango acurrucarse en su pecho) **__**si, será lo mejor**__** -dijo siguiendo a nangel.**_

_**/**_

_**Aome y sesshomaru se encontraban uno al lado del otro en silencio.**_

_**Aome: **__**perdón**__** -susurro la joven con el rostro fijo en el suelo**_

_**Sesshomaru: (se sorprendió al oír a eso de aome) **__**¿por que lo dices?**_

_**Aome: **__**debimos permanecer juntos**__** -dijo apretando las manos- **__**no sabemos donde estamos, si me hubiera quedado a tu lado nada de eso hubiera pasado**_

_**Sesshomaru: (cerro los ojos unos segundos) **__**sino hubieras ido, no nos habríamos enterado de que lugar es este**__** -dijo aun con los ojos cerrados- **__**no siempre es correcto quedarse sentado sin hacer nada, solo por el temor de llegar a perder algo**__** -dijo, para ahora abrir los ojos y mirarla de una manera muy dulce- **__**piensa de esta forma, Qué crees que sea mejor ¿saber un poco o no saber nada? ¿Salvar una parte, o no salvar nada?**_

_**Aome miraba a Sesshomaru, asombrada… se arriesgaba mucho al pensar así.**_

_**Aome: **__**Sessho…**___

_**Sesshomaru se giro quedando frente a ella, le tomo el mentón e hizo que lo mirara a los ojos directamente.**_

_**Sesshomaru: **__**me alegra que hayas regresado**_

_**Aome se sonrojo, para sesshomaru ese fue el gesto más tierno y descendió a los labios de la joven. La miko estaba sorprendida por ese gesto tan tierno que no quiso arriesgar el momento, le hecho los brazos al cuello lanzándose a los brazos de sesshomaru, el cual la recibió gustoso. **_

_**El tener a aome en sus brazos era la experiencia mas divina a la que podría acostumbrarse para siempre, deseaba que ella nunca se apartara de su lado. Ella se había convertido en tan poco tiempo en alguien muy importante para el.**_

_**Estaban solos en ningún lugar, el ambiente perfecto y los corazones latían en uno solo.**_

_**Sesshomaru: **__**ao-me… no… creo que**__** -susurro excitado **_

_**Aome: (volvió a besarlo) **__**por esta ves no me apartes de ti… onegai sesshy**__** -dijo con unos ojos implorantes sentada sobre el, que el joven no pudo resistirse, esos dorados ojos lo tenia hechizado, tanto que cuando aome lentamente se acerco a su labios y lo beso mordiéndolo suavemente en el labio inferior, el solo pudo gemir y apretarla de la cintura para besarla en la forma en que se merecía.**_

_**Lentamente se fue dejando caer de espalda, quedando kagome sobre el. La joven deslizo una de su manos por el pecho de sesshy y abrió su aori, el deseo de sentir su piel contra la de ella, era desesperante, no sabia que era lo que pasaba, pero no quería pensar, solo quería sentir, quería que el hombre que amaba y deseaba la tocara hasta lo mas profundo de su ser, que tocara su alma y la marcara, por si al final… solo tuviera eso en su alma y corazón, moriría tranquila.**_

_**El devoro sus labios, lo sintió moverse debajo de ella de tal forma que pudo sentir su excitación, luego sintió como sus grandes manos subían desde su cintura por sus costado hasta sus pechos y luego los acariciaba por encima del ahori rojo de ella, siguió subiendo hasta encontrarse con la orilla de este y lentamente abrirlo dejando el pecho de aome descubierto, pero tapado aun con una extraña prenda que no había visto nunca, de un rápido movimiento kagome quedo debajo y sesshy sobre ella. Fue entonces que aome aprovecho y retiro la parte de arriba del aori de sesshomaru, y el término de quitarle aome la prenda blanca que cubría sus pechos y dejo la roja para que aome descansara su espalda sobre esta.**_

_**Sesshomaru: (teniéndola debajo de el) **__**eres hermosa**__** -dijo mirándola con adoración y aome mas roja que su aori**_

_**Aome: **__**y tu eres muy guapo**__** -dijo casi atragantándose por todas las sensaciones que le estaba provocando las manos de sesshomaru en sus pechos**_

_**Este se dio cuenta y bajo a su labios para darle un corto beso en los labios, que tomo el curso a su delgado cuello, y mas abajo. Al llegar a sus pechos, beso uno y luego otro, después con una caricia que fue mas una tortura, tomo uno en la boca, haciendo que aome gimiera y se moridera el labio inferior, la lengua de sesshomaru estaba haciendo maravillas en su pecho y no quería que parara. **_

_**Fuera de la cueva una tormenta se había desatado, a decir verdad no había llovido en los cuatro días que llevaban en ese lugar.**_

_**Dentro de la cueva en el suelo, se veían dos figuras, semi desnudas que se tocaban mutuamente. Aome ahora se encontraba con unos pantis blancos que apenas la cubrían, y sesshomaru aun tenia sus hakamas puestas, pero su pecho esta totalmente descubierto.**_

_**Sesshomaru podía ver los rosados pezones de aome endurecidos, los acaricio, para después comenzar a besar su vientre y empezar a bajar dejando una estela de besos mojados que no le permitía a aome respirar debidamente.**_

_**Lentamente, deslizo sus manos entre las piernas de ella, y ella ansiosa abrió sus piernas sintiendo como las manos de sesshomaru le exploraba con delicadeza sus pliegues**_

_**Aome: **__**¡sessh!**__** -gimió la joven**_

_**Segundos después, el deslizaba su lengua por la palpitante suavidad de ella, ella lo tomo del pelo y separo aun mas la piernas invitándolo a seguir, sin dejar de besarla íntimamente, el introdujo un dedo… después otro… y otro.**_

_**Ella gemía que no se detuviera. Quería más. Quería sentirlo dentro de ella. Arqueo la espalda, levanto la cadera y se dejo caer en lo profundo del placer que la abrumaba.**_

_**Aunque la lluvia había arrastrado su natural inhibición, ella levanto la mano y ayudo a sesshomaru a terminar de desnudarse revelándole a aome su erección, el al verla en tal estado de embriagues, dio un gruñido y la beso uniendo sus pechos, mientras se situaba en el centro de sus piernas y las separaba lentamente… **_

_**Aome lo sentía cerca, segundos después sentía como un dolor y después el sentimiento de sentirse completa la invadía, sesshomaru había entrado en ella, y tanto fue la impresión de tan gran sentimiento, que ambos se quedaron quietos.**_

_**Sesshomaru empezó a moverse suavemente, mientras buscaban un ritmo unido. Ella beso el cuello y acaricio el largo cabello negro de sesshy mientras el empujaba, llevándola cada ves mas cerca de la culminación. En un rápido movimiento Sesshomaru se sienta, aome queda sobre el, y ella se acomoda con sus rodillas para luego colocar ambas manos en los anchos hombros de el, empezó a subir y a bajar, con ayuda de sesshomaru que había colocado sus manos en su cintura. Aome cabalgaba a sesshomaru con los ojos cerrados, sus sonrojadas mejillas resaltaban más por la pequeña y cristalina capa de sudor que se había posado en ella. **_

_**En otro movimiento rodaron quedando sesshy ahora sobre aome, mientras el empujaba, ella se sujetaba de los brazos y de la espalda de sesshomaru, arqueo la espalda para darle mayor acceso, su pechos chocaban con el pecho duro de sessho. El los tomo entre sus manos y le acaricio los pezones, haciéndola delirar de placer.**_

_**La empujaba hacia el orgasmo, y aome ya estaba perdida, no aguantaba mas esa tortura. Él al escuchar la respiración agitada de aome la tomo de las nalgas y empezó a moverse cada ves mas deprisa, ella levanto la cabeza para besarlo, luego separarse de el y ambos se miraron…**_

_**Aome: **__**¡Aaaah! **_

_**Sesshomaru: **__**¡Grrr...Aaaah!**_

_**Ambos cayeron al abismo del éxtasis, sintiendo como se deslizaban por una catarata de placer abrumadora.**_

_**Nunca habían imaginado que aquello pudiera ser así. Dos seres "humanos" unidos como uno, compartiendo intimidad, intercambiando corazones, quizás incluso el alma.**_

_**ALMAS DE LUNA NUEVA**_

_**CAPITULO 41**_

"_**NOCHE DE INFIERNO EN EL PARAISO"**_

_**Naraku ya no podía saber que sucedía en ese maldito lugar creado por tsubaki, la muy tonta se había dejado eliminar por la parte humana de la elegida. Pero estaba seguro que lo demás estaba completo y que podía matar a Sesshomaru como lo había planeado.**_

_**Cuando el muriera la puerta se abriría a la humana, saldrá dándome control total sobre su lado youkai y el poder de las almas adsorbida por la humana.**_

_**Naraku sonreía maléficamente mientras se podía ver una esfera negra que terminaba de tornarse negra.**_

_**Naraku: **__**perfecto… despierta…**__** -dijo mirando la esfera y unos ojos verdes plateados aparecían reflejados en ella, los cuales luego se tornaron negros y su pupila roja- **__**sesshomaru…**_

_**/**_

_**En la casa del Este**_

_**En una habitación miroku veía dormir a su hermosa niña, gracias a kami no había tenido ninguna pesadilla, al parecer el cansancio de la batalla anterior había terminado por abarcarla.**_

_**El se encontraba acostado con sango entre sus brazos, la cual se aferraba a el como si de ello dependiera su tranquilidad, había intentado acostarla, pero al ver que no lo soltaba, nangel le sugirió que el también descansara, para después darle la espalda y salir de la habitación dejando a miroku acostado boca arriba con sango sobre su pecho y así habían amanecido.**_

_**Mientras en la otra ala de la casa, Inutashio veía como la joven princesa despertaba, luego de haber dormido el día anterior y parte de la mañana y la tarde del siguiente, esta lo miraba asombrada y asustada.**_

_**Inutashio: **__**tranquila…**__** -dijo tocando la puerta de la que estaba recostado, para la joven princesa ver como entraba una joven con una bandeja con comida y varias cosas- **__**tu gente esta bien, puedes descansar tranquila**__** -dijo levantándose**_

_**Princesa: **__**¿disculpe?**__** -susurro débil, pero Inutashio la escucho y se detuvo para mirarla- **__**¿donde estamos? **_

_**Inutashio: (gesto amigable) **__**en las tierras del Este**__** -dijo**_

_**Princesa: **__**entonces es cierto que la hija de ella y de él regreso**__** -dijo pensativa**_

_**Inutashio: **__**así es**__** -dijo con gesto serio**_

_**Princesa: **__**es por eso que se ha desatado esta absurda guerra de nuevo**__** -dijo la joven para cerrar sus ojos**_

_**Inutashio la miro, pero no la contradijo, aome tendrá que ganarse la confianza de su gente. Después de verla por última vez, salio de la habitación.**_

_**/**_

_**Aome había despertado, se encontraba sentada al lado el cuerpo tendido boca arriba de Sesshomaru y su largo cabello negro extendido en el suelo, su pecho desnudo, tenia sus hakamas puestas, y ella se encontraba desnuda cubriendo sus pechos con su ahori rojo, agradecía que fuera de su padre y que fuera enorme.**_

"_**Kami, fue hermoso…**__**-pensó mientras con su dedo índice acariciaba la mejilla de sesshomaru, al parecer estaba muy cansado pues ni siquiera se movió por la caricia- **__**gracias sesshy…"**_

_**La joven miko se levanto y se visto, se calzo su botas pero dejo su largo pelo suelto, miro a su amado y salio un momento, al salir pudo ver que habían dormido la mayor parte del día, ya que pronto oscurecería. Miro el cielo y los tenues colores anaranjados, rojos y amarillos se entremezclaba… pero eso no fue lo que le sorprendió de repente… fue mas bien la atmósfera, se había cargado de inmediato de una energía sofocante hasta el punto de asfixiarla , se agarro el pecho y se concentro en buscar el lugar de origen.**_

_**Aun con su mano en su pecho salio mas adelante y se giro en su eje mirando a todos los lados, derecha, izquierda, delante… **_

"_**Donde…**__** -pensó- **__**¿que es esto**__**?"**_

_**Aome: **__**Naraku…**__** -dijo en susurro**_

_**De pronto todo esa energía se concentro en un sitio, a su espalda, un escalofrió la recorrió, se paro recta… algo palpitaba, algo estaba despertando…. **_

_**Detrás….**_

_**Rápidamente se giro a la entrada de la cueva donde yacía dormido su Sesshomaru…**_

_**Aome: **__**¡No!**__** -rápidamente corrió a la entrada, entro encontrándose con una amplia concentración de energía negativas que la estaban asfixiando- **__**¡Sesshomaru!**__** - pero nadie respondió, era demasiado, a unos metros de ella podía ver a destino verde brillar de un intenso color verde y a su lado colmillo de acero, se acerco a ellas, desenfundo a colmillo de acero… si naraku daba la cara se encargaría de que se la vieran en el mismo infierno. Pero lo primero era sacar a sesshomaru de aquí, lentamente se acerco a donde sabia que se encontraba su sesshy recostado, aun no comprendía porque no se había despertado… le habría pasado algo malo.**_

_**Al acercarse pudo distinguir una sombra de pie donde estaba sesshomaru…**_

_**Aome: **__**¿¡Sessh!?**__** -dijo, pero solo pudo escuchar un gruñido. Se acerco mas y mas hasta estar a unos escasos cinco pasos de el… fue algo inesperado, jamás en su vida pensó que eso sucedería y menos después de lo que había pasado hacia horas….**_

_**Su espalda de un momento a otro choco con una pared, sacándole el aire de los pulmones y cayendo pesadamente al suelo sentada, cuando sintió que el mundo dejo de girar levanto lentamente la cabeza y frente a ella se encontraba sesshomaru… o mejor dicho… no sabia que le había pasado, ese monstruo delante de ella no era su sesshomaru…**_

_**Aome: **__**sesshy…**__** -dijo ella entre asombrada, asustada- **__**¿Por qué?**_

_**Pero el Sesshomaru delante de ella no escuchaba, este solo mostraba vació en esos ojos negros total, caminaba lentamente hacia aome. Esta con cuidado se pone de pie, esta un poco adolorida por la impresión del golpe en su espalda, pero al parecer no fue algo premeditado, fue mas impulsivo.**_

_**Aome: **__**sesshomaru ¿Qué sucede?**__** -le pregunta la miko suavemente- **__**¡que?!**__** -grita lanzándose a un lado evadiendo el ataque de sesshomaru**_

"_**Maldición, naraku… ¿Qué pretendes al controlarlo?**__**" -piensa mientras sale corriendo de la cueva, necesitaba espacio para evadirlo… no quería hacerle daño**_

_**Mientras salía de la cueva y trataba de alejarse, sesshomaru apareció delante de ella rápidamente, aome se detuvo a una distancia prudente, dando unos pasos atrás.**_

_**Sesshomaru levanta un brazo y este se transforma en una especie de cuchilla larga con varios filos, aome al ver esto da un paso atrás…**_

_**Aome: **__**¡sesshomaru!**__** -dijo suavemente- **__**despierta… por favor…**_

"_**No quiero… no quiero pelear contigo**__**" pensaba la joven en el momento**_

_**Mientras en lo más profundo dentro del cuerpo de sesshomaru, este no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Su cuerpo se movía solo… y eso no era lo peor.**_

"_**Aome… ¡Aléjate!**__**" Grito Sesshomaru desde donde se encontraba, pero la miko no lo escuchaba.**_

_**En eso el cuerpo controlado de sesshomaru ataco a aome con su cuchillas, aome ágilmente las esquiva, pero no contaba que estas se movían tan libremente como ella y fue herida en el rostro por el tenue viento que cortaba el arma.**_

_**Aome: **__**¡Arggh**__**! -dijo dando un salto atrás y sosteniendo la mejilla- **__**¿Qué hago?**_

"_**¡No!**__** -grito desde adentro sesshomaru al ver como por su propia mano, el hermoso rostro de aome empezaba a sangrar.**_

_**Sesshomaru se acerco lentamente primero y luego rápido, a la joven miko solo le dio tiempo para levantar sus dos espadas y detener el ataque frente a su pecho, era demasiado… este ser podía tener un cuerpo humano pero su fuerza era impresionante, la miko da un paso atrás para controlar la presión ejercida por el cuerpo de sesshomaru. **_

_**Al parecer no le quedaba de otra, tendría que enfrentarlo… así que dando varios pasos atrás lentamente, fue disminuyendo la presión, por lo que fácilmente pudo propinarle una patada al cuerpo de sesshomaru para lanzarlo lo bastante lejos para recuperarse. El cuerpo se estrello contra un árbol, mientras aome respiraba profundamente.**_

_**Aome: **__**¡NO PUEDO!**__** -grito mientras se daba la vuelta y empezaba a correr, debía alejarse de el.**_

_**La joven corría, mientras la oscuridad forraba el cielo, un cielo sin estrella, sin luna. Aome no se detuvo hasta que sintió la energía que provenía del cuerpo de Sesshomaru quedarse lo bastante atrás, se escondió detrás de unas rocas que estabas tapadas por varios árboles, rogaba para que la oscuridad, la protegiera y el no pudiera encontrarla. Se concentro en disminuir y esconder su presencia.**_

"_**Sesshomaru**__** -suspira la joven con los ojos cerrados, su cuerpo tiembla, hace frió- **__**¿que hago? Debe haber una manera de terminar el control de naraku sobre su cuerpo**__** -piensa la miko mientras respira profundamente y en silencio, abre sus hermosos ojos dorados y se lleva la mano a su mejilla, la sangre se encontraba coagulada y pegajosa, gracias a kami solo fue un roce, no podía descuidarse otra vez… pero"**_

_**/**_

_**En el amplio jardín de la casa del Este, los señores de los tres puntos cardinales miraban el cielo, el cual se encontraba totalmente negro, un viento helado soplaba siendo el único ruido presente. Se encontraban en silencio… todos tenían un mal presentimiento y no era para menos….**_

_**En una de las habitaciones, la joven princesa se encontraba acostada en su cama, cuando en ese instante entra la joven que la estaba cuidando, entro con una pequeña bandeja en las manos donde había hiervas, era una hanyou muy bonita, de cortos cabellos rojos y ojos negros, poseía unas orejitas de gato que le daban un toque infantil su nombre era saki.**_

_**Saki: **__**la notó muy preocupada**__** -le dijo la joven, y la princesa la miro su rostro se encontraba rojo - **__**¿princesa? ¿Que le sucede?**_

_**Saki puso su mano en su frente y cuello, la temperatura del cuerpo de la princesa había aumentado y su presión estaba alta, el hermoso rostro se encontraba bañado en sudor y algunos mechones se pegaban a sus mejillas.**_

_**Saki: **__**¿princesa?**__** -dijo llamándola, pero la princesa solo hacia movimientos de tratar de hablar pero no podía, saki hizo movimiento de levantarse, pero la joven princesa le tomo la mano- **__**tranquila la cuidare, no la dejare sola**_

_**La joven hanyou la miraba con cariño, pero sabía que debía tratarla antes de que fuera muy tarde.**_

_**En el jardín Alana y sango tenían un mal presentimiento. Sango se toco el pecho, la sensación aunque era nueva ya la había sentido antes, de alguna forma era extraña ya que usaba partes de su alma que no sabia si quería usar.**_

_**Sango:**__** ¿Madre?**__** -dijo mirando a Alana- **__**siento algo, pero es muy diferente a la sensación que tengo con aome…**_

_**Alana: (asintiendo) **__**lo se**__** -dijo para mirar a inutashio-**__** te importa mucho la humana**_

_**Inutashio: **__**hmmm…**_

_**Yiro: **__**supongo que ya era hora**__** -dijo el youkai sentado en el suelo recostado de una columna con los ojos cerrados**_

_**Un frió viento los golpeo a todos, kouga olfateo el aire en busca de cualquier extraño indicio, pero al no encontrarlo solo gruño.**_

_**Alana: **__**esta será una noche muy larga**_

_**/**_

_**Aome aun se encontraba oculta en entre las rocas y los árboles, no sabia cuanto tiempo había estado ahí pero sus piernas estaban entumecidas, se abrazaba con sus propios brazos tratando de alejar el frio tanto de su cuerpo como de su alma. No quería moverse para no delatar su posición.**_

_**Por otro lado pensaba sobre la manera de quitar el control de naraku sobre sesshomaru, pero hasta ahora nada se le había ocurrido, la única manera de poder encontrar el punto de unión era enfrentándolo para que destino verde estableciera una conexión con el adversario.**_

"_**Sesshomaru" pensó la joven, mientras decidía su batalla con el hombre que amaba.**_

_**Mientras alejado de ahí, el cuerpo de sesshomaru buscaba su presa, la ventaja de aome era que un humano no olfateaba tan bien como un perro, pero sabia que podían detectarla por su energía, el lugar se encontraba rodeado de energía negativa por lo que cualquier movimiento podía alertar al demonio que lo controlaba.**_

_**/**_

_**Saki miraba como la joven princesa entraba en shock, había intentado bajar la fiebre pero las hierbas no habían funcionado, se levanto rápidamente y fue en busca de su señor, el sabría como ayudarla.**_

_**En el jardín esperaban en silencio lo que esa noche maldita prometía, y segundos después llego saki…**_

_**Saki**__**: inutashio sama, la princesa**__**…-dijo para ganar la atención de los presentes- **__**algo extraño le sucede, he tratado de bajar la fiebre, pero su fiebre ha aumentado, no se que le pasa.**_

_**Sango, Alana y e Inutashio se levantaron para seguir a saki, al llegar a la habitación vieron que la joven se esforzaba por respirar ya que tenia la boca un poco abierta y tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire, sango y alana concordaron en que lo primero era bajar la fiebre para disminuir la presión que tenia el cuerpo.**_

_**Los súbditos de la princesa estaban muy preocupados y desde donde se encontraba hospedados, rezaban a kami por su señora.**_

_**Las dos youkai y la hanyou tomaron el cuerpo de la princesa el cual fue llevado a un cuarto aparte donde habían ordenado una tina de agua fría para sumergirla**_

_**Inutashio miro el cielo apenas era de madrugada, faltaba cinco horas para que amaneciera… pero para algunos la noche acababa de empezar**_

_**ALMAS DE LUNA NUEVA**_

_**CAPITULO 42**_

"_**LA UNION DEL VIENTO Y EL DESTINO"**_

_**La noche oscura, es el espejo de nuestros miedos más profundos, es el momento que mas odiamos ya que nuestros peores temores se hacen realidad.**_

_**Aome sintió una ráfaga venir hacia ella, y por la velocidad en que se acercaba no quedaba duda alguna que el momento de enfrentarse a su amado había llegado, sabia que lo había evadido por mucho tiempo, pero…**_

"_**Aquí vamos" pensó la joven mientras esquivaba el ataque que su contrincante le había mandado. Después de saltar aome pudo ver las rocas donde había estado escondida hecha polvo, así que guardando a colmillo de acero en su funda y colocándosela en la espalda, se preparo para pelear con destino verde, debía encontrar el punto de unión rápido, no quería herirlo, pero tampoco quería salir herida… ya que si naraku aparecía uno de ellos tenia que darle pelea.**_

_**El controlado cuerpo de sesshomaru se apresuro en atacarla, aome apenas evadía los ataque y algunos la rozaban causándole heridas pequeña pero dolorosas, por mas que intentaba localizar el punto para atacarlo, este ser rápidamente le mandaba un ataque que hacia que perdiera la concentración, debía tener un punto débil para golpearlo y que le diera tiempo para ver su concentración de energía.**_

_**En busca de esa debilidad aome decide atacarlo, ejerciendo fuerza con todo su cuerpo, para sacar el punto débil del cuerpo de sesshy…. Al ver que no se dejaba presionar, aome golpeo con mas fuerza su espada contra la cuchilla y fue en ese instante en que el cuerpo de sesshomaru bajo la guardia**_

"_**Ahí esta" pensó la joven miko mientras retrocedía para poder atacar con mas fuerza y poder pararlo temporalmente.**_

_**/**_

_**Sango miro a su madre con preocupación, alana negó con la cabeza.**_

_**Saki miro a sus señoras, sabia que había hecho todo lo posible por la princesa, pero no habían podido estabilizarla, en pocas horas amanecería, si llegaba al amanecer seria un milagro.**_

_**Saki: **__**si hubieran llegado un poco antes, tal ves sus herida hubieran sido tratadas mejor**__** -dijo conversando con las señoras- **__**sango sama, las heridas tiene una profunda infección que esta fuera de nuestro alcance, los humanos tienen un limite y creo que la joven princesa llego al suyo**_

_**Sango: **__**comprendo**__** -dijo para mirar las puertas de la habitación donde se encontraba el cuerpo de la princesa, inutashio se encontraba a su lado.**_

_**Saki: **__**mi señor…**__** (Suspira) **__**nunca lo había visto tan preocupado por alguien**__** -susurro triste**_

_**Alana: **__**roguemos a kami para que resista**__** -dijo saliendo del pasillo**_

"_**Aome, si estuvieras aquí se que podrías hacer algo" pensó sango mirando la puerta, y otro pensamiento llego a su cabeza "Desde cuando dependían tanto de esa hermosa joven humana y youkai"**_

_**Desde que aome había llegado al sengoku, su tranquila vida había sido abarcada por los problemas, las batallas la habían absorbido… pero ella siempre mostraba una sonrisa antes y después de cada pelea, rogaba a kami que ella estuviera sana y salva.**_

"_**Regresa pronto amiga" pensó mientras se encaminaba hasta el jardín del árbol de sakura, ese niño siempre estaba ahí, al menos…**_

_**Salio al jardín y miro en dirección a donde se encontraba el joven sentado seriamente mirando el cielo oscuro sin luna ni estrellas, como si viera algo que ellos no podían ver.**_

_**Sango: **__**se que sabes a donde fueron ellos**__** -dijo parada debajo del árbol- **__**dime al menos que esta bien, dime que regresaran a salvo**_

_**Shouma la miro y sin decirle nada la ignoro.**_

_**Sango supo que no dirá nada más, así que se giro y regreso a la casa, la noche estaba a punto de terminar pero por la mirada del niño, al parecer lo más grave no había sucedido.**_

_**/**_

_**Aome se encontraba frente a sesshomaru, este ni siquiera emitía sonido alguno, solo se abalanzaba sobre ella queriendo hacerla picadillo con esa cuchilla.**_

_**La miko se concentro en su ataque, debía ser certero para que el cuerpo de sesshomaru flaquera solo los segundos que necesitaba para localizar la conexión entre el cuerpo y naraku.**_

_**/**_

_**Naraku desde su escondite sentía como la sangre de la miko corría, para el eso significa que la muy estupida no se ha atrevido a golpear su amado. Pero pronto, pronto tendría que hacer algo o moriría y sabia muy bien que esa niña haría lo que fuera para salvar a su querido Sesshomaru.**_

_**Naraku: (con una sonrisa maléfica en su rostro) **__**¡mátalo!**__** -susurro el hanyou- **__**¡mátalo y sálvate! Es la única forma de que salgas viva de ese lugar**_

_**/**_

"_**Donde esta? Donde esta? -pensaba kagome mientras se preparaba para atacar a sesshomaru, pero la conexión entre naraku y el no se veía por ninguna parte del cuerpo de su youkai.**_

_**Aome saco a colmillo de acero y se puso en posición de ataque, desde el interior, Sesshomaru había dejado de ver lo que sucedía fuera pero sabia que ella estaba pelando contra el… al parecer era hora de confiar en ella.**_

_**Por su lado la joven miko recibe de lleno el nuevo ataque del cuerpo controlado de sesshomaru y lo recibe con sus dos espadas, el quiere golpearla con la otra garra, pero ella le propina un patada en el estomago, para después usar destino verde y darle un fuerte golpe con el viento a sus piernas, estas no se habían sanado completamente y ahora eran su punto débil, el cuerpo de Sesshomaru cae pesado al suelo y en ese momento el brazo convertido en una lanza peligrosa brilla, en ese brillo kagome puede ver la conexión entre Sesshomaru y naraku brillar en un punto negro "Cortarlo…" pensó la chica pero de inmediato desecho la idea. No podía hacerlo… "Purificarlo… pero es un demonio… no ahora es un humano… pero y sino"**_

_**En eso momento de confusión Sesshomaru vuelve atacarla pero ella bloquea el ataque con una corriente de aire que lo manda a unos metros de ella y lo deja boca arriba.**_

"_**¿Qué hago? -se cuestionaba la joven aun en posición de ataque- "No podía cortar el brazo de sesshomaru, pero tampoco podía dejarlo así…." En ese instante apretó en cada mano sus espadas, pero también en ese instante el cuerpo controlado de sesshomaru recupero el conocimiento y ataco a aome haciendo que soltara las dos espadas cayendo lejos de ambas.**_

_**Aome: **__**¡Nooo!**__** -dijo cayendo boca abajo, iba a levantarse cuando de repente Sesshomaru apareció delante, aome estaba de rodillas mirando hacia arriba, viendo como Sesshomaru levantaba su brazo para terminar con ella.**_

_**Estaba estática, no podía creer que terminara todo así…. Sus ojos totalmente abiertos en la expectativa de su ejecución, en rápido movimiento la lanza de sesshomaru atravesó el hombro de aome. Esta estaba inmóvil, apenas un grito audible salio de su garganta al sentir como el duro y ardiente hueso quemaba y se abría paso en su hombro, miraba los ojos rojos de Sesshomaru pero que no mostraba nada, solo sentía el caliente liquido bajar por su brazo y su pecho.**_

_**Aome: **__**¡Ses-sho-maru!**__** - susurro**_

_**En ese mismo instante desde lo profundo de su prisión, Sesshomaru vio la imagen de aome arrodillada delante de el…**_

_**Sesshomaru: **__**¡Aome!... ¡Nooo!**__** -dijo tratando de moverse, cualquier cosa que pudiera evitar tal masacre- **__**¡Demonios! ¡Maldición!**__** -dijo entrando en un estado de pánico absoluto- **__**¡naraku! maldito te juro que las pagas…. ¡NO! ¡Por favor!**_

_**El rostro de sesshomaru mostraba la angustia que solo un humano podía mostrar.**_

_**Fuera el cuerpo controlado, sacaba salvajemente la cuchilla del hombro de aome para poder atacar de nuevo, levanta el brazo…**_

_**Sesshomaru: **__**¡Ao-me!**_

_**Aome: **__**¡Sessh!**_

_**En el segundo en que la cuchilla iba a penetrar el pecho de aome una luz cubrió el lugar, sesshomaru no pudo ver nada más. Pero aome vio algo que no sabia como describir, hermoso, milagroso…**_

_**Sobre aome y frente al cuerpo controlado las dos espadas estaba reluciente, destino verde brillaba intensamente de color verde, y colmillo de acero de un color dorado, para después ambas espadas empezar a girar hasta volverse un has de luz y fundirse en una sola, luego la luz tomo forma de zigzag para dejarse ver una hermosa espada de acero blanco que brillaba entre dorado verde y la empuñadura negra…**_

_**Esta después de terminar de forjarse bajo a las manos bañadas de sangre de aome... una voz se escucho…**_

_**¿?: **__**Corta…**__** -dijo en tono firme y suave**_

_**Aome sintió una calidez que la invadía, no quería hacerlo…. Apretó la espada con ambas manos, prefería morir, pero al escuchar la voz nuevamente el temor que había sentido unos segundos antes, poco a poco fue desapareciendo por la calidez que provenía de la espada**_

_**¿?: **__**Confía…**_

_**La joven miko respiro profundo, el cuerpo de sesshomaru estaba inmovilizado por la cantidad de energía purificante a su alrededor, pero esta desapareció al momento en que aome tomo su decisión. El cuerpo controlado se recupero, en ese mismo segundo aome lo golpeo con la empuñadura de la espada tumbándolo de nuevo, pero esta vez no dudo… se abalanzo sobre el y con su mano libre sostuvo el brazo transformado de sesshomaru… sus manos empezaron a sangrar ya que estaban siendo herido por el filo de las cuchillas en este, pero lo sostuvo fuertemente y levantado su otro brazo el cual portaba la nueva espada, la puso verticalmente… esta brillo fuertemente y sin dudarlo un segundo…**_

_**Aome: **__**perdóname…**__**-susurro al momento de cerrar sus ojos para verse el brillo de unas lagrimas salir, pero ni esto la detuvo de enterrar la espada con firmeza en el brazo izquierdo de su amado**_

_**Sesshomaru: **__**¡Aaarrggh!**_

_**Una fuerte luz rodeo el lugar, y se extendió hasta el cielo… el cual al ser tocado**__** por**__** esta comenzó a fragmentarse poco a poco, aome al ver como el cielo empezaba a caerse, saco la espada del brazo de Sesshomaru y cubrió su cuerpo con el suyo, mientras la tierra temblaba.**_

_**En las tierras del Este el temblor también se sintió, todo estaba en suspenso, hasta dos minutos después que todo volvió a la normalidad. El viento que durante toda la noche no hubo empezó a soplar ligeramente, la luna que tenia cuatro noches sin verse aparecio en el cielo y esa atmósfera tan tenebrosa lentamente se disipaba.**_

_**Todos veían el cielo forrarse de un tenue manto de estrellas y las **__**nubes**__** despejarse, pero también sintieron una fuerte energía acercarse a la casa del Este, cuando salieron por la enorme puerta para ver quien era… por el camino que provenía del bosque un resplandor entre dorado y verde se acercaba caminando, no podían distinguir quien era por lo fuerte de la luz hasta que estuvo a veinte pasos.**_

_**Sango: **__**¿¡Aome!?**_

_**Todos veían como la demonio con su largo y plateado cabello se acercaba con sesshomaru en su verdadera forma de demonio pero inconciente en los brazos de esta.**_

_**Al estar frente a Inutashio se detuvo…**_

_**Inutashio: **__**Luna? **_

_**Aome: **__**soy… soy yo, aome**__** -dijo entregándole el cuerpo de sesshomaru**_

_**Al hacerlo todos vieron el ahori rojo de aome ensangrentado, entonces se fijaron en sesshomaru**_

_**Sango: **__**¡Su brazo esta destrozado!**___

_**Todos miraron a la miko asombrados, esta bajo la cabeza y otra lágrima se escapo de sus traicioneros ojos, se había prometido no llorar y aceptar las miradas acusadoras.**_

_**Sango entonces comprendió la situación, y vio que la miko estaba herida, así que se acerco a ella y le puso la mano en la espalda.**_

_**Sano: **__**creo que por ahora debemos curarlos a ambos**__** -dijo suavemente y en los oídos de aome le susurro- **__**estoy feliz de que hayas vuelto**_

_**Aome levanto el rostro y asintió agradecida, no podía hablar… el nudo en su garganta no la dejaba. Sango la empujo suavemente para que caminara y esta accedió no sin antes darle una ultima mirada a su amor, y mirando a Inutashio…**_

_**Aome: **__**yo… yo**__** -dijo tragando en seco y bajando el rostro**_

_**Inutashio: **__**tranquila**__** -dijo con mirada amable, ante estas palabras la miko levanto el rostro empapado de lágrimas y asombrada**_

_**Aome: **__**pero…**_

_**Inutashio: **__**para que hayas hecho algo así**__** -dijo sin ningún reproche en la voz- **__**mi hijo debió estar en un gran peligro, al igual que tu… que por lo que veo tampoco saliste ilesa**__** - señalando con la cabeza su hombro derecho, al instante en que aome se cubría su hombro con su mano izquierda - **__**también se que debió ser muy difícil para ti hacerlo**_

_**Aome no dijo nada, "Al menos ella no había quedado con el brazo destrozado" - ante este pensamiento, la angustia volvió a atenazarle la garganta, levanto el rostro y miro a Inutashio.**_

_**Aome: **__**….**__** -pero no salio palabra alguna "Ni siquiera puedo disculparme" pensó irónicamente y bajo la cabeza.**_


	37. ALMAS DE LUNA NUEVA CAP 43 AL 47

_**HE VUELTO...DISFRUTEN**_

_**ALMAS DE LUNA NUEVA**_

_**CAPITULO 43**_

"_**LA CUARTA ALMA, ALGUIEN QUE PROTEGER, LA LINEA ENTRE LA VIDA Y LA MUERTE"**_

_**En la habitación sango había terminado de curar a aome, quería preguntarle algo, que desde que llego la tenia confusa… por un lado tenia miedo de que sus pensamientos cojan el rumbo equivocado, pero confiaba en que no fuera así. La miko solo acariciaba ausente el lomo de su gatita.**_

_**Sango: **__**¿aome te encuentras bien? **__**-dijo preocupada, al ver que la chica ni si quería había gemido por el dolor causado al curar su herida, era profunda y debía doler mucho, pero ella ni siquiera se movió.**_

_**Aome: (mirando con los ojos un poco cansados y triste) **__**yo… no… no lo se…**__**-dijo suspirando, kirara la miro preocupada y fue a sentarse a los pies de la cama.**_

_**Sango no podía hacer nada para que ella saliera de su depresión, era algo que debía hacer sola.**_

_**Aome: **__**no sabes la forma en que nos uso**__** -dijo mirando al lado contrario de donde se encontraba sango**_

_**Sango: **__**es su método**__** -dijo en voz baja- **__**no deberíamos sorprendernos**_

_**Aome: **__**no me lo digas a mi**__** -dijo y una lagrima bajo por su mejilla - **__**no soy yo la que esta apunto de perder un brazo**_

_**Sango: **__**aome…**_

_**La joven demonio le iba a decir algo pero opto por guardar silencio. De pronto una presencia se sintió en la habitación, sango se giro rápidamente…**_

_**Sango: **__**Shinigami**__** -dijo al ver al joven albino de ojos verdes parado frente a la ventana.**_

_**Aome ni siquiera se molesto en mirarlo, desde hace dos horas el joven había incrementado su energía de manera que solo ella podía sentirla, pero no estaba para incógnitas y miraditas con secretos ocultos.**_

_**En otra habitación, una muerte era inminente…**_

_**Yiro: **__**díselo**__** -le confió el lord del Sur a su mas viejo amigo - **__**se que ella no se negara**_

_**Inutashio: (lo mira serio y sorprendentemente… triste) **__**se que no se negara**__** -le dijo- **__**hará lo que sea para salvarla**_

_**Yiro: **__**no te entiendo**__** -dijo cansinamente**_

_**Ambos estaban en silencio fuera de la habitación en la que dormía la joven princesa en su estado crítico. Inutashio miro la puerta… "Que irónica es la vida"**_

_**/**_

_**Shouma miraba a aome muy seriamente sin emitir sonido alguno. "Si, conocía esa mirada, ese comportamiento, era digno de su madre pero no de ella"**_

_**Aome: **__**no estoy para tus adivinanzas**__** -dijo la miko demonio sin mirarlo.**_

_**Sango sentía dos grandes energías chocando una contra otra, pero ella solo podía ser observadora. Otra cosa que la tenía preocupada era ¿Porque aome no había vuelto a su estado humano?**_

_**Shouma: **__**no tengo porque avisarte de algo que ya presientes**__** -dijo el joven- **__**¿A que esperas?**_

_**Sango miraba confusa a ambos. Ante lo dicho por shouma aome lo miro confusa.**_

_**Aome: **__**no comprendo**__** -dijo ahora si confusa**_

_**Es cuando shouma mira a sango y esta trata de entender lo que el quiere decirle. Pero ahora solo podía pensar en la joven princesa que estaba apunto de morir y de la cual aun no le había dicho a aome para que la ayudara.**_

_**Shouma: **__**pronto amanecerá…**_

_**Después de decir esto desapareció frente de ellas.**_

_**Aome: **__**ese niño…**_

_**Sango: (pensativa) **__**va… va amanecer**__** -dijo entonces comprendiendo el mensaje- **__**aome se que no estas bien… pero en verdad necesitamos tu ayuda**_

_**Aome miro a sango confusa, y aun sin comprender asintió.**_

_**Sango: **__**cuando ustedes desaparecieron**__** -comenzó la joven youkai con gesto triste- **__**naraku nos ataco**__** -vio asombro en los ojos de aome- **__**Taiwa…**__**-su voz se quebró sin poder continuar, aome de inmediato comprendió por lo que la joven pasaba**_

_**Aome: **__**Sango… yo… como te encuentras**__** -dijo ella tomando la mano de sango**_

_**Sango: **__**que te ama**__** -dijo sango mirando a aome a los ojos y viendo más tristeza de la que ya había en ella- **__**me pidió que te lo dijera**_

_**Aome: **__**gracias**__** -dijo para darle una dulce sonrisa**_

_**Luego le contó de los aldeanos que vinieron a refugiarse, de la princesa que estaba punto de morir y de los posibles sentimientos que Inutashio sentía hacia ella. Esto último sorprendió a aome, la cual se levanto de inmediato para ir por su mochila para encaminarse a la habitación de la princesa.**_

_**Salieron de la habitación, sango quería decirle a aome sobre su apariencia pero luego lo pensó.**_

_**Al llegar encontraron a inutashio y a Yiro frente a la puerta…**_

_**Inutashio: **__**¡Sango!**_

_**Sango: Gomen nasai -dijo apenada**_

_**Yiro: **__**ie… esta bien**__** -dijo acercándose a sango y poniéndole una mano en el hombro- **__**de no haberlo hecho tu, yo lo habría hecho**_

_**Sango sonrió y aome también, luego miro a inutashio.**_

_**Aome: (sonrojada con el rostro mirando el suelo) **__**yo… yo**__** -murmuro respiro profundo y miro a inutashio - **__**yo la ayudare lo mejor que pueda**_

_**Inutashio: (sonrió apacible) **__**lo se **_

_**Aome asintió, apretó su bolsa y se encamino a la habitación. Al entrar pudo sentir una gran cantidad de energía negativa y eso la extraño. Se acerco a la joven princesa, arrodillándose a su lado. Según saki la herida estaba en la espalda, así que la giro y su ojos se abrieron de para en par….**_

_**Aome: **__**¡NO PUEDE SER!**_

_**/**_

_**Naraku: **__**maldita niña**__** -grito en un estado de furia total- **__**se supone que lo mataría… no que lo purificaría ¡grrrrr!**_

_**El hanyou se giro y se encamino a las afueras de la cueva donde un ejército de demonios los esperaba.**_

_**/**_

_**En el pasillo de la casa del Este, de pronto se sintió una presencia maligna. Sango, Yiro e Inutashio se giraron hacia la puerta de la habitación de la princesa en el mismo instante en que shouma aparecía delante de ellos.**_

_**Yiro: **__**¡shinigami!**__** -dijo afilando la mirada, shouma ni siquiera se giro a mirar a los presentes- **__**¿Qué significa esto? **_

_**Sango: **__**padre…**_

_**Inutashio: **__**esta presencia es de un demonio**__** -dijo, a lo que shouma solo se giro levanto su brazo y tomando el mango de su espada lo mira de perfil**_

_**Shouma: **__**ella es el contenedor de la cuarta alma, así como de un demonio de clase alta que quiere a la guardiana.**_

_**Inutashio se quede inmóvil, sango dejo de respirar y Yiro apretó su puño. Mientras dentro de la habitación.**_

_**Aome: **__**tantas molestias por una humana**__** -dijo la miko mirando como el cuerpo de la princesa se elevaba en el aire, sus ojos se tornaron negros.**_

_**Demonio: **__**no tanto, pero la jovencita me conmovió con su odio hacia ti**__** -dijo una voz proveniente del cuerpo de la princesa. Aome abrió sus ojos sorprendida**_

_**En eso la puerta se abre y frente a ellos shouma al frente, e inutashio, Yiro y sango detrás. Aome mira en esa dirección, momento que el demonio aprovecha…**_

_**Sango: **__**¡Aome!**__** -grita la demonio**_

_**Demonio: **__**serás mía**__** -dice tomándola por el cuello y ahorcándola.**_

_**Aome: **__**no lo creo**__** -dijo apretando la mano de la princesa que estaba en su cuello, pero el campo empezaba crearse "No puede ser… la cuarta alma" pensó la miko.**_

_**Demonio: **__**pronto caerás en trance para absorber la cuarta alma y yo iré con ella, para luego tomar el control de tu hermoso cuerpo**__** -dijo la voz lúgubre el rostro demacrado de la princesa reflejaba una sonrisa diabólica.**_

"_**Algo sucede**__**-pensó aome, ya que sentía una extraña y calida energía provenir del cuerpo de la princesa.**_

_**Mátame**__** -escucho una voz suave y débil provenir desde dentro del cuerpo de la princesa- **__**me deje cegar por mis sentimientos erróneos y un demonio se apodero de mi alma**_

_**No soy quien para decidir eso**__**-le respondió aome- **__**estoy aquí para acabar con esto pero no me llevare en mis manos sangre de inocentes**__**- al decir eso la imagen de sesshomaru desmayado y su brazo destrozado la hizo flaquear unos instantes y tembló por el sentimiento de culpa que la recorrió.**_

_**No quiero que nadie salga herido por mi culpa**__**-dice la princesa angustiada- **__**se que me comprendes**_

_**Lo se**__** -le respondió la miko mirando el suelo- **__**pero… yo… no… no podría matarte**_

_**¡No quiero hacerle daño!**__** -grita la princesa haciendo que aome mire al frente para ver al instante el reflejo translucido de la princesa- **__**yo…**__** -dijo sonrojada- **__**aun en mi estado de inconciencia, pude sentir su presencia, su mano calida en mi frente, su preocupación.**__** -dijo y una lágrima se deslizo por su mejilla- **__** Nadie, ni mis súbditos se habían preocupado de tal manera y por propia confianza debido a mi rango…. Pero él, su calida presencia lo llenaba todo y calmaba mi dolor… me enamore… se que si sigo aquí terminare hiriéndolo, yo… no podría**_

_**Aome la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, su demostración de amor la conmovió. Podía ver a la joven princesa debatirse entre si continuar luchando por su vida o dejarse ir.**_

_**¿Confías en mí? **__**-le pregunto aome…"**_

_**Los demás presentes veían a la joven miko hablar sola, ya que el demonio no respondía.**_

_**Sango: **__**ella…**__** -dijo sango comprendiendo poco a poco la situación**_

_**Inutashio: **__**aome ha tocado el alma de la humana**__** -dijo el youkai- **__**de ella depende ganarse su confianza**_

_**Shouma sabia que el momento llegaría pronto, dio un paso adelante, seria cuestión de minutos sino lo hacia rápido ella sufríria mas.**_

"_**¿Qué si confió en ti?**__** -repitió la princesa- **__**te confió mi alma si con ella, puedes protegerlo**__**"**_

_**Aome le sonrió y la princesa desapareció. La miko cerró sus ojos, y shouma entro rápidamente al campo de energía que se termino de cerrar.**_

_**Inutashio, sango y Yiro… vieron como aome cerro sus ojos, su cuerpo empezó a brillar, segundos después el cuerpo vació de Luna apareció delante de los tres youkais.**_

_**Sango: **__**¿Luna?**_

_**Del cuerpo de aome se volvió a desprender esa luz que rápidamente salio del campo de energía y entro al cuerpo de luna. Los tres youkai miraron en dirección del campo y vieron a aome en su condición de humana aun sostenida del cuello, por la mano de la princesa.**_

_**Shouma se ubico detrás de la princesa, y terminando de sacar su espada invoco a las cadenas celestiales de color negro que se enrollaron en el cuello de la princesa. **_

_**Los presentes miraban como las cadenas atravesaron el fino y pequeño cuello de la princesa como si no la hubiera tocado y luego al tirar de la cadena se podía ver la figura de un demonio de color negro, ser extraído del cuerpo de la princesa, y esta ultima caer pesadamente al suelo soltando el cuerpo de aome, los youkai se percataron que la gran herida en la espalda de la princesa desaparecía.**_

_**Mientras aome se quedaba flotando en el aire, sus ojos se abrieron para ver a shouma delante de ella.**_

_**Aome: **__**no… no tengo mi espada**__** -dijo con dificultad, perdiendo el sentido**_

_**Shouma sabia que no debía hacerlo, pero… **_

_**/**_

_**En el inframundo Aki pudo ver el pensamiento de shouma.**_

_**Aki: **__**niño estupido….**_

_**/**_

_**Shouma miro a la joven humana tratando de no caer en el trance para unir su alma a la de un demonio, en su cuerpo solo estaba la esencia de una humana, el demonio fácilmente podría adueñarse de su alma y mas en su estado de culpa por lo que le había hecho a su amado… El joven sujeto fuertemente la espada negra y de su filosa punta salio una cadena de color blanco.**_

_**Aome abrió sus ojos tratando de enfocar al joven delante de ella, pero la vista se le había nublado "No puede ser, ¿Terminare absorbiendo un demonio?" pensó aome luchando contra la inconciencia, apretó su puño para mantenerse despierta.**_

_**La cadena blanca salió a una velocidad asombrosa en dirección al cuerpo del demonio, esta lo penetro en la cabeza y lo purifico de inmediato, quedando en el aire solo la esfera de la cuarta alma que era de un color rojo brillante. **_

"_**¿Tu?, **__**-pensó la miko, después miro la esfera- **__**la esencia de la cuarta alma**__**" -pensó aome mirando entre niebla la esfera delante de ella. Luego se dejo llevar, sus ojos se oscurecieron y la esfera entro en su cuerpo haciéndola brillar, en su cuerpo se empezaron a notar los efectos de la unión, pues empezó a rasgarse en finas heridas que luego de abrirse sangraban.**_

_**Shouma ya no podía hacer nada mas, ambas cadenas entraron en la espada y este la guardo en su funda. Se dio la vuelta y tomando el cuerpo de la princesa salio del campo de energía.**_

_**Los tres youkai miraban la horrible escena, shouma se encamino hasta Inutashio y le entrego el cuerpo de la princesa, para después caminar a la salida.**_

_**Sango: **__**¿Por qué? **__**-dijo la joven demonio apretando los puños**_

_**El joven shinigami se detuvo pero no la miro, saco de sus hakamas negras su pergamino y se lo lanzo, sango lo atrapo en sus manos y al mismo instante lo sintió palpitar.**_

_**Sango: **__**esta… esta latiendo**_

_**Shouma: **__**ábrelo**__** -le dijo, y sango obedeció**_

_**Al abrirlo la joven youkai vio dos columnas con muchos nombres que subía hacia arriba y se perdían en una línea verde del lado derecho y roja del lado izquierdo, después observo como el nombre de una mujer se borraba del lado izquierdo dos nombres antes de llegar a la línea roja.**_

_**Shouma: **__**el lado izquierdo son aquellos que deben morir o están muriendo en estos instantes**__** -le explico- **__**el lado derecho son aquellos que sobreviven y ahora siguen viviendo. La línea significa el momento en que morirán o vivirán, si pasa la roja en ese momento muere, si pasa la verde sigue viviendo.**_

_**Sango observo como el nombre se reescribía en el lado derecho justo en el instante en que el nombre cruzaba la línea verde. En brazos de Inutashio el corazón de la princesa empezó a latir de nuevo.**_

_**Inutashio: **__**su corazón empezó a latir**__** -susurro mirando el rostro dormido de la joven**_

_**Sango: **__**Izayoi**__** -leyó en voz alta**_

_**Shouma: **__**un cuerpo normal no puede poseer dos almas, es lo que hace a la guardiana especial**__** -dijo entonces para girarse y mirar a todos- **__**un alma que purifica y un alma que protege. Así fue creada.**_

_**La princesa estaba muriendo ya que en su cuerpo había dos almas corruptas, las cuales poco a poco destruían la propia. La herida en su espalda significaba que su cuerpo se estaba destruyendo con la misma rapidez que su alma.**_

_**Sango: **__**entonces aome….**_

_**Shouma: **__**no, ella es más poderosa**__** -afirmo- **__**pero su alma y su cuerpo sufren las consecuencias por la falta del alma que protege**__**. -dijo- **__**al instante en que ella regreso a ser humana, debido a un conjuro que tiene atrapada su alma youkai, se hizo vulnerable, si no hubiera purificado la esencia del demonio este habría usurpado el lugar del alma que protege y se hubiera apoderado del cuerpo de la guardiana.**_

_**Inutashio: **__**ahora…**_

_**Shouma: **__**ahora solo queda esperar**__** -dijo desapareciendo en la oscuridad**_

_**En el cuarto de la princesa se podía ver un campo de energía, dentro de este, el cuerpo de una hermosa miko flotaba en el aire mientras por sus dedos, su roja y preciada sangre caía al suelo por cada herida que se abría.**_

_**ALMAS DE LUNA NUEVA**_

_**CAPITULO 44**_

"_**LA LUZ DE LA ESPERANZA, LUZ DE LUNA"**_

_**Una anciana recogía hierbas cuando un demonio se le acerco por la espalda, esta sin mirarlo le dijo:**_

_**¿?: **__**Esta si que es una sorpresa**__** -dijo ella arrancando una hierva de color amarilla de la tierra**_

_**¿?: **__**Lo dudo, si es viniendo de ti**__** -dijo el youkai**_

_**¿?: **__**Jejeje, no cambias nunca Inutashio**__** -dijo ella levantándose de su posición y girándose para mirarlo- **__**que te trae a mi humilde aldea**_

_**Inutashio: **__**la guardiana de la perla**_

_**¿?: **__**Eso si es un asunto de poder**__** -dijo esta pensativa- **__**¿Y que puede hacer esta anciana decrepita por ti?**_

_**Inutashio: **__**unión de almas…**_

_**La anciana lo miro seria, y luego asintió.**_

_**/**_

_**En una habitación, unos hermosos ojos dorados se abrían después de cuatro días de inconciencia.**_

_**¿?: **__**Kami, ya era hora que despertaras**__** -dijo una voz al lado del que había despertado**_

_**¿?: **__**¿Miroku?**__** -susurro el despertado, para luego girar la cabeza y verlo sentado a su lado, entonces como flash recordó todo y se sentó de golpe- **__**¡Aome!**__** - pero gimió al sentir una leve punzada en su brazo izquierdo**_

_**Miroku: **__**calma, no debes moverte de esa forma o la herida se abrirá de nuevo**__**-dijo miroku tratando de acostarlo de nuevo**_

_**Sesshomaru: **__**¡Aome! **__**-dijo sosteniéndose la cabeza-**__**casi la mato, como quieres que me calme**__** -dijo respirando sofocado**_

_**Miroku: **__**pues nosotros la vimos en perfecto estado cuando te trajo aquí**__** -dijo miroku- **__**parece ser que el eliminado fuiste tú.**_

_**Al escuchar eso se dejo acostar y miro a su amigo, notando ahora una sombra en sus hermosos ojos violetas.**_

_**Sesshomaru: **__**¿Qué sucede? **__**-pregunto este, vio que su amigo lo miraba serio.**_

_**/**_

_**Sango acaba de cambiarle los vendajes a aome cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe.**_

_**Sango: **__**¡Sesshomaru!**_

_**Pero sesshomaru no la miro, estaba paralizado viendo a aome acostada, su frente, cuello, brazos y pechos estaban vendados, a su lado luna levantaba el rostro para mirarlo.**_

_**Luna: **__**Despertaste…**__** -dijo esta para levantarse de donde estaba- **__**¿Cómo te sientes?**__** -le pregunto refiriéndose al brazo vendado**_

_**Sesshomaru: **__**bien**__** -dijo- **__**pero ¿y ella?**_

_**Luna: **__**ya debes saberlo, para poder absorber la cuarta alma tuvo que regresar a su forma humana y aquí me ves**__** -dijo entonces para caminar hasta la ventana.**_

_**Sesshomaru: **__**¿sabes porque ha tardado en despertar?**__** -le pregunto acercándose a la cama y sentándose a su lado, tomando su mano.**_

_**Luna: **__**no, y eso me tiene preocupada**__** -confeso- **__**apenas tardo media hora en absorber la cuarta alma, así que me sorprende que no haya despertado en estos cuatro días**__**-dijo seria para mirarlo- **__**además de que sus heridas están tardando mucho en cerrarse y eso complica el caso… esta perdiendo mucha sangre.**_

_**Ambos miraban el rostro dormido de aome, mientras dentro de su cuerpo aome descubría algo impresionante.**_

_**La joven caminaba por un pasillo oscuro, delante una hermosa luz verde claro descansaba en el fondo con un sonoro palpitar, al llegar pudo ver una esfera que despedía esa luz y a su alrededor girando las cuatro almas que ella había adsorbido.**_

_**Aome: **__**¿Donde estoy?**__** -susurro al ver tan hermosa escena.**_

_**Luego las cuatro almas que giraban alrededor de esa luz calida, se detuvieron y desde cada esfera una imagen se proyecto hacia delante, cuatro imágenes, un hanyou, un demonio, una miko, un guerrero. Los cuatros espectros miraron a aome y le respondieron.**_

_**Las Cuatro almas: **__**Este lugar es tu alma**__** -dijeron al unísono, luego señalaron la luz - **__**y esa luz, la esperanza que nos ofreces al dejarnos absorber**_

_**Aome miro centradamente en el centro de la esfera, sus ojos se abrieron en sus orbitas y una lagrima se deslizo de ellos, mientras se llevaba una mano a su pecho.**_

_**/**_

_**En un futuro inminente, la noche cerrada mostraba su esplendor en una noche de luna nueva, en la alta ventana un poderoso youkai de ojos dorados miraba el cielo.**_

_**Sango: **__**¿No piensas ir a buscarla?**__** -pregunto la mujer de hermosa madurez, pero él no contesto- **__**seria la primera vez en quince años que no sales a buscar su esencia**_

_**Sesshomaru: **__**su esencia… sango**__** -dijo mirando el negro manto aun sin girarse- **__**cada noche de luna nueva he salido a buscar su esencia, deseando sentir al menos un rastro de su presencia, su energía… algún indicio de donde este perdida**_

_**Sango: **__**si su estado de alma es igual al que de su cuerpo…**__** -dijo mirando el cuerpo inmóvil en la gran cama- **__**comprendería el porque aun no ha encontrado el camino de regreso**_

_**Sesshomaru: **__**luna apenas se mantenía en pie después que nació Tsuki, su energía cruzo la línea crítica al dar a luz a shouma**_

_**Sango: **__**Creo que deberías salir**__** -dijo su amiga y hermana- **__**te hará bien**_

_**Sesshomaru: **__**hoy quiero quedarme a su lado**__** -dijo para girarse y mirar el cuerpo de aome dormido en la cama**_

_**Sango sonrió y en silencio salio de la habitación.**_

_**/**_

_**Al anochecer inutashio había llegado con la anciana miko de nombre Kaede. Esta al ver la condición de la guardiana y a su youkai dijo claramente lo que pensaba.**_

_**Kaede: (mirando a luna) **__**No lo haré**__** -dijo la anciana**_

_**Luna: (enojándose) ¿**__**Porque?**__** -pregunto acercándose a kaede**_

_**Kaede: **__**por ella esta bien, tu eres la del problema**__** -dijo mirándola fijamente**_

_**Ante esto luna se detuvo y dio un paso atrás "**__**Es cierto, estoy perdiendo el control**__**" pensaba la youkai mientras apretaba los puños.**_

_**Luna: **__**Debe**__**hacerlo, al menos para detener el sangrado**__** -dijo suplicante la youkai, la anciana la miro, Luna no supo lo que vio en sus ojos pero al verla por unos segundos, asintió.**_

_**Kaede: **__**lo haré, pero… ¿Estas segura?**__** -le pregunto- **__**tu cuerpo esta lleno de oscuridad, energía negativa y maligna, el dolor será insoportable**_

_**Luna: **__**ya lo es**__** -dijo y se giro a ver a aome**_

_**Kaede: **__**Bien, esperaremos al amanecer**__** -dijo caminando hasta la mesa y abriendo lo que traía en su bolsa- **__**es hora de que te prepares, debemos purificar tu cuerpo lo mas que podamos para poder al menos cerrar sus heridas**_

_**Luna asintió, en ese momento Sesshomaru que había ido a cambiarse regreso y luna le contó lo que haría. Él sabia que ella se arriesgaba demasiado, pero también sabia que era la única forma de que ella despertara.**_

_**/**_

_**En el árbol de sakura un joven recordaba los tiempos en que no razonaba más allá de saber que al despertar jugaría con su hermana, levanto su mano izquierda y la miro detenidamente, estaba morada, en sus uñas podía verse con reflejos del sol pequeños cristales de hielo, no tenia que tocarla para saber que estaba fría, así era… "**__**Este cuerpo vació ha empezado a absorber mi alma… Mama**__**" pensó el pequeño, aun con un cuerpo de hombre su alma y mente eran la de un niño de seis años.**_

_**Una lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla congelándose antes de llegar a la comisura de su boca, lentamente se abrazo a si mismo en forma fetal con las rodillas contra su pecho y el sol dándole de lleno pues se encontraba en lo mas alto del árbol donde el sol hacia todo su esfuerzo por calentar un cuerpo de hielo infernal. **_

_**El frió lo llenaba y aunque no tuviera en ese momento un corazón, en su mente, lo recuerdos lo llenaban como para hacerle desear los calidos brazos de su madre. Levanto su cabeza, desde ese punto podía ver a la guardiana en su lecho y alrededor de ella personas tratando de que despertara.**_

_**Shouma: **__**y despertara**__** -dijo mirando detenidamente la escena- **__**ella aun no ha perdido la batalla**_

_**Al momento de decir eso la luz dentro del alma de aome y que era guardada por las cuatro almas absorbidas, palpito más fuerte al escuchar esa voz llegar hasta su recinto recónditamente escondido.**_

_**/**_

_**En el inframundo aki miraba el cuerpo del pequeño shouma, el hielo había llegado hasta su cintura, y la joven aun se encontraba perdida dentro de su propia alma sellada por su madre antes de morir.**_

_**Aki: **__**Tsuki… sino liberas pronto tu alma…**_

_**En ese momento el hielo comenzó a moverse y llego al pecho del pequeño shouma.**_

_**Aki: **__**¡TSUKI!**_

_**/**_

_**El sol se encontraba en lo alto de la esplendida mañana, los preparativos completos. Aome aun no había despertado, luna estaba ahora acostada a su lado y kaede estaba sentada en el suelo un poco alejada de la cama, cerca de la puerta estaba sesshomaru, miroku, sango, Alana, Inutashio, Yiro y Kouga, en la punta del árbol Shouma miraba atento.**_

_**Luego de unos segundos de rezos por parte de kaede, una luz se formo alrededor de la cama, el cuerpo de Luna empezó a vibrar, un minuto después la youkai empezó a gemir por el dolor, una lagrima salio de su plateados ojos, el cuerpo de esta empezó a cuartearse como si de barro fragmentado se tratara, pero no sangraba.**_

_**Después los ojos de luna perdieron su pupila al ponerse blancos y se pudo divisarse el espectro de su alma saliendo del cuerpo de carne y entrar hasta la mitad del cuerpo de aome, en ese momento las heridas de aome empezaron a cerrarse, segundos después de haberse cerrado el cuerpo de aome empezó a rechazar el alma de luna, el espectro de su alma comenzó a separarse de nuevo del cuerpo de aome, en el cuerpo de carne los antes ojos blancos se tornaron rojos y este empezó a gritar de dolor mientras el alma de luna regresaba al interior de este, en el cual las grietas en sus manos y rostro empezaron a extenderse mas hasta empezar a sangrar. **_

_**Diez minutos después el alma de luna termino de entrar al cuerpo en el que naraku la había condenado, cayendo pesadamente de la cama con graves heridas en su cuerpo y grandes cantidades de sangre saliendo de este, la youkai respiraba profundo, su cuerpo destilaba un fuerte vapor por haber llegado al limite de ser purificada, sus ojos rojos miraban perdido pues estaba tirada en el suelo boca abajo, kaede dejo de rezar y el campo desapareció, los ojos de luna regresaron a ser plateados y sus heridas empezaron a cerrarse, la youkai se puso en cuatro, luego de rodillas, trato de levantarse pero de repente todo se puso negro e iba cayendo de golpe cuando sintió el brazo de alguien rodearle la cintura atrapándola contra su pecho evitando que cayera dolorosamente al suelo de nuevo, levanto la mirada y sonrió al ver unos hermosos ojos dorados mirarla con una tranquilidad, en su pecho el dolor empezaba a desaparecer "**__**Esa sensación, esa calidez que la abrazo al sentir esa luz verde que apenas pudo divisar durante los segundos que estuvo dentro del alma de aome**__**" pensó la youkai mientras se perdía en la oscuridad "**__**Eso era… por eso era parte de aome y no quería renunciar a ese sentimiento**__**"**_

_**Luna: **__**sessh… sesshomaru**__** -susurro la youkai y en su mente en lo mas recóndito de su alma aun no corrompida por la presencia de naraku….**_

"_**Por eso percibo tu calor, Tu esencia persiste aun en mi… pero poco a poco me siento tan vacía… no me sueltes… aome**__**"**_

_**ALMAS DE LUNA NUEVA**_

_**CAPITULO 45**_

"_**CONTIGO TODO ESTARA BIEN"**_

_**Unos dorados ojos se abrieron con los calidos rayos del sol al día siguiente, parpadeo para adaptarse a la luz y luego miro a su alrededor, era su habitación en la casa del Este.**_

_**¿?: **__**Que bueno que despertaste**__** -dijo una melodiosa voz que hizo que aome girara el rostro para ver como una linda joven entraba por la puerta y la cerraba.**_

_**Aome: **__**Ojayoo**__** -dijo aome con una sonrisa y mirando detenidamente a la joven- **__**Izayoi**_

_**Ante esto la joven abrió sus ojos asombrada por que sabía que no le había dicho su nombre y ella ya lo sabia.**_

_**Aome: (viendo su rostro) **__**el guerrero que se escondió en tu alma me dijo tu nombre**__** -le respondió sonriendo**_

_**Izayoi: **__**así que fue un guerrero **__**-aome asintió y con lentitud empezó a levantarse de la cama pero un mareo la detuvo- **__**déjame ayudarte, la perdida de sangre debe haberte debilitado**_

_**Aome: **__**gracias**__** -dijo sosteniéndose de los hombros de Izayoi**_

_**Izayoi: **__**no, gracias a ti y perdóname **__**-le susurro al oído cuando la tenia abrazada para ayudarla a sentarse y recostarse en el espaldar de la cama- **__**no debí juzgarte sin conocerte y conocer tus sentimientos**_

_**Aome: **__**sin importar como hayamos nacidos, no nos hace inmune a los errores **__**-dijo esta en el oído de izayoi- **__**y yo tal vez no haya cometido el mió.**_

_**Ante esto ultimo, la joven princesa se sorprendió. La termino de ayudar para minutos después dejarla comiendo un amplio desayuno.**_

_**/**_

_**En una cueva naraku se preparaba, podía sentir una gran energía acercarse a la casa del Este, y por lo que podía sentir era la mas poderosa de todas las que había conocido en su larga y miserable existencia.**_

_**Naraku: **__**así que la quinta alma viene por voluntad propia a ser absorbida**__** -dijo sonriendo descaradamente**__**- esa pequeña humana ha sobrepasado mis límites, debo terminar con ella antes de que absorban la quinta alma **_

_**Durante unas horas preparo un conjuro, que lo rodeo y que comenzó a absorber a los demonios a su alrededor.**_

_**/**_

_**En el inframundo tsuki seguía aun inconciente mientras el hielo cubría ahora el cuello del pequeño shouma, aki le había dado la espalda a semejante espectáculo, era la muerte pero eso no significara que despreciara la vida.**_

_**Miro unos segundos más allá, donde solo sus ojos de inmortal podían ver. Luego se convirtió en una nube blanca y desapareció.**_

_**/**_

_**Caminando por un estrecho camino, esa persona se detiene… segundos después el dios de la muerte aparece delante de esta.**_

_**Aki: **__**es una estupidez**_

_**¿?: **__**Lo se**_

_**Aki: **__**ese mortal sabe que vas tras ella **__**-dijo- **__**pero no sabe quien eres**_

_**¿?: **__**Lo se **__**-dijo mirando a la niña**_

_**Aki: **__**viste el futuro… es inevitable**_

_**¿?: **__**Lo se **_

_**Aki: **__**¿Qué pretendes buscándola? **__**-dijo caminando hacia esa persona **_

_**¿?: **__**Ella despertara… **_

_**Aki: **__**el pequeño shouma esta muriendo **__**-dijo aki- **__**y ella se hunde poco a poco en su propia oscuridad **__**-la niña se detuvo al lado de esa persona pero solo miro al frente, lo mismo que esa persona la cual en ningún momento la miro**_

_**¿?: **__**Pretendo su corazón**_

_**Aki: **__**es posible que no pudiera tomar tu alma **__**-dijo para desaparecer y la voz escucharse a través del viento**_

_**Aki:**__** al menos recuerda que te esta esperando…**_

_**Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de esa persona y comenzó a caminar, sus largos cabellos negros adornados con un hermoso lazo de seda amarilla eran mecidos por el viento, un kimono rojo y un obi dorado con sakuras blancas completaban el atuendo, su rostro era la perfección nacida, sus labios rosas mostraban una sonrisa que delante de ella nadie podía ver… ni siquiera ella, sus ojos, esos que podrían haber sido los mas hermosos, mostraban en sus pupilas una sombra blanca… así es, esa persona estaba ciega, pero sin tropezar si quiera con una piedra esta avanzaba otra vez en dirección al Este.**_

_**/**_

_**Aome caminaba por los pasillos de su castillo cuando Nangel apareció delante de ella y mostrándole respeto en una inclinación de cabeza le informo de los recientes sucesos.**_

_**Aome: **__**eso significa que hecho bien al elegirte**__** -dijo la miko sonriendo**_

_**Nangel: **__**otra cosa aome**__** -dijo este mirándola serio- **__**la esperan en la biblioteca**_

_**Aome: **__**eh… etto**__** -dijo mirando en dirección de la puerta- **__**antes de irme, podrías decirme como esta… yo… ¿Sesshomaru esta bien?**_

_**Nangel sonrió para sus adentros, no habia duda de que era la personalización de la pureza.**_

_**Nangel: **__**aun no lo he visto**__** -le respondió- **__**pero la princesa sango estuvo a cargo de el con la señora Alana**_

_**Aome: **__**ah… ya veo**__** -dijo para caminar hasta la biblioteca, sus ánimos estaban por el suelo, al parecer no todo salían bien**_

_**La joven llego a la gran habitación, para luego de tocar la puerta entrar.**_

_**Si le hubieran dicho que sesshomaru estaría esperándola dentro de la habitación tal vez no hubiera ido, aun no se sentía con la fuerzas necesarias para verle a la cara. Así que se sorprendió cuando en su intento de escapar él apareció delante de ella y le abrazo.**_

_**Sesshomaru la escucho entrar, luego sintió su corazón empezar a latir con fuerzas, el paso hacia atrás. Por eso no dudo en ponerse delante de ella y abrazarla.**_

_**Aome: **__**lo siento**__** -gimió en voz baja, y comenzó a llorar mientras sus manos se deslizaron hasta su espalda y se apretó contra él**_

_**Sesshomaru: **__**yo soy**__**el que debería disculparse**__** -dijo abrazándola contra su pecho con su brazo sano, aun no podía mover su brazo izquierdo- **__**debido a mi debilidad y dudas… casi te mato**_

_**Aome: **__**pero no lo hiciste, en cambio yo…**__** -murmuro mientras lloraba- **__**yo si te ataque**_

_**Sesshomaru: **__**y te lo agradezco**__** -dijo para separarla de él y posando sus garras en su barbilla, la hizo mirarlo a los ojos- **__**no podría vivir sabiendo que después de amarte de semejante manera… pude casi haberte destrozado, hubiera preferido morir a tus manos**_

_**Aome: **__**no quiero perderte, no ahora**__** -dijo pegándose a su pecho como niña pequeña y abrazándolo muy fuerte- **__**te amo sesshomaru**_

_**Sesshomaru: **__**aome…**__** -susurro antes de besarla suavemente en los labios, luego deslizó sus labios por su mejilla hasta su cuello y luego a su oreja, en la cual le susurro solo para ella- **__**te amo…**_

_**Aome tenía sus ojos cerrados, cuando sesshomaru le susurro esas palabras, sus ojos se abrieron y segundos después un montón de lágrimas se deslizaba por sus mejillas.**_

_**/**_

_**Inutashio se encontraba sentado en el suelo en una esquina apartada del jardín, su ambarina mirada observaba un punto fijo, y sintió una presencia detrás de él que ni siquiera se giro a mirar.**_

_**¿?: **__**no creo que sea un enemigo**__** -dijo la voz dulce de una mujer, y que luego se sento a su lado para recostar su cabeza en el hombro del youkai, este permaneció inmóvil**_

_**Inutashio: **__**entonces dime lo que ves**__** -le sugirió**_

_**La joven mujer miro en la misma dirección por unos segundos, luego se acomodo en el pecho del youkai y su cabeza reposo en la curvatura de su garganta, el inconcientemente empezó a acariciar el cabello de la joven princesa.**_

_**Izayoi: **__**veo aun niño que desea a su madre**__** -dijo para reposar una de sus finas manos en el pecho del youkai**_

_**Inutashio: **__**no creo que el dios de la muerte tenga una madre**__** -dijo dejando de ver a ese punto y mirando el brillo que desprendía el largo cabello negro de la princesa**_

_**Izayoi: **__**tal vez… te equivoques**_

_**/**_

_**Alana se encontraba en su habitación cuando una fuerte presencia le golpeo mentalmente y después desapareció, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y pálida como el papel se acerco al gran ventanal, miro en la dirección de la que habia sentido la presencia, pero nada indicaba que segundos antes la hubiera sentido… solo el sonoro escándalo de su corazón en sus finos oídos.**_

_**La youkai miro el atardecer, pronto anochecería y tal vez por primera vez en semanas, podrían descansar.**_

_**/**_

_**¡"Oh kami, Verdaderamente se veía hermosa con el pelo suelto… y ese kimono le quedaba perfecto, definitivamente el rojo iba con ella"!**_

_**Todos se dieron cuenta que sesshomaru no le quitaba los ojos de encima a la pequeña humana, estaba extasiado viéndola, y era verdad, la joven miko estaba hermosa, vestía un hermoso kimono rojo, con un obi dorado con flores de sakuras blancas en el, el pelo suelto con una hermosa cinta roja en la cabeza.**_

_**Aome: **__**buenos noches**__**-dijo sonriendo, con un hermoso color rosado en las mejillas**_

_**Los hombre se levantaron y aome camino hasta su silla, sesshomaru al verla sentarse frente a él la miró, no le sorprendió lo mas mínimo que ella ocupara ese lugar, le llenaba de orgullo… "Era suya, solo suya" **_

_**Cenaron en tranquilamente y una buena conversación de ves en cuando, al terminar todos se retiraron a sus particulares. **_

_**Aome tomo la mano de sesshomaru y se lo llevo con ella, caminaron por unos minutos hasta llegar a una colina a unos metros del castillo del Este, la brisa soplaba y Sesshomaru la seguía de igual forma, al llegar al enorme árbol ambos se sentaron en la base de su tronco y en silencio miraron la luna, la cual fue testigo de su nueva entrega. Pero ahora sin ningún mal que lo rodeara.**_

_**Sesshomaru: **__**aome…**__** -dijo separándose solos unos centímetros de sus labios y mirándola fijamente**_

_**Aome: (tocando sus labios con los propios) **__**todo estará bien**_

_**Tomo su rostro con ambas manos y lo beso. Para comenzar amarse en un absoluto silencio solo observado por la luna.**_

_**ALMAS DE LUNA NUEVA**_

_**CAPITULO 46**_

"_**UN DIA DE OSCURIDAD" **_

_**Habían pasado quince días desde el ultimo ataque de naraku y no sabían nada de el. En ese instante aome se encontraba en el jardín estudiando algunos de los libros que contenía la biblioteca del Este y que fueron escrito por su madre, por un lado estaba feliz ya que el brazo de sessho estaba curado, luna se habia recuperado pero habían tenido una pequeña discusión y tratado el tema de la confianza entre ellas.**_

_**Flash Back**_

_**La mañana llego y dio paso a la tarde, todos en la casa del Este estaban ocupados en reparaciones u organizaciones para posibles días de escasez. Ya que debido a las altas concentraciones de energía negativa y el derramamiento de sangre demoníaca la tierra estaba siendo envenenada. **_

_**Aome y luna se encontraban en la biblioteca, sesshomaru, miroku y sango se encontraban presente, la conversación era de tomarse en cuenta.**_

_**Aome: **__**debiste decirme que naraku aun tenía tu cuerpo controlado**__** -dijo aome muy molesta**_

_**Luna: **__**Lo se**__** -dijo suspirando**_

_**Miroku: **__**creo que estamos perdiendo el tiempo con esta discusión**__** -dijo el youkai lobo- **__**ahora debemos enfocarnos en como hacer que las señoritas vuelvan a ser una sola**_

_**Sango: **__**de acuerdo**__** -dijo la youkai mirando a ambas mujeres**_

_**Sesshomaru: **__**¿Pero como?**__** -dijo con gesto pensativo- **__**el cuerpo de luna es una extensión de naraku por lo tanto el puede controlarlo a su antojo**_

_**Miroku: **__**pero cuando luna abandona el cuerpo para unirse temporalmente al de la señorita aome, este sufre graves daños al igual que el alma de luna**_

_**Sango: **__**es decir que naraku esta unido de alguna manera al alma de luna ¿pero de que forma?**_

_**Miroku: **__**si es así, entonces naraku también podría dañar a la señorita aome por medio de su alma ya que ella esta unida a luna**__** -dijo el lobo preocupado**_

_**Luna: **__**yo no lo permitiría**__** -dijo esta mirando a miroku seriamente**_

_**Sango: **__**debemos estar atentos**__** -sugirió**_

_**Luna miro a aome la cual se encontraba muy pensativa, en ese momento recordó lo que vio en el alma de aome.**_

_**Luna: **__**aome, quería preguntarte sobre algo que me paso cuando trátate de unirme contigo**__** -dijo viendo como el rostro de aome se mostraba interrogante**_

_**Aome: **__**claro, dime**__** -dijo esta mirándola**_

_**Luna: **__**es sobre…**__** -tartamudeo y todos esperaban que hablara- **__**aome, en tu pecho hay una luz, cuando intente tocarla fui repelida por ella, pero fue lo suficientemente poderosa para que yo, aun ahora, sienta su calor dentro de mí**_

_**Aome: **__**una luz…**__** -repitió la miko- **__**no sabría decirte… tal vez sean las almas de la perla, aun no he podido absorberlas y siguen dentro de mi cuerpo**_

_**Miroku: **__**esto no esta bien, se supone que cuando la señorita aome absorbía un alma, esta se hacia parte de ella**_

_**Sesshomaru: **__**Pero no esta pasando, puede que aome use los poderes de estas pero siguen esparcidas dentro de su cuerpo**_

_**Sango: **__**aome es el ser de dos almas creada para salvarnos, si ella que poseía el equilibrio de las fuerzas mas poderosas dentro de su cuerpo,**__**ahora no lo controla, entonces es imposible que pueda darles el equilibrio a los que debe salvar.**_

_**Luna: **__**significa que no debemos separarnos y reunirme con aome lo más pronto posible**_

_**End Flash Back**_

_**Ese pensamiento le hizo recordar que ella misma no se habia sincerado con ella.**_

"_**Por kami, era ella misma se supone que debía protegerse y no ocultarse las cosas**__**-pensó la miko- **__**debo hablar con ella de inmediato**__**" era el pensamiento de aome que en ese momento, se encontraba sentada en la raíz de un gran árbol que le ofrecía una calida sombra. Estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que no noto que alguien se sentaba a su lado y de una manera muy posesiva la sacaba de sus pensamientos haciendo que ella abriera sus ojos en sus orbitas.**_

_**Aome al ver y sentir a sesshomaru se dejo llevar correspondiendo al beso, para después de unos minutos separarse con la respiración acelerada.**_

_**Sesshomaru: (sosteniendo la fina barbilla) **__**tu rostro no muestra nada bueno**__** -le susurro- **__**¿En que piensas?**_

_**La miko lo miro, deseaba decírselo pero tenía miedo de su reacción al saber sus temores, primero debía hablar con su otra yo.**_

_**Aome: **__**estoy**__**estudiando algunos de los libros de mi madre**__** -dijo mintiéndole- **__**pero mi madre al parecer le gustaban los acertijos, su forma de escribir…**_

_**Sesshomaru: **__**supongo que era para proteger los secretos de ustedes las mikos**_

_**Aome: **__**creo lo mismo**__** -dijo recostándose el hombro de sesshy, el atardecer se mostraba hermoso y pronto oscurecería.**_

_**/**_

_**En la oscuridad del bosque shouma caminaba lentamente, poco a poco sentía como iba perdiendo el control de su cuerpo y el frió dentro de su vacía alma se lo comía lentamente.**_

_**Se arrimo a un enorme árbol a su lado y miro frente a él, la gran casa del Este en todo su esplendor pastaba los últimos momentos de paz antes de la batalla de la cual no tenían ni idea. **_

_**Shouma: **__**anewe…**__** -susurro antes de dejarse caer al suelo, recostó su cabeza del árbol y cerro los ojos mientras llevaba su mano a su pecho haciendo un gesto de dolor, de sus pálidos labios un hilo de sangre se diviso recorrer su mentón hasta su cuello.**_

_**/**_

_**Mientras en el inframundo**_

_**Shouma: **__**anewe…**_

_**Aki: **__**lo escuchas, niña**__** -dijo aki al cuerpo dormido de tsuki la cual aun estaba inconciente**_

_**Mientras dentro del cuerpo de tsuki**_

"_**Estoy cayendo…**__**-se dijo tsuki en su estado de inconciencia- **__**¿porque?... debo parar. Shouma, debo ir con el**__** -se repetía a si misma sin dejar de caer, pero al parecer no podía parar- **__**¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?**_

_**En ese momento imágenes de su niñez empezaron a desfilar frente a ella.**_

_**Tsuki: **__**esto es…**_

_**FLASH BACK**_

_**Conversación de unos aldeanos.**_

_**Aldeano: **__**si, es increíble, pero algo paso esa noche y es por eso que la hija del amo es humana**_

_**Aldeano 2: **__**si es una lastima**__** -dijo otro- **__**pero debemos cuidar de ella, además de que es idéntica a nuestra fallecida señora**_

_**Aldeano: **__**que kami tenga en su seno**__** -dijo de nuevo**_

_**END FLAHS BACK**_

_**En una oscuridad rojiza se divisaba el cuerpo de tsuki caer, el brillo de su alma, sus ojos abiertos, sus mejillas húmedas por las lagrimas.**_

_**Tsuki: **__**soy débil… al ser humana soy débil**__** -se susurro al instante que se abrazaba, el brillo de su alma se tornaba gris y mientras mas oscuro se volvía su alrededor mas rápido caía, un intenso frió se comenzó a sentir y mas imágenes la seguían atormentando.**_

_**FLAHS BACK**_

_**Comadrona: **__**ha nacido… es un varón**__** -dijo la anciana entregando el pequeño bulto en brazos de sesshomaru**_

_**Tsuki: **__**no estaré sola**__** -susurro la niña al ver a su padre ver al pequeño varón con mucho orgullo**_

_**Sango: **__**anda sesshomaru, muéstrale a tsuki a su hermanito**__** -dijo la hermosa youkai**_

_**Sesshomaru se acerco a la pequeña que se veía impaciente por conocer a su hermano, se puso a su altura y le mostró al recién nacido.**_

_**Tsuki: (abrió sus ojos sorprendida, segundos después una sonrisa apareció en su hermoso rostro) **__**es… es hermoso**__** -dijo la pequeña de diez años, al ver un pequeño cachorro de ojos dorados y cabellos plateados y pequeñas garras.**_

_**Sesshomaru: **__**su nombre es shouma**__** -le dijo su padre**_

_**Tsuki: **__**Shouma…**_

_**END FLASH BACK**_

_**La joven veía el recuerdo con nostalgia en su pecho la luz se tornaba negra, y sus dorados ojos empezaron ponerse blanco perdiendo su hermoso brillo.**_

_**Las imágenes a su alrededor empezaron a desaparecer y la luz en el pecho de tsuki quedo opacada por la oscuridad.**_

_**Tsuki: **__**yo… yo soy…**_

_**Fuera del cuerpo de la joven, Aki miraba como el alma de la niña perdía su esplendor.**_

_**Aki: **__**vamos niña**__** -susurro viendo como el cuerpo de shouma se convertía en un trozo de hielo y en el suelo el cabello de tsuki empezaba a descolorarse dejando blancas lagunas en su negra cabellera, dándole un aspecto reseco y desaliñado a este.- **__**no permitas que la oscuridad te lleve.**_

_**/**_

_**Mientras en el mundo humano el cielo habia empezado a teñirse de color azul turquesa augurando una maravillosa mañana, es en ese instante en el que la niña ciega cesa de caminar, mira a un lado del camino y se desvía llegando a un gran árbol, se detiene, su blancos ojos se afilan en un punto brillante pero que poco a poco se va opacando.**_

_**Lentamente se acerca a ese punto arrodillándose a su lado para lentamente levantar su pequeña mano y tocar la opaca luz, siente en las puntas de su dedos algo frió y liquido, de la manga de su kimono saca un pañuelo y procede a limpiar.**_

_**Niña: **__**aun hay tiempo**__** -le dice**_

_**Shouma siente algo calido tocar su mejilla y luego deslizarse por sus labios hasta su cuello, por lo que abre sus ojos lentamente para ver a un pequeña niña delante de él haciendo que se sorprenda, no porque sea ciega ya que lo noto por sus ojos, tampoco era porque pudiera verlo, sino, que se asombro por lo que le dijo.**_

_**Shouma: **__**tú…**__** -dijo el joven con voz débil**_

_**Niña: **__**no crees que un niño debe estar con su madre**__** -le dice para levantarse y girarse dándole la espalda-**__**Aunque tomes o reemplaces el lugar de una persona, no te hace ella, no te hace tener sus principios, no tienes sus sentimientos**__** - se marcho dejando a shouma no solo sorprendido sino también confuso.**_

_**/**_

_**UN DIA DE OSCURIDAD...**_

_**Habia amanecido y por alguna razón todos se habían levantado temprano debido a grandes corrientes de energía que se filtraban en el ambiente. A media mañana todos estaban reunidos en la biblioteca. **_

_**Durantes esos días anteriores luna y aome se habían mantenido lo mas cerca posible, y tratando de no separarse, debido a lo que tsubaki le habia dicho a aome y que no habia comprendido, por lo esta no quería arriesgarse a perder a luna de nuevo. Pero aun la miko pensaba como unirse a su otra parte y recuperar su propio equilibrio.**_

_**Aome: **__**tal vez se deba a su parte demonio**__** -dijo esta mirando hacia el jardín, luego se llevo la mano a su pecho sintiéndose extraña y se acerco caminando lento hasta la puerta corrediza- **__**esto…esto es**_

_**Sesshomaru: **__**aome… ¿De que hablas?**__**-dijo para ver como luna también se quedaba quieta- **__**luna…**_

_**Sango: **__**y ahora que**_

_**En ese momento Nangel entro rápidamente a la biblioteca.**_

_**Nangel: **__**¡una gran cantidad de energía se aproxima!**__** -dijo mirando todos**_

_**Luna: (tocando su pecho) **__**porque tengo este sentimiento**__** -dijo caminando hasta la salida al jardín**_

_**Miroku: **__**¿Que les pasa a ambas?**__** -dijo al ver que las dos jóvenes salían al jardín y caminaban en direcciones opuestas dándose la espalda**_

_**Sango: (asombrada) **__**esto no me gusta**__** -dijo la youkai- **__**es como si se estuvieran separando definitivamente**_

_**Miroku: **__**no podemos permitir que se separen hasta encontrar la forma de que se unan de nuevo**_

_**Sesshomaru siguió a aome, miroku y sango siguieron a luna.**_

_**/**_

_**Luna caminaba guiada por un extraño sentimiento de perdida, como si le faltara algo, pero cada vez que se alejaba de aome mas sola se sentía, como si estuviera perdiendo el control de su cuerpo.**_

"_**Debo regresar, no debo alejarme de aome**__**" -pensaba mientras caminaba adentrándose al bosque**_

_**Luna: **__**¿Es a mí que me falta ó Es a aome?**__** -susurro- **__**no es la primera vez que siento sus necesidades… pero este sentimiento… un sentimiento casi… maternal… no entiendo**_

_**Miroku y sango corrían detrás de ella, al ver que se detenía frente a un árbol, ambos se detuvieron a un distancia prudente, la vieron acercarse a este y arrodillarse delante para luego extender su mano, cargar algo y luego levantarse y girarse, miroku y sango miraban sorprendidos al dios de la muerte en brazos de luna.**_

_**Sango: **__**esta sangrando**__** -dijo la youkai sorprendida- **__**¿Qué paso?**_

_**Miroku: **__**algo no esta bien, eso no debería pasar**__** -dijo el lobo**_

_**En ese instante una presencia detrás de ellos se sintió, luna miro al frente, sango y miroku se giraron.**_

_**Alana: **__**me supuse que algo estaba pasando, pero creo que es mas de lo que yo hubiera esperado**__** -dijo acercándose a luna y tocando el rostro pálido de shouma**_

_**Sango: **__**no se supone que es un dios**__** -dijo esta alterada**_

_**Alana: (al tocar a shouma durante solo unos segundos, siente un enorme frió recorre su cuerpo y una oscuridad cubrir sus propios ojos y ahogarla) **__**¡KAMI!**__** -dijo quitando su mano rápidamente y cayendo arrodillada al suelo con su mano congelada**_

_**Sango: **__**¡madre!**__** -dijo la joven ayudando a levantarse**_

_**Alana mira a luna, y esta la mira a ella confusa.**_

_**Luna: **__**¿Sucede algo? ¿Qué fue lo que viste?**__** -dijo al ver que la youkai felina la mira asombrada**_

_**En ese momento shouma abrió sus ojos, y empezó a emitir una ola de energía que les hizo temblar a todos los presentes. Sus hermosos ojos verdes se oscurecieron y el cielo se empezó a oscurecer.**_

_**/**_

_**Sesshomaru corría detrás de aome, al parecer la miko seguía el rastro de esa gran energía. Hacia unos segundos que el cielo se habia tornado negro, con tal oscuridad que le ponía los pelos de punta a cualquier ser viviente. Al llegar a un claro pudieron notar una presencia, la miko se detuvo y sesshomaru detrás de ella.**_

_**Sesshomaru: **__**una niña…**_

_**Aome: **__**no… la quinta alma**_

_**/**_

_**Minutos después el cielo estaba totalmente oscuro, shouma se debatía en una seria decisión, era el ángel de la muerte, pero no se sentía como tal, no sentía esa obligación. Ser neutral, no intervenir, de hacerlo su destino estaba sellado, no creía poder hacer eso. **_

_**El joven abrió sus ojos, frente a él observo el castillo del Este, su hogar en el futuro.**_

"_**Aunque tomes o reemplaces el lugar de una persona, no te hace ella, no te hace tener sus principios, no tienes sus sentimientos**__**". Recordó las palabras de esa niña. Él, tan solo era un niño, pero entendía perfectamente. Por mas que tratara, sin importar como se vistiera, que poderes usara, no era el ángel de la muerte, solo hacia un trabajo en el cual era calificado y el estar aquí le ha abierto los ojos a muchas cosas, a una verdad.**_

"_**Hermana, con la verdad que ahora arropan mis ojos, aun eres mi hermana querida…**__**"**_

_**/**_

_**Inutashio, Yiro, Kouga e Izayoi miraban las dos direcciones de donde provenían esas dos grandes energía cuando de pronto una ceso.**_

_**Izayoi: **__**¿Qué significa esto?**__** -uniendo sus manos en su pecho**_

_**Inutashio: **__**esto no me gusta**__** -mientras sus colmillos se mostraban en sobre sus labios**_

_**Yiro: **__**no se tu pero algo huela muy mal**__** -dijo mirando a donde la energía se habia detenido.**_

_**Kouga: **__**Naraku**__** -dijo sacando los colmillos**_

_**Los tres youkai salieron en esa dirección rápidamente.**_

_**Izayoi: **__**hay tristeza**__** -dijo cerrando sus ojos y rezando**_

_**ALMAS DE LUNA NUEVA**_

_**CAPITULO 47**_

"_**UN MOMENTO PARA ESCUCHAR EL LAMENTO DE UN ALMA"**_

_**Shouma aun mantenía sus ojos abiertos pero estos eran de un color negro, durante un minuto una oscuridad total se vertió en el cielo, todos miraban asombrados como el cuerpo del joven dejaba de emitir la energía y sus ojos se cerraban, luego su cuerpo levito y se volvió una esfera negra que desapareció en el cielo y la oscuridad desapareció retornando a ser una hermosa tarde soleada.**_

_**Sango: **__**¿Adonde se fue?**__** -dijo mirando hacia el cielo azul**_

_**Miroku: **__**luna tú…**__** -dijo el lobo pero no siguió hablando**_

_**Sango: **__**¡Luna! ¿Qué haces?**__** -dijo la youkai al ver a la plateada sostener a alana del cuello- **__**¡detente!**_

_**Miroku: **__**¡cuidado sango!**__** -dijo sosteniendo a sango por la cintura- **__**esa no es luna**_

_**Luna: (voz de naraku) **__**sabia que en algún momento esas dos se separarían era inevitable jejejeje**__** -dijo apretando el cuello de alana **_

_**Sango: **__**¡Naraku!**__** -dijo viendo los ojos de rojos de luna**_

_**Luna: (naraku) **__**así es, mi querida sango**__** -le susurro sonriendo- **__**ah, esta pose me trae maravillosos recuerdos**_

_**Alana: **__**estas muy equivocado si crees que te permitiré hacer lo que hiciste hace años**__** -dijo la youkai asestándole un golpe a luna, con el que pudo librarse**_

_**Luna: (naraku) **__**creo que debí usar una imagen más convincente**__** -dijo sonriendo**_

_**Alana: **__**aprovecha la posición que tienes, esa alma ya tiene dueño así que no la poseerás por mucho tiempo mas**__** -dijo sacando sus garras negras**_

_**Pero alana no contaba con qué luna era mucho más veloz que ella, por lo que no pudo ver cuando esta apareció delante de ella atravesándola con sus garras.**_

_**Sango: (pálida) **__**¡NO!**__** -dijo tratando de soltarse de miroku- **__**¡Madre!**_

_**Ambas youkai se miraron por unos segundos, luego luna saco sus garras del cuerpo de alana la cual se deslizo al suelo con un gran hoyo en su pecho. Después esta salio corriendo en dirección contraria justo donde la energía de la quinta alma estaba en todo su esplendor.**_

_**Miroku soltó a sango, que corrió a donde se encontraba el cuerpo de su madre, la tomo en brazos.**_

_**Sango: **__**madre…**__** -dijo llorando- **__**tu no… por favor**_

_**Alana: **__**San-go**__** -dijo tosiendo sangre- **__**ao-aome**_

_**Sango: **__**¿aome?... ¿que quieres decirme?**__** -dijo llorando**_

_**Alana: **__**la osco-curidad… esta sobre ella… sal-va-la**__** -susurro, levanto su mano hasta los ojos de sango y de esta una luz se reflejo en ella, los ojos de sango se pusieron blancos, luego dio su último suspiro mostrándole a su hija…**_

_**Sango: **__**no… no… ¡Noooooooooo! ¡Aaaaaargggggg!**_

_**UN MOMENTO PARA ESCUCHAR EL LAMENTO DE UN ALMA…**_

_**En el inframundo una joven humana habia perdido su luz, en el momento en que su hermano estaba a punto de perder su alma. En el mundo humano Shouma abrió sus ojos con el último respiro de control sobre ese cuerpo que era el contenedor de su alma. Lo habia decidido, no era el dios de la muerte, era un niño que quería regresar al lado de su familia, así que no tenia porque cumplir un deber que no le pertenecía… él habia cumplido su parte del pacto.**_

_**Le envió un llamado a su hermana mostrándole lo que él habia visto… rogando que su hermana escuchara su llamado.**_

_**En ese mismo momento, Tsuki, que estaba en el inframundo y seguía inconciente, escuchaba el lamento de su pequeño hermano.**_

"_**Si me oyes, espero entiendas mis sentimientos, no puedo ocultar la verdad a tus ojos, te quiero hermana, y aunque nuestra madre es de alguna manera diferente y nosotros seamos diferentes, no evita que seamos hermanos pero… pero yo, un youkai y tu… perdóname, perdona a mi madre… pero solo la verdad veras a través de mis ojos…**__**"**_

_**Tsuki: **__**sho-shouma, hermano**_

_**Esta de repente siente como su cuerpo se vuelve ligero y empieza a descender lentamente, la oscuridad que la absorbía empezó a aclarar para luego de unos segundos quedar suspendida sobre la superficie de un lago, ella lentamente abre sus ojos los cuales poco a poco retomaron su color dorado otra vez, mira a su alrededor y después a la superficie del lago. **_

_**Ella al ver su reflejo en el agua sonríe melancólicamente recordando su verdad. . . . Era una simple humana.**_

_**Cortos cabellos negros que acariciaban su mejillas, con una pollina bien recortada que cubría su frente (algo así como que kagome tuviera pollina de kikyo y cabellos de aome cortitos) y unos hermosos ojos dorados que brillaban cuando estaba feliz, era la imagen de una jovencita de 16 años, su cuerpo estaba en desarrollo por lo que se veian sus pequeñas curvas, sus pechos, sus largas piernas. Sus manos, manos sin garras, era la única con manos humanas, todos en la familia eran youkais con garras. Ella tenía poderes de miko, era más fuerte más ágil y veloz que cualquiera, pero su imagen siempre era la de una humana. Vestía un ahori blanco que le llegaba hasta medio muslo y debajo unos pantalones cortos negros, unas botas cortas y blancas. **_

_**Tsuki: (en voz baja) **__**la hanyou, la hija primogénita del gran lord Sesshomaru con una humana, una mujer a la que nunca conocí**__** -dice y sus ojos se cristalizan por las lagrimas que intenta salir para luego gritar**_

_**¡PENSARON QUE ERA TAN TONTA PARA NO VER LA DIFERENCIA!**__** - el lugar donde estaba tembló y el agua al mecerse suavemente borro la imagen de la joven, para después de aquietarse mostrar la imagen de la mujer que la había criado, esa que no era youkai, pero que tampoco era humana, su largo cabello estaba manchado de negro y de blanco. ¿Cómo era posible que una persona no pudiera ser humano pero tampoco demonio? Esa mujer habia perdido su identidad, esa que la crió no sabe quien es en realidad.**_

_**¡¿Por qué?!**__** - susurra- **__**¡Soy humana!**__** - dice llorando amargamente - **__**¡MALDICION! ¡SI DE VERDAD ELLA FUERA MI MADRE! YO… YO… ¡AHORA YO SERIA UNA YOUKAI…!**__** -grita - **__**No una simple humana**_

_**De repente un fuerte viento empezó a soplar creando un remolino en el lago, el cual provoco que las aguas se elevaran formando paredes alrededor de tsuki, estas paredes se fueron poniendo transparentes y poco a poco la imagen de una mujer se reflejo en la superficie, era hermosa, vestía un ahori rojo corto, dos espadas a su espalda, su largo pelo negro atado en una cola de caballo atado con un listón de seda rojo.**_

_**Tsuki: **__**¡¿Quién… Quien es ella?!**__** -susurra asombrada, de las aguas una dulce voz se escucha murmurar, pero solo pequeños fragmentos**_

_**Soy aome**__** -dice el reflejo en el agua, al escuchar ese nombre, tsuki abrió sus ojos en gran asombro, ese imagen, ese nombre, el mismo que su padre repetía una y otra vez a cada momento**_

_**Tsuki: **__**Ella…**__** -susurra, para luego la imagen cambiar y ver un gracioso momento, donde la joven llamada aome se cuelga del brazo de su padre para hacer una cara de cachorrito herido **_

"_**Anda sesshy, ven con nosotros **__**-dice aome**_

_**No**__** -responde su padre, para luego minutos después verlo caminar detrás de ella."**_

_**Varios sucesos le siguieron a esta imagen, cada uno más revelador que otro para la joven, las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos, la dura verdad, las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas. **_

_**Durante minutos que parecieron una eternidad, tsuki observo la verdad, el parecido entre esa mujer y ella, aunque Tsuki tenía el pelo corto, mas arriba de sus hombros era igual de negro, al igual que sus ojos era dorados, no había duda.**_

_**La historia, el suceso de esa noche de hace diez y seis años. Le seria revelado.**_

_**Una de las ultimas imágenes que vieron sus ojos, fue cuando ambas mujeres una de pelo negro y la otra de pelo plateado, se atravesaban el pecho con espadas, la joven humana brilla de tal forma que su cuerpo pierde forma y entra al cuerpo de la de cabellos plateado, el cuerpo toma la misma intensidad de luz para luego de unos segundos ver como muchas esferas de luces salen fuera del único cuerpo que queda, la luz empieza a debilitarse hasta que se ve solo el cuerpo de la joven de cabellos negros, el otro habia desaparecido.**_

_**Este empieza a caer y su padre la sostiene justo a tiempo, sesshomaru se deja caer con ella en brazos, ella abre sus hermosos ojos dorados para después sonreírle a su padre.**_

_**Te amo sesshomaru**__** -dijo para segundos después ella empezar a brillar, mientras grita de dolor, quedando todo blanco. Y cerrando todos los ojos por el reflejo.**_

_**Al abrir los ojos de nuevo, pudo ver a su padre con el cuerpo de ella en sus brazos, ella se encontraba inconciente, en sus manos… sangre y una espada. Siguió recorriéndola para llegar hasta su rostro, pálido, su pelo… había perdido su color negro, ahora era una mezcla en pequeñas lagunas de negro y blanco.**_

_**Tsuki trato de acercarse, de tocar la escena que se presentaba ante sus ojos, pero ese momento fue suspendido cuando la mujer en brazos de su padre, abrió los ojos, esos hermosos ojos dorados, que de repente se volvieron de un plateado sublimemente hermoso y brillante, para segundos después ser lentamente opacados por un negro total que aun después de tantos años permanece en ellos…**_

_**La espada Tenseiga, en manos de la mujer perdió su transformación y se dividió otra vez en destino verde y colmillo de acero. **_

_**Después todo fue oscuridad.**_

_**Tsuki: **__**¿Por qué?**__** -gemía la chica mientras la oscuridad la arropaba sin darse cuenta.**_

_**¡HERMANA!**_

_**Tsuki: **__**esa voz**__** -dice inconciente, al escucharla voz de un niño**_

_**Rápidamente la chica se encuentra observando el árbol de sakura de su jardín del castillo del Este en un hermoso y brillante día, cuando esa voz se vuelve a escuchar**_

_**¡Oneechan! Ja, ja, ja,**__** -se escucha- **__**ven a jugar conmigo**_

_**Tsuki se gira y ve a su hermano, pero más pequeño, de tres años, correr hasta ella muy sonriente, la joven le sonríe y le abre los brazos.**_

_**¡Anewe! Ja, ja, ja**__** -correr acercándose a ella- **__**¡atrápame!**_

_**Tsuki al ver a su pequeño hermanito dar un gran salto hacia ella, se ríe, y se prepara para atraparlo como siempre lo hacia, pero algo sucede, el cielo cambia drásticamente tornándose rojo, tsuki se gira para mirar ampliamente el cielo, dejando de ver a su hermano por unos segundos,**_

_**¡Hermana!**__** - grita el pequeño llorando- **__**¡Ayúdame!**_

_**La joven se voltea rápidamente buscando a su pequeño hermanito, pero solo ve sangre a sus pies, de un momento a otro todo se cubre de hielo y sobre el azulado y frió hielo, un pequeño camino de sangre. La joven sigue el camino de sangre sobre el hielo, para después de unos segundos llegar a un charco mayor donde reposaba el cuerpo de un joven. **_

_**Tsuki: **__**ese joven… yo, yo lo conozco… pero donde**__** -es entonces cuando imágenes de cuando ella y su hermano bajaron a inframundo.- **__**hermano… ¡NO!**__** -grita para correr hacia el joven pero este se aleja- **__**¡No, hermano, perdóname, yo debía protegerte!**__** -es cuando el cuerpo del joven ensangrentado empieza a cubrirse de hielo- **__**¡NOOOO!**_

_**Tsuki: **__**¡Nooo!**__** -dice para correr hacia el- **__**todavía hay tiempo**__** -la joven entonces vio sus opacados ojos**_

_**¡Sus Ojos!**_

_**Luego la voz de Aki resuena en todo el espacio en donde ella esta.**_

"_**Profunda, terriblemente en su corazón la espada se hunde, en algún momento el tiempo empezara a fluir, y cuando suceda que su alma y sentimientos lleguen al corazón de alguien y arda hasta ser alcanzados."**_

_**Tsuki escuchaba el hechizo de Aki. Escuchaba fragmentos de cuando su hermano hizo el pacto con aki. Ese alguien, ese corazón debía ser ella… pero ¿ya era demasiado tarde?**_

_**Tsuki: **__**¿Y como podré saber cuando sea el momento?**__** -pregunto**_

_**Aki: **__**sabrás cuando su tiempo empiece a terminar, cuando empieces a tener frió**_

_**Tsuki: **__**¿frío? **_

_**Aki: **__**si su cuerpo se cubre completamente de hielo, su esencia habrá desaparecido definitivamente, junto con su alma**_

_**Al terminar de decir esto la puerta término de abrirse volviéndose un portal luminoso de color verde, shouma empezó a caminar y se paro delante del primer escalón y miro a su hermana.**_

_**Shouma: **__**¿Anewe?**__** -dijo mirándola con esos hermosos ojos verdes**_

_**Tsuki: (con los ojos cristalinos) **__**Te traeré de vuelta hermano**__** -le dijo seria- **__**lo prometo**_

_**El joven asintió y sonrió con una hermosa sonrisa, a la que su hermana correspondió**_

_**Shouma: **__**gracias**__** -dijo para girarse y comenzar a subir las escaleras**_

_**Tsuki entonces comprendió que el tiempo de su hermano se estaba acabando, pero algo faltaba, ¿Qué era lo que faltaba? La joven solo podía ver como el cuerpo de su hermano se congelaba poco a poco. **_

"_**No podía permitir que su esencia se perdiera, era su querido hermano, sin importar las causas, lo amaba, amaba a su pequeño hermano, el confiaba en ella y ella en él. Lo protegería aun a costa de su propia vida**__**."**_

_**¿Deseas ser su corazón?**_

_**Tsuki escucho esa voz, le hacia vagamente familiar**_

_**Tsuki: **__**¿Quién eres?**_

_**¿Deseas ser su corazón?**_

_**Tsuki: **__**seré su corazón, su alma, traeré a mi hermano de vuelta y regresaremos juntos a casa**_

_**Que así sea.**_

_**Tsuki entonces sintió una enorme paz en su interior, era como si durante años hubiera llevado una carga que no le pertenecía, ahora comprendía muchas cosas, por un momento el miedo de su verdadera madre la había invadido, se había apropiado de su corazón. Pero ahora había recordado ese hermoso sentimiento de amar y gracias a ese sentimiento:**_

_**Ese momento había terminado.**_


	38. ALMAS DE LUNA NUEVA CAP 48 AL 50 FINAL

_**Bien aquí les dejos los últimos capitulos y final, en el próximo les traeré el epilogo, espero que la historia haya sido de su agrado y que al leerla el momento que se tomaron para esto haya valido la pena jejeje, pero lo más importante que se hayan alejado del estrés y viajado a un mundo que conocemos y que disfrutamos.**_

_**ALMAS DE LUNA NUEVA**_

_**CAPITULO 48**_

"_**PACTO CUMPLIDO, LA QUINTA ALMA"**_

_**Tsuki abrió sus ojos lentamente, miro a su alrededor y se sentó rápidamente…**_

_**Tsuki: **__**¡Shouma!**_

_**¿?: **__**Al fin has despertado**__** -dice una voz- **__**por un momento pensé que todo seria en vano**_

_**Tsuki: **__**dudo**____**que esto te quitara el sueño… aki**__** -dijo levantándose y acercándose a la niña**_

_**Aki: **__**no, además ya tengo control de las pocas almas que quedan en el mundo vivo**_

_**Tsuki: (seria) **__**ya veo**_

_**Aki: **__**¿Y?**_

_**Tsuki: **__**¿Qué? **__**- la chica se da cuenta que aki mira sobre sus hombros, en ese instante es en el que se percata de esa sensación fría que poco a poco cubre su cuerpo desde los pies. Abre sus ojos con asombro… ¿entonces no fue un sueño? Con temor se gira lentamente, la visión que tuvo del cuerpecito de su hermano le arranco un grito sofocado**_

_**Tsuki: **__**¡NO!**_

_**La joven trato de acercarse pero aki apareció delante de ella impidiendo el paso, esto hizo que tsuki se asombrara y comenzara a enojarse, sin percatarse aun de lo que sucedía**_

_**Tsuki: **__**¿pretendes traicionarnos? **__**-pregunta enojada e incrédula**_

_**Aki: **__**eso es una estupidez y lo sabes **_

_**Tsuki: **__**¡Apártate!**__** -gruño**_

_**Aki: **__**no puedes tocarlo **__**-le dice- **__**además, no te has percatado de algo importante**_

_**Tsuki parpadea confundida, y es cuando aki le señala en dirección a su espalda. Tsuki sigue la mirada de aki, la niña levanta la mano, delante de tsuki apareció un espejo el cual le mostró la apariencia de su alma.**_

_**Tsuki: **__**Yo…**_

_**Una joven, sus c**__**ortos cabellos negros que acariciaban sus mejillas, eran de un hermoso plateado con una pollina bien recortada que cubría su frente y unos hermosos ojos plateados que brillaban relucientes, era la imagen de una jovencita de 16 años, su cuerpo se perfilo mas dándole el aspecto de una mujer, por lo que se notaban mas sus curvas en la cintura, sus pechos mas grandes, sus largas piernas. Sus manos, ahora tenían unas blancas y relucientes y mortales garras, y su vestuario un ahori blanco con unas botas blancas seguía igual.**_

_**Aki: **__**si**__** -dijo **_

_**Tsuki: (sin emoción en el rostro) **__**pero aun sigo siendo humana**__**- mirando sus simples manos**_

_**Aki: **__**si**____**sigues con ese pensamiento, entonces tu hermano no será salvado**__** - dice aki con desprecio **_

_**Tsuki: **__**¿a que te refieres?**__** -dijo girándose para mirar a Aki de frente**_

_**Aki: **__**a que, sino te aceptas todo y nada, el sacrificio de tu hermano será en vano**__**-le dice enojada- **__**es hora que comprendas**_

_**Tsuki: **__**comprender… **_

_**Aki: **__**la guardiana de la perla era la esencia youkai y humana mezcladas en un solo cuerpo, el equilibrio perfecto, ninguna creación como ella**__**-le dijo mirándola seria- **__**no había diferencias, eran las mismas mentes, mismo amor… mismo corazón**_

_**Tsuki: **__**mismo corazón**__** -susurro**_

_**Aki: **__**ahora tsuki… respóndeme esta pregunta**__** -la joven la miro extrañada, temerosa pero asintió.- **__**¿Crees que si esa mujer no fuera la misma aome, tu padre la hubiera amado y engendrado a shouma?**_

_**Ante esta pregunta tsuki dio un paso, sus ojos se abrieron como platos.**_

_**Tsuki: **__**¿Por qué?**__** -dijo dando un paso atrás- **__**es decir que siempre estuvo ahí, entonces ¿Por qué? ¿Todo esto?**_

_**Aki: (levanta su pequeña mano) **__**es cierto, hay un porque.**_

_**Tsuki estaba confundida, se dio cuenta que ella tenia que ver mucho con lo que sucedía.**_

_**Aki: **__**tsuki, es cierto que tu padre comprendió que ambas eran las misma, pero el dolor de su corazón, no es otro mas, que el dolor de haber perdido el alma de ella y no poder ayudarla**__**- le dijo **_

_**Tsuki: **__**es decir que mi madre sacrifico su alma, y al hacerlo no solo su apariencia sino también su esencia ¿cierto?**_

_**Aki: **__**así es, al tomar definitivamente su forma youkai para romper el lazo de ese demonio naraku con su alma youkai también rompió el equilibrio con el que fue engendrada su cuerpo y alma, cuando decidió salvar…**__**-Aki se queda callada y tsuki lo nota-**__** y al momento de purificar en su interior el alma de su enemigo y al mismo tiempo absorber la perla de las alma, su alma humana se quedo si energía, esa youkai llamada sango sabia algo ya que al momento de que el alma de tu madre colapsara sello su esencia por lo cual perdió sus sentimientos, su alegría, todo lo que la convertían en ese ser especial, ya sea youkai o Humana.**_

_**Tsuki: **__**¿su sonrisa?**__** -dice la chica- **__**la**____**vi sonreír**_

_**Aki: **__**restos de su esencia humana**_

_**Tsuki: **__**entonces mi tía sango sabe donde esta su esencia ¿cierto?**__** -le dijo esperanzada**_

_**Aki: **__**no, ni siquiera recuerda haber sellado su esencia, supongo que debido a los poderes de purificación**_

_**La joven asintió, pero se le hacia mal pensar que su hermano nunca haya visto esa sonrisa. Además también entraba sus sentimientos hacia esa persona, y todo por culpa de su obsesión por ser youkai**_

_**Tsuki: **__**ahora comprendo**__** -dijo, y unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos- **__**ella sabia por lo que estaba pasando dentro de mi, pero al no tener esa parte comprensiva y cariñosa, no pudo acercarse a mi, sin aumentar mi miedo, el mismo miedo de ella, casi cometo su mismo error y con ello iba a perjudicar a mi hermano, por eso mi tía sango siempre estuvo ahí inconcientemente. **_

_**Aki: **__**veo que lo haz comprendido**__** -dijo la pequeña para levantar su mano y frente a tsuki aparecieron las dos espadas de su madre levitando frente a ella- **__**ahora de ti depende que el alma de tu hermano regrese a su cuerpo**_

_**Tsuki: (la mira asombrada) **__**pero… ¿Qué pasara con nuestra madre?**__** -dice preocupada- **__**a eso fue que vinimos, a salvarla, no puede morir, no puedo permitirlo**__** - le reclama - **__**entonces todo lo que hicimos fue en vano, de que valió arriesgarlo todo, sino podríamos salvarla…. ¡No lo entiendo! **_

_**Tsuki se encontraba sofocada, con las manos extendidas frente a aki, como un ruego de que le dijera una forma de salvar a su madre.**_

_**Aki: (negó con la cabeza) **__**lo siento, es su destino, ella tomara la decisión y deberá aceptar las consecuencias**___

_**Tsuki: **__**¡NO!**_

_**Aki: (la mira enojada) **__**Ustedes ya hicieron su parte**__** -le dijo- **__**y aunque lo intentes no podrás cambiar el pasado, pues esta prohibido**_

_**Tsuki: (negó con lágrimas en los ojos) **__**no… no es justo**_

_**Aki: **__**debes decidir pronto**_

_**Tsuki: **__**¡Eh!**_

_**La joven miro a aki y esta miro a su espalda, tsuki se giro, pudo ver que el hielo había cubierto parte del cuello y el rostro del cuerpecito de su hermano, en su interior se debatía la lucha entre salvar a su hermano o a su madre.**_

_**Tsuki: **__**yo… yo no puedo decidir**_

_**Aki: **__**eso es porque eso nunca estuvo en decisión**__**- le aclara-**__** te estoy pidiendo que decidas pronto si salvaras a tu hermano, ya que el tiempo se esta acabando**_

_**La joven miro a Aki, la pequeña niña aun tenía su manita levantada, las espadas flotaban frente a tsuki, esta sabía que no tenia mas elección, y levanto su mano aceptando las espadas. Aki bajo las suyas y ambas espadas tocaron la mano de tsuki, al hacerlo, estas brillaron hasta volverse las dos un has de luz, para después las dos fundirse en un solo haz de luz, dejando ver a la antigua tenseiga. Tsuki miraba asombrada por primera vez la majestuosa espada, de dos filos, color verde y plateado, mas larga que una espada común y su funda era transparente.**_

_**Tsuki: **__**esta es… tenseiga**_

_**Aki: **__**deberás usar el Kaze Tsuki**__** (Viento de luna) **__**para separar el alma de tu hermano de ese cascaron de cuerpo que posee**_

_**Tsuki: **__**si**__**- susurro, el tener que cortar a su hermano, le causaba terror… y si fallaba y no podía usar la antigua técnica de su madre**_

_**Aki: (sabiendo lo que pensaba la joven) **__**no dudes un segundo en querer salvar a tu hermano**__** -le confeso- **__**recuerda un segundo menos o mas, hará la diferencia**_

_**Tsuki: **__**si**_

_**Aki asintió, se giro quedando frente al cuerpo de shouma y extendió su mano, de la cual salio una luz atravesando el pecho del cuerpecito del pequeño, segundos después la cara pálida del pequeño tomo un leve color sonrosado**_

_**Aki: **__**shouma ha cumplido su parte del pacto**__**- dijo para luego girarse a lado contrario y levantar la mano al cielo, en el cual una fisura en forma de línea de luz se abrió dejando caer a tierra una puerta muy diferente a la que shouma había traído- **__**ahora yo cumplo mi parte, he devuelto su corazón a su cuerpo y te concedo el permiso de usar la puerta. Ahora todo depende de ti, un cuerpo con corazón pero sin alma no puede vivir, ejemplo es tu madre**_

_**Tsuki: **__**comprendo**__** -dijo para caminar a la puerta que se estaba abriendo mientras ella se acercaba, subió los escalones rápidamente, debía apresurarse y traer el alma de su hermano, pero al escuchar la voz de aki se detuvo**_

_**Aki: **__**¡Niña!**_

_**Tsuki se detuvo y se giro para mirarla interrogante**_

_**Aki. **__**Al igual que tu madre, posees el don de curar las almas, pero a veces una imagen vale mas que mil palabras… no lo olvides**_

_**Tsuki aun no entendía las palabras de Aki, pero asintió como que lo recordaría. Luego rápidamente cruzo la puerta.**_

_**Aki se quedo mirando la puerta mientras esta volvía a cerrarse lentamente.**_

_**/**_

_**Aome miraba a la niña, la cual se encontraba rodeada de demonios que querían absorberla pero que no podían acercarse. La niña en ese momento se gira dándole la cara a aome la cual se sorprende al verla.**_

_**La niña era su puro retrato cuando era niña, a excepción de sus ojos blancos.**_

_**Aome: **__**¿Quién eres?**__** -dijo con voz suave**_

_**Niña: **__**no reconoces a tu… madre**___

_**/**_

_**Sango sostenía el cuerpo de su madre cuando su padre llego a su lado, no mostraba expresión alguna pero sus ojos mostraban el asombro de ver a su amada esposa en ese charco de sangre. Se acerco a ella y la tomo en brazos, miro a sango.**_

_**Yiro: **__**ve hacer lo que debes**__** -le dijo de forma seria**_

_**Sango: **__**Padre… padre tú**__** -dijo de forma angustiada**_

_**Yiro: **__**no permitas que ella muera en vano**__** -le dijo dándose la vuelta- **__**yo no lo haré**_

_**Sango con lagrimas en sus ojos apretó los puños mientras trataba de calmarse, la rabia invadía su corazón y sabia que en esas condiciones solo seria un estorbo, en ese instante siente que su mano es sostenida suavemente por otra mas calida, grande y fuerte, sango abre sus ojos y ve unos hermosos ojos violetas mirarla con amor y ternura.**_

_**Miroku sabía que ahora el solo podría apoyarla, se acerco a ella y la tomo de la mano mientras levanto su mentón con la otra depositando un beso fuerte, firme y suave.**_

_**Miroku: **__**te apoyare en lo que pueda**__** -dijo para besar su frente- **__**te amo**_

_**Sango: **__**mi… miroku**__** -dijo dejando que algunas lagrimas se deslizaran por su mejilla- **__**Duele mucho**__** -dijo refugiándose en su pecho**_

_**Miroku: **__**lo se, pero no te dejare sola**__** -dijo abrazándola fuerte- **__**no me dejes tu a mi… onegai, sin ti… no podría vivir si me dejas**_

_**Sango: **__**jamás lo haría**__** -dijo abrazándolo fuertemente de la cintura**_

_**Miroku: **__**¿me lo prometes?**__** -dijo mirándose ambos a los ojos**_

_**Sango: **__**lo prometo**__** -le confió sonriéndole**_

_**Inutashio se giro y se convirtió en una esfera de luz al igual que kouga, ambos se marcharon al lado contrario aun faltaba ellos, no permitirían que ese ser despreciable se saliera con la suya de nuevo. Segundos después era seguido por sango y miroku.**_

_**/**_

_**Sesshomaru miro asombrado como la niña cambiaba, su cuerpo creció y segundos después la propia Kikyo extendía sus brazos, él vio como los ojos de aome se oscurecieron y levito hacia su madre, esta la acuno en sus brazos mientras se arrodillaba.**_

_**Aome: **__**madre**__** -susurro mientras cerraba sus ojos en el regazo de su madre**_

_**Kikyo: **__**no**____**sabe la falta que me hacia volver a tenerte en mis brazos**__** -dijo la miko- **__**mi niña**__** -susurro con lagrimas en los ojos, las cuales se deslizaron por sus mejillas y caer en el rostro de aome.**_

_**Una fuerte luz se desprendió de ambas, sesshomaru tuvo que cerrar sus ojos para no quedar ciego, mientras que los demonios que rondaban a su alrededor fueron purificados todos.**_

_**Mientras en un espacio en blanco creado por la unión de aome y la quinta alma, se veía a kikyo vestida de sacerdotisa con aome en brazos, esta abre sus ojos y la ve para luego sentarse arrodillada frente a ella.**_

_**Aome: **__**tu, la quinta alma ¿Porque?**__** -dijo confusa- **__**madre…**_

_**Kikyo: **__**aome, hija, escucha atenta**__** -dijo levantándose y empezando a caminar en esa gran claridad- **__**todo comenzó con una batalla en la que un hanyou reunió una gran cantidad de demonios y ataco la aldea en la que me crié, solo para eliminar a cuatro poderosos seres.**_

_**Aome: **__**¿cuatro seres?**__** -dijo levantándose para seguir a su madre, mientras caminaba detrás de ella imágenes de lo sucedido hacia cientos de años desfilaba a su alrededor**_

_**Kikyo: **__**una hanyou, un demonio, una miko, un guerrero **__**-prosiguió-**__**ellos habían decidido poner el equilibrio en este mundo de guerras entre demonios y humanos, mientras ellos existieran la paz seguiría. Por lo que ese ser no estuvo de acuerdo y los acorralo de tal manera que un gran choque de ambas energías exploto, ellos unieron sus fuerzas, sacrificaron su vida para erradicar la maldad que se cernía sobre todos, pero al hacerlo sus almas quedaron suspendidas y se creo la perla de las almas**__** -dijo deteniéndose para girarse y mirar a su hija- **__**se me entrego a mi, en la espera de un Ser que liberaría sus almas y en el cual ellos pudieran depositar su grandes poderes dándole a ellos el descanso eterno que ellos desean… y naciste tu.**_

_**Aome: **__**y yo he perdido mi propio equilibrio**__** -dijo empezando a sentirse inútil**_

_**Kikyo: (la miro de forma seria) **__**poniéndolo de esa manera, se puede decir que si**__** -dijo esta para luego acercarse y tocarle ambos hombros- **__**ya sabes que naraku puede dañar tu alma por medio de la esencia de tu lado youkai**__** -aome la miro firmemente asintiendo con su cabeza- **__**mi niña, al momento de yo morir, aquellos resguardados dentro de la perla vieron algo, vieron esperanza por lo que crearon una quinta alma**_

_**Aome: **__**es decir… tú**__** -dijo, kikyo asintió- **__**pero siempre estabas conmigo**_

_**Kikyo: **__**solo necesitaron un poco de mi esencia este se deposito dentro de la perla**__** -dijo para tocar el pecho de aome- **__**esa luz que posees,**____**ahora es la esperanza pura que ellos quieren salvar, pero tus miedos de fallar se han mezclado en ella llevándola a la confusión**_

_**Aome: **__**madre, no comprendo ¿Qué me quieres decir? **__**-dijo confusa**_

_**Kikyo: **__**aome, mi niña, mi pequeña **__**(dijo llorando) **__**he dado todo para protegerte **__**-la abrazo- **__**pero esta es la ultima ves que se me permitirá intervenir**_

_**Aome: **__**madre ¿Por qué me dices esto?**__** -dijo entonces deslizando los brazos por la cintura de esta y apretándola**_

_**Kikyo: **__**solo puedo decirte que no te aparte de la luz**__** -dijo separándose de la joven- **__**naraku hará todo lo posible para que te separes de ella, debes confiar en que ambas esencia dentro de ti podrán cuidar de esa luz no dudes… por favor**_

_**Aome: **__**no lo haré**__** -dijo sonriéndole dulcemente- **__**¿Pero que sucedería?**_

_**Kikyo: **__**tu alma… tu alma se fragmentaria perdiendo ambas esencia y morirías.**_

_**Kikyo empezó a desaparecer, formándose un esfera que empezó a entrar en el pecho de aome, pero antes de terminar de entrar…**_

_**Kikyo: **__**el instinto maternal para un hijo es bueno**__** -le susurro en voz suave y lejana- **__**pero para una madre es… mortal.**_

_**Aome despertó, miro el cielo azul luego sintió que la abrazaban por lo que giro su cabeza viendo el rostro de sesshomaru.**_

_**Sesshomaru: **__**¿estás bien?**_

_**Aome: **__**si, la quinta alma… era mi madre**__** -le susurro para quedarse pensativa**_

_**/**_

_**En un futuro inestable, sesshomaru veía el cielo azul para luego mirar el cuerpo de aome. Había veces en que pensó que era luna y otras veces pensaba que era aome, después de esa noche su verdadera esencia se perdió no murió, pero algo paso dejando aun ser totalmente diferente.**_

_**Sango entro en la habitación viendo como sesshomaru miraba muy concentrado el cuerpo dormido.**_

_**Sango: **__**¿Sesshomaru?**__** -dijo para ver como el la miraba- **__**creo que deberías descansar**_

_**Sesshomaru: **__**¿Qué paso esa noche?**_

_**La joven youkai lo miro, aun era un misterio lo que sucedió dentro del cuerpo de aome pero sabían que fue lo suficientemente fuerte para que no desapareciera totalmente.**_

_**ALMAS DE LUNA NUEVA**_

_**CAPITULO 49 **_

"_**DESTINO Y DECISIÓN"**_

_**En la vida suceden cosas que no comprendemos y la aceptamos con el simple pretexto de… "Kami así lo quiso"**_

_**DESTINO…**_

_**En el bosque, del cielo una fuerte luz cayó dando la imagen de una puerta y saliendo de esta un cuerpo… una joven vestida de blanco.**_

_**Tsuki: **__**no puedo creerlo…**__** -dijo para mirar donde sentía una fuerte y conocida presencia ya que era similar a la suya- **__**madre…**_

_**La joven miko de blanco dio un paso hacia esa dirección cuando su corazón pálpito fuertemente, haciéndola girar al lado contrario.**_

_**Tsuki: **__**hermano…**_

_**La joven miko salio corriendo en esa dirección saltando sobre los árboles para tener una amplia vista. En su pecho estaba la angustia por su pequeño hermano y en su corazón el dolor de no poder conocer a su madre en su verdadera forma.**_

_**/**_

_**Inutashio y kouga volaban a gran velocidad en dirección de esa presencia cuando se vieron rodeados por centenares de demonios que los hicieron detenerse, detrás de ellos sango y miroku también se detuvieron preparándose para pelear pero kouga se interpuso.**_

_**Miroku: **__**¿Padre?**__** -pregunto el joven lobo confuso**_

_**Kouga: (negando con la cabeza para luego mirar directamente a los ojos violetas de su hijo) **__**tu destino ha cambiado hijo**__** -le dijo el gran lobo para mirar a sango que estaba detrás de miroku**_

_**Miroku comprendió y tomando a sango de la mano se transformo en una esfera negra que los rodeo.**_

_**Miroku: **__**no debes caer aun**__** -le dijo el hijo al padre**_

_**Kouga miro seriamente a su hijo y miroku suspiro al parecer no podría hacer nada más que confiar. Kouga se giro se transformo en un gran lobo negro de ojos verdes luego le dio la espalda y abrió su boca en toda su extensión y dentro de la cual se formo una gran bola de energía negra que salio dispara al frente haciendo desaparecer a los demonios en ese trayecto. Miroku agarro fuerte la mano de sango y voló a gran velocidad el trayecto despejado para después de alejarse, ambos jóvenes miran hacia atrás viendo como ambos youkais se pierden en ese mar de demonios.**_

_**/**_

_**Justo en el momento que aome despertó el ambiente se cargo de energía negativa, sesshomaru miraba su alrededor con suma atención y aome pensaba en las palabras de su madre que aun estaban confusas en su cabeza. Mientras sesshomaru se levantaba en ese momento colocándose frente a aome la cual no salía de su confusión y parecía no percatarse de la situación en la que ahora estaban.**_

_**Luna (naraku): **__**al**____**parecer la humana después de todo es humana**__** -dijo naraku apareciendo en ese instante**_

_**Sesshomaru: (mostrando sus colmillos y sacando sus garras) **__**naraku…**__**- dijo preparándose para atacarlo- **__**será mejor que devuelvas la esencia de aome**_

_**Luna (naraku): **__**ese poder es mió ahora**__** -dijo expulsando una gran cantidad de energía- **__**y lo usare para destrozarte**___

_**Naraku y Sesshomaru empezaron a pelear, pero naraku era más veloz debido a los poderes que estaba absorbiendo de luna y aome, por lo que empezó a herir a sesshomaru muy rápido.**_

_**Mientras aome sin saberlo lentamente y debido a la presencia de naraku y la opresión de este a su alma youkai para extraer energía la empujaba rápidamente a la oscuridad**_

_**/**_

_**Momentos después llego a un claro, frente a ella y dándole la espalda tsuki pudo ver el contenedor o cuerpo que albergaba el alma de su hermano. Feliz de haber llegado a tiempo camina hacia él.**_

_**Tsuki: **__**shouma…**__** -dijo caminado hacia el joven de cabellos plateados- **__**gracias a kami**_

_**Cuando luna toco el hombro de su hermano sintió una fuerte descarga de energía que la voto a unos metros de él, luego ella escucho una voz muy diferente a la de su pequeño hermano y alzo la vista.**_

_**Shouma: **__**no me toques… hanyou**__** - dijo la voz**_

_**Tsuki miraba asombrada el ser frente a ella "**__**¡Shouma!… ¿Por qué?**__**" la joven no podía creer que su propio hermano la tratara de esa manera, fue entonces que recordó las palabras de Aki.**_

_**FLASH BACK**_

_**Aki: **__**deberás usar el Kaze Tsuki**__** (Viento de luna) **__**para separar el alma de tu hermano de ese cascaron de cuerpo que posee**_

_**Tsuki: **__**si**__**- susurro, el tener que cortar a su hermano, le causaba terror… y si fallaba y no podía usar la antigua técnica de su madre**_

_**Aki: (sabiendo lo que pensaba la joven) **__**no dudes un segundo en querer salvar a tu hermano**__** -le confeso- **__**recuerda un segundo menos o mas, hará la diferencia**_

_**END FLASH BACK**_

"_**¿A esto se refería Aki?**__**" pensó la joven mirando el suelo confusa. **_

_**Fue entonces que ese ser extendió su mano y de esta una espada negra con unas cadenas de igual color en su mango salio y empezó a atacarla, la joven rápidamente esquivo el ataque con Tensaiga en su mano, mientras pensaba que hacer. Si lo atacaba ¿Corría el riesgo de dañar el alma de su hermano? o ¿Donde debía atacar sin dañarlo? En es momento de duda las cadenas la sujetaron empezando a presionarla y a hacerla sangrar.**_

_**Tsuki: **__**¡Sho… u… shouma!**__** -dijo entre gemido debido a que las cadenas apretaban su garganta- **__**no… me… re… cuerdas**_

_**Shouma: **__**no conozco ningún ser inferior a mi**__** -dijo apretándola mas fuerte**_

"_**Hermano, no es posible…esto… esto no puede estar pasándome**__**" pensaba desesperada la joven negando con la cabeza y lagrimas en su ojos dorados. La joven miro al frente apretó sus puños y la espada tratando de respirar lo mas posible y mirando ese rostro que la miraba con desprecio "**__**No… tu no…**__**" pensó la joven negando con la cabeza perdiendo el control.**_

_**Tsuki: **__**¿¡Porque shouma!?**__** -dijo susurro la joven con gran sufrimiento en su voz y con la cabeza agachada con los ojos cerrados**_

_**Shouma: **__**¿Por qué?**__** -repitió**_

_**Tsuki: **__**¡me… miras con desprecio!**__** -dijo para mirarlo a los ojos directamente- **__**¡TU NO… POR FAVOR!**_

_**Grito la chica haciendo que por primera vez desde que volvieron a verse shouma mostrara confusión en su rostro y con la mano libre tocara su cabeza. Tsuki entonces miro fijamente el cuerpo completo y de repente la vista de ella se aclaro y pudo ver un punto brillante en su pecho, y al mismo momento una ira la lleno y sus ojos empezaron a brillar de un tono plateado, apretó fuertemente la espada respiro profundo y moviéndose a un lado pudo levantar la mano, giro su muñeca y corto la cadena frente a ella, mientras las cadenas que la rodeaban se aflojaron de inmediato.**_

_**Tsuki: **__**¡TU… TU!**__** -empezó a gritar llena de rabia con su ojos plateados y terminándose de liberar de las cadenas para correr hacia el contenedor levantando la espada que empezó a brillar entre plateado y verde- **__**¡DEVUELVEME A MI HERMANO!**___

_**El ser miro al frente levantando entonces su espada al frente para detener el ataque pero de repente su oponente desapareció de su vista y se descuido lo justo para que tsuki apareciera frente a él desde abajo y atravesara la espada en su pecho hasta el fondo. **_

_**Tsuki: **__**¡AAAHHH!**_

_**La joven se alejo dejando la espada en el pecho del joven y pudo observar como el cuerpo empezó a fragmentarse convirtiéndose en polvo quedando en el suelo la espada y una esfera de luz flotando.**_

_**Tsuki: **__**¿shouma?**__** -dijo acercándose para tocar la esfera, la cual emitió un brillo, la joven sonriendo tomo la esfera en su manos, para volver a donde estaba la puerta- **__**debemos volver y devolverte a tu cuerpo… regresaremos a casa**_

_**Mientras hablaba saltaba sobre los árboles a una velocidad sorprendente, minutos después al frente apareció la gran puerta de luz que los conduciría de nuevo al inframundo.**_

_**Tsuki: (sintiendo que la esfera se volvía fría) **__**aguanta un poco hermanito **__**-dijo apresurándose a cruzar la puerta, cuando de repente una gran luz la cegó.**_

_**/**_

_**Los violines tocan la canción de aquellos que se van, y las estrellas que caen por la pena de aquellos que no volverán**_

_**DECISIÓN…**_

_**Sango volaba con miroku mientras escenas desfilaban por su cabeza "**__**¿Que debo hacer?… yo**__**" miroku noto la confusión en su rostro.**_

_**Miroku: **__**aome jamás permitirá que algo malo nos pase**__** -dijo el lobo- **__**confía en ella**_

_**Sango lo miro sorprendida y luego asintió "**__**Haré todo lo que este en mis manos para proteger su alma**__**"**_

_**/**_

_**Naraku: **__**esta vez no te salvaras**__** -dijo mientras sus brazos se transformaban en grandes espadas que empezaron a herir a sessho**_

_**Mientras aome estaba sentada mirando la pelea sin emoción alguna en el rostro.**_

"_**¡DESPIERTA!**__**" Grita una voz dentro de la cabeza de aome haciéndola reaccionar "**__**¡Luna!**__**" gimió aome dentro de si. "**__**¡Deja de llamarme así, soy aome, soy tu!**__**" aome abre sus ojos "**__**Es cierto**__**" dijo "**__**Así es, te estas apartando de la luz, nos estamos perdiendo…**__**" susurro, aome se lleva las manos a su cabeza y la aprieta fuerte "**__**ayúdame**__**" dijo confusa "**__**No debe haber barreras entre nosotras,**__**-le dice- **__**no debes desear sacrificarte para salvarme, yo no debo sacrificarme para salvarte**__**" aome aun estaba confusa "**__**Si tu mueres yo muero, si yo muero tu mueres**__**" dijo la joven "**__**Si, nuestro destino es unir las almas y purificarla ofreciéndole el descanso eterno**__**" dijo, entonces aome comprendió, recordó la luz que vio en su inconciencia "**__**Ahora nuestra decisión es mantener vivo ese destino**__**"**_

_**Sesshomaru logro esquivar el ataque de naraku pero uno de ellos lo golpeo en la pierna haciéndolo caer, es cuando naraku se abalanza sobre él para atravesarlo, sesshomaru cerro sus ojos unos segundos, pero al no sentir nada los abrió encontrándose con los ojos dorados de aome, luego miro mas al lado y pudo ver el tentáculo de naraku sobresalir del hombro de aome y ella sangrar sobre él.**_

_**Sesshomaru: (asombrado y aterrorizado) **__**¡Aome!**__** -grito en un gemido ahogado**_

_**Aome: (sonrió y le hizo señas con un dedo en los labios) **__**Sshh… Confía en mí **_

_**Dicho esto, se escucho un grito, un grito de dolor provenir de naraku. El tentáculo que atravesó a aome salio rápidamente de ella haciéndola gemir de dolor, luego se levanto y se giro mirando a naraku.**_

_**Aome: **__**¿Qué sucede naraku? ¿No puedes herirme sin sentir ese dolor infernal?**__** -dijo ella acercándose mas a naraku**_

_**Sesshomaru: **__**aome…**__** -susurro "**__**¿Qué estas haciendo?**__**" pensó Sesshomaru para después de unos segundos ver como aome empezaba a aumentar su poder entonces lo comprendió- **__**¡NO LO HAGAS!... AOME**__** -le grito para acercarse pero la energía que despedía la chica eran tan purificante que no pudo acercarse a ella sin sen herido gravemente**_

_**Aome: (sintiendo a Sesshomaru) **__**¡ALEJATE!**__** -le grito- **__**Ya he tomado mi decisión… confía en mi… Sesshy**_

_**Sesshomaru apretó los puños, no solo por el dolor que le causaba el estar tan cerca de ella, sino por saber que ella había tomado una decisión, y él si en verdad la amaba debía respetarla.**_

_**Aome al ver que Sesshomaru dejo de acercarse entonces empezó a aumentar su poder y alejarse de él.**_

_**Aome: **__**¿Quieres poder? ¿Deseas el máximo poder?**__** -dijo la joven miko enviándole a través de la conexión de su alma grandes cantidades de energía purificadoras.- **__**vamos naraku, porque tomar de a poco si puedes tenerla toda, yo te la entrego de buena manera tómala, acéptala… prueba el poder**_

_**Naraku sabía que de seguir así serian purificados los tres, así que presiono la parte del alma de aome que el poseía, esto causo gran dolor a aome pero no se detuvo.**_

_**Aome: **__**podrás torturarme todo lo que quieras pero el dolor será mas grande para ti**__** -le dijo, mientras en ese instante ella se detuvo y un hilo de sangre se diviso por sus labios correr por su cuello, pero eso no la detuvo ya que empezó a caminar de nuevo **_

_**Naraku: (viendo que de nada servia trato de hacerla perder el control) **__**¡MALDITA!**__** -dijo atacándola con su espadas**_

_**Aome saco sus dos espadas y detuvo el ataque. Luego libero una gran cantidad de poder que hizo retorcer de dolor a naraku, eso hizo que alejara una de las espadas, aome aprovecho y con destino verde le corto el brazo transformado en espada. **_

_**Naraku: **__**¡Argh!**___

_**Aome: **__**¡Argh!**_

_**Tanto aome como naraku gritaron al mismo tiempo, Naraku se alejo y aome callo al suelo respirando rápido y llorando mientras sangraba por la boca y se sostenía el brazo que le dolía como si se lo hubieran cortado a ella misma. Respiro y se levanto con mucho esfuerzo**_

_**Naraku enojado se abalanzo sobre ella y esta levanto el brazo con colmillo de acero deteniendo el ataque. **_

_**Aome: **__**¡Devuélvemela!**__** -dijo enojada reteniendo el ataque de naraku**_

_**Naraku: **__**¡Nunca!**__** -le grito levantando la espada y volviendo a golpearla, pero mas fuerte haciéndola retroceder, para de inmediato sacar otro tentáculo herirla en un costado.**_

_**Aome: **__**¡Argh!**__** -gimió de dolor y empezando a sangrar, para luego dar un paso atrás para sostener fuerte el peso que ejercía naraku sobre ella con una mano, y con la otra giro la espada atravesando el costado contrario de naraku, ambos se alejaron cuando gritaron de dolor al mismo tiempo.**_

_**Sesshomaru veía el cuerpo de luna donde naraku habitaba ahora y que poseía la mitad de la esencia de aome, esta o este sin un brazo y partes de su cuerpo sangrando mientras de su espalda salía un tentáculo y su otro brazo era un tentáculo filoso. Mientras que aome sangra por la boca, del hombro, y la herida en su costado además de una sombra negra alrededor de su brazo izquierdo donde exactamente corto el de naraku. Estaba perdiendo el control, no podía ser que el estuviera para mirando mientras ella moría lentamente.**_

_**/**_

_**Sango sintió la gran cantidad de energía e insto a miroku a darse rápido.**_

_**Sango: **__**Miroku…**__** -dijo apretando ambas manos en su pecho en forma de rezo**_

_**Miroku: **__**tú concéntrate en lo que debes hacer**__** -dijo para aumentar de velocidad**_

_**/**_

_**Mientras con Yiro, este llegaba a un lugar donde un gran árbol se levantaba, al pie de este deja el cuerpo de alana y se aleje un poco para ver como el cuerpo de esta empieza a brillar y luego el gran árbol empieza a brillar con el cuerpo de ella para luego este desaparecer. Yiro se gira para marcharse y frente a él una luz aparece.**_

_**¿?: **__**Gracias**__** -dijo la luz para tomar forma **_

_**Yiro: (sonríe) **__**no me gustaría que me salieras de noche**__** -dijo para mirarla con tristeza**_

_**Alana: **__**te extrañare**__** -dijo para acercarse a él y abrazarlo**_

_**Yiro: **__**alana**__** -dijo para separarla de él y darle un ultimo beso, luego acaricia su rostro**_

_**Alana: **__**adiós**_

_**La figura desapareció y del gran árbol salio una fuerte luz que luego de varios segundos dejo de brillar. Yiro cerro los ojos unos segundos, después se trasformo en un gran ave y se dirigió hacia donde sentía la presencia de Inutashio y kouga. Alana ya había hecho hasta lo último, ahora le tocaba a ellos terminar lo que se empezó tiempo atrás.**_

_**/**_

_**Tsuki se detuvo en la entrada de la puerta, la esfera de shouma en su mano la detuvo pues flotaba delante de ella.**_

_**Tsuki: **__**no podemos quedarnos**__** -le dijo a su hermano, pero la esfera seguía delante de ella - **__**¡NO ME PRESIONES, YO TAMBIEN QUIERO SALVARLA… PERO NO PODEMOS INTERVENIR!**_

_**La joven apretaba sus puños muy frustrada. Entonces la esfera brillo fuerte y se movió rápidamente hacia el pecho de tsuki.**_

_**Tsuki: **__**¡Eh! Shouma… ¿Qué haces?**__** -dijo viendo como la esfera trataba de entrar y lo lograba -**__**¡pequeño tonto ¿Qué demonios intentas hacer?**_

_**Shouma: **__**No me llames tonto**__** -le grito la voz de un pequeño niño en su cabeza**_

_**Tsuki: (asombrada) **__**¿Shouma?**__** -murmuro tocando su pecho**_

_**Shouma: **__**si, es increíble**__** -dijo con voz de fastidio en un niño de seis años- **__**el ser poderosa no te quita lo baka…**__** -dijo **_

_**Tsuki: **__**soy tu hermana mayor respétame**__** -dijo apretando lo puños enojada**_

_**Shouma: **__**no regresare**__** -dijo el niño asombrando a la joven miko- **__**recuerdas…**__** - susurra con tristeza- **__**posees las mismas cualidades de mama, no moriré si estoy dentro de ti**__** -Tsuki recordó lo que le dijo aki.**_

_**Tsuki: **__**pero… si no te regreso**__** -comenzó a decir pero fue interrumpida por su pequeño hermano**_

_**Shouma: **__**cuando decidimos venir**__** -le dijo en voz baja- **__**¿En algún momento pensaste que regresarías?**_

_**Tsuki cerro sus ojos, sabiendo que habían ido haya decididos a todo pero había guarda un poco de esperanza de regresar a casa. Se giro dándole la espalda a la puerta**_

_**Tsuki: **__**si, en algún momento pensé que podríamos regresar a casa**__** -dijo**_

_**En ese momento Aki apareció delante ellos, los miraba con expresión seria.**_

_**Aki: **__**deben cruzar esa puerta**__** -dijo para levantar la mano y en esta aparecer Zangetsu tan negra y reluciente como siempre y las cadenas flotando mientras salían de la empuñadura negra**_

_**Tsuki y shouma: **__**¡AKI!**__** -gritaron sorprendidos**_

_**Aki: **__**entiéndanlo**__** -dijo preparándose para atacar- **__**no pueden intervenir **_

_**Una fuerte luz apareció delante de Aki, tsuki, shouma, y varias voces juntas se escucharon.**_

_**¿?: **__**¡NOSOTROS SI!**___

_**ALMAS DE LUNA NUEVA**_

_**CAPITULO 50 **_

"_**NOCHE BLANCA"**_

"_**Solo siento el latido de mi corazón tratando de alcanzar el tuyo, tan pero tan lejos. Esta bien si salgo herida, quiero vivir apasionadamente e intensamente sin mirar a los lados. A nunca rendirme… aunque ahora quiero abrazarte**__**.**__** " Aome peleaba pensando en sesshomaru, no podía perder, lo protegería hasta el final.**_

_**Se podía ver el cuerpo de luna y aome mirándose frente a frente inmóviles. Los ojos de aome estaban opacos, en ambas manos las dos espadas brillaban de verde y amarillo mientras por sus manos y brazos la sangre se deslizaba lentamente. El cuerpo de luna estaba destrozado y sus ojos negros. Sesshomaru esperaba nervioso el siguiente ataque, varias veces había intentado intervenir pero si se acercaba seria purificado antes de llegar donde aome. **_

_**Era frustrante que naraku aun no hubiera sido purificado con las cantidades de energía que expelía la miko, y sesshomaru sabia debido a que estaba pasando eso, la conexión de aome con luna se había fortalecido protegiendo esa parte de la esencia, pero al mismo tiempo protegía a naraku aunque le causaba gran agonía a este. **_

_**La única forma en la que aome podría purificar a naraku por completo seria cortando su conexión con su lado youkai para quitarle esa protección, destruyendo totalmente el lazo de naraku con su esencia humana. **_

_**Sesshomaru sabia que Aome estaba sufriendo mucho al proteger su lado youkai contra los poderes purificadores, y sabía también que eso lentamente consumiría su alma humana. El joven youkai apretaba sus puños al ver a su amada en tal estado, y en ese mismo instante ve como aome levanta ambas espadas y las une en una sola "Tensaiga", pero al mismo tiempo escucha una voz dentro de su cabeza y sus ojos se abren es sus orbitas al escuchar la voz de aome**_

"_**De mis errores, Del dolor… Ahora solo siento el ritmo de mi corazón tratando de alcanzar el tuyo… Guíame a una brillante y eterna luz**__**"**_

_**Sesshomaru: (quedando todo blanco) **__**¡NOOOOOOOOOO!**_

_**Desde arriba una niña observaba el momento en que por fin muchas almas encontrarían descanso eterno. También observo como dos brillantes luces entraba en el mismo momento en la gran esfera blanca.**_

_**La noche había caído y con ella una vida, cuantas mas caerían después.**_

_**/**_

_**Momentos antes…**_

_**Cada alma tenia su propia batalla en ese momento, era deber de cada uno librarla.**_

_**Aki: **__**pensé que no despertarían**__** -dijo la niña guardando su espada**_

_**¿?: **__**Fue difícil encontrar el camino**__** -dijeron varias voces al unísono- **__**pero gracias a una amiga lo encontramos**_

_**Aki: **__**si todo sale como lo planeamos, el equilibrio volverá**__** -dijo la niña girándose- **__**espero que esta vez…**_

_**¿?: **__**Tu deber era traer el cuerpo y ahora que tenemos control de el podremos terminar por fin con esta guerra sin sentido**__** -dijeron las voces**_

_**Aki: **__**así es…**__** -dijo dándole la espalda- **__**¿Pero que pasara con el alma de esos niños?**_

_**¿?: **__**Ahora sus almas están fuera de este tiempo y han regresado a donde pertenecen, devolveremos el cuerpo cuando hayamos terminado**__** -dijeron las voces**_

_**Aki: **__**¿Saben donde esta la esencia de esa mujer?**__** -le pregunto el ángel de la muerte. **_

_**Su deber era ser neutral y no podía intervenir en ninguna pelea ya sea humana o youkai, había hecho un pacto al momento en que esa mujer perdió su alma porque él como ángel de la muerte también había perdido algo que no estaba permitido, almas. Un pacto en el que prometía un cuerpo, a cambio de mil almas robadas del inframundo. El pacto también incluía la ubicación de la esencia de esa mujer, pero como era neutral no le correspondía y no podía decir su ubicación, pero… podría mostrarle el camino, después era su decisión seguirlo.**_

_**¿?: **__**Nunca pensamos que su esencia se refugiara en ese lugar, pero gracias a que le mostraste el camino a la niña pudimos ver el lugar claramente**_

_**Aki: **__**yo no se lo mostré**__** -dijo para desaparecer**_

_**El cuerpo de tsuki creo una esfera a su alrededor y se dirigió volando a gran velocidad hacia donde una gran cantidad e energía era expulsada.**_

_**/**_

_**Sango y miroku llegaron justo en el momento en que aome atravesaba su espada en el pecho del cuerpo de naraku y este atravesaba a aome, creándose un gran campo de energía cubierto por una blanca luz.**_

_**Miroku: **__**¡Sango! **_

_**Sango: **__**¡Si!**_

_**Sango se lanza hacia la luz blanca y mientras caía se transformo en una esfera de luz que aumento la velocidad perdiéndose luego dentro del campo de energía. Miroku aterrizo un poco mas alejado del campo de purificación.**_

_**Miroku: **__**Sango…**___

_**Tan solo fue un susurro que nadie escucho. Mientras sesshomaru se encontraba demasiado impactado como para moverse.**_

_**/**_

_**Con tsuki y shouma**_

_**Tsuki: **__**¿Qué sucede?**__** -dijo tratando de mover su cuerpo sin lograrlo- **__**no puedo moverme**_

_**¿?: **__**Cálmate**__** -le dicen las voces**_

_**Shouma: **__**¿Quiénes son ustedes?**__** -dijo este flotando en un calido ambiente- **__**¿Por qué controlan el cuerpo de mi hermana?**_

_**¿?: **__**A veces el dolor de una pérdida es necesaria para despertar…**__** -dijeron pero no continuaron**_

_**Tsuki: **__**vamos a ir donde ella**__** -dijo al sentir como su presencia se incrementaba**_

_**¿?: **__**Así es**__** -dijeron las voces mientras volaban a gran velocidad- **__**ustedes no pueden estar en este tiempo pero nosotros si, pero lamentablemente solo estábamos en espíritu, ahora con nuestro cuerpo reencarnado en ti podemos utilizar toda nuestra energía para enviarlo a ambos a ese lugar**_

_**Shouma: **__**¿ese lugar?**_

_**Tsuki: **__**no entiendo**__** -dijo esta confusa**_

_**¿?: **__**Somos las cuatro esencias de la perla de shikon**__** -dijeron las voces- **__**tú y tu cuerpo fueron la promesa de nuestro sacrificio**_

_**/**_

_**En el momento en que aome enterró la espada en el pecho de naraku (el cuerpo con la imagen de luna) la miko exploto toda su energía que cubrió el lugar de una luz blanca, su cuerpo se había fundido en esa luz que lentamente entraba en el cuerpo de luna.**_

"_**¿Que haces?**__** -grito su esencia youkai- **__**siempre pensé**__**- dijo aome mientras se fundía con naraku- **__**que tu eras la que debía unirse conmigo… pero esta vez… en este ultimo intento… yo seré la que se una a ti**__**-dijo aome mientras casi terminaba de entrar en forma de un cuerpo de luz en el solidó cuerpo de luna- **__**aome…**__** -susurro su esencia youkai"**_

_**Cuando la miko termino de entrar dentro de naraku se podía ver dos aomes idénticas con la diferencia de los ojos… plateados y dorados, y el cabello negro y plateado. Incrustada en el pecho de la aome de cabellos plateados y ojos de idéntico color, se podía ver una esfera negra y rojo, que con sus raíces alrededor del cuerpo blanco de esta la tenían atada, generando en su lumínica piel manchas negras. La esencia youkai miro la esencia humana y le sonrió.**_

"_**Se supone que debo protegerte**__** -le dijo la youkai con los ojos entrecerrados por la falta de energía- **__**ambas debemos protegernos**__**-dijo aome acercándose a ella- **__**¿estas segura? Esto consumirá todas nuestra energía, desapare...**__**-estaba diciendo cuando la sonrisa de aome la hizo callar- **__**No permitiré que naraku gane, tampoco te perderé**__** -decía aome- **__**si te pierdo naraku habrá ganado**__**- continuo diciendo mientras empezaba a unirse definitivamente con su esencia youkai- **__**si no nos unimos totalmente antes de que naraku desaparezca nuestras esencia y nuestra única alma se consumirá**__**-dijo la esencia youkai- **__**lo lograremos**__**-dijo aome mientras su pelo negro empezaba a tornarse plateado desde las puntas en dirección a la raíz, mientras a la esencia youkai el pelo se le empezaba a tornar negro desde la raíz hacia las puntas."**_

_**Cuando ambos cuerpo iban por la mitad de su unión el ojo derecho de la humana cambio a plateado y el ojo izquierdo de la esencia youkai cambio a dorado, en ese momento la esfera en el pecho de la esencia youkai empezó a brillar mientras era consumida.**_

_**Desde afuera solo se podía ver todo blanco, y de esta blancura el grito de naraku agonizante por dolor, segundos después todo fue silencio.**_

_**Dentro de este cuerpo falso la imagen de dos cuerpos desnudos brillando de un blanco puro, a medio camino de ser uno solo seguía uniéndose.**_

"_**Solo un poco mas**__**-dijo la esencia youkai- **__**resiste por favor**__**- **__**si… yo… resistiré**__**-susurro aome"**_

_**Cuando el ojo izquierdo de aome empezó a tornarse plateado y el derecho de la youkai dorado, naraku fue totalmente purificado, una fuerte luz en el pecho del cuerpo resplandeció para después empezar a apagarse rápidamente.**_

"_**Aome… ¡Aome! **__**-grito la esencia youkai- **__**¡resiste!**__**"**_

_**Los ojos de aome empezaron a cerrarse, la esencia youkai levanto su brazo izquierdo para agarrar el lado derecho en el momento en que aome cerraba ambos ojos y empezaba separarse.**_

"_**¡No!... ¡Aome! **__**-grito la esencia- **__**¡Por favor! **__**-dijo mientras ella también empezaba a perder la conciencia"**_

_**En ese momento una esfera blanca apareció delante de ambas tomando una forma.**_

_**¿?: **__**¡AOME! **_

_**Delante de ambas esencia la esfera tomo la forma de sango, su pelo negro ondeaba en la blancura mientras sus ojos azules eran de un intenso negro, se acerco a ambas.**_

_**Aome (esencia youkai): **__**¿sango? ¿Cómo?**__** -pregunto la youkai**_

_**Sango recito un conjuro que hizo que el cuerpo de aome con sus esencia youkai aun en semi unión, quedaran encerradas en una esferas.**_

_**Sango: **__**esto evitara que su energía termine de consumirse**__** -dijo la chica- **__**es lo único que puedo hacer**_

_**Aome (esencia youkai): **__**¡Es peligroso sango!**__** -dijo esta casi perdiendo la conciencia**_

_**Sango: **__**lo se, pero será por poco tiempo**__** -dijo sonriendo recordando al visión que su madre le dio antes de morir**_

_**/**_

_**En el futuro**_

_**Sesshomaru, sango y miroku estaban en los aposentes del primero cuando todo empezó esa misma noche. El cuerpo vació de la que hace años fue la miko más poderosa había empezado a brillar, sin dar muestra de vida. Después de horas de angustia algo sucedió.**_

_**El cuerpo de sango empezó a reaccionar en conjunto con el de aome, la joven se toco el pecho.**_

_**Sango: (con gesto de dolor) ¡Due-le! -dijo cayendo de rodillas y brillando**_

_**Miroku: ¡Sango! -dijo tratando de acercarse pero no pudo ya que fue repelido por una energía**_

_**Sesshomaru y miroku observaron como sango empezaba a cambiar, sus garras desaparecieron, sus ojos se tornaron negros, sus colmillos desaparecieron, ahora era una simple humana.**_

_**Sango: **__**yo… yo… lo recuerdo todo**__** -dijo para empezara a flotar mientras en su pecho una luz brillaba- **__**esa noche… cuando aome iba a desaparecer… yo ..ellos**_

_**Sesshomaru: **__**¿ellos?**___

_**/**_

_**En el pasado presente**_

_**Sango flotaba con la esfera que encerraba ambas esencia delante de ella, cuando delante de ella apareció la imagen de aome humana de pelo corto pero con cinco años menos.**_

_**Sango: (aliviada) **__**vinieron**__** -dijo esta casi llorando- **__**mi madre…**_

_**Esencia de la perla:(varias voces) **__**si**__** -dijeron para abrir los brazos y dejar salir dos esferas, en ellas se veían a una niña y un niño- **__**¿Estas lista para llamarla?**_

_**Sango: **__**No puedo creer que esto ya haya pasado y yo no lo recuerde**__** -dijo esta asintiendo**_

_**Esencia de la perla: **__**para no alterar el futuro debido a que tu ya sabia que iba a pasar decidimos que el ángel de la muerte borrara tus memorias**_

"_**Hace quince años en este mismo instante mil almas robadas del inframundo iban a ser absorbidas por esta niña, y todas desaparecerían**__**.-le informaron- **__**fue cuando tu, el ángel de la muerte y nosotros acordamos reunirnos en este mismo tiempo, pero con la diferencia de que un ser poderoso reuniera las mil almas robados y las devolviera antes de que nuestras esencia fueran absorbida**__**.-relataron mientras señalaban al niño- **__**el absorber nuestra esencia después de la pelea que tuvo seria imposible para ella con los cambio sufridos por su cuerpo, además de que en su cuerpo ya no solo habitaban residuos de su segunda esencia la youkai, sino que había otra... una nueva esencia mas había nacido**__**-dijo señalando a la niña**_

_**Sango: (asombrada) **__**aome…**__** -dijo contemplando a la niña- **__**estaba embarazada**__**-dijo tapándose la boca y lagrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas**_

_**/**_

_**En el futuro sesshomaru y miroku escuchaban las voces de la esencia de la perla relatar lo que sucedió esa noche. El lord del Oeste estaba petrificado.**_

_**Sesshomaru: (pálido con lo ojos abiertos) **__**aome… su aome**__** -dijo mirando el cuerpo en la cama- **__**estaba… embarazada**_

_**Miroku: (mirando a sango) **__**¿Qué fue lo que hicieron?**__** -pregunto inseguro**_

_**/**_

_**Esencia de la perla: **__**así es, pero también había algo mas**__** -dijeron- **__**aome contenía dentro de ella nuestras cuatro esencia, mas una esencia que fue creada para protegerla, es decir que su cuerpo humano poseía ahora…**_

_**Sango: (mirando a la niña) **__**seis almas**__** -dijo esta**_

_**Esencia de la perla: **__**exacto, la sexta esencia seria ahora nuestro descanso eterno y una oportunidad a nuestra almas para vivir en un mundo de paz**__**-continuaron mientras juntaba su mano en su pecho- **__**todos necesitábamos energía para sobrevivir, y la propia de ella se estaba agotando, con la pelea su alma sufrió graves daños**__** -mientras hablaban el cuerpo que antes fue de tsuki empezó a parpadear separándose en dos, uno de ellos empezó a sufrir leves cambios físicos- **__**sabiendo que su cuerpo se consumiría, decidimos abandonarlo dejando solo la sexta esencia en el, su energía seria suficiente para mantenerlo vivo durante quince años, tiempo suficiente para que una miko despertara sus poderes**_

_**/**_

_**En el futuro**_

_**Sesshomaru y miroku empezaron a tener visiones que antes no habían tenido, imágenes que no habían vivido**_

_**Sesshomaru: **__**Esto es**__** -dijo sosteniendo su cabeza**_

_**Miroku: **__**algo esta cambiando**__** -dijo agarrándose la cabeza también**_

_**Sango aun flotaba delante de la gran cama donde el cuerpo vació de aome estaba.**_

_**/**_

_**En el pasado presente**_

_**La esfera donde estaba tsuki empezó a brillar y el cuerpo que aun no había sufrido cambios, entro dentro de la esfera uniéndose a esta de nuevo. Mientras el otro cuerpo ahora tenía la imagen y forma de la aome del presente.**_

_**Esencia de la perla: **__**su cuerpo dañado fue encerrado en el cuerpo de su hija para que se recuperara **__**-dijeron- **__**mientras que su esencia como pensamos, se perdería cuando nos separamos debido al gran poder que se estaba utilizando, pero esta se refugio en algún lugar, el ángel de la muerte era el único que sabía su ubicación pero no podía intervenir **__**-le explicaron a una sorprendida sango-**__** así que el ángel puso las señales que una aome inconciente seguiría, o lo mismo que una hija confusa seguirá para saber su propia verdad, esta travesía no solo la hizo verse como era sino también que le indico el lugar de descanso del alma de la miko y su elegida **__**-dijeron mirando a sango**_

_**Sango: **__**yo…**__** -dijo tocando su pecho**_

_**Esencia de la perla: **__**tu cuerpo no estaba preparado para tener mas de un alma dentro de ti**__** -le explicaron-**__** así que cuando entraste al campo perdiste tu esencia youkai**__** -sango entonces se percato mirando su manos que era humana- **__**cuando la esencia de aome entro a tu cuerpo tomo el lugar de tu lado youkai, devolviendo el equilibrio a tu alma**_

_**Sango: **__**ahora comprendo**__** -dijo con ambas manos sobre su pecho**_

_**Esencia de la perla: **__**ahora debemos despertar su esencia que ha permanecido dormida por quince años**__** -indicaron**_

_**Sango: **__**pero si esta dentro de mi en quince años ¿Cómo?**__** -dijo, pero la copia del cuerpo de tsuki que había cambiado y donde estaba ahora la esencia de la perla, levanto una mano**_

_**Esencia de la perla: **__**es cierto, pero no en este cuerpo**__** -dijeron sorprendiendo a sango- **__**como puedes ver, la esencia de aome esta frente a ti, aun no la has absorbido**_

_**Sango: (abriendo sus ojos en sus orbitas) **__**es decir**__** -murmuro**_

_**Esencia de la perla: **__**si, tu ahora esta conectada con tu cuerpo en el futuro**__** -le indicaron- **__**será solo un momento, escucha bien, el tiempo seguirá su curso, pero ahora que estamos aquí tenemos el poder de unirnos todos por solo unos segundos para ordenar todo como debería ser si naraku no hubiera extraído esas almas del inframundo**_

_**Sango: **__**pero si estuvo dormida por quince años**__** -dijo confusa-**__** ¿como la despertaremos?**_

_**El cuerpo de aome miro a donde estaban los niños, sango le devolvió la mirada sorprendida.**_

_**Sango: **__**pero…**_

_**Esencia de la perla: **__**el tiempo empezara a correr su curso**__** -dijeron estos- **__**este cuerpo será consumido y desaparecerá, pero en el instante en que nosotros abandonemos este mundo cuando seamos absorbidos, gracias a estos niños un pequeño espacio se abrirá entre tu, tu cuerpo en el futuro y el cuerpo que esta niña trajo.**_

_**Sango: **__**tengo miedo**__** -nerviosa**_

_**Esencia de la perla: (mientras empezaba a desaparecer) **__**el instinto maternal para un hijo es bueno**__**, **__**pero para una madre es… mortal**_

_**Después de decir esto el cuerpo que fue creado se volvió luces que entraron a la esfera donde la esencia youkai y humana de aome dormían a medio unirse.**_

_**El tiempo empezó a corre de nuevo, el instante había terminado. **_

_**La esfera donde la esencia de aome dormía entro al cuerpo de sango otorgándole de nuevo su forma youkai. Fuera de esto, la luz blanca empezó a dimitir, sesshomaru vio como el cuerpo que antes poseía luna se dividía en dos, el cuerpo que tenia la forma humana callo al suelo pero fue tomado por sesshomaru antes de tocar el suelo, el lord miro hacia arriba y podía ver el cuerpo que perteneció a luna empezar a desaparecer entre un polvo brillante. Solo que esta vez no salieron luces del cuerpo.**_

_**Sesshomaru: (acariciando el rostro de aome) **__**aome…**__** -susurro. **__**Esta abre sus hermosos ojos dorados para después sonreírle a sessho.**_

_**Aome: **__**Te amo sesshomaru**__** -dijo para segundos después ella empezo a brillar, mientras grita de dolor hasta perder la conciencia. Sesshomaru con el cuerpo de ella en sus brazos, miro sus pequeñas manos… sangre y una espada. Siguió recorriéndola para llegar hasta su rostro, pálido, su pelo… había perdido su color negro, ahora era una mezcla en pequeñas lagunas de negro y blanco.**_

_**Sesshomaru: **__**aome…**__** -susurro con sus dorados ojos cristalinos, mientras acariciaba su mejilla, para después abrazarla**_

_**En ese instante miroku aparece con sango en brazos, se detiene en silencio. **_

_**La escena que se presentaba ante sus ojos, aun no era aceptable para el lord, aome abrió los ojos, esos hermosos ojos dorados, que de repente se volvieron de un plateado sublimemente hermoso y brillante, para segundos después ser lentamente opacados por un negro total. La espada Tenseiga, en manos de esta perdió su transformación y se dividió otra vez en destino verde y colmillo de acero.**_

_**Fue en ese momento en que…**_

_**/**_

_**En el futuro**_

_**El cuerpo dormido de aome y el cuerpo flotando de sango empezaron a brillar.**_

"_**¡MAMA!**__**" -se escucho desde el cuerpo acostado de aome**_

_**En el pecho de sango una voz se escucho, y Sesshomaru pudo reconocer esa voz.**_

_**¿?: **__**Alguien me llama**__** -dijo la suave voz**_

_**Del pecho de sango una esfera salio, en ella se podía ver dos cuerpo sin terminar de unirse y con los ojos cerrados.**_

_**Sesshomaru: **__**A… **__**-susurro- **__**Aome**_

_**Al decir su nombre ambos cuerpo abrieron sus ojos, una luz apareció en medio de la unión de sus cuerpos y empezaron de nuevo a unirse sin forzarse uno al otro. Al terminar de unirse se podía ver a una hermosa joven de largos cabellos negros y al abrirse sus ojos, se podía ver un brillante resplandor plateado. El nuevo cuerpo unido, rápidamente entro al cuerpo que reposaba en la cama, segundos después desapareció.**_

_**/**_

_**Sesshomaru abrazaba el cuerpo inconciente de aome cuando la sintió palpitar, se separo de esta y vio que sus ojos empezaron a brillar y lagrimas blancas empezaron a bajar por su mejillas, estas cubrieron su cuerpo completamente.**_

_**Del pecho de sango un rayo de luz plateada y dorada salio hacia el cuerpo brillante de aome.**_

_**Cuando segundos después la luz seso, se podía ver el cuerpo de aome, tan puro y vivo como siempre, aunque con una pequeña diferencia, cuando esta abrió sus ojos…**_

_**Sesshomaru: **__**aome**__** -dijo mirando sus ahora plateados ojos**_

_**Aome: **__**sesshy…**_

_**/**_

_**En el inframundo Aki miraba un punto fijo, luego se levanto. Frente a ella una luz apareció y tomo la forma de una mujer.**_

_**Aki: **__**bienvenida**__** -dijo la niña, la mujer la miraba con su penetrantes ojos plateados**_

_**¿?: **__**Fue un plan muy arriesgado**__** -dijo la mujer seriamente, esta vestía un aori blanco con bordados rojos en las mangas, hakamas rojas, y una cinta roja en forma de diadema acomodaba su largo pelo negro.**_

_**Aki: **__**¿Objeciones?**__** -le pregunto **_

_**¿?: **__**Ninguna**__** -dijo esta, luego abrió sus brazos- **__**le agradezco su intervención**_

_**Aki: **__**supongo que ha venido usted por algo ¿cierto?**__** -dijo y la mujer asintió**_

_**Aki se giro y se aparto, la mujer pudo ver el cuerpecito de shouma en una prisión de hielo, se acerco y mientras se acercaba el hielo empezó a derretirse, cuando lo toco el niño se deslizo en sus brazos.**_

_**¿?: (Sonriendo) **__**hola pequeño**__** -dijo abrazando al niño dormido**_

_**Cuando se giro alguien estaba al lado de aki, la mujer sonrió.**_

_**¿?: **__**Sesshy…**__** -dijo con el niño en brazos**_

_**Sesshomaru: **__**supuse que vendrías**__** -dijo mientras se acercaba y tomaba el cuerpo de Tsuki en sus brazos- **__**así que cuando desapareciste vine aquí de inmediato**_

_**La mujer se acerco a él sonriendo, en sus brazos un pequeño shouma se movió inquieto.**_

_**Sesshomaru: **__**Aome yo…**__** -empezó a decir**_

_**Aome se acerco a uno de sus lados y le dio un beso en la mejilla.**_

_**Aome: **__**yo también te extrañe**__** -dijo recostando su frente en el hombro de él- **__**gracias por esperar**__**- y una lágrima se deslizo por la blanca mejilla de la miko**_

_**Ambos se giraron hacia Aki y le hicieron una inclinación de cabeza. Cuando iban retirarse ella los llamo.**_

_**Aki: **__**les falta algo**__** -dijo levantando su mano**_

_**En la espalda de aome aparecieron ambas espadas, aome asintió y luego Sesshomaru formo una esfera alrededor de los cuatro y desaparecieron.**_

_**Cuando se quedo sola seis esferas aparecieron frente a Aki, esta las miro.**_

_**Aki: **__**yo Aki, como dios de la muerte, les otorgo a ustedes**__** -empezó a decir la niña- **__**Shana…**__**-dijo y una de las esferas tomo la forma de una hanyou de cabellos anaranjados- **__**Midoriko…**__**-y otra esfera tomo la forma de una miko- **__**Hiro…**__**- una de las esfera tomo la forma de una youkai de largo cabellos azules-**__**Miho…**__**- la esfera a la cual correspondía el nombre tomo la forma de un guerrero humano- **__**Kikyo…**__**- la esfera toma la forma de la miko- **__**e Inuyasha…**__** - la ultima esfera tomo la forma del Poderoso youkai del Este- **__**El descanso eterno… Que kami les reciba.**_

_**Las seis figuras miraron hacia arriba y desaparecieron entre luces, aki sonrió se giro y saco de sus ropas una pergamino lo abrió.**_

_**Aki: **__**supongo**____**que buenas acciones son buenas de ves en cuando**__**-dijo guardando el pergamino y desapareciendo en una neblina blanca**__**-**__** Pero mientras haya vida…**_

_**Existirá la muerte…**_


	39. ALMAS DE LUNA NUEVA EPILOGO

_**Lo prometido es deuda, aquí les dejo el Epilogo de esta historia, el punto final que cierra definitivamente esta aventura.**_

_**Disfrútenla.**_

_**ALMAS DE LUNA NUEVA**_

_**EPILOGO**_

"_**Aunque digan que la verdadera felicidad se oculta tras el velo de la ignorancia, sé que no podré conformarme con ello…**__**"**_

_**El sol penetro por la puerta corrediza abierta del jardín. Sobre la cama un cuerpo. Al sentir el reflejo abre sus ojos, a su mente viene rápidamente los recuerdos de lo que sucedió y se sienta de repente en la gran cama. **_

_**Mira a su alrededor y no ve a nadie, al intentar levantarse siente unas pequeñas molestia en el brazo, la cabeza, una pierna, el pecho y a un lado de su costillas, por lo que abre su kimono blanco que tenia de ropa de cama y ve que esta vendada desde el cuello, el pecho completo hasta la cintura, una pierna, la cabeza… y su brazo derecho también. **_

_**Respira profundo mientras se sostiene la cabeza, levanta el rostro y mira las puertas corredizas abiertas, la luz le hizo recordar otra cosa…**_

_**Aome: **__**¡Sango!**___

_**Olvidando las molestias en su cuerpo, que vestía un corto y mostrador kimono blanco casi transparente, salió corriendo hacia donde percibía el aroma de sango, eso también le respondió la pregunta de dónde estaría su otra parte… ya eran una sola ¡Arigato kami!... Llego a la biblioteca y abrió fuertemente la gran puerta.**_

_**Aome: **__**¡Sango!**_

_**Recorrió rápidamente con la mirada la estancia y vio a sango parada frente a un gran sillón, que la miraba sorprendida, la joven miko no lo pensó dos veces para lanzarse a sus brazos y empezó a llorar como niña pequeña.**_

_**Sango: (sorprendida y abrazándola) **__**¡aome! ¡Despertaste!**__** -dijo apretándola- **__**por kami, ya nos tenias preocupados**_

_**Aome se separa de ella y la mira completa.**_

_**Aome: **__**¿Estás bien?**__** -dijo mirándola con los ojos vidriosos- **__**las imágenes, el dolor, tu humana… perdiste tu forma youkai por mi culpa, por protegerme**_

_**Sango: (levantando su mano y sacando sus garras frente a aome) **__**estoy**____**bien… hermana**__** -dijo para abrazarla- **__**y tú pareces… no tan mal**_

_**Aome sonrió al recordar que parecía una momia vendada y se seco las lagrimas, entonces se percato de que sango miraba detrás de ella con una mirada asesina.**_

_**Sango: **__**¿Y bien?**__** -dijo sacando sus garras- **__**¿Qué están mirando?**_

_**Los hombres en la estancia miraban a aome, sonrojados. En ese mismo instante se escucha una voz ronca y muy enojada.**_

_**¿?: **__**Si, ¿Qué están mirando?**__** -dijo la voz- **__**salgan de aquí antes de que les saque los ojos a todos**_

_**Aome se giro al reconocer esa voz, una sonrisa ilumino su rostro y corrió a lanzarse a sus brazos mientras enrollaba sus piernas en su cintura.**_

_**Aome: **__**¡SESSHO-KUN! **__**-dijo abrazándolo fuerte- **__**¡Te amo, te quiero!**_

_**Sesshomaru: **__**estaba preocupado al volver a la habitación y no verte**__** -dijo sosteniéndola de la cintura mientras la tomaba al estilo nupcial elevando el pie vendado**_

_**Miroku: (poniéndose al lado de sango) **__**calma sessho-kun **__**-dijo sonriendo- **__**la señorita aome estaba preocupada por sango y al parecer siguió su rastro aquí y eso fue bueno**__**-dijo con los ojos brillándole- **__**pudimos comprobar que sigue tan saludable y hermosa como siempre… ¡AUOCH! **__**-Grito miroku al sentir que perdía el aliento de la cintura para arriba debido a un fuerte golpe.**_

_**Sesshomaru: **__**gracias sango **__**-dijo con una aome sonriente en brazos- **__**no me gustaría tener la sangre de mi mejor amigo en mis garras**_

_**Sango: **__**de nada **__**-dijo mirando con ojos amenazadores a miroku**_

_**Inutashio, Nangel, kouga, Izayoi y Yiro miraban sonriente la escena.**_

_**Kouga: **__**este hijo mío no aprende**__** -dijo resignado**_

_**Yiro: (sentado en un sillón y levantando los brazos como quien dice es irremediable) **__**supongo**____**que lo saco del padre**_

_**Kouga: (apareciendo delante de Yiro) **__**¿¡Que insinúas!? ¡Grrr!**___

_**Inutashio: **__**es suficiente**__** -dijo tomando la mano de Izayoi**_

_**Izayoi: (sonriendo y mirando a aome) **__**¿Cómo te sientes?**__** -dijo acercándose a ella- **__**estuviste dormida por un mes, estábamos preocupado por ustedes **_

_**Aome: (sonriendo la mira, pero de inmediato cambia su expresión)**__** yo estoy bien, un poco adolorida pero nada más…**__** -se puso un dedo en su mentón- **__**dijiste ustedes, pero sango y yo estamos bien… ¿Alguien más resulto herido?**_

_**Izayoi miro a Sesshomaru y este asintió, apretó a aome contra su pecho y salieron de la biblioteca. Al llegar al cuarto sesshomaru la puso de nuevo en la cama, volvió para cerrar la puerta y regresar a su lado en la cama.**_

_**Aome: **__**¿Sessho?**___

_**Sesshomaru: **__**a veces hay que sentir para reconocer la verdad**_

_**Al decir esto tomo la mano de aome que no estaba herida y después de depositar un beso en su palma, la puso sobre el bajo vientre de aome. La joven cerró los ojos y escucho…**_

_**Pudo escuchar, como si corrieran un maratón, uno, dos, tres latidos. Aome sonrió mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus pálidas mejillas.**_

_**Aome: **__**se siente…**__** -dijo para mirarlo a los ojos- **__**me siento dichosa… yo…**_

_**La joven no dijo mas, se acerco lentamente al joven lord y se recostó en su pecho aspirando su aroma.**_

_**Aome: **__**gracias por esta maravilloso despertar**__** -le dijo apretando la solapa del kimono de sesshomaru**_

_**Sesshomaru: **__**al contrario**__** -dijo- **__**gracias a ti**_

_**Se abrazaron y se dejaron reposar en la cama.**_

_**/**_

_**Tiempo después, algo como nueve meses, Sobrevolando a máxima velocidad en dirección al Este, dos youkais se apresuran a llegar. Hacía dos semanas que habían partido para resolver unos asuntos en las tierras del Oeste.**_

_**Sesshomaru: **__**¡Si que eres baka!**__** -le grito el demonio ojo dorados al lobo -**__**es que lo pervertido te quita lo inteligente**_

_**Miroku: **__**lo siento**__** -dijo el lobo- **__**pero sanguito me advirtió que era necesario para antes de la próxima luna nueva**_

_**Sesshomaru: **__**pues mas te vale que sea importante**__** -dijo gruñendo enojado- **__**aome me matara… hemos estado fuera dos semanas**__** -gimió el gran lord**_

_**Cuando su aome se enojaba no era bueno estar cerca de ella, no era fácil calmarla y mas estando en su estado… aunque debía admitir que si estaba en forma… era por evitar sus ataques cada vez que se enojaba.**_

_**Miroku: (mirándolo divertido) **__**vamos, al menos reconoce que tu búsqueda ha terminado**_

_**Sesshomaru: **__**¿¡Qué búsqueda!?**__** -dijo perdiendo la paciencia**_

_**Miroku: **__**has encontrado tú poderoso oponente**__** -dijo sonriéndole**_

_**Sesshomaru: (lo miro sorprendió) **__**es cierto…**__** -dijo sonriendo- **__**he encontrado al oponente perfecto**_

_**En el cielo se pudo ver dos esferas pasar rápidamente y aterrizar en las enormes puertas de la casa del Este, y no habiendo tocado el suelo se escucho…**_

_**Aome: **__**¡SESSHOMARU!**_

_**Al oír esa voz, sesshomaru se paro derecho y desapareciendo de enfrente de un sonriente miroku, que lo seguía caminando, apareció en la puerta de sus aposentos. **_

_**El olor a la sangre de aome era fuerte, y ni que decir de su gritos.**_

_**Sesshomaru:**__** ¡demonios!**__** -al ir abrir la puerta sango salió muy enojada mirándolo.**_

_**Sango: **__**vaya ya era hora**__** -dijo mirando detrás de sesshomaru- **__**¿Y bien? ¿Dónde está?**_

_**Sesshomaru: **__**¿¡Como esta!?**___

_**Miroku se cerco a sango y le entrego un paquete.**_

_**Sango: **__**esperen aquí**__** -dijo para entrar y cerrar la puerta.**_

_**Otro espantoso grito de dolor se escucho por todo la casa del Este, después, durante cinco segundos todo fue silencio, hasta que un llanto fuerte y vigoroso lo rompió, la puerta se abrió y sango salió con un pequeño bulto rojo en su brazos.**_

_**Sango: (sonriendo y entregándole el bulto rojo) **__**felicidades, sessho**_

_**Sesshomaru tomo el bulto rojo y lo abrió, unos grandes, plateados y brillantes ojos lo miraron. En ese instante el youkai supo que había perdido su corazón.**_

_**Miroku: (dándole una palmada en el hombro) **__**felicidades hermano**__** -dijo acercando el rostro para mirar mejor- **__**es…**_

_**Sesshomaru: **__**¡Hermosa!**__** -dijo dando un suspiro, mientras se deleitaba la vista con una pequeña de ojos plateados y finas hebras negras en su cabecita **_

_**Sango: **__**¿Y cómo la llamaras?**__** -dijo la youkai emocionada**_

_**Sesshomaru: (perdido en los ojitos de su pequeña) **__**Tsuki… porque sus ojos reflejan el brillo de la luna**_

_**¿?: **__**¡Tsuki!**__** -se escucho un gemido débil dentro de la habitación**_

_**Sesshomaru: (camino hacia dentro y sentándose al lado de una agotada aome le entrego a la pequeña) **__**gracias de nuevo**__** -dijo besándola dulcemente en los labios**_

_**Aome: **__**es un nombre precioso**__** -dijo acariciando el pequeño rostro sonrosado, para luego recostar la cabeza en el fuerte pecho de sesshomaru- **__**gracias…**__** -dijo suspirando mientras se perdía en su agotamiento- **__**por… traerlo…**_

_**Sesshomaru: (confuso sobre lo último que dijo su mujer) **__**¿Traerlo?**__** -dijo tomando a la bebe en sus brazos- **__**¿el qué?**_

_**En ese instante entra sango y tomando a la pequeña de los brazos de su padre.**_

_**Sango: **__**se refiere a esto**__** -dijo señalando la tela roja que cubría a tsuki y que sesshomaru había apartado para ver por primera vez a su pequeña- **__**es el aori de Inuyasha.**_

_**Sesshomaru: **__**¿El que usaba aome cuando llego?**__** -reconoció de inmediato**_

_**Sango: (asintiendo) **__**cuando kikyo murió, le entrego la "bebe aome" a inuyasha, este la envolvió en su aori para que no recibiera ningún daño**__**-dijo acomodando a la pequeña que se había dormido en sus brazos en una pequeña canasta al lado de su madre- **__**aome me pidió que lo mandara a buscar a la casa del Oeste, esto significa mucho para ella… así cuando el cachorro naciera esta vez no se alejara de su padre, sino, que al nacer llegara a salvo a sus brazos.**_

_**Sesshomaru: **__**comprendo**__** -dijo mirándola con ternura**_

_**Sango: **__**así que aproveche su viaje **__**- dijo empujando a sesshomaru fuera de la habitación- **__**lo que no entiendo es porque tardaron tanto**_

_**Miroku: (abrazándola por detrás) **__**es que tuvimos que pasar por otra cosa **__**- aclaro el lobo**_

_**Sango sintió que algo rodeaba su cuello, cuando levanto el dije que se poso en su pecho, pudo ver una hermosa rosa tallada en cristal, de color blanco y azul**_

_**Sango: **__**¡Miroku!**__** -dijo emocionada**_

_**Miroku: **__**pertenece al clan de los lobos**__** -dijo girándola para levantar su mentón y darle un beso en los labios- **__**espero me concedas el honor de portarla**_

_**Sango: (sango lo beso durante unos buenos segundos, hasta que Sesshomaru tosió) **__**esa es mi respuesta**__** -dijo sonriendo**_

_**Miroku sonrió y la abrazo, ante un asombrado sesshomaru debido al comportamiento de su amigo.**_

_**Sesshomaru: (resignado) **__**no**____**hay duda que es un don Juan**__** -dijo sonriendo**_

_**/**_

_**Nueve años después nacía un pequeño cachorro al que llamaron Shouma. Una pequeña niña de cortos cabello negros con reflejos plateados soltó a la gatita amarilla (kirara) que tenía en brazos, que siempre estaba con ella y tomo en brazos al pequeño cachorro de ojos dorados envuelto en el aori rojo.**_

_**Tsuki: **__**es lindo**__** -dijo sonriendo y tocando sus marcas- **__**¿Puedo ver a mami?**_

_**Sesshomaru: **__**por supuesto**__** -dijo guiando a la pequeña con el recién nacido en brazos… una aome sonriente recibió a ambos pequeños en sus brazos, cuando sesshomaru se los poso sobra al cama.**_

_**/**_

_**Cinco años más, después. Una hermosa dama caminaba por los pasillos de la enorme casa del Este. Vestía un hermoso kimono rojo, sin ningún adorno aparte del obi negro y diseños rojos que estaba atado a su cintura, su largo y sedoso cabello negro estaba suelto.**_

_**Pronto oscurecería, y tenía un buen rato de no sentir a los niños, así que fue en su búsqueda. La casa estaba poblada de aromas, y más del de esos dos traviesos.**_

_**Aome: **__**¡Tsuki! ¡Shouma!**__** -grito mirando a todos lados- **__**muy bien niños, es suficiente **_

_**Pero los niños no aparecían por ningún lado, no había señales de ellos. **_

_**La casa estaba sospechosamente vacía y silenciosa, además de los ayudantes. Dos horas después y de buscar por toda la casa, aome se rinde mientras se encamina a sus aposentos.**_

_**Aome: **__**me rindo**__** -dijo mientras se detenía en la gran puerta corrediza de sus aposentos, y mirando la luna llena en el oscuro cielo, suspira- **__**es increíble hasta Nangel se desapareció**__** (suspira)**_

_**En ese momento siente como una presencia se coloca rápidamente detrás de ella y la toma de la cintura.**_

_**Aome: **__**¡Aaah!**__** -grita sorprendida, mientras gira rápidamente su mano creando un ligera brisa de energía purificadora. Justo cuando la energía se concentra en su mano, ese alguien la toma de la muñeca y la eleva sobre su cabeza, mientras le susurra al oído.**_

_**¿?: **__**Tranquila…**__** - dice este sugerente**_

_**Aome: (sorprendida) **__**¡sessho!**__** -dijo aspirando su aroma, estaba tan concentrada en neutralizar a su atacante que se le olvido respirar- **__**¡Estás loco!**__** -le grito ella**_

_**En ese instante, sesshomaru la pega contra la pared. Mientras deslizaba sus garras por su pierna desnuda y subía lentamente acariciándola, mientras con la otra mano sostenía la mano derecha de aome, ya que la izquierda de ella, estaba rodeando su cuello amenazadoramente.**_

_**Sesshomaru: (respirando agitado mientras pegaba su duro cuerpo al suave y caliente de ella) **__**si, he perdido el control**__** -le susurro mientras tomaba uno de su pechos entre sus manos, y aome aflojaba sus garras alrededor del cuello de él- **__**y solo tú puedes calmarme**_

_**Aome: (mientras respiraba agitada) **__**¡Sessh!... ¡Los niños!... ¡Aaah!**__** -gimió al sentir la lengua de sesshomaru en uno de sus pezones, pero eso no la detuvo de con su propia mano posarla sobre la plateada cabellera de él y apretarlo sobre su pecho- **__**¡Ay!... ¡SI!... ¡Digo no!... ¡Sessho!**__** -dijo al sentir las manos de él entre su piernas**_

_**Sesshomaru: (agitado) **__**relájate… están con su abuelo**__** -le dijo apenas respirando. Aome lo escucho lejano, pero en ese instante sus piernas ya no la sostenían.**_

_**Sesshomaru: **__**¡Aome!**__** -gimió al sentir la mano de aome sobre su obi azul oscuro que era desatado y luego como la pequeña mano bajaba mas y mas hasta su entrepierna. Aome no se podía mantener en pie, por lo que puso su mano sobre el hombro casi desnudo de sesshomaru, eso hizo que su kimono rojo se deslizara a un lado mostrando su hermoso cuello y su cremoso hombro.**_

_**Aome: (levantando la barbilla, dándole acceso a los labios de Sesshomaru a su cuello) **__**Nunca volverás a estar solo…**__** -le susurro al oído**_

_**Sesshomaru: (besando su cuello y su mejilla) **__**nuca volverás a estar sola…**_

_**Las nubes que en ese instante cubrían la Luna Llena, se movieron, la blanca luz ilumino a la pareja que en ese instante se encontraba recostada de la pared, reiterándose el mismo deseo… juntos…**_

_**Desean vivir la vida, la vida que ambos… Hemos escogido.**_

_**OWARI**_

_**FIN**_


End file.
